


Coeficiente de Criminalidad

by cerezaqueenie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 110,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerezaqueenie/pseuds/cerezaqueenie
Summary: Porpentina Goldstein es una Inspectora del Departamento de Investigación Criminal y acaba de ser ascendida. Newton Scamander es un Ejecutor, un criminal en potencia que se usa como perro de caza por los Inspectores. Juntos, se adentrarán en el peligroso mundo de resolver casos policiales y atrapar verdaderos criminales. Mientras, en el centro de la ciudad de Londres, un plan mucho mayor contra el Sistema Sybil está siendo llevado a cabo y el responsable, oculto en las sombras, deberá ser atrapado antes de que los secretos del Estado salgan a la luz, lo que podría cambiar la forma de la sociedad para siempre.(Basado en el anime Psycho Pass)
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Vinda Rosier, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 6





	1. Sinopsis

_**Sinopsis** _

___________________________________

_Es el año 2112. La sociedad moderna se encuentra regida por el Sistema Sybil, un sistema cibernético que se encarga de regular las leyes y los estándares a seguir por todos. En este futuro no tan distante, existen escáneres que pueden leer tu Coeficiente de Criminalidad, o Psycho Pass como todo el mundo le dice, y el Sistema Sybil puede clasificar a la población entre ciudadanos normales o criminales en potencia._

_Porpentina Goldstein es una Inspectora del Departamento de Investigación Criminal y acaba de ser ascendida. Newton Scamander es un Ejecutor, un criminal en potencia que se usa como perro de caza por los Inspectores. Juntos, se adentrarán en el peligroso mundo de resolver casos policiales y atrapar verdaderos criminales. Mientras, en el centro de la ciudad de Londres, un plan mucho mayor contra el Sistema Sybil está siendo llevado a cabo y el responsable, oculto en las sombras, deberá ser atrapado antes de que los secretos del Estado salgan a la luz, lo que podría cambiar la forma de la sociedad para siempre._

______________________________________


	2. 0. Prólogo del final anunciado

_**PSYCHO PASS. Coeficiente de criminalidad** _

** _0\. Prólogo del final anunciado_ **

_**5 de febrero, 2113** _

  
Una noche clara y despejada se cernía sobre la ciudad de Londres. En lo alto de la torre NONA, considerada el centro del Sistema Sybil, un hombre contaba para sus adentros los segundos que transcurrían. Era alto, con el cabello castaño claro algo rizado revuelto sobre la frente y el rostro pálido cubierto de pecas. Vestía un viejo traje de oficinista, aunque lucía llamativamente desalineado con los botones del cuello de la camisa sueltos y la corbata deshecha. En sus manos, sostenía un revólver de aspecto moderno que en lugar de un cañón con un agujero para que salga un balazo, tenía un extremo ancho y alargado que emitía una tenue luz celeste que iba variando de intensidad a intervalos regulares. Aquél revólver no parecía contener balas, aunque sí tenía un gatillo y un logo en el que se leía _"Aprobado por el Sistema Sybil"_ inscripto en uno de los lados.

El hombre exhaló con fuerza, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Sangraba del labio inferior y se resguardaba detrás de una gran columna. Las luces de los edificios aledaños se colaban por los grandes ventanales holográficos de aquel amplio vestíbulo. Había una escalera de caracol roja para subir al piso siguiente y otra para bajar, pero, fuera de eso, no parecía haber otro mobiliario útil. Sólo había grandes columnas de aspecto estructural.

Se oyó un crujido. Se puso en alerta. La razón por la que se escondía acababa de moverse.

 _"Si no vas a venir por mí, entonces yo tendré que ir por ti"_ pensó el hombre, tomando la iniciativa y comenzó a correr en dirección a la escalera que subía.

Sus afilados instintos le permitieron esquivar el ataque que vino desde la derecha. La otra persona, que tenía la cabeza cubierta con un casco con pequeños cablecitos en los lados que impedía verle el rostro, le había intentado golpear con una sierra de mano circular.

El hombre que había esquivado el golpe se recompuso de inmediato, apuntó su moderno revólver al extraño y jaló del gatillo. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada. No hubo disparo alguno.

— ¡Mierda! — gritó el hombre, frustrado, a la vez que esquivaba otro azote de la sierra. Lo tuvo que esquivar dos veces más y alcanzó a sujetarle los brazos sin soltar su revólver. Se notaba que el hombre del traje estaba en buena forma física. El atacante, por su parte, no emitía otro sonido que no fueran gruñidos cada vez que intentaba asestar otro golpe. Usando su fuerza en su contra, el hombre del traje terminó arrinconando al del casco muy cerca de uno de los ventanales, pero no parecía que el atacante tuviera intenciones de rendirse pues trató de contraatacar lanzándose de cuerpo completo contra su presa.

Con movimientos similares a los de un boxeador, el del traje se defendió y terminó dándole una patada tan fuerte a la altura de la cabeza, que el casco emitió un sonoro crujido y se agrietó en la parte superior, haciendo que el atacante cayera hacia atrás con el casco partido. Mientras atravesaba el ventanal holográfico, el del traje volvió a apuntarle con su revólver. Esta vez, cuando presionó el gatillo, una luz azul se desprendió del mismo y fue a impactar al pecho de la persona que todavía estaba cayendo, haciéndola pedazos. Estaban a mucho más de diez pisos de altura. Con esto, el del traje se aseguró de que lo que llegaría al suelo no serían más que los restos de un patético ser humano.

Entonces, oyó pasos a sus espaldas que venían desde la parte superior de la escalera de caracol ascendente. No obstante, el hombre del traje no se inmutó, parecía ya saber que había alguien más allí en ese momento.

El otro era un hombre de cabello blanco, muy pálido y tenía un ojo azul y el otro castaño intenso.

— Has luchado bien pese a todas tus heridas — dijo, bajando la escalera con las manos en los bolsillos de unos pantalones tan blancos como su cabello.

El hombre del traje lo observó, dándole una mirada de muy pocos amigos. El de cabello blanco sólo sonrió, estirando la boca en una expresión de total superioridad. Sin dejar de sonreír, se detuvo a unos pocos escalones antes de llegar al suelo.

— Así que tú eres Newt Scamander — afirmó, arrastrando las palabras.

— Y tú eres Gellert Grindelwald — contestó Newt, frunciendo la nariz y sujetando con más fuerza su revólver.

No tenían forma de saberlo, pero debieron darse cuenta, en el momento en que pusieron los ojos el uno en el otro, que había un destino que les esperaba desde incluso mucho antes de que se conocieran cara a cara. Y el destino, aunque parezca efímero y divino, no lo es. Lo formamos y lo cumplimos con nuestras acciones. Esta es la historia de dos hombres enfrentados por un ideal y una mujer que luchó por siempre hacer lo correcto. 


	3. 1. Coeficiente de Criminalidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Si tiene algún problema con mi forma de manejar los asuntos, use ese Dominator y dispáreme, por favor."

**_ Capítulo 1. Coeficiente de criminalidad _ **

**_ Tres meses atrás _ **

**_ 4 de noviembre, 2112 _ **

  
_"Quisiera saber por qué se me ocurrió comprarme el uniforme con falda"_ se reprendió Tina a sí misma, mientras corría bajo la lluvia hacia el lugar en donde la habían citado.

La ciudad de Londres era una maravilla por la noche, pero ahora se encontraba en una zona más alejada del centro y ciertamente el aguacero que había empezado a caer hacía tan sólo unos minutos aplacaba un poco esa belleza.

 _"Aunque debo reconocer que no es tan incómodo correr con la falda. Ojalá no hiciera tanto frío"_. Los tacones chatos de sus mocasines hacían un ruido que acompañaba al repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el pavimento.

 _"Vaya día para empezar en el trabajo nuevo, creí que empezaba mañana ¿Por qué será que me llamaron con tanta urgencia?"_ pensó en cuanto vio luces y un tumulto de gente más adelante. Las personas se amontonaban alrededor de una cinta holográfica amarilla en la cual las frases _"No pasar"_ y _"DIC: Departamento de Investigación Criminal"_ se sucedían una tras la otras como en una marquesina. Alrededor de veinte figuras altas y humanoides cercaban la cinta y formaban una suerte de biombo que impedía que los curiosos pudieran ver lo que sucedía al otro lado. Pronto, Tina reconoció las estridentes voces de los _Komissas_.

— Este es el Departamento de Investigación Criminal, sección de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. El acceso a este bloque está restringido actualmente por su seguridad — anunciaban aquellas voces. Los _Komissas_ eran hologramas de las mascotas del Ministerio de Salud Pública. Tenían forma de personas de caricaturas, con cabezas desproporcionadamente grandes y expresiones de inocencia y felicidad exagerada. Sin embargo, sólo eran droides de la policía que emitían el holograma y el sonido. Su función era tranquilizar a la población cuando ocurría algo en un espacio público que pudiera dañar la salud mental de los ciudadanos.

— Todos los residentes de este barrio serán evacuados inmediatamente. Este es el Departamento de Investigación Criminal... — repetían los _Komissas_ de forma monótona.

Tina se abrió paso entre la multitud, a trompicones y pidiendo disculpas cuando accidentalmente pisaba a alguien. Al llegar frente a un _Komissa_ , sacó un pequeño dispositivo del bolsillo de su blazer negro y tras oprimir un botón del mismo, se materializó una identificación de estilo policial donde se veía su nombre completo, su rango y su fotografía. Tina era una mujer alta, de pómulos marcados y cabello muy corto negro. Sus ojos oscuros y grandes tenían algo de salvaje y enérgica. Tras escanear la identificación y tomarla como válida, el droide se movió un poco de costado y le permitió pasar.

Al otro lado de la pared de _Komissas_ , alguien había armado un pequeño toldo que cubría a dos droides pequeños, que sostenían una especie de caja de metal negro con el símbolo del Sistema Sybil impreso en el frente y a un hombre alto, de traje negro impecable y muy buena postura que le daba la espalda. Aunque lo reconoció de inmediato por el cabello castaño rizado, pues lo había visto en una fotografía una vez, Tina se acercó a él y le preguntó: — ¡Disculpe! ¿Es usted el Inspector Coulter Theseus?

— Sí, soy yo — dijo el hombre, dándose la vuelta. Tenía los ojos verdosos y sagaces detrás de un par de gafas de montura rectangular —. Tiene mala suerte, le toca lidiar con un incidente justo después de ser promovida.

Poniéndose derecha, Tina se llevó la mano a la frente, en señal de saludo.

— ¡Soy la Inspectora Porpentina Goldstein! ¡Fui asignada por el DIC hoy! Encantada de con...!

— Lo siento, el DIC está corto de personal. Así que tendrá que llevar a cabo todo desde el principio. — la cortó Theseus, bruscamente. Había en su tono de voz, una mezcla de seriedad y mal carácter, pero Tina no se dejó intimidar y bajó la mano con la que había empezado su inconcluso saludo.

El Inspector Theseus se corrió la manga del saco, revelando un reloj pulsera negro y presionó unos botones a los costados. Tina hizo lo mismo. Todos los que trabajaban en el sector público tenían ese dispositivo. El reloj estaba conectado a la red informática del Sistema Sybil y servía tanto para hacer videollamadas como para transferir y visualizar archivos multimedia en pantallas holográficas.

— Nuestro objetivo hoy es el señor William Levinson, 46 años de edad — dijo Theseus, mostrando una ficha en su pantalla. Tina podía ver la misma ficha desde su reloj. Se veía la fotografía del sujeto con sus datos personales listados debajo y varias estadísticas se desplegaban en una columna en el costado derecho. El señor Levinson tenía un rostro aburrido, ojos pequeños y acuosos y llevaba el cabello rubio muy corto.

La Inspectora Goldstein leyó las estadísticas con rapidez. No había nada del otro mundo, cuentas bancarias y deudas de hospital, pero bien sabía por su entrenamiento, que el único número que importaba de toda aquella información era el valor del Coeficiente de Criminalidad, o _Psycho Pass_ como era más comúnmente llamado. Como su nombre lo anunciaba, el _Psycho Pass_ medía la capacidad de una persona de cometer un crimen y este se clasificaba en un espectro de colores que iban del blanco al negro, como un arco iris que inicia con una luz y termina en la oscuridad. En esto se basaba el Sistema Sybil y prácticamente toda sociedad actual. Cuanto más claro era el _Matiz_ del _Psycho Pass_ de una persona, menor probabilidad de cometer un delito tenía y más aprobada se encontraba esta persona por el sistema.

— Los escáneres de la calle registraron que el señor Levinson tenía un _Psycho Pass_ un poco elevado esta mañana así que un droide de salud mental se acercó y le ordenó que recibiera terapia, a lo que él se negó y salió corriendo — dijo Theseus, mostrándole en pantalla la escena que describía, obtenida por cámaras de seguridad —. Según el escáner, el señor Levinson poseía un _Matiz_ de _Psycho Pass_ verde oscuro. Se espera que su patrón de agresión sea alto.

— Sabemos que el _Psycho Pass_ puede volverse más claro con tratamiento psicológico ¿Por qué será que el señor Levinson quiso evitarlo? — se preguntó Tina en voz alta, contemplando al aburrido rostro del sospechoso en su pantalla.

— Algunas personas usan drogas para tratar su estabilidad mental y así "disfrazar" su valor de _Psycho Pass_ , pero no pueden hacerlo para siempre — explicó el Inspector y luego agregó con cierto desdén en su voz —. En cualquier caso, es un criminal latente. Si su _Psycho Pass_ es mayor a 100, ya no puede esperar un simple juicio civil.

Ambos Inspectores apagaron sus pantallas.

— El problema es que Levinson corrió hacia ese bloque — siguió él y señaló hacia donde terminaba la bocacalle. Allí, se abría una callejuela hacia un sector menos iluminado. La entrada al bloque estaba custodiada por varios _Komissas_ —. Es una zona que sigue en renovación así que no hay dispositivos de rieles conectados al sistema en el suelo y los droides no pueden entrar a buscar al sospechoso. Tendremos que recorrer la zona a pie. Y todavía peor... Se cree que Levinson secuestró a una transeúnte y la tiene de rehén.

— ¿¡Una rehén!? — exclamó Tina, preocupada. Ahora tenía sentido que le hubieran asignado una misión en plena noche lluviosa. Había una vida inocente en riesgo.

— Los testigos dicen que es una mujer joven. Todavía no hemos podido identificarla.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá con lo que evacuar residentes del bloque?

— De acuerdo con los registros estatales, es un bloque deshabilitado y debido a eso, se ha convertido en una madriguera de indigentes. Así que deberá estar preparada, Inspectora —. Theseus se acercó hacia uno de los droides y abrió un compartimiento que estaba en el frente. Sacó del droide un abrigo impermeable azul, que tenía el logo del Ministerio de Salud Pública y se lo lanzó a Tina. Ella lo atrapó y comenzó a ponérselo. Entonces, se oyó que algo grande se acercaba.

Tina miró por encima de su hombro y, por la calle detrás de ellos, un transporte grande, cuadrado y con vidrios polarizados se acercaba llamando la atención de los ciudadanos que se habían amontonado por allí. En los costados, se leía en blanco la inscripción " _Policía_ ".

— Un furgón policial... — murmuró ella y terminó de ponerse el abrigo mientras el furgón estacionaba cerca de ellos.

— Escuche, Inspectora. Yo no creo que los que bajen sean humanos iguales a nosotros y le aconsejo que se apegue a esa creencia — advirtió Theseus, poniéndose un abrigo impermeable igual al de Tina. La parte trasera del furgón se fue abriendo y ella trató de ver a quienes estaban dentro —. Sus Coeficientes de Criminalidad están por sobre 100. Son personas que tienen excesivo carácter, diría yo. Normalmente, serían aislados como criminales latentes, pero están en el mundo exterior con un único propósito.

— ¿Y cuál es? — cuestionó ella, aunque estaba segura de que ya conocía la respuesta. Resultaba evidente que el Inspector Theseus no les tenía mucha empatía a los criminales latentes.

— Deshacerse de criminales iguales a ellos. Son perros de caza, simples animales que se usan para cazar bestias. Son los Ejecutores y serán sus subordinados, Goldstein.

Del furgón bajaron cuatro personas por una rampa. Un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta y tantos años, cabello negro y una gabardina beige larga hasta el suelo. Una mujer que sería sólo unos años mayor que Tina. Ella era de cuerpo estilizado, cabello renegrido sujeto en una coleta y ojos verdes. Un muchacho joven, no tendría más de veinte años, tenía el cabello oscuro un poco largo y con bucles. El cuarto hombre tendría la misma edad que Tina. Tenía el rostro cubierto de pecas y el cabello castaño claro y despeinado. Los cuatro se pararon al costado del furgón policial y parecían esperar órdenes.

— ¡Wow! — gritó el más joven del grupo en cuanto vio a Tina. Su tono era infantil y despreocupado, como si acabara de bajar en una parrillada a pasar el rato — ¿Es ella la Inspectora nueva de la que todos hablan en el cuartel, señor Thess?

— Ella es la Inspectora Porpentina Goldstein — aclaró Theseus, ignorando el apodo que le había dado el muchacho —. A partir de hoy, ella es su segunda jefa.

— En... Encantada de conocerlos — dijo Tina, con amabilidad, como si se estuviera presentando ante un superior que fuera a evaluarla. Los Ejecutores la miraron con extrañeza.

 _"Veo que presentarme así no es propio de una Inspectora"_ se reprendió a sí misma.

— Bien... Supongo que de camino aquí ya vieron la ficha del sospechoso ¿Verdad? — continuó el Inspector Theseus, dirigiéndose a los Ejecutores —. Cerraremos un perímetro alrededor de esta rata para acorralarla. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos y vamos a tomar turnos para poder acercarnos y rescatar a la rehén.

La Inspectora Goldstein volvió a mirar a los Ejecutores, con bastante curiosidad. El más joven la miraba embelesado y con las mejillas coloradas; la mujer y el hombre mayor prestaban atención a las indicaciones del Inspector y el cuarto hombre parecía distraído ya que les daba la espalda y estaba mirando hacia otro sitio.

— Rosier y Barebone, ustedes dos van a venir conmigo — ordenó Theseus, señalando al muchacho y a la mujer —. Los otros dos, por favor vayan con la Inspectora Goldstein.

— Copiado — dijeron las tres voces de los ejecutores al unísono, pero el más joven había agitado los brazos en señal de protesta.

— ¡Ah, no se vale, señor Thess! — exclamó Barebone — ¡Yo quería ir con la chica linda!

Theseus y la mujer apellidada Rosier le dieron al joven una mirada asesina para que se callara. Tina, lejos de estar avergonzada, sólo pensó que era mejor ignorar ese comportamiento. Su mente estaba más concentrada en poder salvar a la rehén que el sospechoso se había llevado.

Entonces, se oyó un chirrido electrónico. La caja de metal negro que estaba sostenida por los droides se estaba moviendo, parecía que el Inspector Theseus le había apretado un botón que tenía en el frente. Líneas de luz azul fueron apareciendo sobre la caja como si una mano invisible las dibujara. Pronto, las líneas se convirtieron en aberturas y los lados de las cajas se movieron hacia afuera. Del centro, brotó una especie de columna pequeña con varios estantes, iluminada por la misma luz azulada que el exterior de la caja. Sobre cada estante reposaba un revólver negro, con el extremo del cañón ancho y aplastado, un gatillo y un símbolo del Sistema Sybil tallado sobre el mango.

El Inspector Theseus fue el primero en tomar uno de los revólveres, seguido del Ejecutor Barebone y la Ejecutora Rosier.

— ¡Nos vemos luego! — saludó Barebone, sonriéndole a todos y guiñándole un ojo especialmente a Tina. El muchacho y Rosier, cuyo rostro no había cambiado de expresión en ningún momento, siguieron a Theseus hacia la entrada del bloque deshabilitado y se perdieron de vista.

Fue en ese momento en el que Tina se dio cuenta de que aún no se había movido de su sitio. Se sentía confundida. Había tenido un buen entrenamiento en la academia cuando se preparaba para ser Inspectora, pero lo cierto era que había esperado que le dieran más indicaciones pues apenas comenzaba a trabajar en esa posición. Tratando de que su voz no titubeara, miró a los dos Ejecutores que habían quedado en su grupo. El hombre mayor y el de las pecas.

— Em... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

El hombre mayor fue el que le contestó: — Podrías ordenarnos que nos quedáramos aquí y descansáramos un poco ¿No te parece? A mí no me vendría mal — bromeó. Había algo de paternal en su forma de hablar que hizo que Tina se sintiera más tranquila.

— Opino que al menos deberías intentar ganarte tu salario, viejo ¿No te parece? — se quejó el Ejecutor de las pecas, acercándose a ella y examinándola de arriba abajo. Tina le devolvió la mirada y también lo examinó. Este Ejecutor vestía una vieja chaqueta de cuero y apenas se le veían los ojos verdes bajo la mata de pelo castaño claro que le caía sobre la frente. Tenía la mirada cansada, los labios anchos y de cerca, las pecas se le notaban mucho más.

Tina había oído historias sobre los criminales latentes en el pasado. Marginados de la sociedad y encerrados en establecimientos psicológicos por tener un _Psycho Pass_ excedido. Siempre le habían dicho que ese tipo de gente estaba loca y que era muy violenta y, aun así, no sintió ni miedo ni aversión al ver al Ejecutor por tanto tiempo a la cara. Más que nada, le causaba curiosidad e intriga.

El Ejecutor de las pecas cortó aquel contacto visual y tomó su revólver de la caja, haciéndose a un lado.

— Que este no te ponga nerviosa, señorita — le dijo el Ejecutor mayor —. Sabes cómo usar un _Dominator_ ¿Verdad?

— Tuve entrenamiento teórico sobre los _Dominators_ en la academia, pero en realidad nunca he usado uno — admitió ella, acercándose a la caja negra.

— Pues ya sabes que el _Dominator_ es un arma que escanea el _Psycho Pass_ de las personas. Y sólo puedes jalar del gatillo si el objetivo es reconocido como un criminal en potencia — le explicó el hombre, tomando un revólver para él —. Si el _Dominator_ te dice que dispares, sólo tienes que disparar y ya.

— ¡¿Sólo eso?! — cuestionó la Inspectora, sorprendida de que la explicación del uso fuera tan sencilla.

— No temas, están configurados en modo básico. Si disparas ahora, sólo usará el modo Paralizador. Así podremos detener al sospechoso y eso será todo —. El Ejecutor se encogió de hombros —. Vamos, prueba el tuyo.

Tina tragó saliva y tomó con ambas manos el último _Dominator_ que había en la columna. En cuanto lo tocó, la pantalla de su reloj pulsera se tornó de color azul y los bordes del _Dominator_ también.

— Bienvenido al Sistema portable de diagnóstico y supresión psicológica: _Dominator_ , modo activado — anunció una voz robótica y femenina que parecía sonar dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, Tina sabía que esa era la voz del _Dominator_. A su vez, frente a sus ojos, aparecieron varias ventanas y mensajes similares a los que se ven cuando se enciende una computadora.

Vio su propia identificación y nombre mientras la voz seguía hablándole: — Autentificando usuario. Bienvenida a la red del Sistema Sybil, Inspectora Porpentina Goldstein. Afiliación: Oficina de Seguridad Pública, Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Aprobación de uso de _Dominator_ confirmada.

— No luzcas tan sorprendida — dijo el viejo, esbozando una sonrisa —. Es una voz direccional y sólo la oye el dueño del arma. Te acostumbrarás a tenerla hablándote al oído siempre que uses el _Dominator_.

— El modo actual es Parálisis No Letal. Apunte con calma y acierte al objetivo, por favor — terminó de anunciar la voz direccional.

— Bueno... ¿Qué tal si nos preparamos? — sugirió Tina, consciente de que ella era la responsable de aquel grupo y que no tenía mucha idea de cómo dirigirlo. Era como si la mente se le hubiera puesto de pronto en blanco — ¿No deberíamos discutir nuestro plan o algo así?

El Ejecutor de las pecas, que había estado en silencio todo este tiempo, volvió a mirar a Tina de arriba abajo.

— Nosotros dos vamos a cazar a la presa y usted va a observarnos, Inspectora. Esto es todo lo que tiene que hacer — dijo él, como si fuera algo muy evidente.

— Disculpe... ¿No puede ser más detallado? — cuestionó Tina, entre nerviosa y harta de la actitud de ese Ejecutor ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle de ese modo?

— Lo que dice este tonto es que dejes que nosotros nos encarguemos — intervino el viejo, con su sonrisa paternal otra vez —. Quizás no lo parecemos, pero somos expertos en el tema. 

— Verá, nosotros, los Ejecutores, tenemos nuestra propia forma de manejar estos asuntos. Pero la responsable de nuestras acciones va a ser usted, Inspectora —. El de las pecas dio un paso hacia ella y ladeó la cabeza. Su mirada era intensa, pero no lograba intimidarla.

— Dicho eso... — siguió, viendo que la Inspectora no se había acobardado —. Si tiene algún problema con mi forma de manejar los asuntos, use ese _Dominator_ y dispáreme, por favor.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó ella, exasperada. Ciertamente, no buscaba iniciar su carrera como Inspectora disparándole a un subordinado.

— Al igual que el sospechoso, los Ejecutores también somos criminales latentes. Así que el _Dominator_ funcionará con nosotros — sentenció el de las pecas y se fue caminando hacia el bloque deshabilitado, sin molestarse en ver si los demás lo seguían.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

— ¡Ah, claro! El Inspector Theseus no nos ha presentado — le hizo saber el viejo —. Aquel idiota tan maleducado que acaba de irse se llama Newton Scamander. Y yo soy Percival Graves, es un gusto.

Él le tendió la mano izquierda y entonces Tina notó que era de metal. El Ejecutor Graves tenía una mano biónica.

— La perdí en un accidente del trabajo, pero esta funciona igual de bien — aseguró él antes de que ella preguntara.

— Claro. Espero que trabajemos bien juntos.

— Yo igual ¿Nos vamos, señorita? O Scamander se nos adelantará demasiado.

— Por supuesto.

////////

Dentro del laberíntico bloque deshabilitado, en un rincón de mala muerte donde la única fuente de iluminación parecían ser las luces amarillentas de la calle que se colaban por sucias ventanas de vidrio, William Levinson jugueteaba con un encendedor verde, lo encendía y lo apagaba de forma compulsiva. Cuando pareció cansarse, se guardó el encendedor en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una navaja, con la cual también se puso a juguetear. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con un codo apoyado sobre una mesita de café y tenía todo el rostro sudado. En la mesita, había unos cuatro frascos de plástico con tapas blancas. Los frascos estaban vacíos.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre hice todo según el manual. Haz esto, haz aquello, no hagas cosas malas. Siempre viví con cuidado, sin molestar a nadie, sin pedir nada a cambio por un buen comportamiento — dijo, en una voz entre excitada y consternada.

A su lado, se oía una respiración entrecortada. Una mujer joven estaba tendida en el suelo junto a él, boca abajo. Estaba en ropa interior y se le veían varios moretones en las piernas, los brazos, sin mencionar que tenía la mejilla izquierda de la cara toda hinchada y rojiza.

— Y entonces salí marcado por un maldito escáner de la calle ¡Maldito droide! ¡Y ya! — exclamó Levinson, sin dejar de abrir y cerrar su navaja —. Ahora me van a tratar como a un criminal.

El hombre se llevó las manos a la cara y lanzó una risotada animal. La mujer en el suelo tenía la mirada perdida en un punto lejano en el vacío. Sólo se notaba que estaba viva debido al temblor de su cuerpo.

— Todo terminó ya. Nunca voy a ser capaz de casarme, de conseguir un trabajo o de tener un futuro.

Otra risa cruel y fría se le escapó de los labios. Abrió la navaja una vez más y examinó el filo bajo la tenue luz de la noche.

— ¿Qué importa todo ya? Voy a hacer lo que se me dé la gana ¡Voy a tomar lo que quiera, cuando quiera! — Levinson se relamió los labios y se dirigió a la rehén — ¡Oh, no temas querida! Te juro que no te mataré.

— ¡Por favor...! ¡No lo haga! — suplicó ella, su voz ronca casi inaudible.

— Yo siempre quise divertirme con una chica tan bonita como tú — declaró Levinson, con el mismo tono que hubiera usado para contarle a alguien que acababa de ganarse el premio mayor en la lotería. Sin hacer caso a los sollozos de su víctima, Levinson se le puso encima y comenzó a pasarle el filo de la navaja suavemente por la piel de los muslos sin herirla. Se dijo a sí mismo que disfrutaría cada momento. La chica comenzó a gritar. Sin embargo, no había nadie cerca para escucharlo.

////

Tina caminaba junto a Graves con cautela. El bloque deshabilitado, pese a lo que su nombre hacía pensar, no estaba completamente vacío. Había mucho movimiento de personas y el olor de los puestos de comida al aire libre se mezclaba con el del alcohol de los bares y el de las bolsas de basura que se amontonaban en las esquinas. Sin duda, el hacinamiento allí era un grave problema.

Sin embargo, a medida que se adentraban más y más en aquel sitio, más desolado se volvía el paraje y más ensordecedor se hacía el silencio. Las estructuras eran enigmáticas. Los edificios que originalmente eran parte de aquel bloque seguían en pie, pero se notaba que los habitantes de ese lugar los habían modificado, tirando paredes, agregando puertas, levantando estructuras más pequeñas en los espacios vacíos y conectando edificios con puentes adicionales. Tina pensó que, si se perdiera allí dentro sin un mapa electrónico, probablemente no podría salir.

— Me pregunto adonde se fue Scamander — murmuró la Inspectora Goldstein, mientras Graves chequeaba si era seguro doblar por la siguiente esquina que se abría a una especie de calle peatonal. Él no le contestó, sólo le hizo una señal para que hiciera silencio y le indicó con la mano que debían separarse y revisar. Tina asintió, sostuvo su _Dominator_ hacia adelante y se puso en alerta.

— Ahora — susurró él y ambos se metieron en la calle peatonal.

Graves fue hacia la derecha y Tina hacia la izquierda. Por aquella calle, Tina se encontró con lúgubres negocios con carteles neón indicando bares y varias tiendas de dudosas labores. También había persianas metálicas que bien podrían ocultar talleres de actividades clandestinas o posibles viviendas muy pequeñas. El silencio le ponía los pelos de punta, pero seguía avanzando decidida, buscando cualquier indicio del sospechoso.

Oyó un golpe detrás de ella. Sobresaltada, se dio la vuelta de inmediato y apuntó con su _Dominator_ , el cual pronto emitió una luz azul desde la punta. Había un hombre de aspecto de indigente, durmiendo en el suelo junto a un tanque de agua.

— Coeficiente de Criminalidad por debajo de 60 — anunció la voz del _Dominator_ en su oído y un cartel transparente apareció sobre el hombre, indicando un _Psycho Pass_ de 54,1 —. No es un objetivo que amerite acción policial. El gatillo se bloqueará.

Y con eso, el _Dominator_ apagó sus luces y la voz se calló. Tina suspiró, sorprendida de sí misma. Vio una botella de cerveza en el suelo, junto a la mano del hombre que dormía. Seguro que él la había dejado caer y eso había ocasionado el golpe que había escuchado. No encontró nada raro en el resto de la peatonal, así que volvió sobre sus pasos y se reunió otra vez con Graves.

No se dijeron nada, pero por su mirada, Tina supo que debía seguirlo. Como la calle por la que iban ahora era un tanto más angosta, ella iba caminando detrás de él. La lluvia ya había parado y apenas se oían algunos goteos que caían desde los bordes de las ventanas y de los carteles. La Inspectora Goldstein se sentía intranquila ¿Realmente estaba lista para ser Inspectora? Sintió el frío _Dominator_ entre sus manos y le pareció que pesaba una tonelada.

 _"Si tiene algún problema con mi forma de manejar los asuntos, use ese Dominator y dispáreme, por favor."_ La voz áspera del Ejecutor Scamander resonó en su mente. Tina se mordió el labio inferior y sin pensarlo, apuntó su _Dominator_ hacia la espalda del Ejecutor Graves.

— Coeficiente de Criminalidad por encima de 120 — anunció la voz robótica. El cartel que surgió ante sus ojos esta vez indicaba un _Psycho Pass_ exacto de 127,4 —. Ejecutor registrado en el Departamento de Investigación Criminal. El objetivo se encuentra en estado de Ejecutor libre. El seguro del gatillo ha sido retirado.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y bajó su arma. Era consciente de que los Ejecutores eran criminales en potencia y que sólo ejercían un servicio público pues su otra opción era el encierro.

 _"Sin embargo, Graves se ve tan amable"_ pensó. 

Concentrada en no quedarse demasiado atrás. Tina apretó el paso. Salieron a otra bocacalle con un poco más de espacio, así que empezaron a caminar lado a lado otra vez.

— He oído rumores sobre ti, señorita. Dicen que fuiste la mejor de la Academia.

— Bueno... algo así — titubeó Tina. No quería sonar soberbia.

— Voy a darte un consejo — siguió Graves, ignorando la modestia de su superior —. Debes olvidar todo lo que has aprendido.

— No le veo la lógica a eso.

— No todo lo tiene. Muchas cosas en este trabajo desafían la lógica. Las máquinas podrán leernos con escáneres, pero la voluntad humana no ha podido ser erradicada por completo y muchas veces es sumamente irracional — declaró el hombre, elevando la mirada. Sobre ellos, se alzaba un pequeño puente de concreto que conectaba dos edificios pobremente iluminados. Allí arriba, Newton Scamander, con su mirada cansada, les hizo señas para que se desviaran hacia la izquierda.

— Todo lo que te han enseñado en la academia se basa en teorías y lógica — siguió Graves, a la vez que ambos caminaban hacia dónde Scamander les había indicado —. Pronto, te darás cuenta de lo inútil que es la lógica. Así que espero que estés bien preparada.

— Que no entendamos la lógica detrás de las cosas, no significa que esa lógica sea inexistente — respondió Tina, adaptando sus ojos al oscuro pasillo que ahora transitaban.

— Bueno, eso puede ser, pero... — comenzó a decir él, pero una voz que provenía de su reloj pulsera lo interrumpió. Tina también miró su reloj.

////

El Ejecutor Barebone estaba en uno de los edificios del bloque deshabilitado, agachado contra una puerta abierta. Por el rabillo del ojo, veía dos figuras en el fondo del cuarto.

 _"Detesto a los pervertidos"_ pensó con desdén, aunque, para suerte de la rehén, el sospechoso aún no se había quitado los pantalones y parecía sólo estar disfrutando hacer que la chica gritara de miedo. Sujetando su _Dominator_ con una mano y presionando un botón en su reloj pulsera con la otra, habló en voz baja, sabiendo que los demás detectives lo escucharían.

— Aquí, Sabueso 4. Creo que encontré al sospechoso en el cuarto piso del edificio KT. Aguardo instrucciones.

— Quédate ahí y no lo pierdas de vista — ordenó la voz del Inspector Theseus al otro lado de la línea —. Sabueso 3 y yo estamos cerca.

— Bueno — afirmó Barebone —. Aunque, la chica que el sospechoso se llevó podría resultar más herida si no intervengo ¿Qué tan cerca están? Creo que puedo darle desde aquí.

— Entonces, hazlo. Pero no lo arruines — ordenó el Inspector.

— Copiado.

Barebone sonrió de lado y apuntó su _Dominator_ a la espalda del sospechoso.

— Coeficiente de Criminalidad por encima de 190 — le anunció el arma —. El objetivo amerita acción policial. El seguro del gatillo ha sido retirado.

— Vaya, qué mal chico es este — murmuró el muchacho, jalando del gatillo. Un destello azul emergió de la punta aplanada del _Dominator_ y fue a dar en la espalda baja del agresor.

Levinson se agitó violentamente, soltando un alarido casi animal. Sin embargo, no cayó al suelo, sino que se reclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Barebone supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal. El hombre tomó a la mujer del cuello y la obligó a levantarse, usándola de escudo humano para evitar que le dispararan otra vez. Sin pensárselo, puso su navaja contra el cuello de la joven, la cual no paraba ni de llorar ni de temblar.

— ¡Barebone! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — gritó el Inspector Theseus, que acababa de llegar hasta ese piso con la Ejecutora Rosier pisándole los talones.

— ¡El Paralizador del _Dominator_ no funcionó! — explicó el joven, sin dejar de apuntar a Levinson — ¡Debe estar bajo el efecto de un estimulante o algo así!

— El Coeficiente de Criminalidad del objetivo se ha actualizado — le anunció el _Dominator_ a Barebone. De pronto, fue como si el revólver se estremeciera entre sus manos. La punta aplanada se separó en dos y quedó como si una gran boca metálica y dentada se hubiera abierto —. Modo activado, Eliminador Letal.

— El modo ha cambiado — murmuró la Ejecutora Rosier, mirando el arma. Levinson también lo notó y soltó un gemido lastimero. Nadie alcanzó a dispararle, pues el sospechoso arrastró a la mujer hacia atrás y ambos atravesaron una ventana, cayendo fuera del edificio.

El Inspector y sus dos Ejecutores corrieron a la ventana rota y se asomaron. Afuera, había un techo de chapas de aluminio que había impedido que Levinson cayera al vacío con la rehén.

— ¡Mierda! — se quejó Barebone, viendo que una sombra se alejaba de ellos por otra callejuela y el _Dominator_ volvía a su aspecto normal.

////

La Inspectora Goldstein y el Ejecutor Graves habían escuchado todo lo ocurrido a través de sus relojes y todo este tiempo se habían ido moviendo en dirección al edificio en dónde ocurría la situación. No obstante, el Ejecutor Scamander se les había vuelto a perder de vista.

— El _Dominator_ cambió de modo entonces — dijo Tina.

— El Sistema Sybil acaba de decidir que nuestro sospechoso ya no tiene utilidad para la sociedad — aseguró Graves, en tono lúgubre. Ambos llegaron al final de un pasillo y se encontraron con un ascensor muy deteriorado.

— Todo esto porque el sospechoso fue detectado por un escáner de la calle. Si hubiera ido a tratarse psicológicamente podría haber tenido otro destino ¿No? — observó ella.

— Nadie le dijo que secuestrara a una mujer. Esa fue su propia idea. Así que podemos decir que él se lo buscó. El Sistema Sybil ya decidió que ni la terapia podría salvarlo —. Graves presionó el botón del ascensor con su mano biónica. Las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron —. Es una pena que tu primer caso sea tan desagradable, señorita.

— Está bien, supongo que debo acostumbrarme a todo esto.

— Será mejor que lo resolvamos rápido. O la rehén podría encontrar su fin también hoy.

— Su psiquis también debe estar en peligro ¿O no? — le contestó Tina por encima del ruidoso movimiento del ascensor —. El _Matiz_ del _Psycho Pass_ puede oscurecerse debido al estrés emocional, más allá de las intenciones criminales de la persona.

— El Coeficiente de Criminalidad es contagioso ¡Qué tragedia! Especialmente en los más jovencitos. Son demasiado sensibles al estrés y la violencia.

— Mi tesis para graduarme de la academia trataba de ese tema.

— ¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?

— ¿Disculpe?

— Tu tesis ¿Qué concluiste sobre la relación entre el _Psycho Pass_ y el estrés?

— Incertidumbre —. Graves alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada —. Hay factores que predisponen a que el _Psycho Pass_ se oscurezca, genéticos, ambientales... Pero en la mayoría de los casos, no hay una explicación clara...

— Incertidumbre... Eso significa que le puede pasar a cualquiera de nosotros, señorita.

Tina se encogió de hombros. No iba a discutir sobre la teoría del _Psycho Pass_ con un hombre que le dijo que olvidara todo lo que había aprendido. Una luz del ascensor titiló cuando este se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas hacia otro largo pasillo que se bifurcaba en dos direcciones opuestas. En el fondo, vieron que un hombre pasaba con una chica cargada sobre su espalda. Era Levinson.

Olvidando cualquier discusión teórica sobre el _Psycho Pass_ , Graves y Tina comenzaron a correr hacia él. Lo alcanzaron al final de la bifurcación. Más atrás de él, una escalera de hierro descendía hacia los pisos inferiores. Un fuerte olor a químicos cubría el lugar. Ese edificio quizás había sido una fábrica en su momento o estaban cerca de alguna caldera.

— ¡Alto ahí! — gritó el Ejecutor Graves, apuntándole con el _Dominator_. Tina, a su lado, también le apuntaba.

— ¡Váyanse! ¡Tiren sus armas! — rugió Levinson, moviendo su navaja cerca de su rehén. Sabían que no podían disparar si la chica seguía estando en la mira, pues podrían herirla por error.

Tina se sintió en una encrucijada. Sin embargo, su compañero le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que dejara el arma en el suelo. Eso hubiera sido lo último que a ella se le hubiera ocurrido hacer, pero obedeció. Dejó su _Dominator_ en el suelo y, al contrario de lo que esperaba, Graves no sólo lo dejó en el suelo, sino que también pateó el arma para que llegara hasta el agresor.

Levinson se rió con el rostro desencajado y se agachó. Dejó a la chica en el suelo y tomó el _Dominator_ que le acababan de pasar.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Mueran, malditos! — gritó el hombre y trató de accionar el gatillo en contra de la Inspectora y el Ejecutor. Sin embargo, las luces del _Dominator_ se pusieron rojas y no ocurrió nada — ¿Qué? ¡Estúpida arma! ¡Muéranse!

Tina y Graves escucharon un estruendo a sus espaldas. Acto seguido, un destello azul que provenía de detrás de ellos les pasó por encima de la cabeza y dio en el centro del pecho de Levinson. Alguien había disparado un _Dominator_. Como la Inspectora Goldstein lo había dicho antes, sólo había tenido entrenamiento teórico acerca de cómo funcionaba el _Dominator_. Sabía que cuando alguien excedía su valor de _Psycho Pass_ por encima de 200, el arma cambiaba al modo Eliminador Letal y el disparo procedía a matar al objetivo.

Lo que no sabía era que cuando el destello azul le daba a la persona, era como si la misma energía del destello se le metiera dentro de la piel e hiciera explotar a la persona, dejando en el suelo no mucho más que un conjunto de tripas sin forma y un gran charco de sangre.

— Mi sentido pésame — dijo una voz detrás de ellos. El Ejecutor Scamander venía caminando tranquilamente, satisfecho del éxito de su disparo.

 _"Interesante forma de eliminar a alguien"_ pensó la Inspectora, mirando hacia el lugar vacío en donde Levinson había estado parado hace unos momentos. La rehén, al darse cuenta que se encontraba cubierta de la sangre de su secuestrador, profirió un agudo grito de terror.

— Aquí, Sabueso 2. Tarea completada — anunció Scamander a su reloj pulsera.

— ¿Con que usando al más viejo y a la novata como señuelo? — le reprochó Graves, yendo a recuperar su _Dominator_ —. Si no te conociera, diría que te faltan un par, Newt.

— Sólo hice lo que debía para terminar con todo, viejo — se excusó Scamander, sin inmutarse.

Tina, por su parte, también recogió su arma, pero en lugar de ponerse a pelear sobre quién tenía los genitales más grandes, fue corriendo hacia la rehén, que seguía temblando en el suelo cubierta de sangre.

— Somos de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. Estás segura ahora, por favor, mantén la calma — le hizo saber a la rehén, con el tono más tranquilizador que le salió. Aun así, la rehén no se tranquilizó en lo más mínimo, sino que pareció asustarse más y empezó a gatear hacia atrás, alejándose de Tina.

— No, no... — murmuraba la chica —. Me van a encerrar a mí también.

— No, tranquila. Debes calmarte... No pasa nada.

— Por favor, no me disparen — suplicó la joven. Tina se sintió confundida, pero al instante notó que la rehén no le estaba prestando atención, sino que miraba por encima de su hombro. La Inspectora se dio la vuelta y vio al Ejecutor Graves de pie justo detrás de ella, apuntando su _Dominator_ a la joven. Scamander observaba la situación como si estuviera aburrido.

— ¿Ejecutor Graves?

— Señorita Goldstein, haz el favor de revisar el _Psycho Pass_ de la chica por ti misma — le pidió Graves, sin bajar su arma. Tina, sintiendo que un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, escaneó a la joven.

— Coeficiente de Criminalidad por encima de 160. El objetivo amerita acción policial. El seguro del gatillo ha sido retirado — le dijo la voz robótica de su _Dominator_. Tina dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

— Bueno, parece que no tenemos elección — sentenció Graves.

— ¡Detente! ¡No!

Antes de que el hombre pudiera jalar del gatillo, Tina había saltado sobre él, abrazándole el brazo para que no pudiera disparar. La rehén volvió a gritar y se alejó de ellos, cayendo por las escaleras que había más atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — le espetó Graves a Tina, abandonando su tono paternal por completo y tratando de zafarse del agarre de la Inspectora. Si ella no fuera su superior, Tina estaba seguro de que el hombre la hubiera golpeado en la cara.

— ¡Sólo hay que protegerla! ¡Ella es la víctima!

— ¡Por eso el _Dominator_ tiene el modo Paralizador No Letal! ¡Hay que ponerla a dormir y ponerla bajo custodia de inmediato!

— ¡Ella sólo está confundida! ¡No hay que usar la violencia contra ella!

— ¡Oye, los _Dominators_ son los ojos del Sistema Sybil y este ha decidido que la joven es una amenaza para la sociedad! ¡Eso no se discute!

— ¿¡Y le vas a disparar a una pobre chica que no hizo nada!? ¡No te lo voy a permitir!

Mientras estos dos forcejeaban, Scamander comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin decir nada. Para cuando Tina dejó de discutir con Graves, ya no lo veían, así que ellos también descendieron por las escaleras.

Abajo, se encontraron con un depósito. Había cajas amontonadas de aspecto mohoso, bidones de plástico que emanaban olor a gasolina rancia y muchas telas que cubrían trastos que no quedaban a la vista. La única luz era la débil iluminación que provenía de las escaleras y las luces azules de los _Dominators_.

La Inspectora Goldstein sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. El agresor ya estaba muerto, no tenía sentido ir tras la víctima también. No podía permitir que algo malo le pasara a esa chica. Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y el Ejecutor Graves corriendo enojado a su lado, comenzaron a buscar al Ejecutor Scamander y a la chica.

Estaban casi al fondo del depósito. Cuando se acercaron, el olor a gasolina era cada vez más fuerte y la escena que Tina encontró frente a sus ojos era lamentable. En el suelo, la rehén había volcado varios bidones de gasolina alrededor suyo y sostenía un encendedor verde en su mano. La joven tenía los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta en una expresión de locura y desesperación. Scamander, con el rostro impasible, ya había extendido su brazo para dispararle.

— ¡Aléjense de mí! ¡O haré volar todo! — amenazó la joven.

— Señor Scamander — lo llamó Tina, con el tono firme. Él giró su cuello para mirarla, pero no dejó de apuntar su arma hacia la chica. Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve segundo, ella sintió que quizás entraría en razón si se lo pedía con tranquilidad —. No lo hagas, por favor ¡Ella es la víctima!

El _Dominator_ en la mano de Scamander cambió de forma. Tina ya no necesitaba conocer el valor de _Psycho Pass_ exacto, si el arma había cambiado de forma, entonces el modo Eliminador Letal se había activado. La chica iba a morir en cuanto él le disparara. Aun así, la Inspectora no quería rendirse. La situación todavía podía revertirse y podía salvarle la vida a la joven. Pero Scamander iba a disparar de todos modos. Él se tomó un segundo para volverla a mirar. No había comprensión ni compasión en sus ojos. Parecía que la estaba retando, como si le dijera _"No tienes las agallas para detenerme"_. Aquella mirada hizo que la sangre de Tina hirviera.

— ¡Te dije...QUE NO LO HICIERAS! — gritó y en un segundo, levantó su _Dominator_ y jaló del gatillo. El destello azul le dio a Scamander en el costado. El hombre se balanceó un poco sobre sus pies, aturdido, y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

 _"Al final sí le terminé disparando a un subordinado en mi primer día de trabajo ¿Quién lo diría?"_ pensó Tina. Graves, por su parte, la observaba, sorprendido. Evidentemente, no esperaba que su superior reaccionara de esa forma. La adrenalina que la había llevado a dispararle a Scamander ahora hizo que le temblaran las piernas y sin poder detenerse, cayó de rodillas, sin soltar su arma.

— Señorita, ya deténgase — le pidió Tina a la rehén, con la voz inusualmente calmada. La otra chica, aún sostenía el encendedor verde y parecía querer encenderlo en cualquier momento —. Tira el encendedor, por favor. Si no lo haces, tendré que matarte con esta arma.

La rehén titubeó.

— Por favor ¡Quiero ayudarte! Sólo tienes que soltar el encendedor y alejarte de la gasolina ¿Sí? — Tina forzó una sonrisa y miró a la rehén a los ojos. Quizás sí tendría suerte convenciéndola a ella.

La rehén soltó el encendedor verde. Este hizo un sonido de chapoteo sobre la gasolina. La Inspectora Goldstein sintió que otra vez respiraba en calma. La rehén también le sonreía.

Fue entonces que Tina notó que allí había más gente. El grupo de Inspector Theseus había llegado. Sin hacer preguntas ni nada, Theseus le disparó con el _Dominator_ a la rehén. El destello le dio en el cuello a la joven y esta cayó desmayada al suelo. Tina suspiró. Al menos había evitado que la mataran.

— Inspectora Goldstein — sentenció Theseus, con un tono glacial —. Espero que haya una explicación detallada de cómo manejó esta situación en el informe que entregará al respecto.

— Estará en su escritorio cuanto antes — contestó ella, poniéndose de pie. Observó al Ejecutor Scamander, aún dormido en el suelo. El flequillo alborotado otra vez impedía verle los ojos.

 _"Vaya compañero que me tocó"_ se quejó para sus adentros, aunque no dijo nada. Ahora tenía que preocuparse por preparar un informe.

El resto de la operación fue bastante sencillo. La Ejecutora Rosier se encargó de acomodar el cuerpo de la rehén, quien fue identificada como Sophie Ullman, en la camilla de una ambulancia. El Ejecutor Barebone y el Ejecutor Graves subieron al Ejecutor Scamander a otra camilla de la misma ambulancia y dejaron que los _droides_ de salud se ocuparan de llevárselos.

La noche era fría y clara para cuando terminaron con todo. Incluso después de que se los relatara al Inspector Theseus, Tina Goldstein se quedó pensando en los eventos de su primera misión hasta muy tarde en la noche, cuando se fue a acostar en su departamento. Pensó en el sospechoso, la rehén, el _Psycho Pass_ y los Ejecutores. Suspiró y recordó la mirada de Scamander justo antes de dispararle. Esos ojos verdes que la desafiaron. Otra vez sintió que su sangre hervía. Se dijo a sí misma que si no le hubiera disparado, la vida de la rehén, una mujer inocente, se hubiera terminado. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse incómoda ¿Realmente había estado bien dispararle a Scamander?

— Maldición — murmuró, golpeando su almohada con el puño y girando bajo las sábanas. Parecía ser que iba a ser una noche larga de meditar sobre su nuevo trabajo y particularmente, sobre el Ejecutor Scamander, quién ahora le parecía tan indescifrable como insurrecto.


	4. 2. Aquellos que son capaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Realmente va a estar lamentándose por los rincones por su elección o va a hacer algo al respecto?

_**Capítulo 2. Aquellos que son capaces** _

A Tina Goldstein le costó abrir los ojos cuando la alarma sonó a la mañana siguiente.

— ¡Buenos días! ¡Son las 8.15 del cinco de noviembre! — exclamó la estridente voz de un pequeño puercoespín de caricatura que flotaba en el aire sobre su cabeza en la oscura habitación. Era el holograma asistente perteneciente al sistema informático de su departamento. Cada tanto, este emitía _glitches_ y algunos sonidos distorsionados, pues era uno bastante económico que había conseguido en una oferta.

Tina se sentó en la cama, bostezando y estirando la mano para pulsar el botón del reloj que había sobre la mesita de luz, haciendo que el pitido de la alarma cesara.

— ¡Porpentina Goldstein, el tono de tu _Psycho Pass_ de esta mañana es azul claro! ¡Que ese saludable estado mental te dé un día maravilloso! — siguió el holograma y luego se quedó en silencio, esperando a que la dueña del departamento le contestara.

Ella sintió que el peso de sus párpados era suficiente cómo hacer que se volviera a dormir, pero al estar ya consciente, recordó lo que había ocurrido en su primera misión como Inspectora. Le había disparado al Ejecutor Scamander.

— ¡Ah, creo que lo arruiné, maldita sea!

Se sintió avergonzada y volvió a tumbarse bajo las mantas. Pero casi al instante, se volvió a sentar y miró al holograma del puercoespín.

— ¿Me recordarías los eventos que tengo hoy?

El holograma soltó un _glitch_ y comenzó a hablar, con el tono emocionado.

— A las 11.00 tienes una reunión en la cafetería Kroze con Sunny Coin y Camomilla White, fue arreglado hace una semana. A las 14.30, comienzas tu segundo turno en la Oficina de Seguridad Pública.

— Ay, cierto — se quejó ella, volviendo a sentirse avergonzada. Su mente había estado dándole vueltas al asunto hasta bien entrada la noche y apenas había alcanzado a dormir algo. Todavía tenía que escribir el informe sobre cómo había manejado las cosas en su primera misión ¿Cómo explicaría que evitó que uno de sus Ejecutores le disparara a una mujer que tenía un _Psycho Pass_ elevado y que le había disparado al otro Ejecutor a su cargo? En el momento en el que había ocurrido, todo le había parecido muy claro, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que era difícil explicar ese tipo de situaciones a terceros. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero el Inspector Theseus no se veía demasiado convencido cuando le había relatado los hechos la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué habitación te gustaría que te mostrara hoy? — ofreció el puercoespín, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— El de Nueva York, versión más moderna.

— Excelente. Usaré la biblioteca virtual como referencia.

El departamento de la Inspectora Goldstein era muy sobrio. Las paredes eran de color azul claro y el suelo era de madera beige. Era un monoambiente pequeño, que sólo tenía dos puertas, la del baño y la de la entrada. Había una sola ventana pequeña en el baño, sobre la ducha, pero nada más la conectaba hacia afuera. Era la única vivienda que había podido permitirse luego de mudarse a Londres para entrar en la Academia.

Sin embargo, teniendo un holograma asistente instalado en el departamento, aunque fuera uno barato, las apariencias podían cambiarse sin muchos problemas. En un santiamén, un haz de luz verdosa cubrió todos los muebles, los electrodomésticos, el techo, el suelo y las paredes e hizo que todo luciera como si pertenecieran a los de un moderno departamento de Nueva York. Incluso había una ventana holográfica que simulaba un cielo despejado afuera.

— La ducha que programaste ayer está lista y el agua está en la temperatura indicada — anunció el puercoespín — ¡Rápido! ¡No querrás que se enfríe!

Sin replicarle a aquel artilugio virtual, Tina se levantó de la cama y fue a tomar una ducha, tratando de no seguir pensando en Newton Scamander desmayado en el suelo luego de haberle disparado.

— Prepara mi desayuno, por favor — le pidió Tina al holograma asistente, mientras se fregaba el cabello bajo el agua tibia.

— Tu ingesta alimenticia de ayer fue de 2200 calorías en total. El monto recomendado para el desayuno de hoy es de 240 calorías.

— Prepara uno de 200 calorías, pero que tenga un café sin azúcar, por favor.

— ¡En camino!

Pronto se hicieron las 9.15 de la mañana. Tina comió su desayuno con tranquilidad, en ropa interior, mientras veía el canal de las noticias en la pantalla holográfica que se materializó sobre la mesa de la pequeña cocina. Aparentemente no habría mucho tráfico ese día y nada demasiado interesante había ocurrido durante la noche.

— El clima de hoy por la mañana será nublado, despejándose hacia la tarde — anunció el puercoespín, señalando a los símbolos meteorológicos que se mostraban por debajo del canal de noticias —. La probabilidad de precipitaciones para hoy es del 0%. El nivel de estrés anticipado en la ciudad de Londres es de Nivel 3. La recomendación general es tomar suplementos para prevenir la contaminación mental.

Ignorando la última recomendación, Tina bebió el último sorbo de café y fue a vestirse. Se puso un vestido de color azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un par de sandalias blancas. Luego, guardó su uniforme del trabajo en un bolso pequeño de mano. Se puso su reloj pulsera y se aseguró de no olvidarse del dispositivo que contenía su identificación policial.

— Nos vemos luego — anunció ella en el umbral de la puerta.

— Que tengas un buen día — le deseó el asistente holográfico.

— Apágate en cuanto cierre la puerta y a las 15.30 deja que entre el técnico para que arregle el holograma en el cuarto de baño, que tiene demasiados _glitches_.

— Evento agendado.

Y con eso, Tina salió de su departamento.

////

Por su parte, lo primero que Newton Scamander vio al despertar, fue una vía de suero conectada en su brazo. Eso no lo alarmó. No era la primera vez que despertaba en la cama de un hospital. Dejó escapar un gruñido mientras trataba de quitarse el sopor, aunque se sentía como si las luces fluorescentes de la habitación le quemaran las retinas. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y cuando quiso levantar el brazo, apenas pudo moverlo.

 _"Así que me disparó ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"_ pensó, recordando lo que había pasado con su nueva Inspectora. No lo parecía, pero había comprobado que era una mujer con bastantes agallas " _Interesante_ ".

////

Tina se encontraba con una taza de café entre las manos y compartía mesa con dos mujeres de su misma edad. Una de ellas, Camomilla White, era rubia y llevaba anteojos de montura redonda, mientras que la otra mujer, Sunny Coin, llevaba el cabello negro suelto y tenía los labios pintados de rosa. Estaban en la zona externa de la cafetería Kroze, un bonito lugar para tomar algo y charlar un rato con amigos.

— Entonces... Dices que lo arruinaste ¿Segura? — preguntó Camomilla, pasándose un mechón rubio por detrás de la oreja, luego de escuchar la breve historia de Tina.

— Sí... sé que no puedo darles muchos más detalles, porque trabajo para la Oficina de Seguridad Pública y todo eso, pero en general, creo que lo arruiné.

— No sé mucho sobre esas cosas, pero lo que dices que hiciste, sea lo que sea... No fue una violación de tus deberes ¿Verdad? — inquirió Sunny, la otra mujer.

— Técnicamente, creo que no.

Tina clavó los ojos en su taza de café ¿Realmente se sentía tan mal por haberle disparado a Scamander? De camino a la cafetería, no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza, recordando una y otra vez como el Ejecutor había caído inconsciente en el suelo.

— Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, Tina. No hiciste nada malo y aún así pareces sentirte culpable — siguió Sunny, dándole una sonrisa socarrona a Camomilla — . Quizás esta culpa sólo significa que tu subordinado no te molesta tanto como decías.

— ¡No sean así! — se quejó Tina, viendo que sus amigas se reían.

— ¿No dijiste que tu _Psycho Pass_ era de color azul claro esta mañana? — le hizo notar Camomilla —. Me sorprende que lo hayas mantenido así de claro, dado que dices que fue una misión intensa.

— ¡Apenas pude dormir anoche!

— Supongo que tomaste suplementos ¿No? — quiso saber Sunny. Tina frunció la boca. Camomilla bufó — . Ni siquiera estás cuidando tu psiquis y aún así eres una belleza mental ¿Cómo haces para que no se nuble la matiz de tu _Psycho Pass_?

— Podría decirse que soy algo cabeza dura ¿No creen?

La señorita Goldstein se encogió de hombros sonriendo mientras que sus amigas la miraron con un reproche fraternal. Entonces, Tina dijo algo que le había estado dando vueltas en su mente desde que había sostenido el _Dominator_ por primera vez la noche anterior.

— No es que dude del Sistema Sybil, pero me pregunto si la carrera de Inspectora realmente es la que me corresponde.

Sin embargo, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho de inmediato.

— ¡Habla la que es tan afortunada de haber tenido la posibilidad de elegir una carrera! — exclamó Camomilla.

— ¡Eso! ¡Que no todos tuvimos esa suerte! — le espetó Sunny, igual de enojada que su otra amiga.

— Perdón, no quise ser ofensiva — se disculpó la joven Inspectora, agachando la cabeza. Sunny resopló. No había querido reaccionar así ante el comentario de Tina.

— Para empezar, cuando terminamos la secundaria, la evaluación te puso rangos A en el Ministerio de Economía y en el Ministerio de Tecnología, pero rechazaste ambas ofertas y elegiste la Oficina de Seguridad Pública ¿O no? Fue tu elección.

— Sí, pero...

— Pensar que la mejor nota que pude obtener fue un rango C en todas las materias ¡Qué tragedia! — dramatizó Camomilla, alzando ambas manos teatralmente.

— ¿Y qué hay si el Sistema Sybil eligió ese rango para ti? Cam... De todos modos, eres buena en el trabajo de los collares azules — le contestó Sunny. Tina seguía con la mirada en su taza de café —. A mí me eligieron la carrera de Analista de Sistemas y siempre me duelen los hombros, pero soy buena en este trabajo, así que no tengo mucho para quejarme.

— Porpentina... — dijo Camomilla, usando su tono más afable para que Tina la mirara —. Fuiste la estudiante que obtuvo 700 puntos en la evaluación, era la nota más alta. Realmente podrías tomar cualquier trabajo con tranquilidad. Así que el problema con tu subordinado no debería preocuparte tanto. Verás que saldrá bien.

— Exacto —. Sunny bebió un trago de su taza —. De todos modos... Si hay alguien que pueda lidiar con este problema eres tú, Tina... Y no lo digo sólo porque el Sistema Sybil lo haya decidido... Si no por que te conozco y confío en ti.

Tina sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en toda la mañana. Sus amigas tenían razón. Sólo le quedaba hacerle frente al problema y luego esperar a que pasara lo mejor.

////

A eso de las 14, Tina se despidió de Sunny y Camomilla y emprendió el camino hacia su trabajo. Haber podido charlar un rato con sus amigas más cercanas le hizo sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma y ahora estaba más confiada respecto a su elección laboral. Pronto, comenzó a ver muchas personas de aspecto serio, usando trajes y maletines. Todos se dirigían hacia un inmenso edificio de color negruzco, que era tan alto como los rascacielos que le rodeaban. Tina ingresó por la puerta principal y, luego de deslizar su identificación por un escáner que le concedió permiso para pasar por detrás de los mostradores de la recepción, fue hacia los vestidores de los Inspectores.

No era la primera que visitaba el lugar, ya que había estado allí en diversas entrevistas luego de finalizar su entrenamiento como Inspectora, pero sí era la primera vez que realmente utilizaba las instalaciones. Faltaban cinco minutos para las 14.30 cuando terminó de ponerse su blazer y falda negros, así que se apuró, dejó su bolso de mano en su casillero y fue a marcar su entrada en el dispositivo biométrico que los Inspectores tenían en las escaleras de cada piso del edificio.

Una vez hecho eso, decidió averiguar cómo estaba el Ejecutor Scamander. Sabía que los Ejecutores habilitados vivían en el edificio de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública y que si bien no podían salir, tenían varias comodidades, como habitaciones propias, un gimnasio y un hospital propio. Tina pulsó un botón en su reloj pulsera y buscó en qué piso se encontraba el hospital de los Ejecutores. Estaba en uno de los subsuelos, pero decidió que aún no se sentía lista para ir. En su lugar, buscó dónde se encontraba el Laboratorio de Análisis. Sabía que todos los datos con respecto a las investigaciones oficiales pasaban por ese lugar, así que simplemente preguntaría allí por Scamander. Su pantalla le indicó que tenía que ir al piso 20 y que en el Laboratorio de Análisis estaba a cargo la Analista Queenie Gorudo.

////

Al bajar del ascensor, el Laboratorio de Análisis estaba justo en la esquina de un pasillo. Cuando Tina estaba por poner su identificación el dispositivo biométrico para que la puerta doble se abriera, esta se abrió sola. Alguien salía desde adentro. Era la Ejecutora Rosier. Lucía igual de esbelta y seria que la noche anterior, pero venía acomodándose la coleta del cabello, que estaba un poco deshecha. En cuando vio que Tina estaba en su camino, se frenó y la miró.

— Buenos días — la saludó Tina, sonriéndole. Rosier se terminó de acomodar la coleta con calma.

— Buenos días, Inspectora — le contestó Rosier y sin decir más, se alejó caminando en silencio.

 _"No parece una persona de muchas palabras"_ pensó Tina, ingresando en la habitación. Dentro, las únicas luces parecían provenir de numerosas pantallas de led que había sobre la pared opuesta a la entrada. Debajo de ellas, había un enorme escritorio blanco con varios teclados, ceniceros y tazas de café mientras que el resto del espacio estaba ocupado por sillones y mesitas ratonas de diversos tamaños. De la nada, Tina notó que una mujer rubia y muy coqueta estaba sentada en el sillón de en medio, acomodándose las medias de nylon negras y abrochándose los botones superiores de su vestido satinado rojo.

— Vinda... ¿Volviste? — murmuró la mujer, mirando por sobre su hombro —. Ah, tú no eres Vinda ¿Qué tal, cielo?

— Disculpe... ¿La analista Queenie Gorudo? — preguntó Tina, acercándose mientras la puerta doble se cerraba detrás de ella. La mujer se tomó su tiempo para contestar, pues primero encendió un delgado cigarrillo y le dio una buena bocanada.

— Sí, soy yo... ¿Quién eres tú?

— Me llamo Porpentina Goldstein, soy una Inspectora asignada al DIC — se presentó Tina. La Analista Queenie sonrió de lado.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eres la Inspectora que le disparó al pequeño Newton! ¡Wow, eres más bonita de lo que había pensando! — exclamó la mujer, emocionada y antes de que Tina pudiera preguntar, agregó —. Vinda, o como tú la conoces, la Ejecutora Rosier, me contó lo que hiciste. Ese rostro tan inocente esconde lo atrevida que eres en verdad ¿O no?

— Sí, le disparé...

— ¿Pero qué ocurrió exactamente? ¿Newton quiso agarrarte el trasero o algo así? No sabía que él era de ese tipo.

— No, no fue por eso... Mira, pues... Oí que debía venir a verte para saber que tal se encuentra él — aclaró Tina. Era mentira que alguien le había dicho fuera allí, pero lo cierto era que sí le interesaba saber sobre el estado del Ejecutor Scamander. La Analista Queenie tenía una mirada divertida, ojos verdes bien redondos y sobre su ajustado vestido rojo, usaba una bata de laboratorio blanca de la cual colgaba un gafete con su identificación.

— Ah, quieres ver cómo se encuentra... Entiendo.

La analista Queenie se levantó del sillón, con el cigarrillo colgando de sus labios rojizos y se fue a sentar en una silla con ruedas que había en el escritorio blanco. Cuando lo hizo, Tina alcanzó a leen en el gafete que el título de la Analista era un doctorado en Medicina.

— No te asombres demasiado — le hizo saber Queenie, guiñandole un ojo —. La única razón por la que no terminé como Ejecutora es porque el Sistema Sybil decidió que mis talentos podían utilizarse mejor con las computadoras. Enciende la luz ¿Quieres, linda?

La Inspectora Goldstein asintió y fue a subir el interruptor de la luz. Así que esa mujer también era una criminal latente. Sin decir mucho más, Queenie ingresó al sistema informático de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública y por unos momentos, el sonido de sus dedos sobre uno de los teclados y las pausas para dejar las cenizas de su cigarrillo en el cenicero fueron todo lo que llenó el silencio del Laboratorio de Análisis.

Pronto, en la pantalla justo en frente de la Analista, apareció una ventana en la que se veía una camilla de hospital en la cual un hombre con el rostro cubierto de pecas estaba durmiendo. Era el Ejecutor Scamander. Basándose en los números que figuraban en el cuadrante superior, Tina supo de inmediato que se trataba del video de una cámara de seguridad.

— Veamos su carta médica...Mmm... Parece que el disparo del _Dominator_ le dio justo en la columna espinal, así que va a estar fuera de servicio por unos días más — leyó Queenie, de un documento que se abrió al lado del video —. Que divertido, parece que en verdad lo pusiste en su lugar, seguro que lo pensará mejor la próxima vez que quiera molestar...

Tina desvió sus ojos del video. Había supuesto que el Paralizador del _Dominator_ sólo lo dormiría, pero ahora era responsable de haberlo dejado internado por varios días ¿Cómo se suponía que podría trabajar con Scamander después de ese comienzo? Un sentimiento de culpa le revolvió el estómago.

— Oye, querida —. La voz de Queenie la sacó de sus cavilaciones. La Analista la miraba con pena —. Si lo que quieres es ir a echarle un vistazo a Newton, puedes simplemente bajar al hospital. Eres Inspectora, tienes permiso de hacerlo ¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer?

— No, ahora no, creo que iré a verlo más tarde.

— Si Newton pasa todo el día descansando, los efectos secundarios del Paralizador se le irán pronto, estará bien. Deberías ir a visitarlo mañana — recomendó la Analista, tipeando algunas cosas más en otro teclado.

— Claro... eso haré.

////

Ver al Ejecutor Scamander internado en el hospital no había ayudado en nada en hacer que se sintiera mejor, pero aún así, Tina dejó el Laboratorio de Análisis y se dirigió hacia las oficinas de los equipos de investigación, siguiendo las indicaciones de su reloj pulsera. La oficina que le había sido asignada, era bastante amplia, aunque no había mucho espacio libre más que es el que era justamente necesario. Había seis escritorios de madera oscura, ordenados en dos filas de tres. En cada uno había tres o cuatro monitores con teclados y los objetos personales de cada empleado. En un rincón, había dos mesitas más pequeñas con una cafetera y algunos utensilios para preparar bebidas calientes. Cuando Tina llegó, la Ejecutora Rosier y el Ejecutor Barebone estaban sentados en sus escritorios matando tiempo. El resto de los escritorios estaban vacíos.

Luego de saludar, Tina fue a ocupar su escritorio que estaba en el fondo, en frente del que pertenecía al Inspector Theseus, que no se encontraba allí. Ella aún no había traído ningún objeto personal para su escritorio, por lo que usó un vaso de plástico blanco de las mesitas del rincón para servirse un poco de café. Suspirando, accedió con su usuario a su computadora y se puso a trabajar en su informe acerca de la misión del día anterior. Estuvo redactando datos y números durante alrededor de una hora, cuando sintió que no sabía bien cómo seguir. Se acomodó en su silla y estiró los brazos. Terminando el último sorbo de su café, levantó la vista. No mucho había cambiado.

El Ejecutor Barebone, estaba desparramado en su silla, jugando un videojuego en una consola portátil. La Ejecutora Rosier, por su parte, tenía puestos unos auriculares y estaba leyendo una partitura escrita con tinta azul en un cuaderno de cuerina verde. Ambos seguían matando tiempo. Tina sacudió la cabeza, debía terminar la conclusión de su informe. Se puso a tipear nuevamente y pronto, notó que la letra Q en su teclado no funcionaba. Resoplando, la apretó varias veces y no respondió. Luego ocurrió lo mismo con el resto del teclado. Al parecer, estaba fallado o roto. Molesta, la Inspectora Goldstein desconectó el teclado de la computadora y guardó el documento que estaba armando para no perderlo ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Estaba segura de que el Inspector Theseus no se alegraría si le decía que no había podido terminar su informe porque el teclado se había averiado. Volvió a mirar a los Ejecutores. No tenía más remedio que pedir ayuda. Insegura, tomó el teclado averiado y se acercó al más joven.

— Disculpa... ¿Sabes si hay otro teclado por aquí? — le preguntó. Sin embargo, el muchacho parecía muy entretenido en su video juego —. Ejecutor Barebone, te hice una pregunta.

— Lo siento, Inspectora. Es que estaba por subir de nivel — le contestó el muchacho, sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su consola —. El teclado de repuesto está en el escritorio del Ejecutor Scamander.

— Bueno, pero Scamander está...

— ¿En tratamiento después de que le electrocutaras el trasero? ¡Sí, exacto! — exclamó Barebone, girando en su silla para mirarla. En su rostro, tenía la expresión de un niño disfrutando del éxito de una travesura. Era obvio que quería molestarla. Tina estaba por reprenderlo, cuando la Ejecutora Rosier le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su cuaderno verde.

— ¡Vinda! ¡Era sólo un chiste! ¡Siempre me pegas en la cabeza!

— Cállate, niño tonto — dijo, sin elevar la voz ni cambiar de expresión. Barebone le sacó la lengua y siguió jugando con su consola —. Inspectora, yo tengo un teclado de repuesto. Es mío, pero se lo puedo prestar.

La mujer abrió un cajón de su escritorio, sacó un teclado y se lo tendió a Tina.

— Muchas gracias, en el descanso le llevaré este teclado a un técnico y cuando lo reparen, te lo devolveré.

— No hay problema.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió.

— Hola a todos. Perdón por llegar tarde ¡Ah, señorita!

— Ejecutor Graves — saludó Tina.

— Esta tarde estás de turno. Debe ser difícil, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó ayer — dijo el hombre, dejando su gabardina sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio. Al hacerlo, su mano biónica izquierda sobresalió de la manga de su saco.

— No tanto, estaré bien. Tengo que terminar mi informe solamente.

— Bueno, seguramente hoy todo va a estar más tranquilo...

Un sonido de sirena policial retumbó por los pasillos. Pronto, se oyó una cibernética voz femenina saliendo de los parlantes que había en cada habitación.

— Advertencia de Área con Elevado Nivel de Estrés. Un _Psycho Pass_ superior al valor reglamentario ha sido detectado en Gryce Hill, en el barrio de Taughttown. Inspector de turno, por favor, acompañe inmediatamente a los Ejecutores al lugar del hecho.

— Ya decía yo que iba a ser un turno tranquilo — se quejó Graves, negando con la cabeza.

— Bueno, viejo. Mi turno y el de Vinda terminaron cuando cruzaste la puerta aquí que... Mi sentido pésame y buena suerte— comentó el joven Barebone, sonriendo de forma burlona.

— ¿Quieres que tome el lugar de Scamander? Puedo ir con ustedes — se ofreció Rosier, ignorando a su compañero.

— No te preocupes, ustedes dos vayan a descansar. De todos modos, yo tengo a la Inspectora Goldstein... No creo que tenga dudas para disparar, ya lo demostró anoche ¿No es así, señorita? — dijo Graves, dirigiéndose a Tina, quien todavía trataba de procesar la idea de que no tendría una tranquila tarde ese día.

— Tengo que ir ¿Verdad? — dijo Tina, dejando el teclado averiado y el que le prestó Rosier sobre su escritorio. Al parecer, tendría que terminar el informe en otro momento.

— Tienes que ir — suspiró Graves, poniéndose la gabardina que apenas había colgado en su silla —. En marcha, señorita Inspectora.

////

En el hospital para Ejecutores del edificio, la alarma también había sonado. Aquel ruido tan molesto, había despertado al Ejecutor Newt Scamander. Atontado, miró la hora en el reloj de la pared. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, sabía que era el turno de Graves y que seguramente la Inspectora Goldstein iría con él. Suspiró, todavía no se podía mover bien, pero ya no temblaba tanto.

 _"Espero que les vayabien"_ pensó y volvió a cerrar sus ojos _"Y que Goldstein no le dispare a Graves"._

_////_

Tina se bajó del auto policial unos veinte minutos más tarde en la parte trasera de un gran establecimiento. Detrás del auto, venía un furgón policial. Este había transportado a Graves, cuatro droides y la caja negra que contenía los _Dominators_. Al parecer, la alarma del _Psycho Pass_ elevado había sido registrada dentro de un centro comercial.

— Los _droides_ han estado patrullando las entradas del lugar desde que se activó la advertencia — dijo Graves, consultando la pantalla de su reloj —. Aún no han capturado a nadie.

— No hubo alarmas en ninguna entrada, lo que quiere decir que sigue aquí — dedujo Tina y miró la caja negra que los droides habían descargado del furgón policial —. Quisiera que no usáramos los _Dominators_ hoy.

— Es sólo una precaución, no todos las personas con _Psycho Pass_ elevado son tan violentas como el hombre que viste ayer — la tranquilizó Graves.

— Entiendo. Hay que movernos sin llamar la atención. Usemos los dispositivos de camuflaje de los _droides_.

— Excelente idea.

Ella abrió uno de los _droides_ y sacó dos relojes pulseras con la inscripción " _Holo-traje_ " en la pantalla. Se puso uno y el otro se lo puso Graves. En cuanto apretaron los botones de los relojes, tanto el Ejecutor como la Inspectora quedaron ocultos por disfraces holográficos, al igual que la caja que cargaba los _Dominators_. Si cualquier civil los viera en ese momento, sólo verían a dos _Komissas,_ las agradables mascotas del Ministerio de Salud Pública, caminando por el centro comercial y no sospecharían que una investigación policial estaba en curso y no se pondrían nerviosos. La caja con los _Dominators,_ por su parte, se había vuelto completamente invisible.

Con aquella extraña apariencia, se pusieron a caminar por el patio de comidas del centro comercial, buscando al individuo que había lanzado la alerta de un _Psycho Pass_ elevado. Pasaron varios minutos recorriendo todos los puestos que encontraron en su camino, pero no se cruzaron con nadie sospechoso. Al cabo de un buen rato, Tina empezó a jadear bajo su Holo-traje.

— Extraño, yo pensé que la gente de tu generación estaba más habituada a usar holo-trajes — le dijo Graves en voz baja mientras saludaba con su mano a un niñito que se le había quedado viendo.

— Es que es muy extraño que todo mi cuerpo luzca como un avatar de videojuego. Nunca había usado uno — se quejó Tina.

— Sigamos.

Ambos continuaron su recorrido y llegaron a un amplio lobby que estaba en la entrada de un pequeño cine. En el centro, había una fuente de agua bastante grande y estaba rodeada por varias columnas de concreto. Varias personas hacían filas para comprar entradas de películas, algunas comían palomitas y otras comidas rápidas en las bancas que había entre las columnas. Graves dio unos pasos por delante de Tina y barrió el lugar con la mirada. Luego, bufó.

— Lo encontré, ahí está nuestro hombre.

— ¿Dónde?

— La derecha, detrás de una de las columnas.

La Inspectora lo buscó con la mirada y alcanzó a verlo. En un rincón, había un hombre delgado que tenía la espalda apoyada contra una columna y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Por su expresión, se lo veía preocupado y cada tanto, miraba por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es ese sin usar el escáner para medirle el _Psycho Pass_?

— Pongámoslo así, señorita. Una bestia puede oler la esencia de otra bestia — dijo Graves y empezó a caminar en dirección al sospechoso, seguido por Tina. Se acercaron sin problemas y Graves le puso la mano en el hombro, para llamar su atención.

— Disculpe, señor ¿Podemos revisar su _Psycho Pass_?

El hombre ni siquiera respondió, su reacción inmediata fue empujarlos y salir corriendo. Sin embargo, Tina alcanzó a sujetarlo del brazo con ambas manos y le pateó la pierna, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Aún así, ella también se cayó, golpeándose el codo derecho. Graves, por su parte, dio un salto y lo sostuvo en el suelo para que no se moviera.

— Escanéalo — ordenó Tina, poniéndose de pie.

Graves le pasó al hombre el escáner de su pulsera policial. En un momento, se vio en la pequeña pantalla el nombre y el coeficiente de criminalidad del sospechoso. Se llamaba Steve Kanto y su _Psycho Pass_ era de 120,9.

— Ya veo, tu matiz está oscurecido, muchacho. Necesitas terapia de emergencia, por favor, ven conmigo.

— ¿Pero por qué? Aún no he hecho nada malo — se quejó el señor Kanto, mientras era esposado por Tina.

Rápidamente, se llevaron al sospechoso lejos de la vista de los civiles y se apresuraron a meterlo en el furgón policial que habían traído con ellos. Tina observó desde afuera como Graves aseguraba las esposas del señor Kanto a un barral que colgaba de las paredes laterales del furgón, del lado de adentro. Habían atrapado al sospechoso, pero ella no se sentía satisfecha con la situación.

— Buen trabajo — le dijo el Ejecutor, dando un salto desde el furgón al suelo, cayendo justo en frente de ella. Los _droides_ volvieron a cargar la caja negra con los _Dominators_ al interior del furgón —. No tuvimos que usar las armas, debes estar contenta.

— Veo que eres bueno reconociendo potenciales criminales.

— Cuando tengas más experiencia, te darás cuenta quién está tramando hacer algo malo con sólo un vistazo. Ya sea cometiendo crímenes o luchando contra ellos... Esas son las aptitudes que te permiten lidiar con el comportamiento criminal. Por eso mi _Psycho Pass_ es tan alto —. Graves suspiró —. Conozco y acepto mi lugar, señorita. Soy el perro de caza y tú eres la cazadora. Yo hago el trabajo sucio para que no tengas que hacerlo tú.

Tina bajó la mirada y la clavó en sus mocasines marrones.

— O sea que mi utilidad es bastante nula. Si yo no hubiera venido aquí y hubieras venido tú sólo, hubieras identificado al sospechoso de todos modos y no dudo en que lo hubieras atrapado — declaró la Inspectora, con el tono áspero. No podía fingir que no se sentía de ese modo. Al parecer, la carrera que había elegido requería más fuerza mental de la que creía.

— Yo creo que fuiste bastante útil, señorita. Pateaste al hombre cuando nos empujó, yo tengo experiencia, pero ya no soy un jovencito. Necesito sangre fresca conmigo — comentó el Ejecutor, rascándose la ceja con su mano biónica.

— Eso no es realmente lo que piensas ¿O sí?

— Mira, los Ejecutores no pueden salir si no es con un Inspector. Un perro de caza sin un cazador, es sólo un perro peligroso —. Graves volvió a subir al furgón —. Alguien tiene que sujetar mi correa. Si no hay cazador, puede que vaya por ahí mordiendo a cualquier persona.

— No me gusta la analogía del perro verdaderamente — confesó Tina —. Prefiero pensar que trabajamos en equipo. Somos un equipo ¿O no?

— Un equipo donde lideras tú. Ya Newton te lo dijo ayer. El trabajo de los Ejecutores es hacer las cosas malas y el trabajo de los Inspectores es asegurarse de que las cosas no se descontrolen — insistió el hombre y presionó un botón del furgón para que se cerrara —. Eso es todo lo que necesitas hacer.

— O sea que básicamente me estás diciendo que no tengo que hacer nada más que observar ¿No es así? — le gritó ella, alzando la voz, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La puerta del furgón estaba cerrada.

////

Al volver a la Oficina de Seguridad Pública, Tina no le dirigió la palabra a Graves más de lo que fuera absolutamente necesario, lo que le permitió concentrarse en sus actividades. Para su suerte, la alarma de _Psycho Pass_ elevado no sonó durante el resto del turno, por lo que Graves y Tina estuvieron trabajando toda la tarde.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando la Inspectora Goldstein se tomó un descanso de su trabajo. Había terminado de hacer el informe sobre el arresto de Steve Kanto en el centro comercial, pero aún no había terminado la conclusión del informe dónde debía explicar por qué le había disparado al Ejecutor Scamander. Sola, fue al piso 30 en dónde estaba el comedor de los empleados y le pidió a uno de los _droides_ de la cocina que le trajeran pasta a la _bolognesa._ Se fue a sentar en una mesa cerca de la ventana y contempló las luces de los edificios de la ciudad.

En cuanto el _droide_ le dejó su bandeja con comida sobre la mesa, Tina empezó a comer con gusto. Estaba hambrienta, pues no había comido nada en todo el día a excepción de los vasos de café que se había ido sirviendo mientras trabajaba.

— ¿Le molesta si la acompaño, Inspectora?

Era el Ejecutor Barebone. Él tenía un sandwich de pollo y verduras en su bandeja y una taza de líquido humeante que olía a algún tipo de té dulce y frutal.

— Supongo que no hay problema — dijo Tina, y le señaló la otra silla libre que había en la mesa. Barebone corrió la silla, dejó sus cosas y se sentó. Antes de decir nada más, abrió cuatro sobrecitos de azúcar y los puso en su té, revolviendo su bebida con mucha calma. Mientras él hacía eso, la Inspectora se preguntó qué querría ese Ejecutor que se le había acercado así nada más.

— Creí que tu turno aquí ya había terminado — murmuró ella.

— Los Ejecutores somos prisioneros aquí. No podemos salir ¿O sí? — contestó él, haciendo un gesto de salud con su taza de té.

— No me refería a eso...Es que sigues vestido como si estuvieras trabajando — aclaró Tina, señalándole la ropa, que era la misma que llevaba más temprano cuando estaba jugando videojuegos en la oficina.

— Ah, es que me dormí vestido y no me quise cambiar — explicó, bebiendo un par de sorbos de su té —. Con respecto a las cosas que le dije hoy en la oficina, lo lamento.

— ¿La Ejecutora Rosier te dijo que te disculparas?

— Tal vez. Aunque eso no significa que la disculpa no sea de verdad.

— Disculpa aceptada.

Comieron un poco más sin decir nada.

— Ya vio como es Vinda... Y Queenie me contó que usted fue a verla hoy temprano. Para decirle la verdad, me dan miedo las dos. Pero me pone contento ver a otra persona joven en el equipo de investigaciones, señorita Tina — le comentó el muchacho —. Ah ¿Puedo llamarla Tina?

— No tengo problema con eso.

— En fin...Segundo día como Inspectora ¿No es así? Es un lugar de locos para trabajar ¿Cómo terminó aquí?

Tina dejó su tenedor sobre el plato a medio terminar. Entonces era eso de lo que él quería hablar.

— Ejecutor Barebone ¿Crees que el trabajo no queda bien conmigo? — le preguntó, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Como respuesta inmediata, el joven se corrió dos mechones de pelo largo de la cara y se los puso detrás de las orejas con ambas manos. Luego habló.

— Después de lo que ocurrió en la misión de ayer, cualquiera pensaría que este trabajo no le queda, probablemente.

— ¿Te cuento algo?

— A ver.

— Cuando tomé la evaluación al finalizar la secundaria, el Sistema Sybil decidió mis aptitudes laborales, cómo lo hace con todos.

— ¿Y qué pasó? ¿No era buena para nada y vino a cometer suicidio a la Oficina de Seguridad Pública?

— No. El sistema decidió que mis aptitudes laborales excedían todas las ofertas laborales.

— Si excediste todas las ofertas, entonces habrás obtenido buenos puntajes para entrar en otros lugares ¿No? ¿Por qué no elegiste otro trabajo?

— Obtuve calificaciones de rango A para todos los ministerios y agencias públicas, y para seis empresas privadas.

— ¿En serio? ¿En TODOS?

Tina asintió con la cabeza. Barebone parecía estar viendo a un extraterrestre.

— Para los demás trabajos, había dos o tres personas más aparte de mí que habían alcanzado calificaciones A— siguió Tina —. Sin embargo, de las 500 personas que fueron evaluadas a la par de mí por el Sistema Sybil ese año, ninguna alcanzó la calificación A en la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. Por eso... Bueno... Pensé que había algo que sólo yo pudiera hacer en este lugar. Pues el sistema así lo había decidido. Vine a buscar mi propósito.

El Ejecutor Barebone la miraba con las cejas alzadas. No parecía estar muy convencido de la historia que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Crees que me equivoqué al venir aquí? — insistió ella.

— No lo sé — dijo el joven con un bufido entre amargado y ofendido — ¿Qué le hace pensar que alguien como yo podría tener idea de lo que tiene que hacer? Si de todos modos usted tenía la posibilidad de elegir lo que quisiera ¡Qué más decir! ¡El PRIVILEGIO de elegir cualquier vida! ¡Seguro que la opción de elegir le tenía al borde de la agonía! ¿O no?

— Estás siendo sarcástico — afirmó Tina, viendo que Barebone crispaba las manos. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacción. La gente solía ofenderse cuando se enteraban de que ella había podido elegir su profesión cuando la mayoría de las personas no podían hacerlo.

— Es impresionante que lo note. Es como esas personas que vivían antes de que el Sistema Sybil existiera y podían elegir lo que querían hacer a pesar de que no fueran buenas para ellos ¡Sí que usted es una rareza! — exclamó el joven, cruzándose de brazos —. En estos días, basta con que el Sistema Sybil te escanee y ya tienen un lugar para ti. Tu propósito es el propósito de Sybil.

— Pues es así, pero...

— ¿Y aún así viene aquí buscando un propósito distinto? ¡Y yo que pensaba que las personas que se preocupaban por no tener un propósito ya se habían extinguido! Usted me contó cómo llegó aquí, ahora yo le contaré otra historia — espetó él, sin poder ocultar cierto temblor en su voz —. Fui marcado en un examen de _Psycho Pass_ cuando tenía cinco años. A tan corta edad, el Sistema Sybil decidió que yo sería un criminal en potencia y lo he sido desde entonces. Sin posibilidad de rehabilitación por medio de tratamiento psicológico. Por eso me convertí en Ejecutor ¡Prefiero asesinar criminales a diario que pasar el resto de mi vida en un centro de aislamiento de personas con _Psycho Pass_ elevado! ¡ESA! Esa... fue la única elección que tuve que hacer en mi vida. O ser un perro de caza o permanecer encerrado en un psiquiátrico como si fuera un demente.

Barebone se puso de pie.

— Pensar que vine hasta aquí a disculparme y ahora estoy gritándole a mi superior inmediata — murmuró para sí mísmo. Luego, apoyó la palma de su mano sobre la mesa y miró a Tina a los ojos —. Déjeme decirle algo, Inspectora. Aquellos que son capaces de elegir son una especie muy rara en este mundo moderno. Así que... teniendo el privilegio de elegir ¿Realmente va a estar lamentándose por los rincones por su elección o va a hacer algo al respecto?

La Inspectora Goldstein entendía lo que Barebone trataba de decir. A decir verdad, era muy parecido a lo que le habían dicho sus amigas Sunny y Camomilla más temprano. Nadie la había obligado a convertirse en Inspectora, fue su propia elección. Y ya que la había elegido, debía hacerla valer.

— Entiendo lo que dices, Barebone. Gracias — le contestó, sonriéndole. El muchacho, que parecía pretender seguir enojado, suavizó su mirada.

— Mi primer nombre es Credence, puede decirme así si quiere, señorita Tina — le hizo saber, sonrojado y volvió a sentarse. La tensión de la discusión se había dispersado y ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio.

////

A eso de las nueve y media de la noche, el Ejecutor Scamander volvió a abrir los ojos. Una persona estaba parada junto a su cama, observándolo.

— Te ofrezco una disculpa — se apresuró ella a decir, con el tono nervioso. Era la Inspectora Goldstein.

— ¡Qué raro! — exclamó Scamander —. No suelo ver Inspectores disculpándose con los Ejecutores. Suele ocurrir al revés.

— Supongo que estás enojado conmigo ¿Cierto?

— Supone mal, señorita Goldstein. Usted decidió dispararme, yo no tengo derecho a quejarme por eso.

— ¿Y si mi decisión hubiera estado equivocada? — quiso saber ella —. Mi decisión podría haber causado que la chica tirara el encendedor sobre la gasolina y todo se prendiera fuego. Podríamos haber muerto en una explosión.

— Pero la chica no lo hizo al final ¿O no? Usted tuvo el instinto de saber que ella no lo haría.

Tina se mordió el labio inferior, insegura de qué responder. Scamander ladeó la cabeza. El pelo rizado se le corrió un poco de la frente y sus ojos verdes brillaron un poco bajo la luz fluorescente.

— Mire, he sido un Ejecutor por mucho tiempo. El comportamiento de un perro de caza, de seguir órdenes, de atrapar una presa sin dudarlo en lo más mínimo... Es algo que ya poseo dentro de mí — se explicó el hombre —. Sólo seguí las órdenes que me dio el _Dominator_. Dijo _"mata a la chica"_ y yo iba a hacerlo sin objeciones. Siempre es más fácil aceptar esa lógica y no cuestionar nada.

— ¿Entonces?

— Fui un tonto.

Scamander le sonrió y Tina le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Parece que me había olvidado que ser un detective no significa salir a cazar personas. Significa protegerlas y brindarles justicia. Justo lo que hizo usted — aseguró él, su voz sonaba llena de confianza. La Inspectora Goldstein sintió algo cálido dentro de su pecho —. Durante la misión, decidió lo que estaba bien por su propia cuenta. Puso la justicia por delante del deber. Con una jefa como usted, yo podría ser más que un simple perro de caza. Podría ser un detective de verdad.

Conmovida, Tina sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. Entonces no había manejado las cosas tan mal en su primera misión. En parte ya lo sabía, sólo necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera.

— Muchas gracias por decir eso. Significa mucho — dijo ella, ofreciéndole la mano. Scamander se la estrechó.

— Los Inspectores que le dan las gracias a los Ejecutores también son raros.

— Tendría que haber venido a hablar contigo más temprano — comentó Tina, pasándose el mango del blazer por las esquinas de los ojos —. Veo que si hubieras tenido un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas, no le hubieras querido disparar a la chica.

La sonrisa y cualquier rastro de afabilidad se borraron del rostro del Ejecutor. Pronto, su mirada brillante se volvió sombría.

— No estoy seguro de eso, Inspectora Goldstein. Sé que en ese momento, no dudé en hacerlo — sentenció el hombre —. Pensé que si no la mataba, ella nos mataría. Y pensé que no deseaba morir en ese momento. No puedo morir todavía, tengo asuntos pendientes y tengo que ocuparme de ellos.

— ¿Asuntos pendientes?

— Sí, cuentas que saldar sería el término correcto.

Inconscientemente, Tina dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de la camilla. A la vez que hablaba, Scamander estaba apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Sintió preocupación por su subordinado. No parecía estar hablando con ella en ese preciso instante, sino hablando con alguien que no se encontraba allí.

////

Como lo había predicho la Analista Queenie, el Ejecutor Newton Scamander se reintegró al equipo de investigaciones dos días después. Para entonces, Tina ya había había terminado el informe que le quedaba pendiente y lo había entregado.

Luego de leerlo, el Inspector Theseus la llamó desde su escritorio para hablarle al respecto.

— Entonces... ¿Dice que la forma en la que manejó las cosas esa noche fue la correcta? — le preguntó Theseus, mirándola por encima de sus lentes — ¿Es esa su conclusión, Inspectora Goldstein?

— Sí. El coeficiente de criminalidad de la joven sólo se elevó momentáneamente. Hice un seguimiento y se demostró que la terapia que estuvo recibiendo luego de ser tomada en custodia está teniendo buenos resultados y su _Psycho Pass_ está volviendo a la normalidad — aseguró Tina, con tono formal.

El otro Inspector levantó su ceja, poco convencido y miró detrás de Tina, hacia el resto los escritorios de la oficina.

— Scamander... ¿Algún comentario para agregar?

— No, la Inspectora Goldstein sólo estaba cumpliendo con su deber — dijo Scamander, sin siquiera dejar de tipear en su computadora.

— Bien — declaró Theseus —. Eso es todo, Inspectora. Puede seguir con sus tareas.

— Con su permiso, Inspector Theseus.

Tina se fue a sentar a su escritorio y siguió trabajando. Ahora estaba más cómoda en su posición. Después de todo, al menos su subordinado le tenía fe y eso ya era una preocupación menos. 


	5. 3. Perro de caza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicen que los tontos aprender por experiencia mientras que el sabio aprende de la historia. Espero que no quede del lado de los tontos, Inspectora Goldstein. Por su propio bien se lo digo.

_**Capítulo 3. Perro de caza** _

  
Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana y en una de las habitaciones para Ejecutores de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública se oían golpes y jadeos. Tales sonidos provenían del Ejecutor Newt Scamander, quien al parecer se había levantado bastante temprano y se había puesto a hacer ejercicio. Vestido apenas con un pantalón negro y holgado, golpeaba un saco de boxeo con los puños. Cada tanto, pegaba un salto y lo pateaba con avidez.

Las habitaciones para Ejecutores eran en realidad unos departamentos pequeños que contaban de un dormitorio, un baño y una sala de estar que incluía una modesta cocina. La Oficina de Seguridad Pública les proveía el mobiliario mínimo y cada Ejecutor podía luego hacer lo que quisiera con aquel espacio.

En el caso de Newt, además de la cocina, tenía dos sillones, una mesita de café y un equipo de gimnasia: unas cuantas pesas, unas colchonetas azules y el saco de boxeo hecho de cuero claro y curtido por el tiempo. Él sabía que podía usar el gimnasio del edificio, común para Ejecutores, Inspectores y otros empleados del cuerpo policial, pero a pesar de que sabía que encontraría equipamientos más sofisticados allí, muchas veces prefería entrenar un poco en su habitación antes de ir a trabajar. Sentía que le servía para descargar su estrés. Un pitido en su reloj pulsera interrumpió sus últimas abdominales, avisándole que ya eran las 7.30. Hoy tenía el turno matutino que empezaba a las 8.

Estaba sediento, así que fue hacia la heladera y sacó una botella de agua helada. Luego de un largo sorbo, se echó el resto de lo que quedaba de agua sobre la cabeza, para calmar la sensación de calor y suspiró. A continuación, fue al dormitorio y encendió una pequeña lámpara que tenía en el escritorio junto a la cama. Tomó el paquete de cigarrillos que había allí y se llevó uno a los labios. Lo encendió y exhaló la primera bocanada de humo de la mañana.

El dormitorio de Scamander no tenía nada que fuera demasiado llamativo. Sólo la cama, que ahora estaba deshecha, el escritorio que tenía algunos artículos de papelería y un armario para guardar la ropa. Quizás, para un extraño, lo único que llamaría la atención en aquel cuarto eran las fotografías que estaban pegadas en la pared sobre el escritorio. Parecían fotos comunes, pero si uno miraba bien, se daba cuenta de que era fotos tomadas de cámaras de seguridad de la calle.

Newt se terminó su cigarrillo con la vista fija en la fotografía central, que mostraba a un hombre de cabello blanco que estaba de perfil, casi de espaldas. La imagen no era para nada nítida, pues se notaba que alguien le había hecho un gran acercamiento a una multitud de personas para enfocar específicamente al sujeto de cabello blanco. Si alguien hubiera estado allí para verlo, hubiera notado el profundo desprecio en los ojos de Newt, dedicado especialmente al hombre de la foto mientras apagaba el cigarrillo contra un cenicero.

Luego, recordó que debía ir a tomar una ducha antes de que comenzara su turno.

////

La Inspectora Goldstein y el Inspector Theseus se encontraban en un auto policial, alejándose de la ciudad. Detrás de ellos, los seguía el furgón policial negro que transportaba a los Ejecutores. Esa misma mañana, les habían asignado un caso que requería de la participación de ambos Inspectores y de sus respectivos Ejecutores.

— Repasemos — anunció Theseus, sosteniendo el volante con la mano derecha y con la izquierda, presionó la pantalla interactiva que había en la parte interior del parabrisas.

La pantalla no sólo les mostraba el GPS y la velocidad a la que viajaban en distintas ventanas, si no que ahora comenzó a mostrar datos y fotografías del caso en una ventana adicional.

— La víctima es Michael Potter, de 27 años de edad. Trabajaba en la fábrica de drones, Silverware — recitó el hombre, de forma monótona, sin quitar los ojos de la carretera —. Su cuerpo fue encontrado alrededor de las 4 am. Dicen que fue desmembrado por un dron con el que estaba haciendo pruebas de rutina.

A su lado, Tina contemplaba pensativa la escena del crimen en la pantalla interactiva. Ya habían hablado un poco del caso antes de subir al auto y ella definitivamente sentía que algo no encajaba. Theseus, por su parte, lucía bastante escéptico. Si había algo raro en este caso, parecía querer averiguarlo por sí mismo antes de hacer alguna conjetura. No era propio del Inspector guiarse por puro instinto, creía que eso era algo clásico de los Ejecutores.

— ¿Realmente cree que haya sido un accidente, Inspector?

— He oído que este hombre es la tercera víctima durante el último año en esta fábrica. Sin duda, la situación es inusual.

— Veamos... — siguió Tina, leyendo un pequeño reporte prematuro que se veía en la pantalla interactiva —. El cuerpo fue encontrado en la sección de Comportamiento e Inspección de Drones, el único sector de la línea de producción que requiere de personal humano. El resto es automatizado.

— Hay alrededor de cincuenta empleados que trabajan allí todo el día y hay alrededor de mil drones que se evalúan y verifican cada mes.

— Suena a que es un trabajo duro — observó ella —. Accidentes con los drones, aunque sean así de violentos, no deben estar fuera de su realidad de manejar maquinaria pesada. Pero...

— Tres accidentes en un año ya no suena tan accidental — agregó él, presionando los labios en una dura línea —. Sólo han podido ser dos cosas. Negligencia o asesinato.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Si alguien puede instalar un programa que haga funcionar mal a un dron, entonces un asesinato puede hacerse pasar como un accidente.

— Exacto.

— Sólo tengo una duda, Inspector. Si sólo hay cincuenta empleados que son posibles sospechosos ¿No podríamos simplemente medirles el Coeficiente de Criminalidad para encontrar al culpable?

El auto bajó de la carretera principal y tomó una larga curva. El predio de la fábrica Silverware ya se visualizaba a lo lejos. Era un edificio cuadrado y corriente situado en medio de un gran campo de césped verde claro con árboles pequeños plantados por aquí y por allá. 

— Ojalá fuera tan simple como lo dices — se quejó Theseus por lo bajo, deteniendo el auto —. Ya verá a qué me refiero. Vamos.

Tina se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó del auto al igual que su colega. Afuera, era un hermoso y cálido día, sin ninguna nube a la vista. Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que había empezado a trabajar en el Departamento de Investigación Criminal y, a excepción del primer caso que tuvo que manejar, el resto de las veces habían sido criminales de delitos menores.

Detrás del auto, el furgón policial también se había detenido y los cuatro Ejecutores, Barebone, Rosier, Graves y Scamander bajaron y se adelantaron hacia la fábrica.

— Inspector Theseus — dijo Tina, al ver pasar a los Ejecutores —. Creo que podré llevarme bien con ellos.

— ¿Con los Ejecutores? — preguntó él, arqueando las cejas.

— Sí.

— ¿Llevarse bien como colegas o como con alguien que no te debe desobedecer?

El tono del Inspector se había puesto áspero y su mirada hizo que Tina se arrepintiera de haber mencionado ese tema. Aun así, ella mantuvo su rostro serio y contestó con total honestidad.

— Como colegas, Inspector. Somos colegas.

Theseus se encogió de hombros y miró hacia adelante. Los Ejecutores estaban esperándolos en la entrada de la fábrica.

— Dicen que los tontos aprender por experiencia mientras que el sabio aprende de la historia — comentó él —. Espero que no quede del lado de los tontos, Inspectora Goldstein. Por su propio bien se lo digo.

Tina no le contestó. Se mordió la punta de la lengua y pretendió que no lo había oído. Simplemente no le encontraba lógica a desconfiar de los Ejecutores, siendo que ellos le cubrirían la espalda si las cosas se ponían peligrosas.

— Ya nos anunciamos en la puerta, señor — le informó la Ejecutora Rosier a Theseus cuando él y Tina se reunieron con los demás —. Dijeron que alguien vendría pronto a recibirnos.

El Ejecutor Scamander se acercó un poco a Tina y le habló en voz baja.

— Oiga, Inspectora...

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Leímos el reporte del caso en el camino ¿Usted qué opina?

— Definitivamente hay algo raro, lo presiento — aseguró ella. Newt le sonrió de lado.

— Que bueno que piense así, Inspectora. A nosotros también nos pareció raro cuando lo leímos. Aunque conociendo al Inspector Theseus, él querrá tener más certeza que una corazonada ¿No es así?

— En eso tiene razón, Scamander —. Esta vez, fue Tina quién le sonrió a Scamander.

— Ahí viene alguien, señor Thess — anunció el Ejecutor Barebone, señalando a un hombre que se acercaba a ellos.

— Nada de apodos a partir de ahora, Barebone. Lo digo en serio — amenazó Theseus, dándole una mirada glacial al Ejecutor más joven. Este sólo bufó y se limitó a guardar silencio.

— Bienvenidos, detectives — les saludó el hombre que había salido a recibirlos. Era de rostro ovalado, vestía una chaqueta beige sobre la camisa y llevaba anteojos de montura rectangular —. Me llamo James Herumes. Soy el gerente de este establecimiento.

Tina lo saludó con un gesto con la cabeza mientras que Theseus se encargó de ir directamente al grano.

— Buenos días, señor Herumes. Me gustaría ver el lugar en dónde ocurrió todo, por favor.

— Claro ¡Por supuesto! — El gerente les sonrió —. Es por aquí, síganme, por favor.

////

Los detectives siguieron a Herumes a través de una modesta recepción y, luego de cruzar una puerta de aspecto aburrido, el establecimiento parecía estar compuesto de largos pasillos con luces celestes en el suelo y puertas de metal brillante. Giraron una vez hacia la izquierda y otra a la derecha y atravesaron una puerta doble, en cuyo cartel se leía _"Sección de comportamiento e Inspección de drones. Avance con precaución"_.

El gerente, que no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el recorrido, pronto pareció haber vuelto a la vida.

— Hacemos una revisión de seguridad y funcionamiento de prueba en este sector después de que los drones se construyen — les comentó, con un tono que lo hacía sonar genuinamente emocionado. El pasillo en este sector era mucho más amplio y en lugar de puertas, había paredes con enormes ventanales que mostraban extensas habitaciones llenas de máquinas que se movían. Entre el constante traqueteo de los drones en prueba, se movían los empleados, todos vestidos con un traje de cuerpo completo del mismo color beige que la chaqueta del gerente.

De forma disimulada, Tina pasó la mano por uno de los ventanales y notó que no eran ni holográficos ni estaban hechos de vidrio, si no de plástico.

 _"Apostaría a que es plástico blindado"_ pensó. Era obvio que si los ventanales fueran de vidrio, sería peligroso que se rompieran por cualquier accidente y que, si fueran holográficos, el gerente no se pasearía tan contento por los pasillos siendo que tres de sus empleados habían muerto por fallas de drones en ese mismo sector.

 _—_ Dependemos de máquinas para todas las etapas de fabricación — seguía diciendo el gerente, señalando a los trabajadores —. Pero el control final debe ser hecho por humanos, como siempre ha sido. Como se ve, es un trabajo peligroso. Pero nuestros trabajadores han sido seleccionados por el Sistema Sybil como aptos para realizar estas tareas.

La Inspectora Goldstein observó a los empleados del sector. Sólo vio ojeras, miradas perdidas y comisuras decaídas. Ciertamente, aquel sector emanaba cansancio y tristeza.

— Debe ser difícil trabajar aquí para sus empleados ¿No es así, señor Herumes? — inquirió ella, mirando al gerente a los ojos.

— Un poco, sí. No hay muchas maneras de tratar el estrés en este lugar a diferencia del mundo externo. No estamos conectados a la red así que no tenemos muchas diversiones.

— Ya veo ¿La fábrica es un lugar _off-line_?

— No estamos cableados para eso —. El gerente, sin correrle la vista, le sonrió de una manera extraña. Parecía que su boca era elástica, como la de un sapo —. Mientras se encuentren en este edificio, no hay forma de acceder a las redes de comunicación. Este es el sistema de seguridad más eficaz contra la piratería.

— Entiendo — dijo Tina. Aquella sensación de que ese caso ocultaba algo extraño se intensificó en su pecho.

— Un área aislada de todo — murmuró el Ejecutor Barebone por lo bajo —. Qué cosa tan horrible.

////

En seguida, el gerente los guió hasta el final de aquel extenso pasillo y los hizo entrar en una extensa habitación igual a las que acababan de ver, con la excepción de que esta tenía la ventanas cubiertas con persianas metálicas y las estaciones de trabajo estaban todas desocupadas. Había varios drones a la vista, pero todos lucían apagados.

En un rincón, un cordón de cinta roja les indicó en dónde había sido la escena del crimen.

— El cuerpo fue retirado cuando contactamos con las autoridades en un principio, así que asumo que ya llegó a su morgue —. El señor Herumes hablaba a la vez que señalaba unos gruesos cortes en el suelo, que parecían haber sido hechos con enormes y potentes cuchillas.

— El cuerpo llegó en cuanto partimos hacia aquí, señor Herumes, no se preocupe por eso — sentención Theseus, acomodándose los lentes hacia atrás —. Fui informado que se registró la posición del cuerpo en un holograma ¿Verdad?

— Exacto, Inspector. Tengo el disco aquí mismo. Lo reproduciré.

El gerente se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacó un disco cuadrado y plano y fue hacia el dron más cercano que estaba junto a la cinta roja. Con habilidad, tecleó algunos botones en una pequeña consola y luego de un ligero " _click_ " del dron, ingresó el disco en una ranura lateral.

— Este dron se encuentra en modo estándar, no representa un peligro para nadie, por cierto— agregó Herumes con una risita nerviosa, como si estuviera comentado cualquier cosa. Tina alzó las cejas con incredulidad, pero no hizo ningún comentario, pues su mirada se cruzó momentáneamente con la del Ejecutor Scamander, quien luego de un breve segundo, corrió la vista hacia el dron.

" _Juraría que me estaba mirando_ " pensó la mujer, pero no le dio importancia pues un halo de luz verde brotó pronto del dron. La luz proyectó un holograma en el suelo, justo por encima de los cortes.

Vieron el cadáver del señor Michael Potter tal como estaba antes de que se lo llevaran hacia la morgue. El cuerpo se encontraba en al menos diez partes. No se le veía el rostro, pues la cabeza había quedado boca abajo sobre un gran charco de sangre.

— Los reportes preliminares indican que el cuerpo fue diseccionado mientras el hombre seguía con vida — declaró Theseus, contemplando la imagen con aburrimiento.

— ¡Uff! ¡Qué cochinada! — exclamó Barebone, con una infantil expresión de asco. Su compañera, la Ejecutora Rosier, no había demostrado reacción alguna ante aquella sangrienta escena, mientras que el Ejecutor Graves se había cruzado de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué opina, Inspectora? — le consultó Newt por lo bajo. Tina se había sobresaltado, pues se había quedado tan absorta viendo el cadáver, que no se dio cuenta de que el Ejecutor se le había acercado.

— Hoy pregunta mucho mi opinión, señor Scamander — contestó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

— Necesito saber qué opina mi superior para saber cómo actuar — afirmó él.

— Y además para saber si opino lo mismo que usted ¿O no?

Scamander esbozó una sonrisa.

— También para eso, sí.

Tina se mordió el labio inferior.

— Bueno, lo que opino es que evidentemente no fue una muerte muy tranquila — comentó ella, volviendo a mirar el cadáver.

— ¿El señor Potter tenía algún enemigo que pudiera querer verlo morir? — preguntó Graves, dirigiéndose al gerente.

— No, no lo tenía. Era un empleado modelo, a decir verdad. Su _Psycho Pass_ no mostró indicio de algún problema. Tiene que haber sido un accidente — aseguró el señor Herumes, llevándose la mano a los bolsillos. Lucía como si la muerte de su empleado no fuera más que un poco de tierra que quería barrer cuanto antes bajo la alfombra.

Graves insistió.

— Pero este es el tercer incidente de este tipo ¿No le parece que es demasiada coincidencia?

— Como dije antes, estamos en un entorno de trabajo peligroso. Si tiene alguna crítica sobre nuestra gestión, somos todo oídos — se quejó el gerente, mirando a Graves de mala gana.

Era obvio que esa conversación no llevaría a ninguna parte, así que Tina se dirigió a Theseus.

— Señor ¿Dónde se encuentra el dron que se salió de control?

— Lo enviaron a la sede junto al cadáver del señor Potter esta mañana para que la analista Queenie lo revisara. Pero... — El hombre se pasó los dedos por el puente de la nariz —. Apenas llegó, Queenie dijo que el dron no tenía ni siquiera copia de seguridad, por lo que no podemos esperar mucho de su análisis.

— Que conveniente — musitó Tina, mirando de soslayo al gerente. Herumes no pareció notar aquel comentario.

El Inspector se acercó al dron que estaba proyectando el holograma y extrajo el disco plano que contenía la información.

— Por el momento, Inspectora Goldstein, tome el dicho, vaya al auto y envíe esto a la sede. Yo le haré algunas otras preguntas al gerente Herumes.

— Lo haré — contestó ella, tomando el disco.

— Barebone, Graves. Acompáñenla — ordenó Theseus. Los Ejecutores nombrados obedecieron y siguieron a Tina hacia afuera. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, el Ejecutor Scamander la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

////

Mientras la Inspectora Goldstein se encargaba de su tarea, el Inspector Theseus le pidió registros de sus escáneres biométricos al gerente Herumes. El hombre lo condujo a él y a los Ejecutores Scamander y Rosier hacia su propia oficina, que estaba del otro lado del predio, lejos de las máquinas operadas por humanos.

La oficina era amplia y tenía grandes ventanales que daban al frente de la fábrica. Había varios sillones para invitados, pero sólo el Inspector Theseus tomó asiento. La Ejecutora Rosier se quedó de pie junto a él como si fuera un guardaespaldas y el Ejecutor Scamander se quedó curioseando una gran pantalla holográfica que mostraba todas las cámaras de seguridad de la fábrica en una de las paredes. Se notaba que al gerente le gustaba tener control de todo lo que ocurría en su trabajo. 

— Estos son los _Psycho Pass_ de todo el personal, Inspector —. El gerente le tendría a Theseus un disco plano muy similar al que tenía el holograma del cadáver que habían visto más temprano —. Estos registros contienen los resultados de nuestros controles periódicos detallados, junto con una _Valoración de_ _Matiz de Psycho Pass_ realizados por los escáneres instalados aquí.

Theseus tomó el disco y lo escaneó con su reloj pulsera. De inmediato, del reloj brotó una pantalla en dónde se listaba a los empleados de la fábrica junto a sus distintos valores de _Psycho Pass_ y otras estadísticas junto a las fotos de registro de cada uno.

— Como verá, Inspector — siguió el gerente mientras Theseus revisaba rápidamente la lista —. No hay miembros de la fábrica que superen los valores permitidos.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Theseus siguió mirando la lista, como si ignorara que le estuvieran hablando. El señor Herumes se restregó las manos.

— Incluso si sospecha de un asesinato, no hay sospechosos en este lugar ¿O no?

— Eso no lo sabremos hasta que pasemos los valores de sus escáneres por la base de datos del Sistema Sybil. Y eso llevará algo de tiempo — declaró el Inspector, en tono cortante.

Scamander, que les estaba dando la espalda a todos, exhaló con fuerza por la nariz, siempre le daba gracia cuando el Inspector Theseus pasaba a ser intimidante con los civiles. Sin agregar nada, siguió curioseando las cámaras. Una de ellas, enfocaba la entrada de la fábrica.

Vio que la Inspectora regresaba, seguida de Barebone y Graves. Detrás de ellos, los seguía un pequeño droide con la caja negra que contenía los _Dominators_. El rostro de Porpentina Goldstein se veía sereno, pero cuando Newt vio que ella se rascó la ceja con vehemencia, reconoció el gesto inmediatamente. Era lo que ella solía hacer cuando se sumergía en profundas cavilaciones. Seguramente, la mujer estaba poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en resolver este caso tan extraño que les habían asignado.

— Sin embargo, hay una forma más fácil de comprobar los _Psycho Pass_ a tiempo real y corroborarlos con el Sistema Sybil.

La voz del Inspector Theseus sacó a Scamander de sus pensamientos y se volteó a mirar al gerente, que no parecía estar muy dispuesto a cooperar con la operación.

— ¿Y cuál es esa forma, Inspector?

— Si hace salir a su personal de la fábrica, yo y mis Ejecutores podemos escanearlos a todos con nuestros _Dominators_. Así podremos encontrar al culpable con mayor rapidez.

— Pero... ¡Eso va a interrumpir nuestras operaciones! — exclamó el gerente.

— Señor Herumes, hay vidas de personas en juego aquí — sentenció el Inspector, con seriedad. El gerente parecía estar para nada contento con esa opción. Sin embargo, el hombre se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a uno de los ventanales, alejándose de los detectives.

— Si pueden demostrar que la muerte del señor Potter fue un asesinato, sin duda cooperaremos con ustedes. Pero como están las cosas, no tenemos más remedio que considerar esto un accidente. Si quiere investigar a nuestro personal hasta el punto de interrumpir la producción, por favor presente una solicitud ante el Ministerio de Economía primero — declaró el señor Herumes.

" _Detesto la burocracia_ " pensó el Ejecutor Scamander mientras suspiraba. Era evidente que ese caso tardaría un poco más de lo planeado en resolverse.

////

La Inspectora Goldstein estaba en una cinta mecánica horizontal, que la transportaba hacia adelante. Graves y Barebone iban detrás de ella, custodiando el droide que contenía a los _Dominators_. Cuando volvieron a entrar en la fábrica luego de enviar la información del disco a la sede desde el auto policial, el recepcionista les avisó que el Inspector Theseus y los otros Ejecutores los estarían esperando en el salón comedor para almorzar y les dio las indicaciones para llegar sin perderse.

— Apuesto a que Coulter estuvo tratando de poner un poco de presión en el gerente — comentó el Ejecutor Graves, rascándose la barbilla con su mano biónica.

A Tina le llamó la atención que llamara al Inspector Theseus por su primer nombre, pero por otro lado, Barebone no se cansaba de decirle " _Señor Thess_ " a pesar de las constantes reprimendas, así que no mencionó nada al respecto. No obstante, sí le causó curiosidad el comentario en sí mismo.

— ¿A qué se refiere con presión? — preguntó.

— Todos vimos la información antes de venir aquí ¿O no, señorita Tina? La fábrica Silverware es una instalación del gobierno que está bajo la jurisdicción del Ministerio de Economía — comentó el joven Barebone, sonriente. A la Inspectora le tomó unos momentos recordar esa información—. Así que supongo que cualquiera que pueda provocar una caída de la productividad de la fábrica no será muy bienvenido qué digamos.

— ¿Aún si se trata de buscar un asesino? — cuestionó Tina.

— Esa es exactamente la razón por la que quieren que esta muerte sea declarada como un accidente tan pronto como sea posible, señorita —. Graves le dio una sonrisa paternal —. La producción es más importante que una vida humana para ellos.

— Bah, en este caso tres vidas humanas —. Barebone lo dijo como si fuera algo chistoso, pero como nadie se rio, sólo revoleó los ojos y se calló.

— Interesante — murmuró la Inspectora. Ella hubiera creído que cualquier agencia del gobierno hubiera apostado a favor del Departamento de Investigación Criminal en un caso como ese y al parecer, era todo lo contrario. Pronto, pasaron cerca de un escáner de Matiz que había en el techo y se puso a pensar en el asesinato otra vez —. Aun así, los escáneres no han detectado a nadie peligroso ¿O no?

— Bueno ¿Quién sabe? — Graves imitó a Tina y miró el escáner por el que estaban pasando —. Los valores de _Psycho Pass_ son tan confiables como el aparato que los mide. Estos escáneres no son para nada nuevos, apenas pueden medir el patrón de estrés de una persona mediante una _Valoración de Matiz_.

— Por eso el Inspector Theseus dijo que esto no sería tan simple. Estos escáneres no miden _Psycho Pass_ de la misma forma en la que lo hacen los _Dominators_.

— Claro, si se desea calcular el estado de una persona en tiempo real basado en los datos de exploración cimática para calcular el _Coeficiente de Criminalidad,_ el escáner mide un patrón de estrés y luego esos datos deben ser analizados por el Sistema Sybil para obtener el valor verdadero de _Psycho Pass_ — explicó el Ejecutor Graves, otra vez rascándose la barbilla —. Nuestros _Dominators_ son mucho más avanzados que los escáneres pues son una extensión directa e inmediata del Sistema Sybil y podemos hacer juicios en base al _Coeficiente de Criminalidad_ medido.

Los tres llegaron hasta el final de la cinta. Un cartel blanco en la pared les indicaba que el salón comedor se encontraba al final del pasillo que se abría hacia la derecha. El Ejecutor Graves tocó un botón de la caja negra para que se abriera. Adentro, los _Dominators_ reposaban en la columna central igual que siempre.

— Sostén el arma en tus manos, señorita — le pidió el hombre.

La Inspectora Goldstein obedeció y sostuvo uno de los _Dominators_. Igual que las veces anteriores, una voz robótica y femenina habló en su cabeza.

— Autentificando usuario. Bienvenida a la red del Sistema Sybil, Inspectora Porpentina Goldstein. Afiliación: Oficina de Seguridad Pública, Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Aprobación de uso de _Dominator_ confirmada —. En ese momento, la voz debía seguir hablando sobre el uso del _Dominator_. Sin embargo, oyó un ruido de interferencia en su lugar, seguido de: —. Error de comunicación. El enlace con el Sistema Sybil no puede ser establecido.

— Estamos desconectados de la red, es lo que había dicho el gerente — afirmó Tina, dejando el _Dominator_ en la caja negra, la cual se cerró —. No sólo no podemos acceder a la comunicación desde dentro, el Sistema Sybil tampoco tiene jurisdicción en este lugar.

— Exactamente, señorita. Sin la conexión a la red del Sistema Sybil, el _Dominator_ es tan sólo una chatarra de metal. Es un pisapapeles glorificado — declaró Graves, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Quitando este inconveniente de lado, quisiera saber cuáles son las posibilidades — siguió diciendo ella —. Si no fue un accidente y fue un asesinato, debe haber alguna explicación para todo.

— ¡Ja! ¡Es indignante como ese pelmazo de gerente se atrevió a decir que esto fue un accidente! — se quejó el Ejecutor Barebone —. Por poco si no me rio en su cara.

— No deberías reírte en la cara de nadie, Credence. Es de mala educación — le reprendió Tina. Credence hizo un puchero como respuesta. 

— Fue un asesinato, ninguno de nosotros tiene dudas al respecto, señorita — afirmó Graves.

— Tendríamos que encontrar un móvil, si alguien lo hizo, debió tener una razón — razonó la Inspectora. Por alguna razón, se sentía un poco insegura analizando sus ideas acerca de los casos con los Ejecutores. Ellos solían pensar explicaciones mucho más crueles que las que ella pensaba, pero por otro lado, entendía que esto tuviera que ver con el hecho de que los Ejecutores era criminales latentes y ella no lo era. Sus maneras de pensar eran distintas y eso se reflejaba con claridad en sus _Coeficientes de Criminalidad_.

— Teniendo en cuenta el aspecto que tenía el cuerpo de la víctima cuando lo encontraron, supongo que quien fuera que es responsable, le tenía mucho rencor — dijo Graves con mucha seguridad.

////

El salón comedor era una habitación muy amplia e iluminada. Había varias sillas y sillones rodeando mesas y en una de las paredes había una abertura para pedir y retirar la comida. Un parlante reproducía música tranquila y había varias pantallas en las que se veían distintas imágenes de paisajes muy hermosos.

Cuando la Inspectora Goldstein llegó con los Ejecutores Barebone y Graves, encontraron a sus compañeros rápidamente en una mesa grande en un rincón.

— Pidan algo para almorzar, es cortesía del gerente — les ordenó el Inspector Theseus mientras se sentaban. Él ya estaba terminando de comer su ensalada, al igual que la Ejecutora Rosier, quien estaba terminando su pasta. El Ejecutor Scamander no estaba comiendo nada, sólo bebía de una gran taza de café con leche. 

En seguida, los que recién llegaron fueron a pedir algo de comer. Tina pidió un desayuno continental, pues esa mañana se había levantado tarde y no había alcanzado a desayunar y Graves imitó a Scamander, pidiendo una taza de café, sólo que sin leche. El Ejecutor Barebone, por su parte, se pidió un plato repleto de arroz, verduras mixtas salteadas, carne asada y un plato aparte con sopa de tomate y arvejas y un recipiente lleno de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

— Se supone que es una cortesía, no un abuso — le dijo Tina por lo bajo, mientras volvían a la mesa con sus bandejas de comida. 

— El gerente bien podría estar encubriendo a un asesino, así que pague lo que tenga que pagar — contestó el muchacho, muy contento con toda su comida —. No voy a dejar ni una miga, señorita Tina, se lo prometo.

Tina revoleó los ojos y se sentó junto al Ejecutor Scamander. Comieron durante algunos minutos en silencio, mientras todos revisaban los datos que tenían hasta el momento en sus relojes pulseras. En un momento, Theseus, Rosier y Graves se levantaron para ir al baño. Había empleados de la fábrica que estaban almorzando allí también, pero estos no parecían darse cuenta de que había detectives en el lugar.

— ¡Ah! ¡Valió la pena! — exclamó Barebone, golpeándose el estómago, muy satisfecho una vez que finalizó su almuerzo. Era cierto lo que había prometido antes, no había dejado ni una sola miga —. Aun así, no me imagino trabajando en este lugar. Debe ser horrible no poder distraerse con nada. Ni siquiera hay televisor, que porquería.

— Las Matices de los _Psycho Pass_ de los trabajadores son bastante estables de todos modos — comentó la Inspectora, que seguía mirando los datos en su pantalla mientras se terminaba su jugo de naranja. A su lado, Scamander iba por su tercera taza de café con leche — ¿No piensa comer nada sólido, Scamander?

— No tengo hambre — dijo el Ejecutor. Tina decidió ignorarlo. 

— Supongo que los empleados deben encontrar alguna forma de entretenerse, las personas siempre buscamos distracción, no importa nuestro trab... — estaba diciendo Barebone cuando una voz lo interrumpió. Era el gerente Herumes, que venía con su sonrisa elástica otra vez plasmada en su rostro. Al parecer, ponerle trabas a la investigación del Departamento de Investigación Criminal le había mejorado el humor.

— ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Encontraron algo sospechoso? — preguntó el hombre, sin disimular su actitud pedante.

— La verdad que no, si sólo nos basamos en los datos que nos proporcionó, aún no hemos encontrado nada inusual — le contó Tina, tratando de que no se notara el desagrado que sentía por el gerente. De pronto, un ruido de platos rotos y líquidos derramándose se escuchó por todo el salón comedor.

Buscaron el origen del ruido y vieron que, junto a la abertura dónde se pedía y se retiraba la comida, uno de los empleados estaba tendido en el suelo, con su comida desparramada por el suelo. A su alrededor, cinco hombres se reían con ganas.

— Oye, amarillo verdoso ¿De casualidad se te cayó la comida? — le dijo uno de los que reían al caído, con un tono muy degradante.

El que estaba en el suelo era un hombre de unos treinta años, tenía el cabello negro aplastado y los ojos claros muy caídos. No respondía ante la burla, parecía sólo querer levantar lo poco que se podía salvar de su almuerzo. Sin embargo, el hombre que se había burlado le pateó la comida, alejándosela de las manos.

Tina frunció el ceño ante tal situación ¿Cómo podían estar comportándose así un montón de hombres adultos? Su indignación no le permitió quedarse callada y le gritó al gerente.

— ¿Qué están haciendo esos? ¡No es un buen comportamiento! ¿No le parece?

El gerente Herumes dirigió su mirada hacia los empleados y sonrió de forma complaciente.

— Oh, eso. Normalmente los dejo estar. Luego se calman — dijo, como si estuviera hablando de algo tan trivial como el tráfico matutino.

— ¿Cómo? — exclamó ella, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

— Pasa a menudo, Inspectora. Como estamos en un ambiente con tan pocas diversiones, necesitamos a alguien que mantenga entretenidos a los demás.

— Pero su salud mental puede...

— Si su _Psycho Pass_ se oscurece lo suficiente como para ser un problema, el empleado será asignado a otra parte de forma inmediata — la cortó el gerente antes de que se siguiera quejando —. Tenemos muy en cuenta la salud mental de nuestros empleados. Es común que el _Matiz_ de un empleado en particular empeore con el tiempo, al transferirlo, eso se corrige y nos quedamos tranquilos.

Mientras Herumes hablaba, el hombre caído se había logrado levantar del suelo y había puesto los platos rotos en su bandeja otra vez. Lo había hecho en vano, pues tan pronto como dio un paso para irse, uno de los hombres que lo rodeaban le dio una patada en un costado, haciendo que se volviera a caer.

— ¿Entonces está diciendo que no va a interferir porque ese hombre es el chivo expiatorio para que todos los demás liberen su estrés? — preguntó la mujer, apretando los dientes.

— Ese hombre tiene su propio rol que desempeñar en el entorno que le tocó vivir, al igual que todos los demás — afirmó el señor Herumes, sin mostrar un ápice de empatía —. El Sistema Sybil podría haber sugerido que él trabajara aquí porque era el más adecuado para este propósito.

Si antes Tina sentía que esa fábrica era un lugar horrible para trabajar, ahora ese sentimiento estaba más que confirmado. A su lado, el Ejecutor Scamander había dejado su taza de café y miraba al gerente con cara de pocos amigos. Barebone, por su parte, no parecía estar pendiente de la conversación, pues estaba jugueteando con el tenedor y una servilleta.

— Entonces, supongo que el alguien como usted, que todavía sonríe y tiene el lujo de hacer la vista gorda ante esta situación, es el elegido predilecto para ser gerente de este lugar — comentó Scamander, con total tranquilidad — ¡Bendito sea el Sistema Sybil! ¿No le parece?

Aquel comentario no gustó para nada al gerente, quien borró su sonrisa de sapo de forma inmediata. Sin esperar respuesta de nadie, Scamander se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia el hombre que todavía intentaba recoger su almuerzo del suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Newt, tendiéndole la mano. El hombre levantó la mirada, sorprendido y aceptó la ayuda del Ejecutor para ponerse de pie.

— Gra... Gracias — titubeó con torpeza. Newt se agachó, tomó la bandeja con ambas manos y se la dio al hombre. Este sonrió agradecido y se fue, pues ninguno de los hombres que lo molestaban se atrevió a hacerle nada ante la presencia de aquel desconocido.

Tina sintió un nuevo nivel de respeto por su colega.

— Al final del día, siempre se puede evitar comportarse como un idiota — murmuró la Inspectora.

— ¿Cómo dice? — preguntó el gerente.

— Nada, señor. Nada.

El gerente se marchó sin decir nada más, claramente ofendido. Scamander se volvió a sentar junto a Tina y siguió bebiendo su café.

— Bien hecho, Scamander — lo felicitó ella.

— El gerente es un idiota — afirmó él. La mujer sonrió y siguió mirando datos en la pantalla de su reloj pulsera.

////

Cuando Theseus regresó del baño, les comentó que le había pedido al gerente una sala que estuviera vacía para poder seguir trabajando durante la tarde sin tener que molestarlo a él o a los empleados de la fábrica. Por tanto, se dirigieron allí en cuanto terminaron de comer. Les habían brindado una sala de conferencias en desuso, pero era más que suficiente pues tenía una mesa grande, varias sillas y una pantalla holográfica.

— Graves, los datos — ordenó el Inspector Theseus, sin mirarlo, con su voz áspera. Parecía estar molesto con algo. Graves conectó su reloj pulsera a la pantalla holográfica y pronto, una tabla apareció en ella. Se veían un montón de líneas horizontales de colores que iban desde colores claros a colores más oscuros.

— ¿Qué estamos mirando? — quiso saber la Ejecutora Rosier.

— Cada línea equivale a un empleado y el color viene de la _Valoración de Matiz_. Son sus patrones de estrés — explicó Graves, señalando una de las líneas. En efecto, cada línea tenía un número que se correspondía con un empleado en una tabla auxiliar —. Si lo que el gerente dijo es cierto, hay siempre una persona cuya _Valoración de Matiz_ empeora con el tiempo. Y esa persona siempre termina siendo reasignada a otro lugar sin excepción. La cosa es que nadie ha sido reasignado el año pasado.

— Que es precisamente cuando empezaron a suceder las muertes aquí — comentó Tina.

— Cierto —. Graves emitió media sonrisa. Parecía estar satisfecho de estar explicándolo todo —. Y también coincide con el hecho de que durante el año pasado, la misma persona ha sido víctima de intimidación por parte de sus pares. Los datos lo demuestran. Mientras que casi todos tienen colores claros de _Matiz de Psycho Pass_ , hay una sólo persona que lo tiene oscurecido.

A continuación, Graves tocó sobre una línea que finalizaba en el color amarillo verdoso. La información y la foto del empleado a la que pertenecía esa _Matiz_ se desplegó sobre la tabla. Se llamaba Anthony Myers y era el hombre que Newt había ayudado en el salón comedor.

Tina emitió un sonido de sorpresa.

— Ya veo por qué tiene ese apodo — dijo Scamander, alzando las cejas —. La _Valoración de Matiz_ es de conocimiento público en esta fábrica al parecer. Se burlan de él por tener el _Psycho Pass_ oscurecido. 

— Que locura, pensar que se veía tan desgraciado hace un rato — murmuró la Inspectora Goldstein.

— Pero si miran bien, la última medición indica una mejoría en el _Matiz_ —. El Ejecutor Barebone señaló el último valor medido. Todos observaron lo que el joven acababa de señalar.

— Su _Matiz_ era la más oscura de la fábrica hasta un día antes de que Michael Potter muriera —. Scamander dijo aquello con el tono de voz apagado, casi como si no quisiera creer que lo estaba diciendo.

— No — interrumpió Tina, que empezaba a armar todo el rompecabezas en su mente —. No puede ser. No tiene sentido. El _Psycho Pass_ de una persona no tendría que mejorar luego de matar a alguien.

Aun así, al decirlo en voz alta, no sonaba tan alocado.

— Los otros empleados de la fábrica han estado controlando su estrés con el señor Myers. Sus acciones malas les aclararon la _Matiz_ del _Psycho Pass._ Si lo vemos por ese lado, no creo que no tenga sentido, señorita Goldstein — dijo Graves, mirándola a los ojos —. Cuando yo era joven y no había escáneres de _Matiz,_ este tipo de incidentes no era tan extraño.

— ¡Sé realista!

La voz del Inspector Theseus, que había estado en silencio durante gran parte de la discusión, se oyó de repente como si fuera un balazo. Todos se callaron.

— ¡Ejecutor Graves! ¿Es esto esa ridiculez de la "intuición de detective" que siempre estás mencionando? — le gritó el Inspector al Ejecutor. Tina no se explicaba a qué venía tanto enojo, pues de pronto, el rostro de Theseus estaba crispado y se había puesto algo colorado — ¡Te estás engañando! ¡Esto sólo demuestra que los criminales latentes como tú son la escoria de la sociedad!

Al contrario de lo que Tina hubiera esperado, Graves no se ofendió por aquel comentario, sólo sonrió de forma amarga y bajó la mirada al suelo.

— Usted es el Inspector, no yo, señor — dijo el hombre. Theseus respiró hondo y se acomodó los lentes hacia atrás. Parecía estar tratando de recobrar la compostura.

— No podemos actuar sobre especulaciones basadas en simples pruebas circunstanciales — declaró el Inspector con firmeza, luego de unos momentos —. Nuestro trabajo es mantener una sociedad ordenada sobre la base de los Coeficientes de Criminalidad juzgados por el Sistema Sybil.

— ¿Ordenada a tal punto que se permite que tres personas mueran de la misma manera en un año? — preguntó Scamander, que sonaba muy serio —. Thess, deja que yo me encargue de él. Tengo una idea para averiguar si Myers es el asesino. Puedo obtener pruebas concluyentes antes de que...

— ¡Basta! — exclamó Theseus, golpeando su puño contra la mesa. Estaba tan enfadado, que le temblaba la mano y tenía la mandíbula muy marcada de la fuerza que hacía al apretar los dientes.

 _"Esto no avanza"_ pensó Tina. Sin precipitarse, la mujer se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta.

 _—_ Inspector Theseus ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Él suspiró y se acomodó los lentes. Sin contestarle, se levantó de su silla y siguió a Tina hacia afuera de la sala de conferencias. Una vez que ella cerró la puerta, se tomó un momento para hablarle. Sabía que se enojaría por lo que le estaba por decir.

 _"De todos modos ya está enojado ¡Que más da!"_ se dijo la mujer y habló.

— A decir verdad, señor. Yo estoy de acuerdo con la teoría de los Ejecutores —. El Inspector le dio una mirada de pocos amigos, pero ella insistió —. Prefiero intentar la idea que Scamander dice que tiene antes de arriesgarme a la posibilidad de dejar un crimen sin resolver.

— ¿Lo dice en serio? — contestó él, con un tono entre enojado y ofendido.

— Es que, señor, es usted quién está actuando extraño en esta situación y discutiendo sin sentido ¿Es que acaso hay algún tema personal entre usted y el Ejecutor Graves?

Theseus no le respondió. Sólo apretó la mandíbula otra vez.

 _"Entonces hay algo entre ellos"_ pensó. No valía la pena ahondar entre temas personales, así que siguió hablando del caso. 

— Creo que haremos un mejor trabajo si escuchamos las ideas de los Ejecutores, señor.

Tina esperaba más gritos, pero el hombre lucía calmado de pronto, lo que fue incluso más intimidante que si le hubiera gritado.

— Entiendo, Inspectora — susurró Theseus —. Veo que ha decidido quedar del lado de los tontos que aprenden por experiencia.

— No se lo tome como algo personal. Sólo hago lo que considero correcto, señor.

— Podrá ser nueva en este empleo, pero sigue teniendo el cargo de Inspectora. Si piensa que puede mantener a esos perros de caza bajo control, entonces está invitada a intentarlo. Ya que insiste en ser una tonta, espero que al menos aprenda algo de esta experiencia.

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como un golpe bajo. La Inspectora Goldstein empezaba a darse cuenta de que su colega era tan terco como cruel cuando se trataba de alguien interponiéndose en su visión de lo correcto.

////

Luego de su pequeña discusión con el Inspector Theseus, Tina volvió a ingresar a la sala de conferencias, anunciándole a los Ejecutores que estaba de acuerdo con su teoría y que quería intentar cualquier idea que tuvieran al respecto. Theseus no participó de aquella reunión. Graves, por su parte, se quedó callado todo el rato, a pesar de que sí estaba escuchando lo que hablaban sus compañeros.

La idea que Scamander había tenido era sencilla, aunque tenía ciertas limitaciones.

— En el furgón policial hay cables de conexión de red de emergencias. Se supone que son para cuando vamos a zonas que se encuentran en reparación o deshabilitadas. Pero también servirán aquí — explicó el Ejecutor.

— No esperará que cableemos todo el edificio. No creo que haya esa cantidad de cable — cuestionó Tina —. Además, los cables de red tienen que estar conectados a un puerto que funcione como modem. No creo que el gerente Herumes tenga eso aquí, siendo que es una zona _off-line_ _._

— Mientras usted salió afuera a discutir con el señor Thess, estuvimos pensando en eso — le dijo Barebone —. Y a Vinda se le ocurrió algo.

— El furgón policial, al igual que el auto, está conectado a la red y tiene los puertos que necesitamos para el cableado. Podemos cambiarle la configuración para que funcione como nuestro modem — agregó la Ejecutora Rosier.

— Eso podría funcionar ¿Cómo haremos que la señal llegue hasta la fábrica? — preguntó la Inspectora Goldstein.

— Usando el furgón de modem, podemos conectar los cables al droide que transporta los _Dominators_ _._ De ese modo, el droide nos daría la señal en un área bastante amplia por un rato — sentenció Scamander, chasqueando los dedos. Se lo veía genuinamente emocionado por su plan.

— Perfecto. Entonces, manos a la obra. Tengamos todo listo para la noche — ordenó ella.

La señorita Goldstein y los Ejecutores abandonaron la sala de conferencias y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Cuando alcanzaron el furgón policial, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. El Inspector Theseus se había marchado con el auto policial, diciendo que quería volver a la sede para chequear los análisis que se le habían hecho al cadáver de la víctima y al droide que lo asesinó.

 _"Parece que tendré que volver en el furgón entonces"_ se quejó Tina para sus adentros. Era obvio que Theseus se había molestado mucho con todos ellos.

Tina ayudó a Scamander a sacar los carreteles de cableado de emergencia de un compartimiento que estaba en uno de los laterales del furgón. En el techo del furgón, se encontraba Rosier, manipulando la consola de la antena de red, mientras que Barebone se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo junto al droide de los _Dominators_ _,_ buscando los puertos para conectar los cables. Graves se había quedado en la fábrica, avisándole al gerente que seguirían investigando en la fábrica por la noche.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Inspectora? — preguntó Newt Scamander, pasándole uno de los cables a Credence. Tina se había quedado mirando el espacio vacío en dónde Theseus había estacionado el auto más temprano y ahora todos los Ejecutores la miraban como si estuviera loca.

— Estaba pensando... ¿Ha pasado algo entre el Inspector Theseus y el Ejecutor Graves? — preguntó ella, dirigiéndose a todos. Inmediatamente, Credence estalló en una carcajada.

— Espere, señorita Tina ¿No me diga que eso fue lo que le preguntó cuando lo sacó afuera de la sala? — cuestionó el joven, sin dejar de reírse.

— Por su bien, espero que no se lo haya preguntado — murmuró Rosier y siguió trabajando en la antena de red.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero...? — empezó a preguntar Tina, pero Newt la interrumpió, cambiando de tema.

— Bueno, tenemos alrededor de 200 metros de cable de red — aseguró él y presionó el botón de su reloj pulsera, haciendo aparecer una pantalla. La Inspectora decidió que ya no era prudente seguir preguntando sobre los problemas personales entre Graves y Theseus, dejaría eso para después de resolver el caso.

En la pantalla de Scamander, se podía ver un plano de la fábrica. Tina se paró a su lado para poder ver mejor el plano.

— Lo más lejos que podemos llegar con el cableado que tenemos es al ascensor de la sala del segundo piso — calculó la Inspectora —. Quizás un poco menos.

— La antena está lista, Inspectora — anunció Rosier y se bajó del techo del furgón.

— Excelente, cuando el Ejecutor Graves regrese de hablar con el gerente, Scamander y yo entraremos a buscar a Myers. Rosier y Barebone se encargarán de dirigir el droide y hacer llegar el cableado hasta el ascensor del segundo piso. Graves tendrá que asegurarse de que la antena funcione bien mientras nosotros estamos adentro ¿Quedó claro? — repasó la Inspectora.

— ¡Sí! — contestaron todos los Ejecutores al unísono.

— Newt ¿Podrás traer a Myers hasta esa parte? — quiso saber Barebone, terminando de conectar los cables.

— Haré lo que esté en mis manos para convencerlo de que se acerque hasta esa parte — declaró Newt, muy serio.

— Si le hablas con amabilidad, será más fácil hacer que confíe en ti — sugirió Tina.

— Por supuesto — dijo él, sin mirarla.

Graves no tardó mucho en volver. Le explicaron rápidamente qué papel tenía cada uno en el plan y pronto, Newt y Tina volvieron a entrar en la fábrica.

— Digamos que el gerente no es tan pedante en presencia de un criminal latente y decidió cooperar con sus cámaras de seguridad — les había dicho Graves, muy orgulloso cuando regresó —. Lo obligué a compartir eso con nosotros. Así podrán saber dónde se encuentra Myers.

En efecto, eso fue muy útil, pues ahora todos podían ver las cámaras de seguridad en las pantallas de sus relojes pulsera. Tina y Newt vieron que Myers salió del salón comedor con su bandeja de comida casi intacta y se fue hacia el baño de los hombres. Ambos corrieron por la cinta metálica que conducía al salón comedor, que estaba apagada a estas horas y llegaron pronto al baño. Tina se quedó haciendo guardia en la entrada mientras Newt entró a buscar al sospechoso.

La Inspectora Goldstein pronto escuchó un fuerte grito masculino. Asustada, se asomó a la puerta del baño y vio qué ocurría. El Ejecutor Scamander había sacado a Myers a rastras de uno de los cubículos del baño. Su bandeja de comida estaba toda desparramada por el suelo, era evidente que el hombre iba a comer allí para evitar que sus compañeros de trabajo le molestaran.

— ¡Así que aquí habías venido a esconderte, pedazo de escoria amarillo verdosa! — gritaba Newt, empujando a Myers al suelo — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu comida sabe mejor cuando hay sangre en tus manos? ¡¿Eh?!

 _"No puedo creer que realmente pensé que le iba a hablar con amabilidad"._ Tina lo observaba estupefacta ¿Cómo iban a conseguir que el sospechoso los siguiera hasta dónde habían acordado si Scamander había ido a agredirlo de la nada?

— Michael Potter, Henry Riota y Jack Johnson. Ellos tres han muerto de accidentes en este lugar en el último año ¡¿Los mataste a todos?! — insistió Newt, agarrando al confundido sospechoso por la camisa.

— ¿Por... por qué dice eso de... mí? — preguntaba Myers, temblando.

— Siempre y cuando estés encerrado en esta fábrica, no podemos demostrar que lo hiciste —. Newt soltó una cruel risa — ¡De todos modos te odio y no estoy muy cuerdo que digamos! ¡Así que no tengo problema en sacarte a patadas yo mismo!

— Pero... — Myers estaba llorando, acuclillado en el suelo. Sin embargo, el Ejecutor no parecía estar ni un poco cerca de calmarse.

— No sabes... No hay nada más satisfactorio para un Ejecutor que poner a otros criminales latentes en su lugar — declaró Scamander y se acercó tanto al sudoroso rostro de Myers, que parecía que se lo iba a comer en ese mismo momento — ¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte? Que si te obstinas en quedarte adentro de la fábrica, les contaremos a todos lo que hiciste.

— No... No... Basta.

— Les diremos a todos _"Anthony Myers es un asesino cuyo Psycho Pass está oscurecido"_

— No, no lo haga, por favor — suplicó el hombre. Scamander sonrió de lado.

— ¿Qué hará, señor Myers? Aquí no tengo el poder de acusarlo, pero si logro salir de la fábrica, tengo su vida y su reputación en mis manos para destrozarlas.

Myers se veía lamentable y desquiciado al mismo tiempo. Tenía la boca abierta en desconcierto y los ojos parecían estar por salirse de sus órbitas. Entonces, el hombre se movió. Se puso de pie en un santiamén y salió corriendo del baño, embistiendo primero a Newt, que cayó al suelo, y luego a Tina, quien apenas logró esquivarlo.

— ¡Lo dejó escapar! ¡Hay que ir tras él! — le reprendió Tina, dándole la mano a Newt para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— No se va a escapar, no puede permitírselo — dijo él, alzando una ceja de forma muy altanera. Ella ignoró ese gesto y empezó a correr hacia dónde el sospechoso se había escapado, con Newt pisándole los talones.

— ¡Le dije que le hablara al sospechoso con amabilidad! — gritó ella, mientras corrían. A lo lejos, oían los pasos cada vez más lejanos de Myers, si no se apuraban, lo perderían.

— ¡Claro que fui amable! Si no me hubiera pedido que fuera amable, lo hubiera golpeado más fuerte — se excusó Scamander.

— ¿Es qué pretende hacer mi trabajo más difícil?

— Aún no concluimos con el plan. El hombre está enojado, ahora veremos si es alguien capaz de matar. Sólo teníamos que arrinconarlo.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Scamander?

— Las personas arrinconadas hacen lo primero que se les pasa por la mente. No hay tiempo de prepararse, ni de planear algo de antemano. Si quiere deshacerse de nosotros con rapidez, lo hará igual que cuando lo hizo la vez anterior, probando así su crimen. Confíe en mí, Inspectora. Todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Acaso tengo otra alternativa que no sea confiar en usted? ¡Ya estoy aquí! — le gritó Tina, entre maravillada por el sentido de deducción del Ejecutor y alterada por que no estaba al tanto de que él haría eso.

— Claro que cabe la posibilidad de que sea inocente. En cuyo caso, saldremos de aquí sin tener que pelear. Y todos felices para siempre.

— Siento que me estás tomando el pelo.

Scamander le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

— Si salimos vivos de esto, le prometo que le compraré algo para que desayune mañana en la oficina. Como disculpa por ser tan impertinente —. Newt le guiñó el ojo con camaradería.

— Promesa aceptada — dijo Tina. De pronto, un fuerte ruido metálico provino desde más adelante. Ambos dejaron de correr para tomar aire —. Creo que ya viene.

Desde el final del pasillo, apareció Anthony Myers. Estaba subido en un dron, al cual controlaba con las palancas de forma manual. Tenía la mirada perdida y temblaba frenéticamente. Tina comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes, buscando la salida más rápida y más sencilla.

— Ustedes se lo buscaron por andar metiendo la nariz donde no deben — susurró Myers, respirando con dificultad.

— Ahí se va por el caño la posibilidad de la inocencia, Inspectora — dijo Newt.

— Ustedes no entienden, pero cuando los mate, mi _Matiz_ _de_ _Psycho Pass_ estará toda limpia otra vez ¡Ya nadie me dirá amarillo verdoso! — exclamó el sospechoso, estirando la boca en una expresión de éxtasis.

— ¡Escaleras de servicio! — gritó Tina señalando hacia un costado, al mismo tiempo que Myers se lanzaba hacia ellos con el dron. Tenían una mínima ventaja con respecto al dron. Si bien las piernas de la máquina eran más veloces y fuertes, eran de gran tamaño.

— ¡No escaparán! ¡Los voy a matar a los dos!

Newt llegó primero a la puerta y la abrió, dejando que Tina pasara. No alcanzaron a cerrarla, pues el brazo derecho del dron trató de sujetarlos. Sin embargo, justo como ella lo había previsto, el dron no entraba por la abertura de la puerta.

— ¡Maldita sea! — se quejó Myers, mientras Newt y Tina bajaban las escaleras corriendo.

////

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser una idea tan peligrosa? ¡Te odio, Scamander! — le gritó Tina, sin dejar de correr escaleras abajo. Encima de ellos, se oían constantes golpes y traqueteos metálicos. Era evidente que Myers no se daría por vencido hasta alcanzarlos, así tuviera que tirar abajo todo el edificio.

— ¡Vamos, Inspectora! ¡Hemos encontrado la verdad detrás de una cuestión de vida o muerte! — siguió Newt. Sin exagerar, era la primera vez que Tina lo había visto tan contento y emocionado.

— ¡Cuando los _Dominators_ vuelvan a funcionar, juro que te dispararé! — se quejó ella, aunque no lo decía en serio. Ya habían bajados dos pisos, tenían que llegar al segundo piso pronto. Las piernas comenzaban a cansársele y le dolía el costado. Mentalmente, se dijo que debía entrenar más en su resistencia física.

Cada tanto, Tina miraba su reloj pulsera. En cuanto tuviera señal otra vez, significaba que Rosier y Barebone habían logrado cablear la zona y estarían nuevamente conectados a la red.

— Segundo piso ¡Aquí, Inspectora! ¡Vamos!

////

Newt y Tina abandonaron las escaleras de servicio y cruzaron la puerta. Se encontraron en una habitación amplia, de techo alto y paredes de color ceniza. Había máquinas en desuso, cajas metálicas enormes y un ascensor de tipo industrial justo en el medio. Varias aberturas indicaban que se podía entrar o salir de allí por otras partes además de las escaleras.

— Llegamos, el plano decía que aquí estaba el depósito mayor — aclaró Scamander, viendo cómo su superior estaba doblada por la cintura y jadeando.

— Bueno, Scamander... Ya encontramos pruebas de que Myers es el culpable, ahora podríamos simplemente salir y pedir refuerzos...

Otro chirrido interrumpió sus palabras. Venía del techo. Un círculo de color naranja comenzó a dibujarse sobre ellos.

— Los drones tienen la función de soldar ¿Verdad? — le preguntó Tina, alejándose del rango del círculo.

— Debe estar usando los soldadores de los brazos para cortar el techo. Va a caer aquí — razonó él.

— ¡Chicos! ¡¿Están ahí?!

Era la voz de Rosier y sonaba cada vez más cerca. Venía de uno de los pasillos.

— ¡Aquí estamos! ¡Rápido! — gritó Tina. El círculo del techo se completó y cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido. Sobre eso, cayó Myers, todavía montado en su dron.

— ¡Ah, los encontré!

— ¡Inspectora, cuidado! — Newt pegó un salto y empujó a Tina hacia un costado. Justo en el lugar en dónde ella estaba, uno de los brazos del dron había arremetido un golpe que hubiera sido mortal. La Inspectora cayó al suelo, rodando y golpeándose con fuerza el costado derecho y el Ejecutor quedó agachado por debajo del brazo, en el ángulo vacío que se formaba entre el brazo metálico y el cuerpo del dron. 

— ¡Scamander! ¡Inspectora!

Rosier apareció por una abertura que tenían en frente de ellos. Ella y Barebone venían subidos en el droide en el que habían estado conectando los cables más temprano. La mujer cargaba un _Dominator_ en las manos y, viendo las luces azuladas que había en los lados del arma, Tina comprendió que ya estaba conectada a la red.

Sin siquiera avisarle, Rosier lanzó el arma por encima del dron y Scamander la atrapó con ambas manos.

— Uso de autentificación. Ejecutor Newton Scamander — dijo la voz robótica en la mente de Newt, mientras saltaba para alejarse del dron y apuntarle a Myers a la cara —. Coeficiente de criminalidad, 265. El objetivo amerita acción policial. Gatillo desbloqueado.

Un destello azul salió del arma y le dio a Myers de lleno en el pecho, paralizándolo al instante. Anthony Myers cayó del dron y quedó tendido en el suelo inconsciente. Tina apenas se estaba levantando del suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de que el dron seguía moviéndose. Los drones usaban programas para funcionar. Si Myers le había instalado algo para usarlo como arma, entonces seguiría funcionando, aunque no estuviera siendo manipulado manualmente.

— ¡Scamander, el dron...!

Tina apenas se había dado cuenta de que ahora ella había saltado para quitar a Newt del camino, pues el dron había movido su otro brazo para intentar golpearlo. Sin embargo, todo ocurrió tan rápido, que a ella le pareció que ocurría en cámara lenta. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado para que ella pudiera observar el rostro de Scamander por tiempo ilimitado. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y fue incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar el desenlace de aquella situación.

El Ejecutor Scamander no perdió el equilibrio por el empujón de la Inspectora, si no que siguió corriendo, rodeando al dron hacia la izquierda. Tina no oía la voz robótica del _Dominator_ de su subordinado, pero pronto vio que el arma se abría en la punta. El modo del _Dominator_ se había actualizado. No era el modo Eliminador Letal, que sólo se desbloqueaba cuando el objetivo era una persona con un Psycho Pass mayor a 300. Esta vez, era el modo Descomposición, útil contra armas bélicas.

El destello que abandonó el arma de Scamander bien podría haber sido descripto como un fuego artificial de miniatura. Era mucho más grande que una cabeza y la luz era terriblemente deslumbrante. El disparo fue tan fuerte, que atravesó al dron de lado a lado, dejándole un gran hueco en el centro y haciendo temblar el suelo. En seguida, el dron dejó de moverse.

— ¡Lo lograste, Newt! ¡Sí! — exclamó Barebone, aplaudiendo. La Ejecutora Rosier se sujetó el pecho y exhaló con fuerza. El plan había resultado. El criminal estaba paralizado y estaban todos vivos.

////

Al día siguiente, luego de todo el papeleo y explicaciones correspondientes, Tina se presentó a trabajar igual que siempre. Había dormido poco, pero se estaba acostumbrado a que su trabajo la tuviera despierta más tiempo del deseado. Mientras redactaba un informe en su computadora, Newt Scamander entró en la oficina y se sentó en el escritorio de junto. Tina se sentó más recta en su silla.

— Buenos días, Inspectora — le dijo el Ejecutor.

— Buenos días, Scamander — contestó ella, sin dejar de teclear en su computadora.

 _—_ No estará enojada conmigo ¿Verdad?

 _—_ ¿Por qué lo estaría?

 _—_ Recuerdo muy claro haber escuchado que me gritó que me odiaba y que me iba a disparar en cuanto los _Dominators_ volvieran a funcionar.

 _—_ Bueno, casi hace que nos maten. Creo que estaba en mi derecho de estar un poco alterada — replicó la mujer.

— Le traje algo — murmuró Newt. Tina dejó de escribir y le dirigió la mirada por primera vez ese día. Él señalaba un paquete de papel madera que había dejado sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Qué es?

— Le prometí que, si salíamos vivos, le compraría algo para que comiera. Lo prometido es deuda. Vamos, le juro que no está envenenado.

— Eso es lo último que deberías decirle a alguien cuando le regalas comida a alguien, Scamander — dijo Tina, esbozando una sonrisa. Abrió el paquete con cuidado y se encontró con un montón de galletas y artículos de panadería que se veían muy apetitosos.

— Me serviré un café ¿Quiere uno? — ofreció Scamander, yendo hacia la cafetera.

— Claro, sin azúcar, por favor.

Mientras Newt servía café en dos tazas y le echaba azúcar a la de él, Tina se quedó meditando sobre el caso del día anterior. Recordó el fuerte escalofrío que había sentido cuando el Ejecutor Scamander le había dado el golpe final al dron. Aquella sensación le había quitado el sueño durante la noche. No había sido el hecho de que casi los había matado un loco con un dron lo que le había dado el escalofrío. No, había sido el rostro de Newt Scamander.

 _"Con una jefa como usted, yo podría ser más que un simple perro de caza. Podría ser un detective de verdad"_ había dicho él cuando ella fue a visitarlo luego de haberle disparado con el _Dominator,_ el día en que se conocieron. Aquellas esas palabras le habían hecho sentir muy halagada y, a su vez, le habían hecho sentir mucho respeto hacia su subordinado.

— Tenga su café, Inspectora — le dijo Newt, tendiéndole la taza y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Gracias, Scamander.

— De nada —. Él se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a trabajar en su propio informe. Se lo veía de buen humor, con los rizos despeinados y el rostro lleno de pecas. El Ejecutor se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando — ¿Ocurre algo?

— Pues... No. Nada. No pasa nada — contestó la Inspectora, volviendo a mirar su computadora —- Sólo recuerde que necesito su reporte del caso del martes antes de la noche o el Inspector Theseus no estará contento.

— Claro, ya me pongo a trabajar con eso.

Tina mordió una de las galletas que Scamander le había regalado. Era dulce. Le gustó.

 _"Tranquila, sólo te imaginaste lo que viste porque estabas alterada"_ se dijo a sí misma, bebiendo un sorbo de café. Se había estado diciendo eso toda la mañana, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no se había imaginado nada. Recordaba claramente lo que había visto en el rostro de su subordinado. El día anterior, justo antes de dispararle al dron, Tina no vio un detective en el rostro de Newt Scamander. Vio un carnívoro sediento de sangre que había acorralado por fin a su presa. Había visto a un perro de caza en todo su esplendor.


	6. 4. Nadie conoce tu máscara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Si permaneces mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, la oscuridad también permanecerá dentro de ti". Y Newton ha pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad. Mientras que tú, señorita, creo que perteneces más a luz.

_**Capítulo 4. Nadie conoce tu máscara** _

En un cartel luminoso se leían las palabras _"Salón de Talismán"._ Contrario a lo que uno podría pensar por el nombre, aquel lugar era un gran anfiteatro. Había gradas que podían alojar a cientos y cientos de personas y todos los asientos lucían ocupados por personajes de las más diversas características. Había animales, caricaturas, robots, superhéroes, cualquier cosa que uno podría imaginarse. Todos cuchicheaban, expectantes, esperando a que el anfitrión de aquella reunión les brindara un entretenimiento.

El centro del anfiteatro se encontraba fuertemente iluminado por una luz de dudosa procedencia, pues no se veían reflectores en ninguna parte. Allí, había una elegante mesa de madera que tenía una bola de cristal púrpura en el centro. Entonces, apareció el anfitrión.

Talismán era un sujeto muy alto, usaba un atuendo con aspecto de arlequín, de color bordo intenso, cuya tela caía hasta el suelo de tal forma que no se le veían los pies. Sobre la cabeza llevaba una máscara muy curiosa. Era una especie de cubo rectangular y en cada cara, se veía una expresión teatral distinta. La del frente era una sonrisa, la de la izquierda era una expresión de tristeza, la de atrás guiñaba un ojo y la de la derecha estaba aburrida. Todos aplaudieron al ver a Talismán y este saludó a la multitud de las gradas de forma muy protocolar.

Junto con él, había venido otro personaje. Era una figura femenina de caricatura. Parecía una muñeca de trapo. Tenía la cabeza grande, el torso pequeño y los brazos y las piernas muy largos. Tenía el cabello negro muy corto, unos grandes ojos café oscuros y vestía un vestido de color amarillo. Su rostro infantil denotaba una profunda preocupación.

Ambos se sentaron a cada lado de la mesa. Los aplausos y cualquier ruido de la multitud se apagaron. Todos parecían pendientes de lo que se iba a hablar en esos momentos.

— ¡Aquí, en el Salón de Talismán, solamente hablamos de los problemas de los demás! — anunció Talismán, extendiendo ambos brazos, como si hablara con los espectadores más que con la chica —. La seleccionada para hablar de sus problemas el día de hoy has sido tú, Porcupine Soul ¿Estás lista para empezar?

— Estoy lista.

— Cuéntanos lo que hay en tu mente, pequeña.

— Bueno, el problema es en realidad de una amiga mía. Está hecha un desastre, la verdad. Quisiera hablar de su problema, Talismán — dijo la chica.

— ¡Por supuesto! Háblame de la situación en la que se encuentra tu amiga — respondió Talismán. Su voz era alegre y muy aguda, pero sonaba realmente interesado en lo que fuera que Porcupine Soul tuviera para decir.

— Bien... Esta amiga, justo después de terminar con sus estudios, empezó a trabajar en un trabajo muy duro ¿Sabe? Es uno de esos trabajos que conllevan un montón de responsabilidades — empezó a relatar ella —. Pero no creo que las responsabilidades sean un problema. Mi amiga no se arrepiente de haber tomado el trabajo.

— Ya veo... Prosigue.

La chica se reclinó hacia adelante, poniéndose ambas manos sobre las mejillas.

— Creo que mi amiga tiene problemas para relacionarse con sus compañeros de trabajo. Verá, en su trabajo, tiene un subordinado que es... bueno, es mayor que ella, pero aún así está a cargo de él... De cualquier forma... —. Porcupine Soul sacudió la cabeza —. Digamos que es un compañero difícil de describir. Y no es que es alguien a quien puede evitar o ignorar en su trabajo. Tiene que hablar con él y hacer cosas juntos...

Talismán ladeó la cabeza y puso sus manos sobre la bola de cristal púrpura que había entre ellos. En ese momento, la multitud empezó a emocionarse entre susurros.

— Veamos... ¿Puede ser que tu amiga y ese compañero no se lleven bien? — preguntó Talismán.

— Pues... El compañero a veces hace cosas descabelladas y sin sentido. A mi amiga le dan ganas de matarlo en esos momentos — dijo ella, aunque no parecía del todo convencida, porque en seguida agregó: — Pero hay veces en que mi amiga cree que las cosas que propone su compañero son bastante acertadas. Ella cree que podría llegar a confiar en él en algún momento.

— Mmm... Yo diría que tu amiga anhela tenerle confianza a su compañero.

— ¿Le parece?

— Creo que tu amiga debería deshacerse de las ideas preconcebidas que tiene y afrontar la verdadera personalidad de su compañero —. Talismán dejó de frotar la bola de cristal y apoyó un codo sobre la mesa —. Dale ese consejo a tu amiga de mi parte.

— Lo haré, Talismán. Gracias —. La chica le ofreció una sonrisita tímida.

Por su parte, Talismán se puso de pie y se dirigió a la multitud, otra vez extendiendo los brazos.

— ¡Y recuerden! ¡Compartan conmigo las dificultades y los problemas de cualquier persona! ¡Saben que siempre haré lo posible por tratar de ayudarlos dándoles consejos! ¡Como siempre digo, la respuesta está en lo que ustedes me cuenten!

La multitud abandonó todo rastro de silencio y comenzó a aplaudir y a vitorear al anfitrión. Porcupine Soul se levantó y salió del anfiteatro.

— Bueno, es hora de salir — se dijo y movió su brazo hacia adelante, como si espantara una mosca. De inmediato, una pantalla interactiva se abrió frente a ella. En la misma, se leían distintos comandos. Porcupine Soul pulsó el que decía _"Cerrar sesión"_. El mundo que la rodeaba se desdibujó y pronto sólo vio una sala de espera, en la que se leían las palabras _"WizardingWorld"._

////

Tina Goldstein se quitó su dispositivo de realidad virtual. Era un casco de color rosado que le tapaban los ojos, con cables que se conectaban a unos guantes que tenía puestos y eran del mismo color. A su vez, todo eso estaba conectado a su computadora. Ella se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de su comedor, en su departamento. En su tiempo libre, solía usar la plataforma _WizardingWorld_ bajo el nombre de usuario Porcupine Soul e interactuaba con otros usuarios en juegos, reuniones virtuales y cosas así. Aquella plataforma era algo bastante popular entre la gente de su edad.

Moviendo el cuello hacia los lados, dejó el casco sobre el escritorio y se quedó un rato contemplando el techo.

— Así que tengo que afrontar la personalidad de mi compañero — se dijo en voz baja. Desde el caso en la fábrica de drones Silverware, Tina se había estado sintiendo bastante insegura de su relación con sus compañeros de trabajo, especialmente cuando se trataba del Ejecutor Newt Scamander.

Miró la hora en el monitor de su computadora. Faltaban unas horas para que iniciara su turno en el trabajo, pero pensó que no estaría de más llegar temprano.

////

Tina llegó al edificio de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública alrededor de una hora y media antes de lo que debía. Marcó su entrada en uno de los dispositivos biométricos que había junto a las escaleras y se dirigió a los subsuelos, en donde estaban las habitaciones designadas a los Ejecutores.

Al bajar del ascensor, tuvo que cruzar una puerta doble, la cual se abrió cuando pasó su identificación por el escáner. El sector de los Ejecutores era un vestíbulo muy sobrio de paredes pintadas de un gris metálico y tenía forma de semicírculo, del cual se desplegaban varios pasillos. En el centro había una columna con una pantalla que indicaba qué Ejecutor vivía en cada habitación y por qué pasillo se llegaba. Tina buscó rápidamente en la lista de Ejecutores y tomó el tercer pasillo hacia la izquierda. Tenía que ir a la habitación 32. Al encontrarse frente a la puerta, presionó el timbre. Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió.

— Inspectora... Ciertamente no esperaba verte a ti, señorita — le dijo el Ejecutor Graves desde el umbral de la puerta.

— Buenas tardes... ¿Está ocupado? — preguntó ella.

— No, la verdad que no.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro no hay problema.

Tina siguió a Graves por el recibidor y bajaron una corta escalera hasta la sala de aquella habitación. Era un lugar poco vistoso, pero de aspecto acogedor. Había cuadros de flores y paisajes muy bonitos colgados contra las paredes, un sillón individual reposaba junto a una estufa que estaba apagada y dos o tres muebles de madera llenos de libros de diversos tamaños y formas. En la pared contraria a la puerta, unos ventanales holográficos simulaban la luz del mediodía entrando desde afuera. Contra un rincón, había dos atriles de pintura con lienzos colgados en ellos. Uno tenía una pintura que estaba cubierta con una tela blanca y el otro estaba pintado por la mitad. El atril estaba apoyado sobre una larga lámina de plástico negro y en ella había varios botes de pintura y pinceles.

— ¿Te ofrezco una bebida? ¿Té, agua, jugo? Puedo preparar café... — ofreció Graves.

— No, gracias. Sólo quería charlar un poco.

— Bueno...

Graves se sentó en un taburete, junto al lienzo que estaba a medio pintar y tomo un pincel de un bote de pintura verde. Tina se apoyó en la pared junto a los ventanales holográficos y observó al Ejecutor. En el lienzo, estaba pintando una especie de paisaje montañoso. Quizás los cuadros de las paredes también los había pintado él. A diferencia de cuando estaba de servicio, Graves no vestía de traje y gabardina en su habitación. Usaba unos pantalones de lino de color gris, unas desgastadas sandalias de cuero curtido y una camisa repleta de flores amarillas y rosadas. Parecía un hombre que estaba disfrutando de unas vacaciones caribeñas. 

— Entonces... ¿De qué quieres charlar? — le preguntó él, pasando su pincel sobre el lienzo.

— Tengo preguntas sobre el Ejecutor Scamander — declaró la mujer, un tanto nerviosa. Sabía que Graves era el miembro más antigüo de su equipo, seguramente conocía más a Scamander que cualquier otro. Además, no sabía bien por qué, pero se sentía segura compartiendo sus dudas con Graves.

— Ya veo... Quieres que te hable de Newton.

— ¿Podrías contarme un poco sobre él?

— Ustedes dos trabajaron muy bien en el caso del loco de los drones — comentó el hombre, sin dejar de pintar —. Newton dio una idea, tú confiaste en la idea y salió todo bien al final. Y pensar que le disparaste el día en que lo conociste ¡Ja! Es como si ustedes dos tuviera una extraña conexión.

— ¿Conexión?

— Un... ¿Destino? Algo así. Esas cosas que hacen que termines encontrándote con la gente correcta en el lugar correcto.

— Confié en su idea porque me pareció que tenía sentido.

— En otras palabras, confiaste en él — contestó Graves, alzando una ceja. Tina asintió.

— Sí, confié en él en ese momento. Pero esa idea casi hace que nos maten. Myers no nos asesinó con el dron por muy poco. Scamander se jugó su vida y la mía ese día. Aun así... No estoy segura de cómo tratar con él. Hoy hablé con alguien que me dijo que debería intentar afrontar su personalidad. Y, por otra parte, otra persona me dijo que no lo viera como a un ser humano.

— Ese último seguro fue el Inspector Theseus — dijo él, sonriendo —. Es muy típico de él hablar así de los Ejecutores. Pero no lo culpo. Los perros de caza son perros. Y los dueños son dueños. Si quieres ahorrar problemas, deberías trazar esa línea. Tú quedas de un lado y Newton del otro lado.

La Inspectora suspiró. Temía que le dijera eso. Quizás lo correcto era mantener todo separado. Scamander era su subordinado, al fin y al cabo. Un Ejecutor, un criminal latente. Graves cambió de pincel y eligió otro que estaba embebido en pintura azul.

— Que quieras comprender a Newton dice mucho de ti, señorita. Pareces una buena persona, Inspectora.

— Gracias por el cumplido.

— Sin embargo, tratar de comprender a Newton no es algo que te recomiendo que hagas.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Comprenderlo significaría tratar de pensar como él lo hace. Ver el mundo como él lo ve.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué habría de malo en eso?

— Pues que... los Ejecutores somos criminales latentes, señorita. Si empiezas a pensar como uno, entonces tu _Psycho Pass_ se volverá como el nuestro — declaró Graves, usando el tono que un padre usaría para prohibirle algo a su hijo _—. "Si permaneces mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, la oscuridad también permanecerá dentro de ti"_. Y Newton ha pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad. Mientras que tú, señorita, creo que perteneces más a luz.

— ¿Y cómo se ve la justicia a través de los ojos de alguien que ha permanecido a oscuras? — cuestionó la mujer.

— Yo creo que, para Newton, la única justicia en el mundo existe en las profundidades de esa oscuridad. Quizás en el fondo.

— ¿Entonces la recomendación es no lanzarme al vacío por tratar de comprender a Scamander?

— Es una recomendación, pero no soy quién para darte órdenes —. Graves se encogió de hombros y siguió pintando —. Si lo que quieres es ir hasta el fondo de la oscuridad a buscar justicia con él, entonces no podré detenerte. Tampoco pude detener a Newton cuando se lanzó. Al final del día, cada uno es dueño de sus propias decisiones.

— Así que...

Las palabras de Tina fueron interrumpidas por varios pitidos en su reloj pulsera. Pulsó el botón del costado y la pantalla le indició que había recibido un mensaje.

— ¿Pasó algo? — preguntó Graves.

— Es un mensaje del Inspector Theseus. Parece que se nos asignó otro caso. Muchas gracias por la charla, Graves — le dijo ella, yéndose hacia la puerta.

— No es nada. Puedes volver cuando quieras.

////

Alrededor de media hora más tarde, Tina, Theseus, Newt y Credence se encontraban en un edificio del municipio de Bromley. Habían subido hasta el séptimo piso y habían conseguido autorización para entrar en el departamento 7G.

— La inspección de la seguridad inmobiliaria del departamento 7G, muestra que el inodoro de su baño ha estado roto durante los últimos dos meses — les fue diciendo Theseus mientras revisaban el departamento en cuestión. Ahora estaban todos parados en la sala —. Sin embargo, el inquilino no ha presentado ni una sola queja. A la empresa de mantenimiento le pareció sospechoso y lo informó a la policía. El inquilino se llama Jake Dasher, tiene treinta y dos años. Es soltero y está desempleado.

— Yo que pensaba que ya no existía la gente desempleada en estos días — murmuró Tina, abriendo una ventana para que entrara aire fresco. El departamento era muy similar al que ella tenía. Paredes beige, mobiliario escaso y suficiente. Lo más costoso que había a plena vista era una computadora de última generación, con varios monitores y otros periféricos en un escritorio en un rincón de la sala.

— La Analista Queenie nos acaba de enviar información de la cuenta bancaria del señor Dasher. Al parecer estuvo recibiendo grandes cantidades de dinero de un proveedor de servicios afiliados — le dijo Theseus, mirando la pantalla en su reloj pulsera. El Ejecutor Scamander estaba junto a él, leyendo la información y Barebone se encontraba sentado en el escritorio, revisando la computadora.

— Basados en estas cifras, se podría decir que vivía una vida bastante acomodada — comentó Newt y se puso a mirar la sala, como si estuviera buscando algo que se le hubiera perdido.

— Bueno, si uno pudiera conseguir mucho dinero simplemente siendo popular en alguna plataforma virtual, entonces sería una tontería salir a buscar trabajo ¿O no? — dijo Barebone.

— ¿Encontraste algo en la computadora, Barebone? — le preguntó Tina, parándose detrás de él para poder ver mejor los monitores.

— Todavía no, señorita Tina. Sigo buscando.

— El inquilino podría haberse ido de viaje. Como vive solo, quizás simplemente no le dijo a nadie — sugirió la Inspectora.

— No creo que eso sea posible — intervino Theseus —. Lo hubiera visto algún escáner en la calle. Este municipio no tiene ninguna zona deshabilitada, por lo que es virtualmente imposible moverse en la calle sin dejar rastro alguno.

— Cierto — murmuró Tina y volvió a mirar la información sobre el inquilino en la pantalla de su reloj pulsera —. No ha habido movimientos en su cuenta bancaria como por dos meses. Es raro que gane tanto dinero y ni siquiera lo use.

— Yo digo que el señor Dasher está muerto — anunció Scamander. Todos se voltearon a verlo. Él estaba parado en la puerta del baño, mirando el inodoro con la mirada aburrida.

— Y bueno, es más sencillo ser asesinado que desaparecer en estos días — agregó Barebone, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿No les parece muy pronto para llegar a una conclusión? — les reprendió Theseus, frunciendo el ceño. Tina se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué está tan seguro, Scamander? — preguntó ella, mirando al Ejecutor a los ojos. Él esbozó una sonrisa.

— Una corazonada — se excusó Newt y antes de que el Inspector Theseus replicara, alzó ambas manos en señal de inocencia —. Inspector... Puedo buscar la forma de probarlo. Sólo tenemos que reiniciar el holograma de interior del departamento.

— Eso lo podemos hacer — concedió Tina y se fue hasta la puerta de entrada del departamento. En un costado, había un pequeño dispositivo con el que se controlaba la cerradura, las luces y el holograma de interior. Presionó unos cuantos botones y lo reinició.

Una luz verdosa cubrió todo el espacio visible y pronto, aquella sala tan sobria y sin personalidad, quedó cubierta por un holograma que hacía que todo se viera como una muy decorada y elegante habitación de hotel. Sin embargo, había una pequeña particularidad. El sillón holográfico estaba en el centro exacto de la sala y el sillón real estaba movido unos centímetros hacia atrás.

— Ya veo — murmuró Theseus —. Uno no puede sentarse en un sillón holográfico.

— Normalmente, cuando uno instala un holograma de interior, tiene que configurar el holograma de tal modo que la imagen generada se correlacione con los objetos en el mundo real. La imagen de los muebles debería coincidir. Alguien movió ese sofá y no fue el dueño— explicó Scamander, sin ocultar el orgullo en su voz.

— Scamander, Barebone, levanten el sillón. Veamos qué hay debajo — ordenó Tina. Los Ejecutores hicieron caso de inmediato y entre los dos, corrieron el sillón hacia un rincón vacío. La Inspectora se agachó y levantó la alfombra de tela que había debajo.

— ¿Hay algo, señorita Tina? — preguntó Barebone.

— Sí, vengan a ver.

Los demás se asomaron y observaron lo que parecía un corte de unos cinco o seis centímetros en la madera del suelo.

— Entonces esto es lo que buscaban ocultar — dijo Scamander.

— ¿Por qué se habrán molestado en ocultar un corte tan pequeño? — cuestionó Theseus. Tina se hacía la misma pregunta. Si alguien hubiera dejado el sillón dónde se suponía que debía estar, entonces ni siquiera hubieran notado lo que había debajo. 

— Que lo analice un mini-dron del Laboratorio de Análisis — sugirió la Inspectora. Barebone y Theseus asintieron. No obstante, Scamander no pareció haberla escuchado. Sólo se levantó y se puso a examinar los bordes de la pared que se conectaban al suelo. Toqueteó un punto que se encontraba a sólo unos palmos del corte que habían encontrado.

— Ya me parecía — susurró el Ejecutor —. Aquí hay residuos de cinta adhesiva.

— ¿Y eso qué significa, Scamander? — preguntó Theseus, alzando una ceja, incrédulo.

— Es el secreto detrás de la desaparición del señor Dasher — dijo Scamander.

Al instante, Tina pensó en algo muy horrible. _"No puede ser eso"_ se dijo _"Pero Scamander parece pensar que sí"_

— Alguien pegó un plástico aquí ¿Es eso lo que piensa? — quiso saber ella, señalando al corte que habían encontrado. Newt la miró repentinamente, algo extrañado. Tina seguía arrodillada en el suelo, pero sintió como le temblaban las piernas ante aquella mirada. Al parecer, el Ejecutor no pensó que ella sabría de lo que él estaba hablando.

— De hecho, sí, Inspectora. No sé exactamente cómo lo mataron. Pudo ser estrangulado, envenenado o quizás le pararon el corazón con una descarga eléctrica. De cualquier forma, pienso que primero asesinaron a la víctima de una forma no sangrienta. Entonces, cubrieron el suelo con plástico y descuartizaron el cadáver.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Tina. Era exactamente eso lo que ella se había imaginado.

— ¿Y las partes del cuerpo? — siguió la Inspectora, aunque también creía saber la respuesta.

— Supongo que las cortaron en trozos lo suficientemente pequeños como para que pasaran por el inodoro.

Imaginarse eso hizo que se le revolviera un poco el estómago. Barebone no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo, pues volvió a sentarse frente a la computadora, mientras que Scamander seguía hablando.

— Como dejaron el sillón en una posición incorrecta para cubrir el corte en el suelo, diría que quién o quienes lo hicieron tenían muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero eran aficionados. Por eso dejaron los restos de pegamento en la pared y no se fijaron en la configuración del holograma de interior.

— Es una teoría posible, Scamander — le dijo Theseus, observando el corte en el suelo con aprehensión.

— Si en mi lugar hubiera venido el viejo Graves, él se hubiera dado cuenta en cuanto puso un pie dentro del departamento, Thess. No deberías subestimar el olfato de un buen perro de caza — agregó Newt. El Inspector tragó con fuerza, pero no dijo nada con respecto a Graves.

— Inspector... — interfirió Tina, poniéndose de pie —. Como dije antes, usemos los mini-drones. Revisemos las cañerías del baño en busca de sangre.

— Haremos eso entonces. Voy a buscarlos.

El Inspector Theseus salió del departamento. Afuera, habían dejado un droide de respaldo. Este contenía varias herramientas útiles para los policías. Desde abrigos por si llovía o refrescaba, hasta cosas más sofisticadas como Holo-trajes y mini-drones. Los mini-drones eran del tamaño de hámsteres, con patitas con ruedas, escáneres y pinzas. Eran muy útiles para analizar escenas de crímenes, en especial aquellas en dónde la evidencia no estuviera a simple vista.

Mientras el Inspector se encargó de encender los mini-drones y hacerlos revisar el baño y la cañerías, Tina y Newt se quedaron parados detrás de Credence, quién seguía con la computadora, abriendo y cerrando archivos, intentando distintas claves y ejecutando diversos comandos. En un momento, ella desvió su vista del monitor y notó que el Ejecutor la estaba mirando.

— ¿Qué opina sobre el caso, Inspectora? — preguntó Newt rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle por qué la estaba mirando.

— Creo que su teoría es acertada, Scamander — contestó Tina y se aclaró la garganta —. Si bien aún no tenemos un móvil para la desaparición del señor Dasher, lo usted sugirió que le pasó no me parece tan descabellado.

— Qué bueno. Cuando dije que había cinta adhesiva en la pared creí que tendría que pelearme con usted y con el Inspector para que me creyeran. Pero usted adivinó lo que yo iba a decir — aclaró él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos —. Me alegra que usted pensara como yo.

— A mí también —. Tina forzó una pequeña sonrisa. Hubiera sonreído de forma natural, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que Graves le había dicho más temprano. _"Los Ejecutores somos criminales latentes, señorita. Si empiezas a pensar como uno, entonces tu Psycho Pass se volverá como el nuestro"_ habían sido sus palabras exactas. Y ella había adivinado exactamente lo que el Ejecutor pensaba.

— ¡Jah! ¡Entré! — exclamó Barebone, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. En la pantalla, Tina vio la página para ingresar a la plataforma _WizardingWorld._ No le pareció extraño, pues era una plataforma muy usada en esos días. Lo que sí le pareció raro fue el usuario que se abrió.

— Con que este es el avatar que el señor Dasher usaba en la red. De aquí venían todos sus ingresos — dijo Scamander, reclinándose un poco hacia adelante para ver mejor el monitor.

— Supongo que era bastante popular si se ganaba la vida usándolo — agregó Barebone.

— Es... Talismán... — murmuró Tina, reconociendo la máscara de cuatro caras y el ostentoso traje de arlequín de color bordo.

— ¿Inspectora? ¿Lo conoce? — le preguntó Newt.

— Hablé con él...

— Ah, señorita Tina, muchas personas han hablado con este avatar, era muy famoso — le dijo Barebone, examinando el flujo de visitantes del usuario de Talismán.

— No... Yo hablé con este avatar... Esta misma mañana.

Credence y Newt la miraron sorprendidos y luego se miraron entre sí. El caso se volvía más complicado.

— Si el dueño está desaparecido hace al menos dos meses... — razonó Tina, en voz alta, ignorando la mirada de sus colegas —. Entonces ¿Con quién hablé esta mañana?

////

Una vez que los mini-drones terminaron de analizar el baño y el resto del departamento, los Inspectores y los Ejecutores regresaron al edificio de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública y dejaron toda la información que habían encontrado en manos de la Analista Queenie, quién les dijo que volvieran en unas horas para darles un veredicto. Además, tuvieron que llamar a los Ejecutores Rosier y Graves, a pesar de que fuera su día libre, para que se les unieran a la investigación pues el caso ahora requeriría de más personal.

A eso de las siete de la tarde, todos fueron juntos al Laboratorio de Análisis para hablar con Queenie. La mujer estaba fumando un cigarrillo cuando entraron y les saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya me estaba preguntando cuando vendrían a verme! — exclamó cuando todos se acomodaron detrás de ella en los varios sillones. Igual que el día en que Tina la había conocido, la Analista vestía una bata de laboratorio sobre un vestido muy ceñido a su cuerpo. Tenía los labios muy pintados de rojo y un cigarrillo colgaba de la comisura de su boca. Sus zapatos de tacón hacían ruido contra el suelo cada vez que ella cambiaba la postura de sus pies.

— Bueno, mis queridos detectives. Hablemos del caso — dijo poniéndose seria.

— ¿Qué ha encontrado, Analista Gorudo? — inquirió Theseus.

— ¡Ah, siempre tan formal, Inspector! ¡Me encanta! — Queenie juntó las manos sobre su regazo —. Gracias al trabajo de los pequeños mini-drones que, debo agregar, fueron diseñados por mí...

— Ya sabemos que los diseñaste tú, sigue hablando, Queenie — se quejó Barebone, frunciendo la boca.

— Pero la Inspectora nueva probablemente no lo sabía, estoy presumiendo, niño — le contestó la rubia, ofendida. Credence le sacó la lengua.

— Debe ser una persona muy inteligente si fue usted quién diseñó los mini-drones, señorita Queenie — comentó Tina, con voz amable —. Pero realmente deberíamos hablar del caso.

— Con ese tono tan adorable, no puedo negarme. Bien... ¿En qué estaba? — Queenie se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apagó en un cenicero — ¡Cierto! Los mini-drones encontraron las partes del cuerpo del señor Jake Dasher que fueron arrojadas al inodoro en el departamento 7G. Eran muchas... muchas partes, debo decir.

— Y aunque eso significa que Dasher está muerto, sabemos que hay alguien que está controlando su avatar en la plataforma _WizardingWorld_ — dijo Rosier, cruzándose de brazos. Queenie encendió otro cigarrillo. 

— Lo que dijo Vinda — contestó la Analista, buscando otro cigarrillo en una caja que sacó del bolsillo de su bata —. Que yo sepa, los muertos no pueden usar la red.

— Es casi como una leyenda urbana ¡Qué miedo! — exclamó Credence, fingiendo un escalofrío muy exagerado —. Un fantasma que continúa atado a este mundo vagando eternamente en forma de avatar ¡Ja!

— Entonces, sabemos que hay alguien suplantando su identidad ¿O no? — cuestionó Graves, ignorando los chistes de Barebone.

— Quisiera poder asegurártelo, Percival — dijo Queenie —. Pero parece que incluso cuando el señor Dasher estaba vivo, usaba direcciones de IP falsas para evitar ser encontrado.

— Analista ¿Ha podido rastrear las rutas de acceso a la plataforma? — preguntó Theseus.

— Traté, pero he pasado por servidores proxy muy sospechosos. Quien sea que esté controlando este avatar, está teniendo mucho cuidado en esconder su rastro. Si no tengo cuidado, se dará cuenta de que la policía lo está rastreando. Aunque... —La Analista se tomó un momento para exhalar el humo del cigarrillo que acababa de encender —. La persona que está usando el avatar de la víctima en teoría debería seguir creyendo que no ha levantado ninguna sospecha todavía. Eso nos da cierta ventaja para encontrarlo.

— Básicamente tenemos un sospechoso que no está huyendo de nosotros, si no que anda muy tranquilo en frente de nuestras narices ¡Tch! — Graves chasqueó la lengua y se rascó la cabeza con su mano biónica.

— Podríamos emboscarlo para que deje rastros y nos lleve a su identidad real — sugirió Tina de pronto, una idea comenzaba a formársele en la cabeza.

— ¿De qué forma, Inspectora? — Theseus se veía interesado.

— El avatar de Talismán sigue funcionando en la _WizardingWorld_ , como dijo Barebone, se está paseando por ahí como si nada. Podemos seguirlo dentro de la plataforma y tratar de buscar algún patrón o algo que nos de pistas sobre quién es — explicó ella. Todos los demás asentían, siguiendo el hilo de su idea.

— No es una mala idea... — murmuró Graves.

— Bien... Entonces trataremos de establecer un contacto con el avatar de la víctima en la plataforma — declaró el Inspector Theseus con mucha seguridad en su voz.

Los que entrarían a la plataforma a establecer ese contacto se eligieron con facilidad. Tina ya tenía su propio avatar en _WizardingWorld_ , y solía ingresar en el dominio personal de Talismán, dónde él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Por lo tanto, ella estaba lejos de levantar cualquier sospecha. Pero el elegido para acompañarla fue el Inspector Theseus debido a que era ilegal que un Ejecutor (o cualquier criminal latente) se creara cuentas en línea en plataformas de realidad virtual.

Usando las varias computadoras que había en el Laboratorio de Análisis, Queenie hizo que les trajeron dos sets de cascos de realidad virtual mientras Tina ayudaba a Theseus a crearse su avatar. Detrás de ellos, Vinda, Newt, Credence y Percival, trabajaban en otras computadoras, investigando otros puntos del caso.

Eventualmente, los Inspectores estuvieron listos para empezar con su misión.

— Registraremos todo lo que vean y lo que oigan — les hizo saber la Analista, levantando los pulgares, como deseándoles buena suerte.

— Inspectora —. Newt estaba conectando los cables del casco de Tina a la computadora y le hablaba muy de cerca.

— Dime — murmuró ella, acomodándose el casco sobre la cabeza. A su lado, Theseus estaba siendo ayudado por Vinda.

— Tenga cuidado — le pidió Newt, mirándola directo a los ojos. Parecía un consejo genuino. Ella sintió que su cuerpo se tensionaba repentinamente.

— Lo tendré, no se preocupe.

////

Tina y Theseus se colocaron los cascos hasta que estos le taparon la vista e ingresaron en _WizardingWorld_. Habían configurado todo para entrar en el dominio de Talismán, así que aparecieron en la parte de afuera del anfiteatro en el que ese avatar solía impartir consejos. Tina usaba su avatar normal, la muñeca con vestido amarillo. Theseus, por su parte, era una gran moneda gris de diez centavos y su cara se correspondía con la cara del señor que había en la moneda.

— Hay mucha gente hoy...— murmuró Tina, viendo como muchos avatares iban emocionados hacia el anfiteatro. Sin embargo, nadie entraba, todos se estaban apiñando en la entrada.

— El hecho de que durante los últimos dos meses este impostor ha estado reemplazando a Talismán y que haya administrado el dominio de una forma tan exitosa es lo que verdaderamente sorprende — comentó el Inspector. La multitud de personas comenzó a gritar y aplaudir. Talismán había salido del anfiteatro por la entrada y ahora caminaba entre ellos, saludando con las manos a todos los que le aplaudían.

— ¿Adónde irá? — preguntó Theseus.

— Creo que está por abandonar el dominio. Debe estar por visitar el dominio de otro avatar — explicó Tina —. No se preocupe, existe la función de seguir a otros hacia diferentes dominios.

— Vayamos detrás de él.

Ambos Inspectores visitaron el dominio al que había ido Talismán. Aquel dominio era muy distinto, ya que, en lugar de haber un gran anfiteatro, se encontraron en una colina muy alta, la cuál tenía en la punta un árbol altísimo y lleno de nudos.

— Este es el dominio de Spooky Boogie — le hizo saber ella al Inspector —. Ella también es un avatar muy popular, como Talismán.

En la rama más alta del árbol de la colina, estaba la tal Spooky Boogie. Era una figura humanoide, muy alta y delgada, con el rostro de un gato blanco de ojos amarillentos. Usaba ropa estrafalaria, llena de colores, volados y borlas. Y, como si eso no fuera suficiente, llevaba un parche con forma de corazón en uno de sus ojos. Al igual que en el dominio de Talismán, en este también había muchos avatares reunidos para ver a la anfitriona.

— Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, en especial nosotros dos —. Tina acababa de recordar algo importante sobre aquella celebridad.

— ¿Por qué nosotros en particular?

— La dueña de este dominio tiene fama por ser anarquista. No le gusta el gobierno ni las leyes ni la autoridad. Si se entera que somos detectives, puede que haya problemas — dijo ella, en voz muy baja.

— Entiendo... ¿Tiene alguna razón para pensar que Talismán pudiera estar conectado a Spooky Boogie en la vida real?

— Y bueno, ambos son muy famosos en la plataforma, Inspector. Pero que la gente de aquí se conozca mutuamente es irrelevante. Lo más probable es que Talismán y Spooky Boogie no se conozcan en el mundo real.

Ambos observaron a los demás avatares durante unos momentos. Talismán no había hecho mucho más que saludar a los que le aplaudían, como si sólo hubiera entrado en ese dominio para pasearse.

— Deberíamos comprobar sus rutas de acceso a la plataforma. Si vemos que ambos visitan los dominios del otro con frecuencia, podríamos establecer una conexión... ¿Goldstein? ¿Dónde estás?

De pronto, Theseus se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando solo. La Inspectora Goldstein había desaparecido de su vista.

//^/

El avatar de Tina apareció sentado en una silla de madera de patas muy altas. Estaba en una habitación cuyas paredes no podía ver y cuya luz parecía no venir de ninguna parte. El suelo era agua y estaba lleno de flores flotantes.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Theseus? — preguntó la Inspectora, algo alterada porque un segundo estaba hablando con su colega y al otro había aparecido en ese extraño cuarto.

De pronto, unas paredes de azulejos azules aparecieron a su alrededor, al igual que un cielo raso de la misma tonalidad y una mesita de café en el centro. Otra silla igual de alta que la silla en dónde estaba sentada se materializó en frente de ella y había otro avatar sentado allí. Era Spooky Boogie.

— Bienvenida, señorita Porcupine Soul — le saludó el avatar de aspecto gatuno, con una voz melosa —. Me presento. Yo soy Spooky Boogie, la anfitriona de este dominio de _WizardingWorld_.

— ¿Spooky...? — murmuró Tina, sorprendida.

— Te lo explicaré, querida. Como eres una visitante un tanto inusual en este dominio, he decidido invitarte a mi sala de chat personal. Aquí no nos escuchará nadie ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

— En absoluto... Pero ¿Por qué me has invitado?

_—_ He oído rumores por ahí — dijo Spooky Boogie, cruzando sus largos brazos sobre su pecho —. Pero realmente no te has dado cuenta de lo famosa que eres ¿No es así, Porcupine Soul?

— Creo que no te entiendo...

— ¿Tal vez debería llamarte, Inspectora Porpentina Goldstein?

Estaba en una plataforma virtual, pero Tina sintió que su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho. La dueña del dominio sabía su nombre real.

_— ¿_ Me conoces?

Spooky Boogie emitió una risita y se inclinó hacia adelante, poniéndose las manos sobre las mejillas para mirar mejor al avatar de Tina.

— No te preocupes, no es que sea tan obvia tu identidad. Si quieres saber quién soy yo y cómo te conozco, creo que bastaría con mirar tu anuario de la secundaria. Espero que me encuentres por ahí y, si lo haces, te saludaré en la próxima reunión de exalumnos que haga nuestra horrible secundaria.

Tina trató de recordar a sus compañeros de la escuela secundaria. Fuera de sus amigas actuales Sunny y Camomille, realmente no recordaba a nadie más con mucha claridad.

— Lo siento, en este momento no recuerdo quién seas. Buscaré en mi anuario luego — se disculpó.

— Tranquila, siempre fuiste de esas personas que están ocupadas con cosas importantes... En fin ¿Se puede saber qué asuntos son los que traen a una Inspectora del Departamento de Investigación Criminal a mi dominio en _WizardingWorld_? — cuestionó la anfitriona —. Sé que soy muy popular, pero no creo que hayas venido simplemente a pasar el rato.

— Bueno, ya que fui citada personalmente por ti, preguntaré abiertamente. Estoy aquí por motivos de una investigación policial ¿Eres amiga del avatar Talismán?

— Mmm... podría decirse que sí, ambos somos rivales en la cantidad de seguidores y gente que viene a nuestros dominios.

— ¿Has notado algo extraño en su dominio o en su avatar últimamente? ¿Algún cambio de conducta? — Tina se reclinó un poco sobre su asiento. Si podía conseguir cualquier cosa relevante para el caso, estaría muy agradecida —. Piensa en los últimos dos meses.

— No creo haber visto nada extraño en los últimos dos meses —. Spooky Boogie se frotó una de sus orejas de gato con una mano —. A decir verdad, si lo he visto actuando raro, fue mucho antes de dos meses atrás.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

— Pues sí... Hace seis meses, por ejemplo, Talismán no parecía estar muy bien encaminado. Era popular, pero no sé si era realmente admirado. Él organizaba eventos con el claro objetivo de conseguir dinero mediante el sistema de afiliados y eso no les gustaba a muchas personas. Recuerdo que, por esos días, empezó a crecer el número de anti-fans de Talismán.

— Entonces había muchos que no lo querían.

— Claro. Decíamos que parecía el típico famoso cuyo tiempo de fama ya había terminado. Yo supuse que se le habían acabado las ideas, entonces sólo lucraba de lo que alguna vez lo hizo popular —. La anfitriona se encogió de hombros —. Le puede pasar a cualquiera en este ambiente.

— Pero Talismán ya no es así ahora ¿Verdad? Por lo que sé, es muy popular en este sitio.

— De hecho, sí. Desde hace dos meses que comenzó a ser tranquilo y educado. Como era en un principio. Una vez me dijo él mismo que había pasado de página, aunque, siendo sincera, es muy difícil que un avatar que iba en decadencia se recupere de esta manera. Ahora es más popular de lo que nunca fue.

— Ya veo...

Tina se rascó la ceja con vehemencia. Lo que Spooky Boogie decía no tenía mucho sentido. Si el señor Jake Dasher llevaba desaparecido dos meses y Talismán hacía dos meses había vuelto a comportarse como lo hacía el avatar hacia mucho tiempo atrás, entonces no cuadraba con los datos del caso. Había algo que se le estaba escapando.

— ¿Así que esto es parte de algún tipo de investigación? — le preguntó la anfitriona, entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Talismán se ha estado portando mal en la vida real?

— No sabía decirte todavía, pero tenemos que encontrar a la persona que actualmente está usando el avatar de Talismán.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! ¡Qué interesante! — Spooky Boogie se removió en su asiento, muy emocionada —. Déjame ofrecerte un poco de ayuda. De buena voluntad.

— ¿Quieres ayudarnos? — cuestionó Tina, extrañada —. Creí que eras una famosa anarquista y que odiabas la autoridad.

— Pero también soy una persona con un cuerpo real en el mundo real. Todos tenemos una faceta pública y una faceta privada ¿No? No me parece tan mala idea que una Inspectora de futuro brillante me deba un favor. Uno nunca sabe cuándo la Oficina de Seguridad Pública lo va a investigar a uno ¿O no? — La anfitriona le guiñó un ojo —. Después de todo, íbamos a la misma secundaria. Alguna que otra vez me has ayudado, pero claro, tú hubieras ayudado a cualquiera que lo necesitara, porque es simplemente cómo eres.

— En serio lamento no recordarte.

_—_ No te preocupes, Porpentina. Ya me recordarás luego. Por ahora, saldrás de mi sala de chat personal y yo haré un anuncio público en mi dominio. Te ayudaré a encontrar al verdadero Talismán.

 _—_ ¿Qué tienes en mente?

 _—_ Bueno, pero presta mucha atención. No quiero tener que repetirlo.

////

Cuando Tina se quitó el casco de realidad virtual, lo primero que vio fue la mirada de Newt Scamander. Él estaba sentado junto a ella, pero no era el único que la estaba mirando. Todos los demás miembros de su equipo, incluida la Analista Queenie, también lo hacían.

— ¿Qué les pasa?

— Nos preocupamos cuando desapareciste de mi lado — le hizo saber el Inspector Theseus —. No sabíamos adónde habías ido. Me salí de la plataforma y vi que los demás tampoco sabían.

— Creí que nos estaban siguiendo y grabando desde aquí ¿O no, Analista Queenie? — Tina miró a la mujer, esperando una explicación.

— Eso estábamos haciendo. Pero te metiste en una sala de chat personal — le dijo la rubia —. Normalmente, podría haberla hackeado sin problemas, pero la sala de chat de Spooky Boogie tiene protecciones adicionales. Se nota que no quiere que nadie la espíe. Pero dame un par de horas y podré recuperar la grabación de la sala de chat.

— Escuchamos la mitad de la conversación, Inspectora. Pues sólo oíamos lo que usted decía — intervino Newt, cruzándose de brazos —. Hasta que Queenie consiga la grabación, cuéntenos lo que le dijo esta tal Spooky Boogie.

— Básicamente dijo que va a ayudarnos con el caso. Dijo que nos ayudaría a encontrar a Talismán —. Tina se quitó el casco de realidad virtual y los guantes —. Hará un anuncio en unas horas a todos sus seguidores. El plan es hacer ir a Talismán, a la persona física, a un lugar en dónde podamos arrestarlo.

— ¿Podemos confiar en ella? — cuestionó Newt, alzando una ceja —. No sabemos quién es ella tampoco.

— No tiene que confiar en ella, Scamander. Sólo tiene que confiar en mí — replicó la Inspectora. Newt asintió con la cabeza, apretando los labios con una dura línea.

— Tenemos que esperar a que Spooky Boogie haga su anuncio, entonces. Mientras tanto, todos a la oficina a trabajar — ordenó el Inspector Theseus, yéndose hacia la puerta. Newt se puso de pie de un salto y siguió a al Inspector. Graves y Rosier lo imitaron mientras que Tina y Credence quedaron rezagados al final.

— ¡Vengan a visitarme pronto! ¡Les tendré lista toda su información! — les gritó Queenie justo antes de que cerraran la puerta.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Scamander? — le preguntó Tina a Credence —. Parecía enojado cuando salí de la plataforma.

— Bueno, Newt se puso nervioso cuando desapareciste de pronto, señorita Tina — dijo el muchacho, poniéndose el dedo índice en la barbilla —. Empezó a murmurar por lo bajo "Le dije que tuviera cuidado" y todo eso.

— Ah, ya veo —. De pronto, Tina sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban.

— Newt es así. Se preocupa mucho por sus compañeros de trabajo. No quiere que salgan lastimados. Eso lo hace un buen Ejecutor, por cierto. Está dispuesto a proteger a otros — siguió Credence, como si hablara de cualquier cosa. La Inspectora sólo se mordió el labio inferior y no dijo nada más.

////

Tal como lo había prometido, cuando ya había empezado a caer la noche, Spooky Boogie hizo un anuncio en su dominio en _WizardingWorld_ _._ Había subido a la cima de su colina y había reunido a muchos avatares que se encontraban por allí.

— ¡Queridos seguidores! ¡Yo, Spooky Boogie, organizaré una pequeña fiesta para mostrarles mi aprecio! — exclamó, con su melosa voz —. Nos reuniremos en el Club MadHouse, el 4 de este mes ¡Ah, mi querido Talismán! Te encuentras aquí hoy.

Efectivamente, entre la multitud que se había congregado al pie de la colina a escucharla se encontraba Talismán. Con elegancia, Talismán le hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

— Por supuesto que también estás invitado a mi fiesta, querido amigo — le dijo Spooky Boogie, juntando sus alargadas manos —. Así que, de forma amistosa y en frente de todos estos testigos, te retaré a un duelo en la fiesta. El premio será la Corona Blanca que tengo en mi poder.

— Acepto — aseguró Talismán y todos aplaudieron.

— ¿Qué es la Corona Blanca? ¿Y qué es eso de retarse? — le preguntó el Inspector Theseus a Tina, una vez que todo el equipo hubo escuchado el anuncio de Spooky Boogie. Seguían todos trabajando en la oficina.

— Es una Corona virtual y gana con juegos de cartas — explicó Tina —. Sólo es importante dentro de la plataforma. No es la gran cosa.

— ¿Entonces habrá una fiesta? — quiso saber Scamander.

— Sí. Nunca he asistido a una, pero los usuarios de _WizardingWorld_ suelen organizar fiestas en el mundo real. Pero en la fiesta no van como ellos mismos, si no que usan Holo-trajes, para poder lucir como sus avatares de la plataforma.

— Los jóvenes sí que se les ocurren cosas raras en estos días — murmuró Graves, por lo bajo.

—¿Podemos realmente confiar en que Talismán aparezca? Podría no querer arriesgarse a ser visto — cuestionó Newt. Tina lo miró.

— Si no acude a la fiesta luego de ser retado públicamente, su popularidad caería en picada. Quién sea que esté suplantando al señor Dasher, está lo bastante comprometido con la administración del dominio de Talismán como para dejar que Spooky Boogie le gane una Corona Blanca. Estoy segura de que asistirá.

Se hizo silencio en la oficina y Tina, que había estado parada todo este tiempo, se fue a sentar a su escritorio, esperando el veredicto de sus colegas.

— No importa que Holo-traje esté usando ese día. Si su Coeficiente de Criminalidad indica que es un objetivo a arrestar, habremos ganado. Vale la pena intentarlo — concedió Theseus, luego de unos momentos —. Hagamos los preparativos, tenemos dos días hasta el 4.

////

El día de la fiesta, a eso de las nueve de la noche, Tina y Newt se encontraban en el Club MadHouse. Era una noche clara, aunque bastante fría. Ambos se encontraban en un pasillo oscuro, parados uno junto al otro, esperando indicaciones del resto del equipo para actuar. Al final del pasillo, estaba la sala en dónde ocurría la fiesta. Se oía música electrónica amortiguada, risas y murmullos.

— Cálmense, Inspectora — le dijo Newt, dándole una última calada a su cigarrillo y arrojando la colilla a un cesto de basura que había en un rincón.

— ¿Qué?

— Se está rascando demasiado la ceja —. Newt le señaló el rostro con el dedo. Tina se había estado rascando la ceja sin darse cuenta. Se sintió un poco avergonzada.

— ¡Ah, lo siento!

— Hace eso cuando le está dando vueltas a un asunto.

— Estaba... pensando en el caso —. La Inspectora suspiró.

— ¿Qué la preocupa tanto?

— El impostor. No comprendo la motivación para reemplazar a Talismán. Vimos las cuentas de la víctima. El impostor ni siquiera está tomando el dinero que gana por administrar su dominio —. Tina negó con la cabeza —. No tiene sentido.

— Quizás el impostor sólo busca ser popular en línea — sugirió él, ladeando la cabeza —. Debe buscar validación externa o le debe excitar que nadie sepa lo que hizo, no lo sé.

— Puede que tenga razón, Ejecutor. Aunque todavía siento que hay algo que no cierra, supongo que lo descubriremos esta noche.

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. De pronto, sintió que alguien le tocaba la mano. Newt se había puesto frente a ella. Él le había sujetado la mano con suavidad para que dejara de rascarse la ceja.

— ¿Qué le dije de rascarse? — la reprendió Newt, con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

— Sólo quiero pensar bien las cosas, todavía no estamos seguros de lo que encontraremos en la fiesta — dijo Tina, alzando un poco el mentón para igualar la altura del Ejecutor.

— Sé que quiere resolver este caso, Inspectora. Pero si la situación se pone peligrosa, debe tener cuidado. Recuerde que los Ejecutores estamos para cubrirle la espalda, no tome riesgos innecesarios — advirtió él, con el tono serio.

— Lo haré, tendré cuidado, Scamander. Le agradezco el consejo — aseguró la Inspectora.

— Bien.

— ¿Me devuelve mi mano?

Newt todavía no le había soltado la mano. Fue entonces cuando Tina se dio cuenta de que estaban en lugar oscuro y ruidoso, muy cerca uno del otro. Él parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo, pues en seguida la soltó, aclarándose la garganta y bajando la vista.

— Disculpe.

— No pasa nada.

Aquella incomodidad fue salvada por la llegada del Ejecutor Graves.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estaban discutiendo? — preguntó el hombre, viendo como Newt y Tina miraban hacia lados opuestos del pasillo.

— ¿Qué tal está todo afuera? ¿Cómo está el resto del equipo? — respondió la Inspectora.

— El Inspector Theseus está vigilando la entrada con Rosier y Barebone. En la salida, pusimos droides. Sólo nos queda esperar a que Talismán aparezca.

Los tres se asomaron a la sala en dónde ocurría la fiesta. Era un lugar que podría alojar fácilmente a unas doscientas personas, había sillones largos y redondeados y muchas luces de neón de distintos colores. Algunas personas estaban en bebiendo tragos en una barra, otras bailaban al compás de la música en la pista del baile y otras estaban muy cómodas charlando en los sillones. Todos tenían algo en común, vestían sus avatares de la plataforma _WizardingWorld_. Era como presenciar una estrafalaria mascarada. Mirando rápido, podían verse robots, un astronauta, un soldado medieval, una princesa, un hombre trajeado con una bolsa de papel madera en la cabeza, un hada y muchos animales caricaturescos y antropomórficos.

— ¿Se supone que esto es como una fiesta de disfraces hoy en día? — observó Graves, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Acaso no se sienten incómodos todos estos encerrados en un sitio tan pequeño sin saber realmente quienes son los demás? — dijo Scamander, igual de extrañado.

— No puedes formar parte de las redes sociales si temes al anonimato — comentó Tina, cruzándose de brazos.

— Sí, pero esto no es virtual — le contestó Newt, alzando una ceja —. Si golpean a alguien, sangrará. Si apuñalan a alguien, se morirá. Es la vida real.

— Usted no va a entrar a golpear a nadie por el momento, Scamander — le advirtió la mujer.

— Y para colmo, ni siquiera saben a quién tienen al lado ¡Podrían estar bebiendo un trago con un criminal! ¡Tienen que estar locos! — siguió despotricando el Ejecutor, ignorando la advertencia de Tina.

— Esa forma de pensar es la razón por la cuál usted tiene un _Psycho Pass_ elevado — murmuró la Inspectora sin pensar, pero en el momento en que lo dijo, se arrepintió. Ese podría ser un comentario muy ofensivo para un Ejecutor, quién no tenía más remedio que trabajar para la policía por tener un _Psycho Pass_ elevado. Agradecida porque el pasillo estuviera oscuro y no se notara que se le habían coloreado las mejillas, se apresuró a agregar —. Lo siento, no quería ofen...

— Tranquila, Inspectora —. Newt se rio por lo bajo. Parecía que el comentario de Tina le había parecido gracioso en lugar de ofenderlo —. Es difícil rebatir ese punto.

— Presten atención, ya llegó — intervino Graves, apuntando con la cabeza hacia la sala de la fiesta.

Entre las personas que bailaban, vieron a Talismán. Su traje de arlequín bordo era muy llamativo.

— No creo que podamos apuntarle desde aquí. Hay mucha gente en el camino — dijo Graves.

— Tendré que intentar acercarme yo.

La Inspectora Goldstein se llevó la mano derecha hacia atrás. Más temprano, se había guardado el Dominator entre la parte superior de su falda y su espalda. Al sostenerlo por el mango, la voz direccional del revólver habló en su cabeza, pero ella la ignoró. Con la mano izquierda, buscó su dispositivo de Holo-traje que llevaba en el bolsillo y lo activó. En seguida, el avatar que usaba en _WizardingWorld_ la cubrió de pies a cabezas.

— Tenga cuidado, Inspectora — murmuró Newt, mientras ella se adentraba en la fiesta.

////

El Club MadHouse tenía, entre muchas otras comodidades, pequeños apartados privados en cada sala. Cuando había una fiesta en una de las salas, normalmente había gente que prefería pagar un poco más por el precio de entrada para relajarse en esos apartados sin tener que estar rodeado de desconocidos.

En la sala de la fiesta de los seguidores de Spooky Boogie, había cuatro apartados privados, pero sólo uno estaba ocupado. Dentro, había un unos sillones elegantes y una mesa con tragos y aperitivos variados. Una ventana de vidrio polarizado permitía ver la pista de baila desde el apartado, pero no dejaba que los de la pista vieran el interior. En el sillón había un hombre de ojos rasgados, cabello muy negro, vestido de traje. Dos mujeres jóvenes y muy arregladas lo acompañaban. Estaban charlando animosamente, mientras bebían y comían lo que había en la mesa. Parecían estar pasándola muy bien.

De pronto, el celular de aquel hombre sonó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. En la pantalla, vio una notificación en rojo que decía " _Detectado_ ". Él parecía saber lo que eso significaba, pues abandonó de inmediato cualquier indicio de que se estaba divirtiendo y se puso de pie, marcando algunos números en la pantalla del celular.

— Señor Krall ¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó una de sus damas de compañía.

— Tranquila, querida, ya vuelvo con ustedes — le contestó Krall, guiñándoles un ojo. El hombre miró curioso la pista de baile por la ventana.

El tono del celular sonó dos veces y alguien atendió del otro lado.

— Abernathy, tenías razón — le dijo Krall —. Un _Dominator_ fue detectado en la pista. Hay un detective en alguna parte.

— Entonces era una trampa — contestó Abernathy —. La zorra de Spooky Boogie habló con la policía.

— Debo suponer que estás preparado para huir ¿Verdad? Nuestro... proyecto no puede permitirse que te capturen.

— Yo también tengo asuntos pendientes de los que ocuparme, Krall.

— Te ayudaré, sé paciente — le pidió Krall y cortó el teléfono.

////

Tina se había estado paseando entre las personas que bailaban, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Talismán. Durante unos momentos, lo vio hablando por teléfono celular y esperó que eso lo distrajera lo suficiente como para que ella se acercara para apuntarle con el _Dominator_.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Talismán cortó su llamada, una horrible bocina resonó dentro de la cabeza de la Inspectora. Tina se llevó las manos a los oídos. Poniéndose en alerta, vio que todos los avatares a su alrededor también se cubrían los oídos y para peores, las imágenes de los avatares de todos comenzaron a temblar, como si tuvieran todos soltando glitches al mismo tiempo. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que la bocina era ruido de interferencia muy fuerte. Alguien estaba interfiriendo los Holo-trajes.

El ruido de interferencia cesó tan repentinamente cómo había comenzado. Sin embargo, las dificultades aumentaron. Ahora los avatares de todas las personas en la fiesta lucían igual que el avatar de Talismán. Todos vestían el mismo traje de arlequín color bordo. El desconcierto se adueñó de la multitud.

_—_ ¡Qué demonios...!

_—_ ¡Este no es mi traje!

_—_ ¡Maldita sea!

Las quejas y los murmullos se elevaron por sobre la música electrónica. Las luces, antes coloridas y de neón, se habían tornado rojo sangre, haciendo que el traje del avatar de Talismán fuera incluso más dificultoso de diferenciar de todo lo demás. 

— ¡Alguien hackeó todos los Holo-trajes a la vez! — exclamó Newt, tomando a Graves por el hombro — ¡El sospechoso se va a escapar!

— No podemos quedarnos aquí ¡Al carajo, hay que usar los _Dominators_! ¡Vamos!

Ambos hombres entraron corriendo a la sala y levantaron sus armas.

— ¡La policía!

— ¡¿Una redada?!

— ¡Corran!

Tina vio como un montón de personas con el avatar de Talismán comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones, tratando de escapar de Scamander y Graves. El Talismán que había visto inicialmente se le había perdido de vista. Los Ejecutores habían empezado a apuntar sus _Dominators_ contra todos. En pocos minutos, alrededor de diez personas estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

— ¿Cuántas personas con Psycho Pass elevado va a haber? ¡Carajo! — se quejó Graves, mientras asestaba otro disparo a uno que se iba corriendo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Parece que hemos terminado en una redada! ¿Eh? — le contestó Newt.

La Inspectora Goldstein tuvo que esquivar a varios desesperados en su camino para reencontrarse con sus colegas. Llegó primero hasta donde estaba Newt y le puso la mano en el hombro para llamarle la atención. Sin embargo, eso fue una equivocación, pues Tina había cometido el error de dejarse el Holo-traje encendido. Por lo tanto, cuando el Ejecutor se dio la vuelta, vio que Talismán le tocaba el hombro y su primer instinto fue atacar. En menos de un segundo, Scamander la había dado vuelta y le había puesto el brazo sobre el cuello, aprisionándola con fuerza.

— Scamander... Newt... soy yo... soy yo — tartamudeó ella, dándole golpecitos en el brazo como los luchadores de boxeo para que la suelte.

— ¡Inspectora, lo siento! — exclamó él, soltándola. Tina cayó sentada al suelo y se quitó el Holo-traje, tosiendo — ¿Se encuentra bien? No sabía que era usted...

— Estoy bien... — aseguraba la Inspectora, aunque no podía dejar de aclararse la garganta.

El Ejecutor se agachó junto a ella y la sujetó por los hombros. Se veía realmente dolido por haberla atacado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? No quise... Perdón... No sabía... — se disculpó él, atolondrado. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, lo que hacía relucir mucho las pecas que cubrían su rostro. Era la primera vez que Tina lo veía tan preocupado.

— Ya le dije que estoy bien, Scamander — insistió Tina y miró alrededor. Ya no había avatares de Talismán corriendo para todos lados.

— Le traeré agua — dijo Newt y se fue hacia la barra.

Pronto, entró el Inspector Theseus, seguido de los Ejecutores Rosier y Barebone. Graves estaba esposando a los que habían aturdido entre todo aquel embrollo.

— Inspectora ¿Qué ocurrió? — le reprendió Theseus. Newt volvió con un vaso de agua y se lo dio a Tina. Ella sintió que pronto tendría un horrible dolor de cabeza.

— Salió todo mal ¿No lo ve? — le contestó ella, algo exasperada una vez que tomó unos cuantos sorbos de agua. El Inspector Theseus la ignoró y se puso a identificar a los arrestados.

Aquella fallida misión era sólo la primera de muchas complicaciones que acarrearía esa noche.

////

Los dueños de los avatares que lograron escapar de la redada no tardaron en conectarse a WizardingWorld e ir al dominio de Spooky Boogie para quejarse.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado con la reunión?!

— ¡Mi novio fue arrestado!

— ¡¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?!

A la mañana siguiente, los seguidores de Spooky Boogie se habían acumulado a los pies de la colina que había en su dominio. Eran muchos y estaban evidentemente furiosos.

— ¡Amigos! ¡Por favor, cálmense! — les dijo Spooky Boogie, cuando ya no pudo seguir ignorando todos los insultos — ¡Fue una redada del Departamento de Investigación Criminal! ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!

— ¡No mientas, Spooky Boogie! — reclamó una voz muy aguda, que se elevó por encima de la multitud. Era Talismán quién hablaba y se iba acercando hacia la anfitriona del dominio —. Cuando empezó la redada, la policía ya estaba dentro del Club MadHouse. Eso significa que alguien les avisó que estaríamos ahí.

Spooky Boogie no podía permitir que Talismán la siguiera haciendo quedar mal frente a todos sus seguidores, por lo que inmediatamente abrió una sala de chat privada con Talismán para razonar con él a solas.

— Deja de instigar a mis seguidores, Talismán. Yo no he llevado Inspectores a mi reunión — aseguró Spooky Boogie. Talismán se rio.

— Has predicado anarquismo todo este tiempo y has sido admirada por ello también. Incluso yo te admiraba... Aun así, te has convertido en una soplona de la policía. No puedo permitírtelo.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Es tu culpa por haber hecho algo para llamar la atención del Departamento de Investigación Criminal, Talismán! — le recriminó ella, ocultando el temblor en su voz.

— Creo que has traicionado a tu propio personaje. Ya no eres Spooky Boogie, querida. Ya no eres digna de ser un avatar admirado por el público.

— ¡No hables como si lo supieras todo!

Talismán inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante. Su voz, que normalmente era aguda y alegre, se volvió de pronto muy grave y seria.

— Sé más de ti que tú misma, querida.

Spooky Boogie se sintió genuinamente asustada. Había algo que estaba mal en la conversación. Necesitaba irse. Necesitaba resguardarse.

— ¡No me jodas! ¡Te odio, Talismán!

Y habiendo dicho eso, Spooky Boogie se desconectó de la sala de chat. De hecho, aquella conversación la desconcertó tanto, que la persona real detrás del avatar de Spooky Boogie se desconectó de la plataforma. Era una mujer joven, de unos veinte años, la misma edad que Tina. Llevaba el cabello muy rojo, peinado con un moño bien alto y un vestido de lolita rosado con volados, puntillas y encajes blancos. Estaba en la computadora de su habitación, tecleando con furia. Como se veía en un diploma de la secundaria colgado en la pared, la mujer se llamaba Margot Anderson.

— ¡¿Qué le pasa a este loco?! ¡Es repulsivo! ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? — murmuraba ella, tratando de calmar los temblores de su cuerpo. Estaba muy enojada y confundida —. Le voy a bloquear el acceso a mi dominio, sí... eso... No dejaré que vuelva a hablarme.

— No hará falta que hagas eso — dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Margot vivía sola en su departamento, no debía haber nadie más ahí. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a un hombre parado en la puerta de su habitación. Era de estatura media, cabello muy negro y llevaba anteojos redondos sobre unos ojos claros de aspecto cansado. Colgada de su espalda, tenía una mochila de cuerina azul.

— ¿Quién eres...? ¡Ah!

La chica no pudo finalizar su pregunta pues el hombre había corrido hasta ella y le había puesto ambas manos en el cuello, estrangulándola sin piedad.

— Si te interesa saber quién soy, mi nombre es Abernathy — le contestó él, sin demostrar expresión alguna en su rostro. Margot se retorcía entre las manos de Abernathy, tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero no conseguía liberarse —. Si no luchas te dolerá menos. Después de todo, señorita Anderson, no volverás a ser Spooky Boogie.

La mujer no escuchó la última parte. Estaba muerta. Se había dejado mover y sus ojos, casi fuera de sus órbitas, quedaron perdidos en el vacío. Abernathy la soltó y Margot cayó al suelo con un golpe hueco. El hombre suspiró y se descolgó la mochila. Sacó una lámina de plástico transparente doblado y lo extendió por el suelo, usando cinta adhesiva para que el plástico no se moviera.

A continuación, sacó varios precintos del bolsillo delantero de la mochila. Meticulosamente, le ató los brazos a su víctima detrás de la espalda y puso el cuerpo sobre el plástico. Luego, sacó varios cuchillos y otras herramientas que parecían salidas de un quirófano y las dejó, muy ordenadas, junto a la fallecida. Finalmente, salió de la habitación y fue al salón de estar del departamento.

////

Allí había otros dos hombres. Uno era Krall, el que le había ayudado a escapar del Club MadHouse la noche anterior.

— ¿Ya la mataste? — le preguntó el otro hombre. Era muy delgado, tenía el cabello blanco y le caía por los hombros. Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, leyendo un viejo tomo de la novela _"1984"_ de George Orwell. Tenía un ojo azul y el otro castaño.

— Esa mujer no era adecuada para el papel de Spooky Boogie — contestó Abernathy —. Pero le aseguro que Spooky Boogie no desaparecerá de la plataforma. Debe seguir cumpliendo su papel de traer entretenimiento y felicidad a las personas, señor Grindelwald. Spooky Boogie continuará existiendo mientras que la mujer que había detrás de ella desaparecerá sin dejar rastros.

Krall y Grindelwald siguieron a Abernathy hasta el cuarto. Abernathy se arrodilló junto al cadáver y tomó una de las herramientas. Los otros dos se quedaron de pie, observando.

— Mi querido Abernathy, yo creo que tú podrías ser una mejor Spooky Boogie que la mismísima Margot Anderson. De la misma forma en la que te convertiste en un mejor Talismán que su dueño original. Vamos, conviértete en Spooky Boogie — le alentó Grindelwald y no ocultó su amplia sonrisa en cuanto Abernathy se puso a trabajar. 


	7. 5. Nadie conoce tu rostro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Señorita Goldstein. Usted es una Inspectora. Sólo debe acatar a su deber. Se lo voy a recomendar por última vez. Debe trazar una línea entre usted y los Ejecutores. No son amigos, son peligrosos.

**_ Capítulo 5. Nadie conoce tu rostro _ **

La sala de chat personal de Spooky Boogie era un espacio virtual y como tal, allí los avatares no sufrían de cosas tan triviales como el calor, el frío o la humedad normal del clima. Sin embargo, el avatar Porcupine Soul, es decir la Inspectora Porpentina Goldstein, sentía que las paredes virtuales de la habitación se cerraban y que le costaba respirar. Después de todo, los seguidores de Spooky Boogie se habían enojado mucho con ella por la redada que había ocurrido en el Club MadHouse y ahora esta celebridad de internet estaba furiosa con el cuerpo policial.

— Lamento mucho que la operación no fuera exitosa — se disculpó la Inspectora, muy afligida.

— ¡Jah! — exclamó Spooky Boogie con un dolido bufido. Estaba con sus largos brazos cruzados y su mirada era muy dura para un avatar con rostro de gato —. He visto este tipo de escenas en programas de televisión. Si "lamentarlo" fuera suficiente para arreglar las cosas, entonces no necesitaríamos a la policía ¿No es así?

Tina no le contestó. Prefería dejar que se descargara.

— ¡Y lo peor...! Los peor es que después de todo este altercado, ustedes dejaron que Talismán se les escapara de las manos —. Spooky Boogie negó con la cabeza, sonando muy decepcionada —. No debería haber cooperado con la policía en primer lugar.

— Aunque no lo creas, tu ayuda nos fue muy útil para nuestra investig...

— ¡Vete al carajo! ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Soy Spooky Boogie! ¡La anarquista! — gritó la otra, moviendo su largo brazo con rabia —. Bajo ninguna circunstancia volveré a actuar como una agente para la policía. No quiero volver a verte.

— ¡Pero...!

Tina no alcanzó a contestarle. La sala de chat personal de Spooky Boogie se cerró y quedó a oscuras. Era obvio que Spooky Boogie la había bloqueado de su dominio y que ya no podría hablar con ella. La Inspectora cerró su sesión en _WizardingWorld_ y se quitó su casco de realidad virtual. 

Se encontraba sentada en el Laboratorio de Análisis del Departamento de Investigación Criminal. A su lado, estaba el Ejecutor Newt Scamander, quién ahora le ayudaba a quitarse los guantes y desconectaba los cables del casco virtual de la computadora. En otra silla, cerca de los varios monitores de que había allí, estaba la Analista Queenie, con su usual bata blanca de laboratorio y labios pintados de rojo brillante.

— Que malas noticias para tu amistad con Spooky Boogie, cielo — le dijo la Analista, con pena.

— No era mi amiga, era una compañera mía de la escuela secundaria. Aun no sé quién es, no he tenido tiempo de ponerme a revisar mi anuario — murmuró Tina, algo apesadumbrada. El caso de Talismán no había avanzado nada desde el fiasco en el Club MadHouse, se sentía como que cada vez estaban más lejos de atrapar al criminal.

— Queenie, guardaste los registros de esta conversación también ¿Verdad? — preguntó Scamander, que había terminado de desconectar los cables.

— ¡Claro que los tengo! No nací anoche ¡Tch! — exclamó Queenie, chasqueando la lengua muy ofendida y se puso a teclear en su computadora —. Te enviaré los registros a la computadora de tu oficina, Newt.

Tina miró a Newt a los ojos y vio una chispa de emoción. Quizás su compañero había visto algo que a ella se le había pasado por alto.

— ¿Qué está pensando ahora? — quiso saber ella. El Ejecutor sonrió de lado.

— No puedo explicarlo ahora. Es más bien una...

— Corazonada.

— Exacto.

— Ya te envié los registros, Newt — anunció Queenie.

— Los veré más tarde — dijo él.

Los relojes pulseras de todos sonaron al mismo tiempo. A los tres les había llegado la misma notificación. El Inspector Theseus quería que todos los Inspectores y Ejecutores que se estaban encargando del caso de Talismán se reunieran en el Laboratorio de Análisis para una puesta en común.

— El Inspector Theseus viene en camino con los demás —. La mirada de Tina se encontró con la de Newt otra vez. Parecía que él iba a decir lo mismo que ella —. Será divertido ¿Verdad?

— Uff, me moriré de la risa. Seguro que Thess también — bromeó Scamander.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los demás llegaron. La Analista Queenie, sin levantarse de su silla, había puesto toda la información que tenían hasta el momento a la vista en sus varios monitores mientras todos se acomodaban alrededor de ella. Tina quedó sentada en un sillón de tres, entre los Ejecutores Graves y Barebone. La Ejecutora Rosier se sentó en una silla con rueditas, Scamander quedó de pie contra una pared con las manos en los bolsillos y el Inspector Theseus se paró junto a la Analista, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— ¿Estamos todos cómodos? ¿Todos tranquilos? — preguntó Queenie, sonriéndoles. Sin embargo, nadie le contestó — ¡Ay, pero qué mal humor! ¡Tienen que dormir mejor!

— La información, Analista Queenie— dijo Theseus, un poco exasperado.

— A la orden, señor — contestó la Analista, haciendo una exagerada reverencia con la cabeza. Entonces, se puso más seria y señaló una tabla con números que se veía en uno de los monitores de la derecha —. Bueno, el dominio de Talismán en _WizardingWorld_ está lleno de seguidores, como siempre. Hoy parece que fue un día atareado para él, alcanzó un record de visitantes en su dominio, comparado con la actividad en los últimos dos meses, y ha estado dando muchos consejos a muchos usuarios. Ya sabemos cuál es su modo de entretener.

— Estuve viendo algo de eso en línea — comentó Barebone —. No sólo no se escapa o se esconde, sino que Talismán se ha llenado la boca hablando sobre la redada en el Club MadHouse. En su relato, él es la pobre víctima que apenas logró escapar de las manos de los despiadados policías.

Al terminar de hablar, Barebone hizo un gesto como si fuera a vomitar. Tina asintió con la cabeza, para mostrarle que estaba de acuerdo.

— Tenemos que ir más profundo de lo que se ve ¿Qué es lo que quiere nuestro criminal? — intervino Theseus, mirando los monitores como si fuera a encontrar alguna pista mágica en cualquier momento — ¿Su meta era hacer parecer que Jake Dasher sigue con vida?

— Bueno, si quería hacer parecer que el dueño original de Talismán seguía con vida, entonces no debería haber dejado la cuenta bancaria de la víctima intacta ¿O no? — cuestionó Queenie, agrandando en el monitor un registro de la cuenta bancaria del señor Dasher —. Eso sin contar que dejó el departamento vacío de la víctima durante dos meses.

— El objetivo del criminal va más allá de sólo tomar el control del avatar de Talismán. Debe querer algo más o... Quizás no quiere nada — razonó Barebone.

— ¿Sugieres que lo hizo por diversión? — preguntó Theseus — ¿Realmente podría tomarse el trabajo de desmembrar un cuerpo sólo por la diversión de robarse un avatar?

— Thess, no intentes comprender la mente de un criminal, se nublará su _Psycho Pass_ — le advirtió Scamander, aunque no había seriedad en su voz. Era como si le hiciera una broma privada. Tina creyó que Theseus se enojaría pero, al contrario, el Inspector le siguió el juego.

— ¿Esa advertencia va a dirigida a mí o a ti, Ejecutor Scamander?

Newt no le contestó, sólo sonrió por lo bajo.

— Cálmense — sugirió el Ejecutor Graves, alzando las cejas. Cualquier rastro de diversión en los rostros de Theseus y de Scamander desapareció de pronto.

— Incluso si el criminal hace todo esto por diversión, no es un idiota, ha tomado muchas precauciones para que no sepamos quién es — continuó Theseus, volviendo a tensar su rostro en una expresión seria —. Y aunque su identidad siga desconocida, aun así se anticipó a que terminaría bajo sospecha de la policía. Se cubrió las espaldas por si acaso. 

— En eso tiene razón, Inspector. No hay manera de que hubiera hackeado los holo-trajes en el Club MadHouse si no se hubiera preparado de antemano para escapar — dijo Tina, apretando los labios —. El sospechoso temía que la policía fuera tras él.

— Si cree que puede tomarnos por idiotas, vamos a tener que darle una lección — murmuró Theseus —. Analista Queenie...

— Dime, cielo.

— Quiero que traces las rutas de acceso de Talismán. Tenemos que capturar al sospechoso cuanto antes — ordenó el Inspector, frunciendo el ceño. Detrás de sus anteojos, se veían dos ojos verdes brillando con intensidad.

— No deberías exigirte demasiado, Thess. El sospechoso claramente está confiado en su habilidad de esconder su rostro. Por eso anda por las redes sociales como si nada hubiera pasado — sugirió Newt, sin mirar al Inspector.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene quedarnos esperando?

— Debe haber otra manera de conseguir ventaja frente a él — siguió Scamander, buscando con sus ojos a Tina —. Hay algo que quiero intentar hacer.

— ¿Es... de lo que usted hablaba antes de que vinieran todos? — preguntó la Inspectora. Se guardó el impulso de decir que Scamander había dicho "corazonada", pues sabía que al Inspector no le gustaba esa palabra.

— Justamente — asintió Newt.

— Está bien — concedió Theseus —. Goldstein, tú, Scamander y Graves encárguense de eso, lo que sea que es... El resto y yo nos enfocaremos en las rutas de acceso al avatar de Talismán ¿Alguna queja?

El silencio de todos fue todo lo que consiguió como respuesta.

— Eso pensé... A trabajar.

////

Scamander, Graves y Goldstein volvieron a la oficina, mientras que Rosier, Barebone y Theseus se quedaron trabajando en el Laboratorio de Análisis.

— Entonces... ¿De qué se trata exactamente la corazonada que tuvo, Scamander? — preguntó Tina. Newt se pasó la mano por el cabello.

— No estoy seguro.

— Siempre es así con las corazonadas, son difíciles de explicar — dijo Graves, sonriendo. 

— Escuché su conversación con Spooky Boogie, Inspectora. Y algo no está bien — le aseguró Newt, mirándola a los ojos. Tina había notado que en los últimos días, siempre que el Ejecutor Scamander quería que ella confiara en él, la miraba a los ojos con una profunda sinceridad. Al principio le había resultado extraño, pero ahora estaba acostumbrada.

— Confío en usted — dijo ella, abriendo la puerta de la oficina y dejando entrar a los Ejecutores.

— Gracias.

Newt se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a revisar los registros que le había enviado la Analista Queenie. Incluso se había puesto auriculares para poder escuchar las conversaciones que habían quedado registradas entre Spooky Boogie y la Inspectora Goldstein. Mientras tanto, ella y Graves hicieron tazas de café.

— Realmente no comprendo las cosas como avatares o plataformas virtuales — le dijo Graves a Tina.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Nuestros cuerpos están hechos para ser físicos. Respiramos, comemos, buscamos placer, nos morimos ¿O no?

A la Inspectora Goldstein le parecía un argumento razonable y entendible, más que nada teniendo en cuenta que Graves había sido policía desde antes de que se instalara el Sistema Sybil en sí mismo. Sin embargo, ella usaba esos avatares y plataformas virtuales por puro entretenimiento, por lo que no le parecía algo tan difícil de comprender.

— Graves, creo que la gente como usted está en peligro de extinción.

El hombre alzó una ceja, quizás tomando el comentario de Tina como un insulto. Entre ellos dos, Scamander seguía inmerso en su computadora. Tina decidió explicarse.

— Piénselo de esta forma, Graves ¿Usar la red o una plataforma virtual no es lo mismo que usar un cuchillo para cocinar o un papel para escribir algo? Usar esas herramientas no es inherentemente malo o bueno. Sólo es una herramienta. Depende de quién usa esa herramienta y las intenciones que tenga esa persona como para calificar a la acción como buena o mala.

Graves lo dio su típica sonrisa paternal.

— Eres buena explicando las cosas y poniéndote en los zapatos de los demás, señorita — le dijo él —. Me haces acordar a mi maestra del primer grado.

Tina no estaba segura de que el hombre hubiera comprendido lo que ella le explicó, pero aquel cumplido hizo que se sonrojara.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó, toqueteándose el flequillo.

— ¿Habías escuchado hablar de Rousseau, señorita?

— ¿Se refiere al filósofo?

— Claro. Específicamente a su _"Discurso sobre el origen y los fundamentos de la desigualdad entre los hombres"._

— No la he leído. Pero puedo buscarla en línea — dijo Tina y se corrió la manga de la camisa para usar su reloj pulsera. Graves alzó su mano biónica, como diciéndole que parara.

— No hace falta, señorita. La tengo almacenada aquí — le contestó Graves, señalándose la frente con el dedo índice. El hombre abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó dos botellas pequeñas de whisky. Tina se sorprendió de que guardara bebidas alcohólicas en su cajón, pero no dijo nada —. Hagamos un ejercicio de filosofía ¿Quiere?

— Claro — replicó ella, entusiasmada. Graves puso una de las botellas de whisky sobre el escritorio y luego puso la otra, dejando cierta distancia entre ambas botellas.

— Imaginemos que estas dos botellas son cazadores y están en el bosque... ¿Deberían cazar conejos por separado? — Graves sacó otra botella de su cajón, que era más alta y de ginebra. Puso la botella entre las dos de whisky que ya había apoyado en el escritorio — ¿O los cazadores deberían trabajar en equipo para conseguir una presa más grande? ¿Cuál te parece que es la mejor opción, señorita?

Tina lo pensó unos momentos, con la boca fruncida. No se había dado cuenta, pues estaba muy ocupada pensando en el ejercicio, pero el Ejecutor Scamander la estaba mirando de reojo con mucho interés.

— Creo que la mejor opción es la segunda, Graves. Es mucho más lógico trabajar en equipo para conseguir la presa más grande.

— Es la correcta. Este filósofo dice que los seres humanos son sociales por naturaleza. Lenguaje, cartas, mensajes, teléfonos... Son todas herramientas que cumplen la función de fortalecer la naturaleza social — explicó Graves y guardó las botellas de alcohol en su cajón nuevamente — ¿Cree que la virtualidad tiene la misma función, señorita?

— Bueno... creo que sí.

Newt dejó de mirar a Tina y siguió trabajando. Estaba escuchando la primera conversación que la Inspectora Goldstein había tenido con Spooky Boogie en su sala de chat personal por cuarta vez. En seguida, escuchó la segunda otra vez. Había dos secciones de ambas conversaciones que le llamaban la atención. Las reprodujo muchas veces, tratando de buscar qué era eso que le llamaba tanto la atención. Tina y Graves seguían conversando sobre filosofía y modernidad a su alrededor cuando Newt se reclinó sobre su asiento y contempló su pantalla, un poco más satisfecho que cuando había empezado a escuchar los registros.

— Lo tengo — anunció Scamander. Los otros dos dejaron de hablar y lo miraron.

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿Encontró algo? — preguntó Tina, poniéndose de pie y parándose detrás de él, para ver su monitor con claridad. Newt desconectó los auriculares para que todos oyeran.

— Escuchen estas dos partes de la conversación — les dijo y las reprodujo, una tras otra.

 _— Pero también soy una persona con un cuerpo real en el mundo real. Todos tenemos una faceta pública y una faceta privada ¿No? No me parece tan mala idea que una Inspectora de futuro brillante me deba un favor. Uno nunca sabe cuándo la Oficina de Seguridad Pública lo va a investigar a uno ¿O no? —_ decía Spooky Boogie en la primera grabación.

— _Si "lamentarlo" fuera suficiente para arreglar las cosas, entonces no necesitaríamos a la policía ¿No es así?_ — se quejaba Spooky Boogie en la segunda grabación.

— No entiendo — le hizo saber Graves, esperando una explicación. Tina esperaba lo mismo.

— Su forma de hablar es distinta en cada grabación. No me refiero a la voz, claro, sino a las palabras que eligió para expresarse.

— ¿Qué palabras, con exactitud? — cuestionó Tina, rascándose la ceja inconscientemente.

— Cuando se refiere a nosotros en la primera grabación, usa frases como " _Oficina de Seguridad Pública_ " y en otra parte, nos dice " _Departamento de Investigación Criminal_ " y siempre que se refiere a usted, dice " _Inspectora_ ". Pero en la segunda grabación, ya sea refiriéndose a nosotros o a usted, siempre dice " _policía_ ". Eso es algo raro.

— ¿Podría ser una coincidencia, Scamander? — preguntó ella, sin dejar de rascarse la ceja — ¡Ya sé! El registro que hizo la Analista Queenie no tiene sólo nuestras conversaciones, tiene todas las palabras públicas que Spooky Boogie ha usado en los últimos meses ¿Verdad?

— Sí ¿Debería buscar las expresiones ahí, Inspectora?

— Era justo lo que iba a decir. Chequea la cantidad de veces en las que Spooky Boogie ha usado las expresiones _"Oficina de Seguridad Pública_ ", " _Departamento de Investigación Criminal_ " y " _Policía_ " — pidió la mujer. Scamander enseguida se puso a teclear en su computadora.

— Deje de rascarse la ceja, se lastimará — le pidió Newt, sin despegar los ojos de su pantalla.

— Déjeme en paz — contestó ella, aunque sí dejó de rascarse.

Graves, que los había observado interaccionar en silencio, sólo se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Ah, qué viejo estoy para estas cosas! — exclamó el hombre por lo bajo, mirando con demasiado cariño al cajón en dónde estaban sus botellas de alcohol.

Pronto, Newt tuvo los datos que Tina le había pedido.

— De acuerdo con esto, Spooky Boogie ha usado la expresión " _Policía_ " muy pocas veces en el pasado, mientras que las expresiones " _Oficina de Seguridad Pública_ " y " _Departamento de Investigación Criminal_ " fueron mucho más usadas — declaró Scamander, leyendo las cifras de su monitor.

— Eso significa que... — empezó a decir Tina, aunque se quedó callada a la mitad de su oración debido a las horribles implicancias que tenía.

— La Spooky Boogie con la que habló esta mañana, Inspectora... No era la misma persona con la que habló el otro día —. Scamander dijo en voz alta precisamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Sintió que una enorme pena le llenaba el pecho. La vez anterior, cuando le había pedido consejo a Talismán, resultó ser que estaba hablando con un impostor y que el verdadero Talismán ya llevaba un tiempo muerto. Si la Spooky Boogie con la que había hablado también era una impostora, entonces la verdadera seguramente ya se encontraba muerta.

La Inspectora tragó con fuerza y tensó el rostro. Sería tonto ponerse a llorar. No conocía realmente a la víctima. No la conocía. Sólo había sido compañera suya en la secundaria y ni siquiera entonces se hablaban mucho.

 _"Ni siquiera fuiste a buscarla a tu anuario"_ le dijo su voz interna. " _Ahora está muerta y ni siquiera sabes quién es o qué le pasó_ ". Tina ignoró aquella voz.

— La persona que buscamos ahora es un asesino serial. Su objetivo conocido hasta ahora es asesinar personas y tomar control de sus avatares en _WizardingWorld_. Hay que averiguar la identidad de Spooky Boogie y encontrarla... O encontrar lo que quede de ella — sentenció la Inspectora, apretando los dientes.

Scamander y Graves intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, pero no replicaron.

////

El Inspector Theseus y los Ejecutores Barebone y Rosier no se encontraban en el edificio de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública en ese momento. El rastreo de las rutas de acceso de Talismán había sido bastante rápido y pronto obtuvieron una dirección. Era de las afueras de Londres, en una zona llena de edificios de clase media. En uno de ellos, en el décimo cuarto piso, tercer apartamento, se encontraba la posible ubicación del criminal.

— Es aquí — dijo el Ejecutor Barebone, cuando llegaron hasta el departamento que buscaban. Los tres sostenían _Dominators_ y con ellos, habían traído a un droide policial, que tenía instrumentos para derribar puertas en la parte frontal.

De un golpe seco, la puerta del departamento cayó al suelo y los dos Ejecutores entraron corriendo, seguidos del Inspector.

El vestíbulo era un pasillo corto, así que Barebone entró corriendo por la izquierda y Rosier por la derecha.

— ¡El frente está despejado! — anunció Rosier, para que Theseus buscara en esa dirección.

Por dentro, el departamento se veía oscuro a pesar de ser de día, pues las persianas metálicas bloqueaban la luz del exterior. Exceptuando los pasos de los detectives, había completo silencio. Quizás no había nadie.

Vinda inspeccionó el cuarto de baño y un closet, pero no encontró nada. Lo mismo ocurrió con Theseus tras inspeccionar el comedor y la cocina. No obstante, cuando Credence abrió una puerta para inspeccionar el dormitorio, escuchó un pitido, como el que hacen los productos del supermercado cuando el cajero los pasa por el escáner. En seguida, Credence miró el suelo. Pasos se acercaban desde la sala. Una luz roja se había encendido al otro lado del dormitorio. Provenía de un dispositivo rectangular, que estaba conectado a cuatro bloques de color gris.

— ¿Todo bien por aquí, Barebone? — le preguntó Vinda, que se le acercaba por atrás.

Credence apenas había tenido tiempo para procesarlo, pero en tan sólo un instante, tomó a Vinda del brazo y la apartó del cuarto, tirándola a ella y a sí mismos al suelo mientras gritaba: — ¡Bomba!

El estallido se vio desde afuera del edificio. Los transeúntes, que estaban teniendo un día tranquilo de compras y otros quehaceres, se quedaron mirando el humo que salía del décimo cuarto piso.

////

En otro lugar, probablemente un lugar desconocido para los detectives del Departamento de Investigación Criminal, un teléfono celular vibraba sobre una mesita de luz. En la pantalla decía que era una llamada entrante de Krall.

Había un sillón en ese cuarto, de color beige, muy limpio. Abernathy estaba sentado en el sillón, con sus ojos cansados y su cabello negro algo despeinado. Al lado del celular, sobre la mesita de luz, había tres jeringas y varios contenedores pequeños con líquidos de color azul. Suspirando, atendió el teléfono.

— Si me estás llamando, Krall, supongo que tienes malas noticias — dijo Abernathy.

— Lamento avisarte que algunos perros de caza cayeron en la trampa.

— Pues ya era hora.

— Encontraron una de tus direcciones de IP — contestó Krall, del otro lado, con la voz muy seria —. Ya sabes que puedo conseguirte tantos servidores de repuesto como necesites, pero... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar con esto?

— ¡Claro que quiero continuar! ¡Es mi deber! — Abernathy empezó a patear el suelo suavemente con la pierna izquierda.

— Bueno, eres el favorito del señor Grindelwald por ahora — siguió Krall, luego de una pequeña risita —. Así que te aconsejo que no metas la pata. Te lo digo en serio.

Y dicho eso, colgó el teléfono. Abernathy se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. Dejó de patear el suelo con la pierna y prefirió ponerse de pie y darle una patada muy enérgica al sillón dónde estaba sentado. El sillón quedó volcado en el suelo, con Abernathy contemplándolo con la mandíbula muy apretada.

— Me tengo que calmar — susurró. Tomó una de las jeringas que habían allí y la clavó en uno de los contenedores. Cuando lo levantó, se leyó la inscripción _"Calmantes neurológicos"_ del otro lado.

////

La explosión en el edificio dónde se encontraba el Inspector Theseus y sus dos Ejecutores no había tenido víctimas fatales. No había dañado ninguna estructura vital del edificio ni había afectado a ningún civil, aunque el edificio había sido evacuado tan pronto los detectives pudieron salir y pedir ayuda. Vinda y Credence, pese a estar más cerca de la bomba, salieron con apenas unos rasguños en la cara y en los brazos, mientras que el Inspector requirió de una venda en su mano derecha, pues había caído dentro del departamento y se había doblado la muñeca.

Ahora estaban sentados en una banca, frente al edificio, mientras los bomberos apagaban el fuego que se había propagado al piso superior. Pronto, el incendio estaría totalmente contralado.

— No entiendo cómo ustedes no están lastimados — se quejó Theseus, mirando con molestia la venda en su mano. Rosier sonrió, entretenida.

— Oiga, no es como si nosotros hubiéramos puesto la bomba, señor Thess — le respondió Credence, tratando de no reírse.

— Mi ausencia de rasguños se deben a que Barebone me tiró al suelo justo cuando explotó la bomba, Inspector — le explicó Vinda, como si dijera cualquier cosa.

— ¡Ah! ¿Y estas super agradecida conmigo, Vinda? — preguntó Credence, poniendo ojos soñadores y agudizando la voz.

— No te pases, niño — replicó ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Barebone le guiñó un ojo y la mujer lo miró como si fuera su hermanito —. Pero gracias, niño. Estuviste rápido allí.

El reloj pulsera de Theseus sonó. Era una llamada de la Inspectora Goldstein.

— Dime — respondió Theseus, todavía de malhumor.

— Inspector, encontramos otra víctima.

Theseus se refregó el puente de la nariz.

— ¿Está segura, Goldstein? ¿Quién es?

— Es Spooky Boogie — anunció Tina. Su voz era carente de emociones —. La encontramos muerta en su departamento. Scamander le dará el informe ahora.

////

Tina le cedió su reloj pulsera a Newt. Por su parte, en el baño, Graves estaba controlando a los mini-drones, los cuáles recolectaban evidencia de las cañerías del inodoro, el lavabo y la bañera.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Scamander? — preguntó Theseus, desde el otro lado de la línea.

— Realizamos una búsqueda de las personas que fueron a la secundaria con la Inspectora Goldstein y revisamos sus cuentas bancarias, para ver quién estaba teniendo ingresos monetarios de la plataforma de _WizardingWorld_. Así dimos con Margot Anderson, veinte años de edad. El asesinato ocurrió en su departamento y tiene el mismo _modus operandi_ que el asesinato de Jake Dasher — relató Newt, caminando por el departamento a la vez que buscaba a Tina con la mirada ¿Adónde se había metido su jefa? —. Encontramos partes de su cuerpo en el drenaje de la bañera. Sin embargo, su avatar continúa funcionando en la plataforma con normalidad.

Pronto, la vio. La Inspectora Goldstein estaba en el dormitorio de la víctima. Había estado seria y bastante callada hasta el momento, pero en ese instante, la vio profundamente triste. Newt sintió el impulso de acercarse a ella, pero se contuvo. No le pareció apropiado y la mujer podría tomárselo a mal. El Ejecutor tragó con fuerza, avergonzándose de lo que había pensado hacer y siguió reportando lo que habían encontrado al Inspector Theseus.

— El tiempo estimado de la muerte es de aproximadamente un día o dos. Así que debe haber sido asesinada luego de la redada en el Club MadHouse.

El Inspector Theseus suspiró profundamente.

— En cuanto terminen ahí, vuelvan a la oficina y nos volveremos a reunir en el Laboratorio de Análisis. Tendremos que rehacer nuestra estrategia — ordenó el hombre y cortó la llamada.

El Ejecutor Scamander apagó el reloj pulsera y cayó en la cuenta de que no era su reloj. Tenía que devolvérselo a la Inspectora Goldstein. Se fijó en Graves, este todavía estaba con los mini-drones. Un par de momentos atrás, había pensado que era una mala idea, pero ahora sólo se encogió de hombros y fue a buscar a Tina. Cuando llegó al dormitorio, vio que ella tenía la vista fija en un cuadro colgado de la pared. Era un diploma de secundaria con el nombre de la víctima escrito. Newt se aclaró la garganta para hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

— Ah, Scamander... Es usted — dijo Tina, pasándose la manga de la chaqueta rápidamente por el borde de los ojos.

— Le traigo su reloj pulsera, Inspectora — contestó él, tendiéndoselo. Ella lo tomó y se lo puso, volviendo a mirar el diploma.

— Fue mi culpa — soltó la mujer, tensionando el cuello —. Yo la metí en todo esto.

— Inspectora...

— ¡Que fue mi culpa! — insistió Tina, alzando el tono y dándose vuelta a mirarlo. Newt se acercó hasta estar justo en frente de ella. Sus ojos castaños estaban húmedos. Verla así le hizo sentirse muy incómodo.

— Inspectora, no diga tonterías — le reprendió. Hubiera querido decirle algo con más suavidad, pero eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Ciertamente el tacto para ofrecer palabras de consuelo a una mujer llorando no era el fuerte del Ejecutor Scamander.

Tina se mordió la punta de la lengua. Quería gritarle a Newt, quería salir corriendo y quería largarse a llorar allí mismo. Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de las tres, así que el Ejecutor siguió hablando: — ¿En algún momento, aunque fuera por un segundo, usted vio a Spooky Boogie como un señuelo para nuestra investigación?

Ella lo pensó unos segundos y respondió con honestidad.

— No, nunca la vi como un señuelo, pero...— Newt la cortó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

— ¿Acaso forzó u obligó a Spooky Boogie a cooperar con nosotros?

— No, pero...

— ¿Le dió información sobre ella al enemigo?

— Tampoco...

— Entonces, explíqueme cómo puede ser su culpa.

Scamander le dio una mirada inquisidora y Tina suspiró. Él tenía razón.

— Tiene razón — admitió ella, bajando la mirada —. Aun así, está muerta. Y pudimos haberlo evitado...

Tina sintió una mano sobre su mejilla. Newt le hizo levantar la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

— Inspectora, si hubiéramos atrapado al culpable en el Club MadHouse cuando fuimos, seguramente podríamos haber evitado la muerte de Margot Anderson — dijo Scamander, con honestidad, retirando su mano —. La responsabilidad de su muerte recae en todo el equipo, no se la cargue usted sola a los hombros. Le recomiendo que piense en cumplir con sus responsabilidades, de la misma forma que lo haremos los demás.

La lógica en las palabras de su subordinado era innegable. El pesar que sentía en su pecho se aflojó un poco.

— Gracias, Scamander —. Tina forzó una sonrisa genuina —. Vamos a atraparlo ¿Verdad?

— Se lo prometo, Inspectora. Se lo debemos a las víctimas de este c _aso —_ aseguró él.

////

Esa tarde volvieron a tener una reunión de equipo en el Laboratorio de Análisis. Mientras todos se acomodaban en los sillones y sillas, la Analista Queenie se encendía un cigarrillo y se lo dejaba colgando de sus rojizos labios. Luego, se puso a teclear en su computadora. Tina estaba sentada entre Graves y Barebone en un sillón de tres mientras que Rosier, Scamander y Theseus se habían sentado en sillones individuales.

— He encontrado otra cosa extraña — les dijo Queenie, al cabo de unos momentos. Una nueva ventana se abrió en el monitor. En esta se veía una fotografía de lo que parecía ser un salón de clases y junto a esto, había un avatar de _WizardingWorld_. Era un hombrecito que vestía una especie de traje espacial azul y llevaba un casco del mismo color con unas gafas amarillsd tan grandes, que le daban aspecto de mosca —. Este es el dominio Rainy Blue, del avatar Melancholia.

— ¿Qué tiene de raro? — preguntó el Inspector Theseus.

— Legalmente, el usuario con el que se creó el dominio y el avatar le pertenece a un hombre de 82 años llamado Patrick Jensen. Pero en realidad lo usaba su nieto, Thomas Jensen, quien asumo que le habrá pedido usar su nombre y su información a su abuelo porque el usuario fue creado cuando él todavía era menor de edad — explicó Queenie e hizo una pausa para exhalar un poco de humo de cigarrillo —. La cosa es que, un año luego de que el avatar fuera creado, o sea, el año pasado, el muchacho Thomas Jensen falleció en un accidente automovilístico. Tenía 14 años.

— El avatar sigue activo ¿Verdad? — aventuró Tina.

— Exactamente, Inspectora —. Queenie le guiñó un ojo —. Llamé al abuelo de Thomas y le pregunté si de casualidad él había estado usando el avatar. Me dijo que no tiene idea de qué significa avatar, o _WizardingWorld_ o dominio.

— Podría estar mintiendo — observó Scamander.

— No lo creo. Verás, cuando tu usuario es muy popular en esta plataforma y reúnes a muchos seguidores, comienzas a recibir un pago. De la misma forma que los dueños de Talismán y Spooky Boogie cobraban una cierta cantidad de dinero, el avatar de Melancholia también lo hacía. Ese dinero estaba a nombre de su abuelo y él me dijo que creía que ese dinero era su pensión de jubilado —. Queenie se terminó su cigarrillo y lo apagó en un cenicero —. Eso es lo que les tengo el día de hoy, detectives.

— Cada vez aparecen más avatares fantasmas — comentó Credence.

— ¿Acaso es posible hacer funcionar varios avatares diferentes al mismo tiempo? — cuestionó Graves.

— Aparentemente, no es imposible — le contestó la Analista y dirigió su mirada hacia Tina —. Tú eres usuaria de la plataforma ¿Crees que haya algo que estemos pasando por alto?

De pronto, todo el equipo miró a la Inspectora Goldstein. Tina meditó unos segundos. Que una sola persona tuviera varios avatares con varios usuarios no era algo tan extraño. Sin embargo, lo que sí era extraño era que el sospechoso no sólo manejaba varios avatares, si no que había logrado que los tres estuvieran en rangos altos de popularidad.

— Bueno, en realidad hay una sola cosa que es... extraña. O al menos, algo sorprendente — dijo la mujer —. Lo inusual es la capacidad de actuación que tiene el sospechoso. No sólo nadie ha levantado sospechas en todo este tiempo sobre ellos, si no que los avatares son más populares con el sospechoso controlándolos que lo que eran con sus dueños originales.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible que entre esa tremenda cantidad de usuarios, ninguno se diera cuenta de que era un impostor? — quiso saber Theseus.

— Pues, porque no les importa si es un impostor — intervino Newt, antes de que Tina pudiera contestar —. Estos avatares son ídolos de esta plataforma. Y un ídolo no puede existir por sí sólo. Necesita de una multitud que lo idolatre. La verdadera naturaleza de esos ídolos son los ideales creados por la comunidad que los sostiene. Entonces tiene sentido, por ejemplo, que un fan pudiera hacer un trabajo mejor que el ícono original, pues un fan conoce lo que los fans esperan de cada ídolo. Lo que haría felices a los fans. 

— No podría haberlo dicho mejor — le dijo Tina.

— Entonces estamos buscando a alguien que sea fan de Talismán, Melancholia y Spooky Boogie — afirmó Rosier, quien había estado escuchando atentamente cada palabra.

— Sí, el sospechoso es una persona que no sólo es fan de estos tres, los conoce tanto que puede imitarlos a la perfección — siguió la Inspectora —. Tiene que ser alguien muy entusiasta de los tres dominios.

— Si tenemos que analizar los datos de los tres dominios, podríamos tardar bastante tiempo — se quejó Theseus, acomodándose los lentes hacia atrás.

— Siempre hay formas de filtrar los datos, Inspector. Confíe en mí — murmuró Queenie, con el tono entusiasmado — Newt, Inspectora ¿Qué proponen?

— Una extrapolación reversa de... — dijeron Newt y Tina al unísono, pero se sorprendieron de haber hablado al mismo tiempo.

— Lo siento, Inspectora, no quise robarle el protagonismo — se disculpó Scamander, con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Tina sintió que le subía el calor por la cara, pero aun así, se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando con naturalidad.

— Como decía el Ejecutor Scamander, creo que deberías hacer una extrapolación reversa de los datos. En el mismo orden en que fuimos descubriendo los asesinatos, pues reflejan la conducta del sospechoso —. Tina se puso de pie y se acercó a la Analista, para poder ver mejor el monitor —. Tomemos los cien visitantes más regulares del dominio de Talismán y observemos cuánto tiempo al día están en ese dominio.

Queenie se puso a trabajar de inmediato. Rosier y Barebone prepararon café para todos. A los quince minutos de la orden, la Analista levantó sus manos del teclado. En el monitor, había una gráfica de líneas azules, dónde cada línea representaba el tiempo que pasaban los seguidores en el dominio de Talismán. El eje horizontal abarcaba el último año.

— Parece que el tiempo que pasaban los seguidores en el dominio iba disminuyendo... — dijo Barebone. Era cierto, todas las líneas tendían hacia abajo en dirección a la misma fecha, dos meses atrás —. Todas caen alrededor de la fecha en la que Dasher fue asesinado. Spooky Boogie había dicho que Talismán era cada vez menos popular. 

— Y a partir de entonces, empiezan a subir — murmuró Rosier.

— Se corresponde con el pico de popularidad de Talismán luego de la muerte de su usuario original — dijo Theseus. Graves y Scamander asintieron.

— Lo importante ahora, no es quienes empezaron a quedarse más tiempo por la popularidad de Talismán... — empezó a decir Tina, pero fue interrumpida por Newt.

— Lo importante es quienes se fueron del dominio a pesar de la popularidad —. El Ejecutor había terminado su frase. Tina se dio vuelta para mirarlo, sorprendida —. Si el culpable ya había tomado el lugar del avatar dueño de un dominio, entonces no necesitaba visitar el dominio como invitado ¿No es cierto, Inspectora?

— Sí, es cierto. Queenie, resalta las líneas de los usuarios que dejaron de visitar el dominio con la nueva subida de popularidad, por favor — le ordenó Tina a la Analista. Pronto, unas pocas líneas de las cientas que había, se marcaron de rojo —. Esos son los que se fueron. Ese es el patrón. Ahora, quiero que repitas el proceso para los visitantes de los dominios de Spooky Boogie y de Melancholia. Estoy segura de que debe haber un usuario que haga exactamente lo mismo en los otros dos dominios.

Queenie se puso a trabajar otra vez y Tina se quedó de pie a su lado. Scamander se le acercó y también se paró junto a ella.

— Creo que vamos por buen camino, Inspectora — dijo Newt. Tina torció el cuello para mirarlo.

— Si tan sólo dejara de robarse mis ideas, Ejecutor —. El hombre la miró, confundido. Ella emitió una risita —. Era broma, Scamander. Yo también hago bromas.

— Los dos dijimos la idea al mismo tiempo ¿No sería más justo decir que es _nuestra_ idea, Inspectora? — sugirió él, alzando las cejas.

— Bueno, sí. Digamos eso.

La Analista tardó veinte minutos esta vez, pero pudo hacer dos gráficas. Una para el dominio de Spooky Boogie y otra para el dominio de Melancholia. En los dos había comportamientos similares. Eran populares, luego las visitas de los seguidores disminuían hasta que llegaba la fecha estimada de la muerte de los dueños originales, cuando las visitas comenzaban a subir otra vez.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Algún usuario sigue el patrón que dijo la Inspectora Goldstein? — preguntó Theseus, también acercándose al monitor. Los únicos que habían quedado sentados en los sillones eran Graves, Rosier y Barebone.

— Un solo usuario cumple con el patrón en los tres dominios — declaró Queenie, corriéndose un mechón de cabello rubio de la cara. Apretó un botón con el dedo índice y una nueva ventana se abrió por encima de los gráficos. En esta se veía la fotografía de un hombre de cabello renegrido y ojos claros bajo unos anteojos de montura redonda —. Se llama Henry Abernathy, tiene 27 años. Trabaja en una empresa de gestión deportiva virtual.

Graves, quien había mencionado en varias ocasiones mientas esperaban a los resultados del análisis de los datos que no entendía mucho del mundo virtual y que estaba muy viejo para todo eso, se puso de pie y observó atentamente el monitor.

— El último registro de su _Psycho Pass_ es de hace cuatro años — dijo el hombre, leyendo la información sobre Abernathy — ¿Es que no se ha realizado ningún otro control? ¿Ni siquiera por los escáneres de la calle?

— Es probable que cada día usara rutas que le permitieran evadir esos escáneres — sugirió Rosier, todavía sentada —. Creo que es precisamente el tipo de persona que buscaría ocultar algo ¿No?

— Queenie, traza sus rutas de acceso a _WizardingWorld_ — ordenó Theseus a la Analista, pero esta ya estaba tecleando antes de que le hablara.

— Voy delante de usted, Inspector. Aguarde... Aquí. Su último acceso a la plataforma fue hace unos minutos en un hotel económico del centro de Londres, aunque esa no es la dirección de su casa, que está dos cuadras más lejos —. Un mapa se desplegó en el monitor, marcando un punto rojo en el centro —. Esa es la dirección en dónde se encuentra ahora, detectives. El registro dice que se encuentra en el quinto piso, habitación 4G.

— Ya veo. Inspectora Goldstein, vaya con Graves y Scamander a registrar el hotel —. Theseus se había puesto serio de pronto.

— De acuerdo.

— Rosier y Barebone, vendrán conmigo a registrar el domicilio del sospechoso — siguió él, yendo hacia la puerta del Laboratorio de Análisis —. Recuerden que es un sujeto peligroso, experto en explosivos y en hackear hologramas. No bajen la guardia.

Y con eso dicho, todos se pusieron en marcha.

////

Tina llegó rápidamente al hotel junto a Graves y Scamander. Abernathy no había abandonado el edificio desde la mañana, según les dijo el encargado, pero aun así no tenían nada por seguro. Por suerte, el encargado les había entregado una tarjeta que abriría la puerta de la habitación 4G. Los tres, armados con _Dominators_ escondidos entre sus uniformes, se subieron a un ascensor para ir hasta el quinto piso. Mientras subían, Tina notó que además de su _Dominator_ , Graves sostenía algo con su mano biónica. Cuando lo miró, vio que llevaba una botella de licor en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

— ¿Quiere decirme para qué es eso? ¿Piensa invitar al sospechoso a tomar un trago? — cuestionó la Inspectora.

— El sospechoso es bueno hackeando hologramas y el alcohol fuerte es bueno para encargarse de hologramas ilegales — se explicó Graves. Tina no entendió la relación entre el alcohol y un holograma y se le debió de haber notado en la cara, pues Scamander agregó.

— Son trucos de viejo detective, ignórelo. Es una momia.

— Púdrete, Newton.

— Si ustedes dicen... — murmuró ella, revoleando los ojos.

Al bajar, apuraron el paso hasta la habitación 4G. Tina pasó la tarjeta por la ranura del dispositivo de cerradura que estaba situado debajo del picaporte de la puerta y la abrió. Scamander y Graves entraron corriendo, sosteniendo sus _Dominators_ en alto y ella entró detrás de ellos.

En el interior, se encontraron con una habitación bastante usual para un hotel. Había un escritorio pequeño con una silla, dos sillones individuales, una mesita de luz, una cómoda para la ropa, un televisor y una cama en el centro. Más lejos, había una puerta que llevaba al baño y una cocina mínima. Entre la cocina y el baño, se hacía un pequeño rincón, que no se veía desde la entrada. Allí, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, estaba Abernathy, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un teléfono celular. Parecía no importarle que tres detectives hubieran entrado en su habitación.

— ¡Departamento de Seguridad Pública! — se anunció Tina, mostrando su identificación de Inspectora, la cual era holográfica — ¡Henry Abernathy! ¡Le ordenamos mostrarnos su _Psycho Pass_!

Tina buscó la mirada de Scamander y la de Graves. Con la cabeza, les indicó que avanzaran hasta el fondo del cuarto. En ese momento, sonó un fuerte pitido. Aquel hotel decoraba sus habitaciones con hologramas, al igual que el departamento de Tina. El holograma que cubría los muebles empezó a emitir glitches y repentinamente, los muebles, las paredes y el suelo empezaron cambiar de color. Se sucedieron varios colores, algunos estridentes y otros muy apagados. Y no sólo eso, empezaron a aparecer muebles por todas partes, incluyendo el techo. Era como mirar un torbellino de locura.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! — exclamó la Inspectora, tratando de esquivar una mesa que había aparecido junto a ella, sólo para darse cuenta de que la mesa la atravesó sin dañarla.

— ¡Hackeó el holograma de decoración! — gritó Scamander, tratando de discernir entre todos los muebles falsos que ahora había en su campo de visión.

— ¡Maldito! — se quejó Graves, apretando la mandíbula. Era un plan inteligente, pues todos esos cambios de colores y muebles extras los hacía sentirse mareados y no veían realmente el cuarto como tal. Se oyeron pasos corriendo entre ellos, el sospechoso intentaba escapar.

Scamander apenas logró verlo y lo siguió hasta afuera de la habitación hacia el pasillo. Tina y Graves hicieron lo mismo. El problema fue que en el pasillo, el panorama era igual. Había colores cambiantes y muebles que aparecían por doquier. También había hackeado el holograma que decoraba los pasillos.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? — gritó Tina, con el _Dominator_ levantado hacia adelante. No podía disparar, pues aquel holograma tan caótico confundía al visor de su arma, la cual no parecía reconocer que había personas delante de él.

— ¡Newton, el encendedor! — pidió Graves. Scamander, que siempre fumaba, se sacó su encendedor del bolsillo y se lo lanzó a su compañero.

Graves tomó la botella de licor que había traído consigo y se llevó el pico a la boca. Inmediatamente, accionó el encendedor y escupió el alcohol hacia el fuego, generando una gran llamarada hacia adelante. Lo hizo cuatro veces en distintas direcciones. Tina se estaba preguntando qué quería lograr cuando los detectores de humo comenzaron a hacer ruido y los rociadores del techo comenzaron a funcionar. Pronto estuvieron empapados, pero lo bueno era que el holograma de decoración se apagó ante la presencia del agua.

El pasillo volvió a su aspecto normal y vieron a Abernathy, que los observaba muy enojado. Scamander le apuntó con el _Dominator_ mientras el sospechoso empezaba a correr para alejarse.

— Coeficiente de Criminalidad de 355. Modo activado, Eliminador Letal — le dijo la voz del _Dominator_ , mientras la punta de este se abría. Newt jaló del gatillo y el disparo azul salió, dirigido hacia Abernathy.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó al matarlo. El sospechoso había logrado doblar hacia la puerta de las escaleras de servicio y el disparo sólo le había volado el brazo derecho. Los tres detectives lo siguieron.

Al cruzar la puerta, no vieron a Abernathy, pero el rastro de sangre de las escaleras les indicaba que había bajado.

— Ni siquiera gritó cuando le disparaste — dijo Tina, mirando la sangre —. Debe estar usando una droga que inhibe el dolor.

— No llegará muy lejos con esas heridas — declaró Newt —. Debe estar volviendo a su casa. Alertemos a Theseus, él se encargará.

////

Efectivamente, Abernathy corrió hasta su casa. Se sabía de memoria el recorrido que tenía que hacer para evitar ser visto por los escáneres de _Psycho Pass_ de la calle y tuvo la suerte de no encontrarse a nadie por el camino. El brazo no le dolía por los tranquilizantes que se había tomado en cuando se dio cuenta de que había detectives en el hotel, pero sí había perdido mucha sangre, por lo que estaba cubierto en sudor y algo mareado.

Temblando, cruzó el umbral de su casa y usó un cinturón para hacerse un torniquete en el brazo. Lo lógico hubiera sido conseguir ayuda médica, pero no lo hizo. Fue hasta su dormitorio, en dónde había un escritorio enorme con cuatro monitores y cuatro teclados.

— Los necesito... Los necesito ahora — murmuraba para sí mismo mientras tecleaba frenéticamente en una de las computadoras con el brazo que le quedaba —. Los necesito...

Pronto, un holograma cubrió el dormitorio. Todo se veía como si estuviera dentro de una bonita catedral con ventanales de colores vivos. Frente a él, se alzaron tres figuras. Eran los avatares de Talismán, Spooky Boogie y Melancholia. Los tres le sonreían. Abernathy se sintió más tranquilo al verlos.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa, Henry Abernathy! — le saludó Melancholia.

— ¡Bienvenido, cielo! ¿Cómo estás? — siguió Spooky Boogie.

— ¡Bienvenido, Henry! — continuó Talismán.

— Hola, chicos. Sí... Ya estoy en casa. Ya estoy mejor — respondió Abernathy, sentándose en el suelo y mirando a los avatares como si fueran un vaso de agua fresca y él llevara días perdido en el desierto.

Los tres avatares se sentaron en ronda, cerca de él.

— Ustedes son perfectos, chicos. Fueron liberados de sus cuerpos humanos y son ejemplos de la inteligencia colectiva. Platón diría que son lo más cercano a la idea de un alma — les dijo Abernathy. Su voz estaba muy calmada y aunque cada tanto el cuerpo le temblaraa impulsivamente, no parecía estar preocupado —. No voy a dejar que nadie los destruya, chicos. Los protegeré a cualquier costo.

— Muchas gracias, Henry — dijeron los tres avatares al unísono. Abernathy no parecía entender que no estaba hablando con personas reales, pues se ruborizó ante aquel agradecimiento.

— Gracias a ustedes, chicos. En el pasado, ustedes me guiaron cuando estaba solo y no tenía a nadie más. Y ahora, yo guiaré a los demás a través de ustedes y serán eternos.

De pronto, los avatares empezaron a soltar glitches. Sus rostros, sonrientes y benevolentes, se volvieron crueles y miraron al hombre herido como si no fuera nada más que una pila de basura.

— ¿Chicos? — preguntó él, con un ligero temblor en su voz.

— ¿No podrías haber hecho un mejor trabajo, Henry? — soltó el avatar de Spooky Boogie.

— Momento... Ese tipo de comportamiento no está en su configuración — dijo Abernathy.

— Hay algo que he estado buscando. Algo que quiero saber — siguió Talismán, moviendo las manos de forma elegante —. Toda esta misión fue para buscar ese algo.

— ¿Oye, Abernathy? ¿Has leído la novela _1984_ , de George Orwell? — quiso saber Melancholia — En la novela 1984, vemos una sociedad altamente ordenada y altamente controlada. Aunque termina demostrando que a mayor orden y control, mayor es la chance de que haya caos y anarquía.

Aquello hizo que Henry Abernathy entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Alguien más estaba controlando los avatares de forma remota. Y para peores, sólo conocía a una persona que había leído esa novela.

— ¿Grindelwald? ¿Ha intervenido mis avatares? — preguntó el hombre, cuyo temblor era cada vez peor. En el suelo, se había formado un charco de sangre proveniente de la herida que tenía en lugar de brazo.

El avatar de Spooky Boogie habló ahora. Pero ya no sonaba como la anarquista famosa de Internet. Ahora era la voz de Gellert Grindelwald la que se oía de los labios de aquel avatar.

— Abernathy, tienes un profundo conocimiento de todos estos avatares y eres capaz de imitarlos a la perfección. Tienes una habilidad excepcional de convertirte en cualquier persona, así que yo estaba muy interesado en conocer tu personalidad y ver de cerca cómo te manejabas. Fue por eso que te presté a mi gente y mis recursos.

— ¡Basta, señor Grindelwald! ¡Deténgase! ¡Puedo hacerlo mejor! ¡En serio! — gritaba Abernathy, ya de pie, agitando su brazo sano. Los avatares de Spooky Boogie, Melancholia y Talismán se acercaban a él con lentitud, como si buscaran arrinconarlo.

— El juego llega a su fin, Abernathy.

— ¡Deje mis avatares! ¡No se atreva a usar sus rostros para hablarme! ¡Yo los mejoré! ¡Son míos!

— Estamos en el acto final, muchacho — seguía hablando Grindelwald, ignorando las súplicas de Abernathy —. En lugar de andar robando las ideas de los demás ¿Por qué no bajas el telón con una idea propia? Al final del día, puedes jugar a que eres cualquiera de estos avatares, pero en el fondo, sabes que tú mismo no eres nadie. No tienes personalidad, por eso tomaste la de ellos.

— ¡Cállese! ¡No!

— Todas esas personas que admiran a estos avatares, jamás te admiraron precisamente a ti. Nadie conoce tu rostro, por lo tanto, no tienes rostro. Podías usar cualquier máscara, pues todas te hubieran quedado bien — siguió Grindelwald —. Ahora, es el momento del adiós, Abernathy.

Abernathy gritaba arrodillado en el suelo, viendo como l0s avatares que tanto había amado en el pasado se burlaban de él ¿Qué haría ahora?

— Los perros de caza ya llegaron por ti, así que hasta nunca, Abernathy.

Tras la despedida de Grindelwald, el holograma se apagó. Los avatares desaparecieron y Abernathy quedó completamente solo en su habitación. La puerta se abrió. Era la policía. No había escapatoria.

El Ejecutor Credence Barebone se llevó el golpe de gracia. Su disparó dio de lleno en Abernathy y su cuerpo explotó. Apenas quedó su ropa, toda destrozada, y pedazos de sus piernas sobre un gran charco de sangre.

— Despejado — anunció Rosier, que había entrado detrás de Credence junto al Inspector Theseus.

— Bien hecho, Barebone — le felicitó el Inspector.

Sin embargo, el muchacho examinó con la mirada el resto de la habitación con el rostro fruncido.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó Rosier.

— No veo a nadie más — dijo el joven —. Pero el sospechoso estaba hablando con alguien antes de que entráramos ¿O lo imaginé?

— Quizás hablaba solo — sentenció Theseus. El Ejecutor no insistió.

////

Haber atrapado al criminal no era el final de aquella operación. Al volver a las oficinas, los miembros del equipo tuvieron que encargarse de todo el papeleo. Tina creía que, quitando a los criminales violentos de la ecuación, hacer el papeleo era la peor parte de su trabajo. Eso y no saber a qué hora terminaría cada jornada laboral. Cuando el sol empezó a caer por el horizonte, Tina ya iba a la mitad de su reporte y decidió que era hora de estirar las piernas un rato, así que salió de la oficina y se dirigió séptimo piso del edificio, pues sabía que allí había un balcón en el que podría tomar algo de aire fresco.

Apoyó los codos en la barandilla, que estaba toda hecha de vidrio reforzado y observó cómo los autos iban y venían en las calles aledañas. Suspiró, intranquila.

— Inspectora.

Ella se dio la vuelta. Era el Inspector Theseus.

— Inspector ¿Necesita que vuelva a la oficina?

— Tranquila, es demasiado papeleo y hemos estado trabajando desde temprano. Envié a los Ejecutores a descansar, seguiremos con eso mañana. Usted también debería descansar — dijo el hombre, apoyándose también en la barandilla. Lucía menos serio que de costumbre, quizás era porque ya no estaba técnicamente trabajando.

— Ya veo. Qué bueno que los haya enviado a descansar.

— Ha trabajado bien en este caso, Inspectora Goldstein — le felicitó Theseus. Tina negó con la cabeza.

— Yo siento que los Ejecutores han trabajado mejor que yo. Fue Scamander quién notó las diferencias en el habla de Spooky Boogie, lo que nos llevó a descubrir el asesinato de Margot Anderson. Graves deshabilitó los hologramas que usó Abernathy para confundirnos.

— Pero usted tuvo la idea de analizar los datos en reversa y buscar un patrón en la conducta de los usuarios de _WizardingWorld_.

— Idea que también habría tenido Scamander de no haber sido yo parte del equipo — lo corrigió Tina —. Scamander parece siempre estar un paso delante de mí o, en varios casos, parece que camina a la par de mí. Analiza las cosas como si fuera un Inspector, pero comprende la mente criminal. Es impresionante.

— Es lo que debe hacer un Ejecutor. Es su tarea. Si entiende a los criminales, es porque él mismo tiene esa tendencia psicológica. Los Ejecutores son así porque también son criminales latentes, tal como el hombre que atrapamos hoy.

— No coincido, Inspector. Cuando descubrimos el asesinato de Margot Anderson, el Ejecutor Scamander me ofreció consuelo y me prometió que se haría justicia. Siempre pide mi opinión de las cosas y discute conmigo como si estuviéramos en niveles similares — dijo la mujer, sin disimular el aprecio que sentía por el Ejecutor —. No me importa que sea un criminal latente, no creo que su mente funcione igual que la del asesino que atrapamos hoy, señor.

— Señorita Goldstein. Usted es una Inspectora. Sólo debe acatar a su deber. Se lo voy a recomendar por última vez. Debe trazar una línea entre usted y los Ejecutores. No son amigos, son peligrosos — advirtió Theseus, mirándola fijo a los ojos. Las veces anteriores en las que él le había dicho cosas similares, siempre sonaba áspero y ofendido. Esta vez sonaba genuinamente preocupado. Sonaba como el consejo que uno le daría a un amigo al cual apreciaba mucho.

— ¿Usted cree que esa es una regla de hierro para poder seguir en este trabajo? — cuestionó Tina, sin romper el contacto visual.

— En realidad, no. Es sólo la regla que yo uso para trabajar —. Theseus suspiró y dirigió su mirada a la calle —. Una vez perdí un compañero que cometió un error en este trabajo. No lo pude detener. Y, siendo sinceros, no quiero que usted cometa el mismo error, Porpentina.

Era la primera vez que el Inspector la llamaba por su primer nombre. Theseus se corrió la manga del saco e hizo que brotara la pantalla holográfica de su reloj pulsera. Pulsó algunos comandos y lo cerró. Inmediatamente, sonó el reloj de Tina. Ella vio que tenía un correo electrónico de Theseus. El correo no decía nada, sólo tenía un archivo adjunto que parecía ser un documento de texto.

— Lo que le acabo de enviar es un archivo del Departamento de Personal de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. Elimínelo en cuanto lo haya leído, por favor.

Y dicho eso, el Inspector Theseus se alejó de la barandilla, giró sobre sus talones y se fue caminando lentamente. Tina se quedó allí, mirando la pantalla de su reloj. Por una parte, sentía que no debía abrir el archivo adjunto. Pero su curiosidad fue más grande y lo abrió.

Era una ficha de empleado. Estaba encabezada por la fotografía de Newt Scamander y un título que decía _"Evaluación psicológica"._ Una voz direccional, la misma que sonaba en su cabeza cuando sostenía el _Dominator_ , empezó a relatar lo que decía la ficha.

— Evaluación psicológica de Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. Masculino. 28 años al día de hoy. Ex-Inspector del Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Especialización: perfilador de criminales.

Tina se sorprendió ante ese dato. No sabía que Newt había sido un Inspector en el pasado. Eso explicaba por qué era tan habilidoso cuando se trataba de resolver casos. La voz siguió hablando.

— Durante la investigación de un caso sin resolver, el caso 102 del Departamento de Seguridad Pública, su Coeficiente de Criminalidad se elevó drásticamente. Inicialmente, le fue recomendado que hiciera terapia psicológica. El sujeto dio más prioridad a la investigación que a su propia salud mental. Luego de eso, su Coeficiente de Criminalidad excedió el límite permitido y fue degradado a Ejecutor.

La evaluación psicológica seguía, pero Tina cerró el archivo, con una extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho. 

— Entiendo — murmuró, antes de abandonar aquel balcón. 


	8. 6. El pasado de Scamander y el futuro proyecto de Grindelwald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿Tengo algo en la cara, Inspectora?
> 
> El Ejecutor interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se había quedado mirándolo en silencio.

**_ Capítulo 6. El pasado de Scamander y el futuro proyecto de Grindelwald _ **

Newt estaba corriendo por un callejón oscuro y alargado. Tenía todo el cuerpo acalorado y le dolía respirar ¿Por qué corría? Necesitaba encontrar a alguien ¿A quién tenía que encontrar? No se acordaba. Una voz saliendo de su reloj pulsera le habló.

— Cazador 2, te estás alejando de nuestro radar. Vas demasiado rápido ¿Dónde estás en este momento? — dijo la voz. Conocía al que hablaba. Era el Inspector Coulter Theseus. Newt jadeaba y las sienes le palpitaban sobre la frente. Miró hacia adelante, estaba sosteniendo un _Dominator_. Estaba en una misión.

— No encuentro al Sabueso 4, Thess... Se suponía que estaría por aquí ¡No encuentro a Kowalski! — le contestó Newt al reloj pulsera. De pronto, lo recordó. Estaba buscando a Kowalski —. Thess ¿Sabes qué demonios está pasando? ¿Adónde está?

— ¡Cálmate, Scamander! — le pidió Theseus —. Las cosas se han salido de control ¡Retírate! ¡Hay que reagruparnos! 

Pero Newt no quería volver. Sentía que si volvía en ese momento, algo muy malo ocurriría. No podía regresar.

 _"Tengo que traer a Kowalski, tengo que traerlo"_ pensaba una y otra vez. De golpe, hacía más calor ¿Seguía en el mismo callejón? No estaba seguro. Comenzó a correr. Las pistas decían que tenía que estar por ahí. Se detuvo en seco en una esquina. Acababa de verlo. Estaba ahí. En un rincón, junto a un tacho de la basura, escondido en las sombras.

— ¿Kowalski? — preguntó Newt, en voz alta, aunque su instinto le dio a entender que no recibiría una respuesta. Para empezar, reconoció a Kowalski por la ropa, pero todo lo demás lucía distinto. Estaba tendido en el suelo, con la cabeza hacia arriba. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos al igual que la boca, y la piel se veía gris y seca, como la cera de una vieja vela. El cuerpo estaba acomodado de una manera intrincada, de forma que los brazos estaban cruzados por detrás de la espalda y las piernas estaban flexionadas hacia adelante. No había nada natural en la disposición de su cuerpo.

— No... Jacob... — murmuraba Newt, dejándose caer de rodillas en frente del cadáver. De pronto, sintió como si un enorme vacío se lo tragara y lo envolviera en llamas. Estaba más que enojado, la ira le carcomía los sesos. El que le había hecho eso a Kowalski era un malnacido, un maldito psicópata. Y ahora Newt se encargaría de que pagara por lo que había hecho.

— ¡Jacob!

Newt se despertó de aquel sueño de forma repentina. Estaba cubierto de sudor frío y respiraba de forma entrecortada. Le tomó unos segundos volver a respirar con normalidad. Estaba en su cama, en su habitación, en la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. Recobró el aliento, intranquilo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Estirando el brazo, pulsó el botón para que se encendiera la lámpara que había sobre su escritorio.

Se refregó el rostro. Estaba acostumbrado a tener pesadillas. No eran sueños recurrentes, eran sólo recuerdos muy vívidos que le atormentaban. Buscó un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno, metiéndoselo en la boca. Le dio dos caladas y observó las fotografías que estaban pegadas en la pared, sobre el escritorio. En el centro, la usual foto del hombre de cabello blanco de espaldas seguía allí. Pero Newt no se puso a mirar esa foto con odio como solía hacerlo. Sus ojos verdes se centraron en una foto más grande que estaba en la esquina inferior. La foto tendría un par de años y se notaba porque Newt se veía más joven y más contento, sin mencionar que estaba bien peinado. Un hombre un poco más bajo y rollizo, de rizos castaños y un bigote sonreía de forma socarrona a su lado. El otro hombre vestía un traje algo andrajoso y tenía la corbata mal hecha, mientras que Newt vestía un impecable traje negro, similar a los que el Inspector Theseus solía usar para trabajar.

El Scamander actual se quedó mirando aquella fotografía por tanto tiempo, que las cenizas de su cigarrillo comenzaron a acumularse en el suelo. Al cabo de un rato, suspiró, dejando la colilla vacía sobre el cenicero. Hoy no le tocaba trabajar hasta el turno tarde y apenas eran las seis de la mañana. Tenía dos opciones. Una era dormirse y arriesgarse a tener otra pesadilla. La otra era levantarse y hacer ejercicio.

Molesto, eligió la segunda opción.

////

El Inspector Theseus se encontraba en la oficina de la Jefa de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública, Seraphina Picquery. Esta oficina se encontraba en el último piso del edificio. Era inmensa, pues fácilmente habrían entrado unas cincuenta personas de pie, pero no era para nada ostentosa. Las paredes eran de un color verdoso marmolado, las luces eran blancas y fluorescentes y desde la puerta en un extremo, hasta el escritorio, que estaba en el extremo opuesto, había una alfombra de color rojo que cortaba con el color azul del suelo. A cada lado de la alfombra había cómodos sillones de cuero negro. En el escritorio, sólo había una computadora de pantallas holográficas y un teclado. No había ninguna ventana.

En el escritorio, estaba sentada una mujer morena, de cabello negro muy corto, ojos oscuros desafiantes y vestía un traje negro tan elegante como sencillo. Lucía como una persona a la que jamás uno hubiera visto desarreglada. En su pantalla holográfica, estaba abierta la ficha de empleado de la Inspectora Porpentina Goldstein.

— ¿Entonces dice que se está esforzando? — preguntó la mujer.

— Todavía es algo novata, así que a menudo actúa de forma poco profesional. Pero es una buena Inspectora y creo que tiene un futuro muy prometedor — contestó Theseus. Como él era el Inspector de más experiencia en su equipo, le correspondía hacer reportes semanales sobre la nueva Inspectora.

— Eso espero —. La Jefa Picquery apoyó los codos sobre su escritorio y entrelazó los dedos de las manos para apoyar su mentón —. Aunque siempre existe la posibilidad de que la nueva Inspectora termine en el mismo estado que su compañero anterior, el hombre que ingresó al cuerpo policial el mismo año que usted.

— Lo sé, Jefa — respondió Theseus, sin reaccionar ante el comentario. 

— Ustedes los Inspectores tienen un trabajo muy exigente y los admiro por ello. Deben mantener su espíritu firme para poder cumplir con sus deberes, a pesar de estar rodeados de Ejecutores y criminales — declaró la Jefa Picquery —. Usted tampoco baje la guardia, Inspector Theseus. Cuide bien de su salud mental. La ciencia aún tiene que probar que existe una relación entre la genética y los Coeficientes de Criminalidad ¿No es así?

Theseus apretó la mandíbula. La Jefa no se inmutó.

— Sin embargo, usted también tiene que probar que esa relación entre el _Psycho Pass_ y los genes no existe. Espero que no cometa los mismos errores que su padre — advirtió la mujer. Sus ojos se veían como dos túneles oscuros —. Se lo deseo de todo corazón.

— Lo tendré en cuenta, Jefa.

////

En ese mismo momento, muy alejada del centro de la ciudad y de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública, ocurría una clase de Literatura Clásica en un establecimiento educativo de mujeres. Las alumnas vestían todas el mismo uniforme, una camisa blanca y una falda marrón claro, con zapatos negros y medias blancas hasta las rodillas. En sus camisas, se veía el escudo de la Academia para Señoritas Riverstone.

— _"En realidad, son tan puros de corazón como nosotros. Nosotros los hombres podemos decir más, jurar más, pero al final, tenemos que probar que nuestros actos son algo más que voluntad, en gran medida mediante nuestros votos, pero también en el amor"_ —. Una de las estudiantes leía su libro de literatura en voz alta para toda la clase. La profesora le hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

— Puedes parar ahí, bien — le pidió. La alumna se sentó y la profesora siguió con su lección —. El primer acto de _"Noche de Reyes"_ toma lugar en 1601. En las líneas que Sasha acaba de leer pueden apreciar la asombrosa universalidad de Shakespeare.

La mayoría de las alumnas estaba tomando notas en sus tablets portátiles, pero una de ellas, que estaba sentada en la mitad del salón, no lo hacía. Su nombre era Mindy Walters, era menuda, llevaba el cabello castaño atado en dos coletas y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. En su tablet, se veía una sala de chat y acababa de recibir un mensaje.

_Chastity: ¿Te encuentras en clase de literatura ahora?_

Mindy, que parecía muy emocionada por haber recibido el mensaje, le contestó en seguida, escribiendo la respuesta con disimulo para que no la viera la profesora.

_Mindy: Sí. Estamos estudiando "Noche de Reyes", de William Shakespeare_

_Chastity: Ah, las comedias de Shakespeare me parecen muy aburridas._

_Mindy: ¿No te gustan sus obras?_

_Chastity: Me gustan más sus tragedias. En especial "Macbeth" y "Tito Andrónico"_

_Mindy: Así que esas son las más interesantes ¿Eh?_

_Chastity: No sólo son más interesantes, sino que las encuentro especialmente crueles._

Mindy se sujetó el pecho. Estaba muy ruborizada. Siempre se ponía así cuando hablaba con Chastity, así fuera si la conversación era solamente por chat. No podía seguir así, alguien se daría cuenta de que no estaba tomando apuntes.

_Mindy: Lo siento, Chastity. Debo tomar apuntes, o la profesora se enojará conmigo otra vez ¿Hablamos en otro momento?_

_Chastity: ¡Claro! No quisiera que te reprendieran por mi culpa, en otro momento será mejor._

_////_

A Tina le había tocado el turno de la mañana ese día y los Ejecutores que fueron asignados a trabajar fueron Barebone y Rosier. Había sido un día bastante tranquilo, sin alertas por _Psycho Pass_ elevado en ninguna parte y sin que les asignaran ningún caso nuevo, por lo que pudo dedicarse a finalizar reportes que tenía pendientes del día anterior.

La ficha de empleado del Ejecutor Scamander que había leído la noche anterior ya había sido eliminada de su correo, pero no había logrado dejar de pensar en el asunto. Quizás el Inspector Theseus le envió esa información esperando a que Tina dejara de interesarse en Scamander como persona, pero lo cierto era que ahora quería saber mucho más acerca de él. Para empezar, quería saber cómo se dieron las condiciones para que Scamander pasara de ser un Inspector, igual que ella, a convertirse en un Ejecutor. Quería saber qué había ocurrido en el caso 102 que había hecho que el hombre tirara por la borda su salud mental con tal de resolverlo.

Al finalizar su turno, abandonó la oficina acompañada por el Ejecutor Barebone.

— ¿Hará algo interesante esta tarde, señorita Tina? — le preguntó el joven.

— La verdad que no. Tengo que ir a casa y comer algo. Aunque no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar. El asistente de mi departamento es bueno con los desayunos, pero el resto de la comida la estropea y tengo que hacerla yo — le contó ella, aunque su mente estaba más concentrada en averiguar el pasado de Scamander que en la comida que tenía cocinar.

— Si usted me lo permite, yo le puedo hacer algo para almorzar— le ofreció Credence, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

— Los Ejecutores no somos salvajes, señorita Tina.

Tina se sonrió.

— No lo dije en ese sentido y lo sabes. Es que... no pareces alguien que sepa cocinar.

— Bueno, hagamos esto. Usted viene ahora, me acompaña a mi habitación, yo le prepararé un buen almuerzo y me va a contar por qué estuvo perdida durante todo el turno — declaró el muchacho.

— ¿Perdida?

— Si, Vinda y yo tuvimos que repetirle todo varias veces hoy porque usted no estaba prestando atención. No sé en qué estará pensando, Inspectora, pero la tiene muy distraída.

— En eso tienes razón — murmuró ella. Siguió a Credence hasta el subsuelo en dónde se encontraban las habitaciones de los Ejecutores. Credence vivía en la habitación 15, en el primer pasillo del vestíbulo que Tina había visitado antes cuando fue a ver a Graves.

 _"Jah, sólo me falta visitar la habitación de Scamander"_ pensó y automáticamente trató de no pensar en eso, pues la hacía sentirse incómoda.

La habitación de Credence Barebone era muy distinta a la de Graves. Para empezar, la sala estaba repleta de máquinas de videojuegos arcade y muchas figuras de acción en vitrinas que cubrían todas las paredes. En el centro de todo eso, había una mesita de café de vidrio esmerilado y sillones hechos con tela de felpa de estridentes colores. En un rincón, incluso había una mesa de billar.

— Póngase cómoda. Si quiere, puede jugar a algo mientras cocino — le dijo Credence, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en un gancho.

— Entre nosotros, puedes dejar de tratarme de manera formal cuando no estamos trabajando — le pidió ella, quedándose de pie en la cocina, mirando de reojo las máquinas de videojuegos.

— No hay problema, Tina. Dime ¿Pasta o arroz? — preguntó el joven.

— Arroz.

— ¿Eres alérgica a alguna comida? No quisiera asesinarte la primera vez que te invito a comer.

— No soy alérgica a nada, te lo aseguro.

— Bien, bien.

Credence empezó a moverse por la cocina, sacando sartenes y utensilios de los cajones de la mesada y buscando comida en la heladera. Habilidoso, encendió una hornalla y comenzó a calentar agua mientras acomodaba unos vegetales sobre una tabla para cortarlos.

— Ahora, dime, Tina ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraída?

— Es un asunto que concierne al Ejecutor Scamander — contestó ella. Credence se rio.

— ¡Demonios! Debería haber apostado que se trataba de él... Dime... ¿Qué pasó?

Tina le contó a Credence lo que tenía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Que había leído la evaluación psicológica de Newt y que no podía dejar de pensar en el caso 102, del cual sólo sabía que había sido la razón por la que Newt había sido degradado de Inspector a Ejecutor. Para cuando terminó de hablar, Tina se había quitado el blazer y los zapatos y estaba jugando un juego carreras en una de las máquinas. Credence había puesto música electrónica en volumen bajo y terminaba de saltear el arroz con los vegetales.

— Y para colmo, el Inspector Theseus me sigue advirtiendo que "trace una línea entre los Ejecutores y yo" — murmuró ella, chasqueando la lengua pues había perdido su última vida en el juego de carreras.

— Lo cual evidentemente has hecho al juntarte a comer con un Ejecutor — replicó Credence, apagando la hornalla en dónde estaba cocinando. La habitación se había llenado de un delicioso aroma a comida casera.

— No estoy segura de que "trazar una línea" sea lo más necesario por el momento —. Tina se acomodó el flequillo con la mano —. Realmente quiero saber qué pasó en el caso 102.

— ¿Y por qué no lo miras en la base de datos? Eres Inspectora, estoy seguro de que debes tener acceso ¿O no?

— Pero si accedo a los archivos de la base de datos, Scamander se dará cuenta de que los leí.

— ¿Sería tan terrible si él se entera de que leíste sobre su caso? — cuestionó Credence, sirviendo el arroz con los vegetales en dos platos hondos. En el horno, había pan de ajo que se estaba tostando y en dos platitos adicionales, había servido maní, nueces, dados de queso y trozos de jamón crudo.

— No lo sé.

— ¿No será que estás preocupada por Newt? — siguió el muchacho, haciendo que su voz sonara como de telenovela — ¿Acaso esto que veo es amor?

Tina soltó una fuerte risotada y miró a Credence a los ojos, entretenida. Él también se rio.

— ¿Y tú qué, Credence? ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien?

— Oye, Tina. No soy un infante. Te aseguro que tengo mucha más experiencia en la vida. Sólo tengo tres años menos que tú —. Credence había terminado de servir la comida y la había puesto en la mesita de café, junto al pan tostado y los demás aperitivos. Ahora buscaba dos copas de vidrio de una alacena y sacaba una botella con un líquido amarillento de la heladera —. No sólo hablo del amor, eh. He hecho todo tipo de barbaridades. He visto un mundo que una inocente Inspectora como tú no podría ni siquiera imaginar.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Exacto. Vamos a empezar por esto —. Credence señaló la botella y se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones. Tina también se sentó.

— ¿Es tu jugo de manzana, niño? — le preguntó ella con sorna. El muchacho se ofendió.

— ¡No! ¡Es alcohol! ¡Alcohol de verdad!

— ¿Acaso hay alcohol de mentira?

— Graves me enseñó a beberlo. Es vino blanco, así que es un tanto seco — dijo él, muy orgulloso —. Él dice que en estos días la gente tiene tanto miedo de volverse adicta al alcohol, que ya no lo beben como antes. Lo que sea que eso signifique ¿Sueles beber?

— Creo que nunca he tomado nada más fuerte que el café. No bebo — contestó ella, luego de pensarlo.

— Eres muy rara —. Credence se encogió de brazos y sirvió vino en las dos copas. Tina probó uno de los dados de queso con el jamón crudo.

— ¡Qué rico! — exclamó, sorprendida.

— Son bastante caros y por eso, son los mejores fiambres del país. Espera a que pruebes mi arroz — se pavoneó el muchacho. Tina tomó su tenedor y probó un buen bocado del arroz con vegetales. Credence tenía razón, estaba delicioso.

— ¡Cocinas muy bien!

— Es cocina de verdad. No preparada por un droide, es más rica ¡Oye, no te comas todos los aperitivos! — le gritó Barebone, viendo que ella no paraba de comerlos.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Los aperitivos son para los que beben, para que no caiga mal la bebida — le explicó el joven.

— Aguafiestas.

— ¿O acaso quieres que bebamos?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — inquirió la mujer, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Pues, quizás en algún momento de mi tiempo como Ejecutor escuché algo sobre el caso que tanto te interesa y bueno... Si me emborracho puede que se me afloje la lengua —. Credence guiñó un ojo.

— Eres un tonto.

Ambos comieron con ganas y se bebieron la botella de vino blanco que Credence había traído más otra de cerveza que abrieron cuando estaban de sobremesa. Tina se sentía definitivamente más alegre, pero no tanto que nublara su juicio. Si no fuera por qué tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, nadie sabría que había estado bebiendo. Por su parte, de Credence no podría decirse lo mismo. Tenía coloradas las mejillas, la nariz y la frente. Estaba sentado en su sillón con la espalda completamente apoyada contra el respaldo y tenía el cuello flexionado hacia atrás, con la mirada perdida en el ventilador del techo. Estaba muy ebrio.

— ¡Mira, Tina! Las cosas... las cosas... las...

— Cosas.

— ¡Eso! Las cosas son así. Cuando empecé a trabajar de Ejecutor hace un año, Newt ya había sido degradado de su rango de Ins... Ins... Ins...

— Inspector.

— ¡Eso! Él ya no era Inspector. Entonces no conozco todos los detalles — murmuró Barebone, con la voz tomada —. Aunque escuché que un Ejecutor que estaba en la división de Newt fue asesinado.

— ¿Asesinado? — preguntó ella, sirviéndose lo último que quedaba de cerveza en su copa.

— Sí... El Ejecutor iba detrás del sospechoso y terminó convirtiéndose en una víctima.

— ¿Sabes cómo se llamaba?

— Kowalski, creo. Dicen que lo mataron de la misma forma que al resto de las víctimas de ese caso. Oí que fue algo terri... terri...

— Terrible.

— Sí, fue terrible. Debió haber sido un golpe duro para Newt, y por eso su _Psycho Pass_ se elevó.

— ¿Y en qué estado quedó el caso?

— Nunca lo pudieron resolver. Aunque... tengo la teoría de que Newt sigue investigándolo por su cuenta.

— Ya veo — comentó Tina y dio un último trago a su copa. Si lo que decía el joven Barebone era cierto, entonces ciertas actitudes del Ejecutor Scamander comenzaban a tener más sentido. Si bien el hombre era osado, normalmente solía sugerirle que no tomara riesgos innecesarios durante las operaciones. Recordó la redada en el Club MadHouse. Newt la había sujetado por el cuello por accidente y se había puesto muy nervioso en cuanto notó que podría haberla herido por error.

— ¡Tina! — exclamó Credence de repente, alzando la cabeza para poder mirarla.

— ¿Qué?

— Bebimos exactamente lo mismo.

— ¿Y?

— Estás bien y yo no ¿Cómo es eso posible si bebimos mucho? — se quejó el joven, haciendo puchero. Estaba muy colorado y su cabeza se tambaleaba hacia los costados.

— No, Credence. No bebimos mucho, eres tú el que aguanta poco.

— No es cierto, yo aguanto más, mira... ¡Ey! ¿Adónde vas?

Tina se estaba poniendo los zapatos y el blazer otra vez.

— Bebe un poco de agua, toma una ducha y recuéstate. No quiero que vengas a trabajar mañana con resaca, Credence — le aconsejó ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta —. Muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo muy rico.

— ¡Oye!

////

A pesar de que la Inspectora Goldstein no estaba del todo ebria, buscó la máquina expendedora de café más cercana y se compró dos cafés, los cuáles bebió rápidamente sin azúcar. Podría haber ido a la oficina y beber el café de ahí, que era de mejor calidad y sabor, pero sabía que ahora Scamander estaba de turno y quería evitar hablar con él por el momento. El café le ayudó a dejar de sentirse tan alegre y comenzar a pensar en lo que había charlado con Credence. Decidió pedirle ayuda a la Analista Queenie, así que se dirigió Laboratorio de Análisis.

Allí, se encontró con Queenie y con la Ejecutora Vinda Rosier. La Analista se estaba pintando las uñas de color bordó, sentada en uno de los sillones. La otra mujer, sentada en frente, tenía un tazón de plástico con fideos instantáneos dentro y un tenedor en sus manos.

— ¿El Ejecutor Kowalski? Sí, me acuerdo de él. Creo que nunca podré olvidar el Caso del Espécimen — le dijo Queenie en cuanto Tina preguntó.

— ¿Caso del Espécimen?

— Así nos referimos a ese caso —. La Analista se terminó de pintar la uña del meñique y se miró las manos, buscando alguna imperfección en su esmalte — ¿Sabes lo que es la plastinación, cielo?

— Es un procedimiento para conservar especímenes biológicos ¿No es así?

— Exactamente, es una técnica que preserva tejidos al impregnarlos en resina y otros químicos. La técnica fue creada por Gunther von Hagens, en 1977 —. Queenie se puso de pie y fue hasta uno de los teclados del escritorio principal —. Bueno, en el Caso del Espécimen, la plastinación fue utilizada para cometer asesinatos atroces.

La Analista buscó en una base de datos y abrió un archivo. Era el reporte del caso 102. Junto al reporte, se abrieron varias imágenes de las escenas del crimen. Tina se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y sintió que le había revuelto un poco el estómago.

— El _modus operandi_ consistía de descuartizar y abrir el cuerpo. Luego plastinaban las partes, convirtiendo a las víctimas en especímenes humanos y dejaban los cuerpos de formas ornamentales en lugares públicos en la ciudad, más que nada en sitios en dónde hubiera estatuas o decoraciones holográficas — explicó Queenie. Tina se aclaró la garganta y se quitó las manos de la cara.

— Que crueldad...

— Y no sólo eso. Miles de peatones pensaban que los cuerpos eran decoraciones holográficas. Pero en cuanto se enteraban que se trataba de un cuerpo descuartizado, el nivel de estrés aumentaba en la zona circundante. Fue tan grave que hasta se le pidió a los medios de comunicación que dejaran de hablar del caso.

— Ya veo —. Tina se dirigió a Rosier —. Disculpa por preguntar sobre este caso mientras estás comiendo. Espero que no se haya arruinado tu apetito.

Vinda, que estaba con la boca llena de comida, ladeó la cabeza confundida.

— No te preocupes, linda. A Vinda no le dan miedo los cadáveres. Le gustan las cosas más... pasionales y violentas — dijo Queenie, mirando cariñosamente a la Ejecutora. Vinda sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

— Entiendo — murmuró Tina y volvió a centrarse en lo que había venido a averiguar — ¿Cómo siguió el caso 102?

— Los Inspectores notaron que la plastinación usada para los asesinatos era realizada por un profesional, así que la investigación se centró principalmente a farmacólogos y bioquímicos. Y entonces... Bueno... Kowalski fue asesinado mientras trabajaba en el caso. De las cuatro víctimas de este caso, él fue la última.

La Inspectora Goldstein volvió a mirar las fotografías de los cadáveres. Junto a cada una, estaba la fotografía de la víctima, además de otros datos relevantes, como la ubicación y la hora en que habían sido encontrados. Todas eran horribles, pero se interesó particularmente en la de Kowalski. La cabeza y el torso estaban en el centro, tenía la boca abierta. Por detrás, estaban los brazos y por delante las piernas, ambos estaban cruzados.

— Eventualmente encontraron al culpable. Pero en una investigación diferente. Un profesor de Historia había desaparecido y cuando registraron su casa, hallaron resina y otros materiales usados para la plastinación. Mira, es este tipo —. Queenie abrió otra ventana con el caso del que estaba hablando —. Se llamaba Gunnar Grimmson. Luego de que él desapareciera, los crímenes del caso 102 se detuvieron, así que claramente era el culpable.

El tal Gunnar Grimmson era un hombre de aspecto temerario. Por la foto, tendría alrededor de cincuenta años. Tenía los ojos claros, el cabello rubio, bien corto y la piel del rostro muy marcada.

— Si bien sabíamos que había sido él, al estar desaparecido y sólo tener evidencia circunstancial, se cerró el Caso del Espécimen y quedó como un caso sin resolver —. Queenie cerró las ventanas y se encogió de hombros —. Lo peor es que Grimmson era un profesor de Historia, no de Química. Así que sigue siendo un misterio quién creó la resina que usó en los asesinatos o de dónde la sacó.

— ¿No significaría eso que el señor Grimmson tenía un cómplice? — razonó Tina.

— Suena a algo que Newt pensaría — contestó la Analista, sonriéndole —. Pero si el proveedor de resina no sabía acerca de los asesinatos, en realidad no es un cómplice. Lo buscaron, pero no encontraron nada. Nadie sabe de dónde salió la resina.

////

— Cada vez que te vemos, tienes peor cara — dijo Camomilla.

— Parece que has tenido una jornada dura — exclamó Sunny.

Tina se había reunido al día siguiente con sus amigas de la secundaria a tomar algo en la cafetería Kroze, que era su lugar de reunión habitual. Quería evitar pensar en el Ejecutor Scamander, pero sería mentira si dijera que no había pensado en él hasta muy tarde la noche anterior. La Analista Queenie le había dejado leer los datos del caso, pero aun así, su mente no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto del Caso del Espécimen y para peores, cuando por fin había logrado dormirse, había tenido una pesadilla en dónde iba caminando y encontraba cadáveres plastificados por la calle. Estaba muy decaída por la falta de sueño.

— Díganme la verdad ¿Tan mal me veo? — preguntó Tina, agachando la mirada.

— Considerando el tamaño de tus ojeras, diría que sí. Tienes que dormir más, Tina — le recomendó Sunny, pasándose un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja.

— Es una lástima que tengas que guardar la confidencialidad de las cosas que ves en tu trabajo. De otro modo nos podrías decir exactamente qué es lo que te quita el sueño — comentó Camomilla, buscando la mirada de su amiga. La mirada detrás de sus lentes se veía sincera.

— Cierto, hay muchas cosas que no puedo decir. Creo que sería peligroso para sus _Matices de Psycho Pass_ si les contara todo lo que veo. 

— Entonces, no las digas. Pero... ¿Es todo esto por ese subordinado tan problemático que tienes? — quiso saber Camomilla.

— Siendo honesta, aún no sé qué hacer con él. En estos días me enteré que antes, él tenía mi rango y mi posición en la Oficina de Seguridad Pública.

— ¿No querrás decirme que ese alborotador del que tanto te quejas fue un estudiante de honor que pasó todos los exámenes con puntajes altísimos o algo así? — se quejó Sunny.

— De hecho sé que era muy bueno en su trabajo. Me dijeron que era uno de los mejores.

— Oye, Tina. Esto es sólo lo que se me ocurre ahora pero... —. Camomilla ladeó la cabeza — ¿Puede ser que tú y tu subordinado sean parecidos?

— No lo creo... — murmuró Tina, pero se quedó a la mitad de su frase. Si se ponía a pensarlo, eran muchas las ocasiones en las que ella decía algo que Scamander estaba por decir o que tenían ideas similares. Su reloj pulsera comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje del Inspector Theseus. La mujer se despidió rápidamente de sus amigas y se fue corriendo diciendo que tenía asuntos urgentes que atender.

////

En la Academia para Señoritas Riverstone, era el horario del almuerzo. El salón comedor tenía aspecto anticuado pero era elegante. Las paredes eran de mármol blanco, había columnas con adornos tallados y el techo era altísimo, repleto de ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz natural. Habría unas cincuenta mesas con muchachillas de entre trece y dieciocho años comiendo en grupos. En una de esas mesas, había dos chicas. Una se llamaba Nagini Lestari, era esbelta, de ojos rasgados y llevaba el cabello negro atado en una coleta alta. La otra se llamaba Modesty Tiento, era menuda, de cabello largo rubio. Ambas eran de último año.

— ¿Viste a Tanya Roberts hoy? Tengo su libro de Historia para devolvérselo — dijo Modesty.

— No le he visto en ninguna clase de hoy — contestó Nagini, con el rostro preocupado —. La vi hace como tres días en la clase de Biología, pero no recuerdo haberla visto en las clases de después, o en la cena o en los dormitorios.

— ¿Dónde estará?

Nagini se inclinó sobre la mesa y habló en voz baja.

— Escuché que los profesores no la encuentran y que no quieren que lo sepamos — murmuró, cuidándose de que nadie más que Modesty la escuchara —. Dicen que no quieren que las demás nos preocupemos demasiado.

— ¿Por qué lo ocultan? Eso es todavía más preocupante — se quejó Modesty, algo asustada.

— Creo que tiene sentido que lo oculten. Ya sabes cómo son en esta escuela —. Nagini puso una voz nasal y continuó: — _"En esta Academia buscamos que las señoritas en edades susceptibles se encuentren aisladas de la sociedad en un ambiente conservador y educado y así evitar que sus Coeficientes de Criminalidad aumenten"._

— En eso tienes razón.

— Me enoja que quieran esconder la verdad, pero supongo que deben mantener las apariencias — concluyó Nagini —. No sé por qué se esfuerzan tanto, incluso he escuchado rumores de que un profesor que ya no enseña aquí era un asesino.

— ¡Ay, Nagini! ¡No digas esas cosas!

La puerta del comedor se abrió. La mayoría de las alumnas alzaron la cabeza y, al ver quién estaba entrando, muchas se quedaron viendo embelesadas. Había entrado la alumna Chastity Rogers. Era alta, delgada y caminaba con gracia. Tenía el cabello de un color cobrizo claro y a la luz natural, uno podría jurar que le salían destellos dorados. Su rostro era ovalado, la nariz fina y pequeña, la boca delicada y los ojos verdes. A pesar de que vestía el mismo uniforme que el resto de las chicas en ese comedor, el suyo parecía más refinado que el de las demás. Seguida de otras cuatro chicas, Chastity caminó entre las mesas.

— Quisiera saber por qué Chastity es tan popular — comentó Nagini, en voz baja, llevándose a la boca su tenedor, que tenía vegetales cocidos.

— Es bonita, tiene buenas notas en todo, creo que es obvio por qué es popular — dijo Modesty.

— Pues a mí me da miedo — agregó Nagini, sin pensarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No me gustan sus ojos. Están vacíos, es como mirar un abismo.

— ¡Calla! Viene hacia acá — le advirtió Chastity en su susurro casi inaudible.

— Nagini, Modesty. Buenas tardes.

Chastity estaba de pie junto a su mesa. Había en su sonrisa algo de amabilidad y de altivez.

— Buenas tardes — respondió Nagini, tensando el cuello.

— Buenas... tardes — suspiró Modesty, nerviosa.

— Discúlpenme por interrumpir su almuerzo, chicas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó Modesty. Estaba sonrosada, como si le diera vergüenza hablar ante Chastity. Nagini, por su parte, sólo se sentía incómoda de tener que mirar los vacíos ojos de esa chica tan popular.

— Ninguna de ustedes dos pertenece a un club de la Academia ¿Verdad? Creo que sería una lástima desaprovechar los muchos clubs que tenemos — les propuso Chastity, en un tono monótono y suave.

— ¿Quieres reclutarnos para algo? — cuestionó Nagini, sin evitar fruncir el ceño.

— ¡Ah, me has descubierto, Nagini! Yo soy la presidenta del Club de Arte. Si en algún momento gustan venir, estaré feliz de recibirlas. Además...— Chastity se llevó la mano al pecho y emitió una risa protocolar —. Espero que nos conozcamos mejor pronto, verás que mis ojos no son abismos, soy una persona como cualquiera aquí.

Y con eso, Chastity las saludó con la mano y se fue a sentar en otra parte. El resto de las alumnas la miraba mientras charlaba con sus amigas.

— ¡Nagini, eres una tonta! ¡Chastity te escuchó! — le reprendió Modesty, dándole un golpecito en la frente. Nagini le sacó la lengua.

— Perdón. Seré más discreta la próxima vez.

////

A menudo, Chastity se quedaba en el salón del Club de Arte por las tardes. Le gustaba dibujar bajo la luz del atardecer. Como era una alumna bastante respetada, los profesores le habían dejado la llave de ese salón para que lo usara a su disposición. La chica se sentaba en un taburete y dibujaba en grandes hojas blancas que reposaban sobre un atril. Últimamente estaba experimentando con cuerpos femeninos en diversas posturas. La idea de una emoción pasional demostrada por un cuerpo natural le fascinaba.

Con un lápiz corto en su mano, redondeó las siluetas de unas manos que se colocaban sobre el rostro horrorizado de una mujer. El torso aún no estaba dibujado, pero había dos cosas que llamaban la atención de aquel dibujo. Una era la gran rosa que reposaba sobre cuello de la mujer. Y la otra, era que sus piernas estaban dibujadas sobre sus hombros, como si se hubiera contorsionado hacia atrás para lograr esa postura.

— Con permiso.

Alguien había abierto la puerta. Chastity, sin parpadear, cubrió el dibujo con una tela que estaba en el atril y giró el cuello para ver quién entraba. Era una alumna del colegio un poco más joven.

— ¡Ah, Mindy Walters! ¡Qué bueno que has venido! — saludó Chastity, levantándose del taburete. Mindy se acercó hasta estar en frente de ella, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— Necesitaba hablar con alguien en persona, Chastity.

— Lo sé. Intuyo que se trata de tu padre —. Mindy se estremeció —. El nuevo marido de tu madre ¿No es así?

— ¿Lo sabías?

— Se nota con sólo verte. Yo te miro mucho, Mindy.

La más joven bajó la mirada al suelo y dejó que dos lagrimones cayeran de sus ojos. Chastity, por su parte, no lucía ni triste, ni preocupada, ni alegre.

— ¡Ay, Chastity! ¡Si supieras!

— ¿Te gustaría contarme lo que pasa?

— Ese maldito hombre... Me mira todo el tiempo, con esos asquerosos ojos llenos de perversión —. Mindy se llevó ambas manos al pecho y se estrujó el cuello de la camisa —. Cada vez que vuelvo a mi casa, me doy cuenta de que alguien ha estado tocando las cosas de mi cuarto ¡Ya no lo soporto!

— Y no puedes hablar con tu madre ¿Verdad, Mindy? — preguntó Chastity, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

— Mi mamá no puede dejarlo. Tenemos una gran deuda, así que dependemos de él. Y lo peor es que el chequeo de mi _Psycho Pass_ de la semana pasada no fue bueno ¡Mi _Matiz_ se está oscureciendo! — exclamó la jovencita, sin dejar de llorar.

— Oh, Mindy — dijo Chastity acercándose a ella y acariciándole el cabello con suavidad —. No podemos escoger la vida que deseamos. Entiendo lo duro que es eso, vivimos en un mundo dónde el sistema nos ubica dónde debemos estar y no tenemos más opción que hacer lo que dicta y estar felices con cualquier felicidad que se nos imponga ¿No es así?

— Sí... — susurró Mindy. Tenía los ojos llorosos fijos en los labios de Chastity. Hablar con ella era intoxicante. Su elocuencia hacía que olvidara cualquier otra cosa que le molestara.

— Ya que no podemos hacer nuestros verdaderos sueños realidad ¿No te gustaría descubrir la persona que deseas ser y el verdadero potencial que tienes?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Chastity?

— Quiero mostrarte la belleza que llevas dentro, para que todos te vean tan hermosa como yo te veo — afirmó Chastity y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a Mindy en los labios. Aquello tomó desprevenida a la más joven, quién hasta ahora sólo soñaba con un momento así. Los labios de Chastity eran suaves y fríos, pero reconfortantes. Mindy sentía que volaba en una nube. Al separarse, sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

////

— Chastity...

— ¿Quieres que te cuente más sobre las obras de Shakespeare? — susurró, poniendo sus palmas sobre las mejillas sonrosadas de Mindy. La luz anaranjada del atardecer lo cubría todo, parecía que estaban metidas en una pintura expresionista.

— Cuéntame, Chastity.

— La tragedia que más me gusta de este autor es " _Tito Andrónico_ ". Mi personaje favorito es la hija de Tito, Lavinia. Ella terminó metida en problemas a causa de su padre. Sus enemigos la violaron, le cortaron la lengua y los brazos para que no pudiera hablar de los culpables o señalarlos —. Chastity tenía el rostro muy cerca del de Mindy, no rompieron conexión visual en ningún momento —. _"Era mi retoño" se quejó Tito y la asesinó, para que su pena muriera con ella._

////

El Inspector Theseus había llamado a Tina para que presenciara un interrogatorio. Muchas veces, luego de atrapar a los criminales, los Inspectores debían hacer seguimientos, sobre todo en casos de crímenes muy violentos. Un criminal podía ser arrestado y encerrado por tener un _Psycho Pass_ elevado, pero para cerrar cualquier caso, debía poder probarse que ese individuo había realizado un determinado crimen. Esa tarde, Theseus tenía que interrogar a Anthony Myers, quién había asesinado a tres de sus compañeros en la fábrica de drones Silverware y luego había intentado asesinar al Ejecutor Scamander y a la Inspectora Goldstein tras ser descubiertos.

Las salas de interrogatorios se encontraban en un subsuelo más bajo que el que le correspondía a los Ejecutores en el edificio de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. A los criminales que se arrestaban por sus Coeficientes de Criminalidad se los internaba en establecimientos psiquiátricos en las afueras de Londres y cuando era necesario, se los trasladaba en furgones policiales para ser interrogados.

Cada sala era pequeña y rectangular, con dos sillas enfrentadas y una mesa metálica en el centro con goznes en dónde se mantenían a los criminales esposados. En una esquina, en el techo, se encontraban las cámaras de seguridad. Basado en diseños clásicos, cada sala además poseía una ventana polarizada, para que otros pudieran observar los interrogatorios desde una habitación anexada. Tina se encontraba en la habitación anexa, de pie y con los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho, escuchando el interrogatorio con mucha atención.

Al otro lado, el Inspector Theseus estaba sentado muy tranquilo en su silla, con un expediente abierto sobre la mesa, mientras que el criminal, Myers, estaba esposado y movía la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás de forma continua.

Al principio, el Inspector había empezado con preguntas sencillas para Myers, qué por qué había asesinado a sus compañeros, cuándo había ocurrido cada evento, cómo había pasado todo. Myers las respondió con claridad, sin mostrar señales de arrepentimiento, pero tampoco se pavoneaba por lo que había hecho. Parecía entender que había cometido crímenes horribles y, sin embargo, también parecía no importarle haberlos cometido.

Tina recordaba que aquel hombre había querido matarla en la fábrica de drones hacía sólo unos días atrás, pero eso no le asustaba. Myers no parecía estar fuera de sus cabales en ese momento, sino que más bien se lo veía bastante calmado.

— Se está rascando la ceja otra vez, Inspectora.

Tina cerró los ojos. Se había sobresaltado al oír su voz, pero no quiso demostrarlo. Además, era cierto. Se estaba rascando la ceja.

— Lo lamento — dijo ella, bajando la mano. La puerta de la habitación anexa se cerró. El Ejecutor Scamander caminó hasta dónde estaba Tina y se paró a su lado.

— ¿Le molesta si observo también? Después de todo, Myers trató de matarme a mí también — preguntó el Ejecutor.

— Claro, no hay problema.

Era la primera vez que Tina veía a Newt desde que se había enterado sobre su pasado y se sentía en extremo nerviosa. A pesar de que el hombre estuviera concentrado en el interrogatorio que ocurría al otro lado de la ventana polarizada, Tina no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo cada tanto. Sentía que ahora veía sus rizos castaños despeinados, las pecas que le cubrían la cara, la ropa desalineada y los ojos de un verde intenso tan cansados bajo una nueva luz. Sí, lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, era un Inspector que había caído en desgracia. Una persona que el Sistema Sybil había elegido para resolver casos y atrapar criminales, ahora era un criminal más al que había que ponerle una correa. Tina también se sentiría enojada en su posición, aunque siendo sincera, no tenía forma de ponerse verdaderamente en los zapatos de Scamander. Sólo podía imaginar cómo se sentía su subordinado.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara, Inspectora?

El Ejecutor interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se había quedado mirándolo en silencio. Rápidamente, Tina corrió la vista hacia la sala de interrogatorios, sintiéndose muy extraña.

— Se ve cansado, Ejecutor ¿Ha estado durmiendo bien? — preguntó ella, fingiendo que nada raro había ocurrido. Scamander se encogió de hombros.

— Sí... En realidad, no. Hace bastante que no descanso al dormir — admitió Newt y se giró a mirarla. Pero Tina fingió no darse cuenta de que ahora era él quien la observaba y se mantuvo concentrada en el interrogatorio. Eventualmente, Newt la imitó y dejó de verla. La Inspectora se sentía conflictuada, pero decidió empujar sus pensamientos hacia el fondo de su mente por el momento. No estaba lista para contarle a Scamander que sabía lo que le había pasado y que sabía cómo había terminado convertido en un Ejecutor.

— Bien, está casi todo arreglado — dijo Theseus, cerrando el expediente delante de él —. Pero falta una cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa, señor Inspector? — preguntó Myers.

— Las medidas de seguridad ¿Sabe qué son?

El criminal ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

— ¿Señor Inspector?

— Le daré un ejemplo, Myers —. El Inspector se empujó los lentes hacia atrás —. Los Ejecutores son personas igual que usted, su _Psycho Pass_ está excedido y debido a eso, han perdido su libertad. No pueden andar sueltos, por eso tienen una medida de seguridad.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— Los Inspectores son la medida de seguridad. Hacemos que los Ejecutores no se salgan de su camino, que cumplan su deber y que acaten órdenes sin dudarlo.

Tina estaba absorta en la conversación, tratando de comprender a qué quería llegar Theseus.

— No comprendo qué tiene eso que ver con....

— Los drones que usted controlaba en la fábrica también tenían medidas de seguridad, Myers.

Theseus había dado en el clavo. La calma en el rostro de Myers comenzó a desvanecerse y el hombre comenzó a mover la pierna frenéticamente, entre nervioso y asustado. El Inspector no se detuvo.

— Esos drones que usted usó, se suponía que eran completamente seguros. Pero usted les instaló una tarjeta de memoria y de pronto, esos drones se podían usar para matar.

Myers seguía en silencio, pero su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y movía los labios erráticamente.

— Myers, usted no es un ingeniero. No es un científico informático ni es un hacker. Sólo es un simple operario... Sabemos que usted no creó la tarjeta de memoria ni el programa que hizo que los drones funcionaran mal ¿Dónde obtuvo la tarjeta de memoria?

— ¡Lo juro, señor Inspector! ¡Yo no lo pedí! — gritó de pronto Myers — ¡Un día abrí mi correo y el disco con el programa estaba ahí! ¡Lo juro!

— ¿Cómo dice?

— ¡Le juro que es verdad! ¡La carta no tenía nombre ni remitente! ¡Sólo decía que era alguien que odiaba la fábrica y que quería llevarla a la ruina con mi ayuda!

////

Más tarde, todo el equipo estaba en la oficina. Newt y Tina repasaban datos de un informe del caso de los drones en Silverware, mientras que Graves, Rosier y Barebone hacían algo similar con un informe del caso de los avatares de _WizardingWorld_. El Inspector Theseus iba supervisando, analizando datos de ambos casos desde su escritorio. Desde que habían finalizado esos dos casos, nueva información les iba llegando de los mismos y tenían que ir actualizando los informes para poder archivarlos.

Mientras ellos estaban ocupados con eso, la Analista Queenie había venido a verlos. Era raro verla fuera del Laboratorio de Análisis, dónde siempre era coqueta, fumaba mucho y parecía ser una más de todas las computadoras que la rodeaban. Saludó a todos y se paró frente al escritorio de Theseus, con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio.

— Encontré una conexión entre los dos casos que trabajan ahora, Inspector.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron, incrédulos. El único que no parecía sorprendido era Scamander, quién sólo frunció el ceño.

— Los programas — explicó Queenie —. Terminé los análisis completos de los drones que el señor Myers usó para asesinar a sus compañeros y la tarjeta de memoria que usó para hacerlos funcionar mal. También, me adentré en los servidores proxy que Henry Abernathy usó para robar los avatares en _WizardingWorld_ y los programas con los que hackeó los hologramas de decoración de interiores y los holo-trajes en la redada del Club MadHouse. En ambos casos, sólo pude recuperar un poco del código fuente, pero claramente hay similitudes.

Igual que con lo primero que dijo, todos siguieron en silencio.

— Ay, chicos ¿Tengo que explicarles todo? — se quejó la Analista, moviendo sus dedos alrededor de su boca, entretenida. Obviamente estaba extrañando tener un cigarrillo encendido ahí.

— Crees que el mismo programador escribió los códigos para los programas usados en ambos casos — recitó Scamander, alzando las cejas —. No somos tontos, sólo estamos sorprendidos.

— Claro, claro —. Queenie emitió una leve risita —. En fin, es como dice Newt, estoy segura de que fue la misma persona. Me apostaría el brasier, se los prometo.

— ¡Nadie quiere tu brasier, Queenie! — exclamó Credence, sacando la lengua. La Ejecutora Rosier se sonrió por lo bajo pero no dijo nada. Theseus apoyó los codos sobre su escritorio y entrelazó los dedos para apoyar su menton.

— El asesino de los avatares estaba obsesionado con las redes sociales, pero no poseía las habilidades suficientes como para manipular un holograma público, como ocurrió en el Club MadHouse — razonó el Inspector —. Y lo mismo se puede decir de Myers. Ambos estaban siendo ayudados por un ciber-criminal profesional. Y esa persona sigue en libertad.

— El testimonio que le dio Myers en su interrogatorio no sirve de mucho — intervino Graves —. Dijo que el disco con el programa para anular la seguridad del dron le llegó por correo y no sabe quién se lo envió.

— Este ciber-criminal... Parece muy intrincado cómo para ser alguien que cometería crímenes por pura diversión ¿O no? — dijo Tina, cruzando su mirada con la Newt. Era obvio que el Ejecutor había estado a punto decir lo mismo —. Suponiendo que lo que Myers dice es cierto, entonces... ¿El remitente simplemente envió un programa de anulación de seguridad de drones y sólo se sentó a esperar que algo pasara? Eso es extraño.

— La pregunta es cómo hizo el remitente para saber que enviar ese programa a Myers conseguiría que se pusiera a matar gente — comentó Theseus.

— Cuando estuvimos en la fábrica, Graves notó que Myers era nuestro sospechoso tan sólo viendo la gráfica de los _Matices_ de _Psycho Pass_ de los empleados, cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se podría haber dado cuenta — agregó Newt, cruzándose de brazos —. Además, esos datos no eran confidenciales. Todos los empleados de la fábrica sabían que Myers tenía una _Matiz_ amarillo verdosa. Bastaba con preguntarle a cualquiera de ellos.

— ¿Y qué motivo podría tener el remitente para querer ayudar a estos dos criminales que no tienen nada que ver uno con el otro a cometer crímenes? ¿Es que odiaba la fábrica de drones y a los dueños de avatares populares? ¿O qué? — preguntó Graves.

— El remitente no tenía motivos contra las víctimas de estos crímenes — afirmó Newt. Su mirada se había ensombrecido de golpe. No lucía cansado, parecía muy enojado. Tina lo había visto una vez con esa expresión. Había sido en el hospital de Ejecutores.

 _"Y pensé que no deseaba morir en ese momento. No puedo morir todavía, tengo asuntos pendientes y tengo que ocuparme de ellos"_ había dicho el Ejecutor en aquel momento, con la misma mirada que ahora tenía.

 _—_ Los que tenían motivos para matar eran Abernathy y Myers. Eso debió ser suficiente para que el remitente interviniera — siguió el Ejecutor, apretando los puños y poniéndose de pie —. La intención de matar vino de estos criminales y los medios para matar vinieron del remitente. Al juntar esas dos cosas, se crea un crimen que no hubiera podido ocurrir de otra forma. Ese... es su verdadero objetivo.

Todos en la oficina miraban a Newt como si estuviera loco. El hombre miró a Tina a los ojos. Parecía que quería decirle algo, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

 _—_ ¿Scamander? ¿Adónde va? — lo llamó Tina, preocupada. Newt la ignoró y siguió caminando hasta alejarse de su vista.

— Un momento — murmuró Theseus, poniéndose de pie también — ¡Oye!

Y él también abandonó la oficina. Tina, los demás Ejecutores y Queenie se quedaron viéndose las caras, algo confundidos.

////

Theseus alcanzó a Newt en la entrada al subsuelo dónde vivían los Ejecutores. A pesar de que lo llamó varias veces, Scamander no aminoró la marcha hasta que no estuvo en el dormitorio de su habitación. Sacó de los cajones de su escritorio, varias carpetas llenas de archivos y expedientes. Muchas tenían marcadores de colores a los lados. Newt pasaba las hojas, una tras la otra, buscando algo frenéticamente.

El Inspector Theseus lo observó con frustración. No era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con esa actitud en aquel Ejecutor.

— Scamander... ¿Puedes decirme qué estás buscando?

— Thess... Estos casos se parecen a los de aquella vez — dijo Newt, sin dejar de revisar las hojas de sus carpetas —. Estoy seguro de que hay alguien, un criminal, que busca a aquellos que no han logrado encontrar la forma de manifestar su deseo para matar y les proporciona los medios para convertirse en verdaderos asesinos.

Theseus suspiró. Ante cualquier insurgencia por parte de un subordinado, el Inspector solía gritar y enojarse mucho, pero no podía cuando se trataba de Scamander y el viejo caso que lo había convertido en Ejecutor. Lo único que le quedaba era tratar de razonar con él. Después de todo, en el pasado, él y Scamander habían sido compañeros Inspectores, habían trabajado juntos y eran buenos amigos. Ahora la relación era muy distinta.

— Deberías calmarte y pensarlo bien. En el Caso del Espécimen, el arma era una resina especial. En los casos que tenemos ahora en nuestras manos, el arma es una herramienta para hackear software ¡Son cosas completamente diferentes!

— ¡No lo entiendes! — exclamó Newt y dejó una carpeta en el suelo para agarrar otra y seguir revisando —. Hay tres criminales en cada caso. Quién creó la herramienta para matar, quién cometió el asesinato y el peor, quién unió ambas partes y lo planeó todo. Hay alguien que une a los que quieren matar con lo que crean herramientas para matar. Hay un cerebro detrás de esos crímenes y es el mismo ¿Qué no lo ves?

— Scamander, basta — sentenció el Inspector — ¡Estás persiguiendo un fantasma que ni siquiera sabemos si existe!

Newt alzó la vista de su carpeta y la fijó en las fotografías que tenía pegadas en la pared sobre el escritorio. Ahí estaban, el hombre de cabello blanco al que no se le veía el rostro y en la otra foto, estaba él mismo de joven, junto al Ejecutor Kowalski.

— Jacob estaba a punto de descubrir al cerebro de todo aquella vez — murmuró Newt, sin quitar los ojos de su fallecido colega —. Tengo que terminar esta investigación en su nombre ¡Es por esto que he estado trabajando tanto estos últimos tres años!

Theseus no le contestó. Así había sido cuando Newt había dejado que su _Psycho Pass_ se elevara en el pasado. La obsesión por resolver el asesinato del Ejecutor Jacob Kowalski lo había consumido y ahora eso estaba resurgiendo a la luz.

////

A la mañana siguiente, un evento un poco peculiar ocurría en una plaza, al sur de Londres. Una de las principales atracciones de esa plaza era la inmensa fuente holográfica que adornaba el centro. El problema era que, durante todo el día anterior, la fuente había estado emitiendo glitches y sonidos extraños, haciendo que los ciudadanos llamaran al ayuntamiento para quejarse.

— Hola... Habla Boris, del Departamento de Limpieza Pública — decía un hombre vestido con un uniforme azul. Estaba hablando por teléfono junto a la fuente holográfica y había otro hombre un poco más joven con él —. Estamos con Clark en la fuente central de la plaza. Vinimos a reparar la interferencia del holograma, mucha gente que quejó ayer. Por favor, apague el holograma de la fuente para que podamos revisarlo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el holograma de la fuente se apagó. Quedó solamente el hueco en el suelo en dónde debería estar la fuente. En el centro, justo por encima del dispositivo que emitía el láser para el holograma, había algo.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Clark, rascándose la cabeza.

— ¡Ah, que feo! ¿Es una muñeca? — exclamó Boris, haciendo un gesto de asco.

— ¿Será algún tipo de arte abstracto? ¿Una escultura?

— Tal vez... Aunque me parece de mal gusto ¿O no?

— ¿Quién la habrá puesto aquí?

Efectivamente, en el centro de la fuente había una escultura. Era, sin duda, el cuerpo de una mujer, pero estaba colocado en una posición bizarra. Para empezar, formaba una cruz. En la parte superior estaba el torso, con la cintura curvilínea y los pechos pequeños expuestos. En la parte inferior estaban los brazos y en los lados estaban las piernas. En el centro, estaba la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos en un gesto de profunda tristeza. En la boca, había una enorme rosa roja y varias partes de la cruz estaba adornada con más rosas rojas más pequeñas.

Mientras Boris llamaba al ayuntamiento para avisar que algún artista rebelde había dejado sus porquerías bajo la fuente, Clark se acercó a la escultura, curioso.

— Cuando la miras de cerca, hasta parece real. Debe ser de muy buena calidad — murmuró —. Aunque no me gustaría tenerlo en mi casa, seguro.

Clark tenía razón. La escultura era de muy buena calidad. Lo que no sabía era que lo que estaba mirando era el cuerpo mutilado de Tanya Roberts, una alumna de la Academia para Señoritas Riverstone, quien llevaba unos días desaparecida.

////

Chastity Rogers se encontraba en el salón de arte, sentada en su taburete, dibujando en lápiz otro cuerpo femenino. Aún no tenía dibujado el rostro y tan sólo era la figura vista desde atrás.

— Pensé que preferías dibujar al atardecer. Es muy temprano, tus clases no comienzan hasta dentro de tres horas — le dijo una voz masculina. Detrás de ella, había un hombre alto, vestido con un pantalón beige y un chaleco del mismo color sobre una camisa blanca. Leía un libro de tapa roja y tenía el cabello blanco.

— Normalmente prefiero la luz del atardecer. Pero hoy es un día especial. La emoción me despertó temprano, aunque en unos minutos más tendré que ir a visitar a mi padre al hospital y luego volveré a mis clases. No tomará más que un par de horas — contestó la joven —. Hoy mi obra, Lavinia, será vista por los ojos de todos.

— Ah, cierto. La hija de Tito Andrónico ¿Crees que Lavinia fue feliz al haber sido liberada de su cuerpo violado? — preguntó el hombre.

— _"Porque la chica no debería vivir con su vergüenza y con su cuerpo recordándole sus penas"_ — citó Chastity, sin dejar de dibujar — ¿Era esa la frase, profesor Grindelwald?

— Era esa... Incluso las flores hermosas se marchitan y mueren algún día. Es el destino de todos los seres vivos — explicó Grindelwald —. De ser así, sería natural que alguien quisiera congelar a todas las flores en el tiempo, mientras siguen coloridas, en la cima de su esplendor.

— Sí, sería algo natural, profesor.

— Y dime, Chastity —. Grindelwald dejó su libro en la silla y se acercó a la joven para contemplar más de cerca su dibujo —. El dibujo que hiciste antes está completo. Sé que es temprano, pero ya debe haber personas admirándolo. Supongo que eso será suficiente para saciar tus ganas de expresar tu arte ¿O no?

— Ah — musitó Chastity, dejando de dibujar. Una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzó por su rostro —. La cosa es que... aún tengo muchos dibujos que debo completar.

— Eso es, niña. Exprésate. Busca tu verdadera forma. Yo te ayudaré con eso.

— Gracias, profesor. 


	9. 7. Deficiencia de estrés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No estoy acostumbrado a que nadie confíe en mí de la forma en la que usted lo hace

**_ Capítulo 7. Deficiencia de estrés _ **

— Señor Rogers, su hija ha venido a visitarlo — anunció la enfermera. A continuación, Chastity Rogers ingresó en la habitación del hospital. Era una sala espaciosa, llena de pequeñas ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz natural de la mañana. En el centro, había una gran camilla con sábanas blancas y mullidas que envolvían a un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Su cabello era del mismo tono cobrizo que el de su hija. Se lo veía saludable, quitando el hecho de que estuviera en una camilla y de que tuviera una enfermera que lo cuidaba.

El señor Rogers tenía los ojos abiertos, fijos en el techo, pero no reaccionó en lo más mínimo cuando su hija, vestida con el uniforme de la Academia para Señoritas Riverstone, se sentó en la silla que había junto a la camilla. La jovencita tenía un libro muy viejo en sus manos de color rojo, titulado " _Macbeth_ ".

— ¡Qué alegría que su hija haya venido! ¿No es así, señor Rogers? — preguntó la enfermera, acomodándole la sábana a su paciente. El hombre no le contestó, seguía mirando el techo. La enfermera hizo un gesto de compasión y miró a Chastity —. Ya sé que no suele contestar, pero debes saber que tu padre sabe que estás aquí y que está feliz de verte, señorita Rogers.

— Lo sé, enfermera, gracias — dijo Chastity, sonriendo con inocencia y abriendo su libro rojo — ¿Podría dejarnos a solas para que pueda leerle este libro? Era la actividad de padre e hija que solíamos hacer antes de que lo internaran.

— Claro, por supuesto.

— Muchas gracias.

La enfermera se fue. Al cerrar la puerta, Chastity dejó de sonreír y cerró el libro rojo, dejándolo en la mesita de luz. Allí había una jarra de agua y un vaso, así que la joven se sirvió un poco y bebió agua en silencio durante unos segundos.

— Es todo mentira ¿No es así, papá? Tú no puedes escucharme — le espetó a su padre, sin alzar la voz. El señor Rogers siguió con la vista en el techo, parecía estar en un trance, como si fuera un cascarón vacío con aspecto de persona —. Todos los pacientes en este hospital son iguales. Nadie se da cuenta de nada. Nadie dice nada. Nadie piensa en nada. No son más que restos de lo que fueron, que desaparecerán tan pronto como la nieve al derretirse. Es realmente una epidemia ¿No lo crees, papá? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la serenidad sería una enfermedad tan grave?

El señor Rogers no respondió. Chastity se bebió otro vaso de agua y acarició el libro rojo que había traído con cariño. Se sonrió de pronto. Sabía que seguramente ya había gente que había visto su bella estatua de Lavinia. Y eso sólo era el comienzo.

////

Era más del mediodía cuando los Inspectores Theseus y Goldstein llegaron a la escena. Con ellos, había venido el Ejecutor Scamander. Alrededor de la plaza, ya se habían colocado droides que mostraban una cinta policial holográfica amarilla, donde se leía " _No pasar – Departamento de Investigación Criminal"_ para evitar que los civiles vieran lo que había ocurrido. Más temprano, les habían avisado que unos empleados públicos habían encontrado una extraña escultura debajo de una fuente holográfica en una plaza al sur de Londres y llamaron al ayuntamiento, los cuáles luego llamaron a la policía.

Por más que sabían que iban a encontrarse con algo muy extraño, ver el cuerpo mutilado de una jovencita en un sitio público no era una situación para la que uno pudiera estar preparado. Tina sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo en cuanto la vio. Por el color de la piel, supo que la habían plastificado.

 _"Es igual que en el Caso del Espécimen"_ pensó ella inmediantamente en cuanto vio la cruz formada de las partes del cuerpo de que aquella chica. Las rosas rojas que decoraban toda la cruz y la boca de la víctima no hacían más que resaltar la crueldad de quién fuera que hubiera cometido aquel horrendo crimen.

 _—_ Ejecutor Scamander, le ordeno que se retire del caso — fue lo primero que dijo el Inspector Theseus, a ver el cuerpo. Tina miró al Inspector, que tenía una dura expresión en el rostro, y luego al Ejecutor, quién tenía una expresión similar.

 _—_ ¿Por qué motivo, Thess? — cuestionó Newt, apretando los labios.

 _—_ Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que un detective con ideas preconcebidas forme parte de la investigación de este caso — declaró Theseus con frialdad.

 _—_ Pero, señor... — intervino Tina, sintiendo que debía defender a su subordinado —. Aún no sabemos si esto está relacionado con el Caso del Espécim...

En cuanto esa frase abandonó sus labios, la Inspectora se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. Acababa de admitir en voz alta que había estado averiguando acerca de ese caso que era tan delicado para el Ejecutor Scamander. Nerviosa, le dirigió una mirada a Newt. Él la miraba con una ceja alzada, entre sorprendido y tenso. Tina iba a disculparse u ofrecer una explicación, pero Scamander le corrió la vista y se digirió al Inspector Theseus.

— Inspector... ¿Entonces me quedo a la espera de algo nuevo en mi habitación? — quiso saber, con la voz áspera.

— Correcto.

— Bien.

Newt se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió lentamente al furgón policial sin mirar hacia atrás. Tina lo siguió con la mirada y no pudo evitar sentirse horrible.

— Inspectora Goldstein —. La voz de Theseus hizo que ella se volviera para escucharlo.

— ¿Sí?

— Parece que se encuentra al tanto de las circunstancias de la situación — dijo el hombre, muy tranquilo —. Quiero que vigile al Ejecutor Scamander y que se fije que no haga nada estúpido. Esa será su tarea durante este caso.

— Entendido.

Tina bajó su mirada al suelo, arrepentida.

 _"Yo y mi bocota"_ se reprendió a sí misma.

////

Con el Ejecutor Scamander fuera del caso y la Inspectora Goldstein encargada de vigilarlo, en la oficina sólo quedaban el Inspector Theseus y el resto de los Ejecutores para debatir los detalles del asesinato actual. Habían estado recolectando información y ya les habían entregado el reporte preliminar de la morgue.

— En resumen, el cadáver descuartizado encontrado esta mañana en la plaza Mayfield, en el sur de Londres, pertenecía a la señorita Tanya Roberts, una estudiante de la Academia para Señoritas Riverstone, que es una escuela privada para chicas — recitó el Inspector Theseus. Estaba de pie, leyendo todo desde el monitor de su computadora. Los Ejecutores leían los mismos datos en sus propias computadoras —. En la escuela dicen que llevaba alrededor de cinco o seis días desaparecida.

— Inspector... — le llamó Graves —. La Academia Riverstone es la misma en dónde trabajaba el sospechoso del Crimen del Espécimen.

— Gunnar Grimmson era el profesor de Historia en la Academia Riverstone antes de su desaparición — confirmó Rosier, leyendo otro archivo en su monitor.

— Exacto. Similar a ese caso, el cuerpo fue tratado con una sustancia química especial y las proteínas que formaban el tejido se plastinizaron — siguió Theseus —. Los análisis indican que la sustancia química que se usó esta vez fue la misma que se usó en el Caso del Espécimen. Lo más probable es que el culpable de ambos casos sea el mismo.

— Así que regresó... Luego de tres años — murmuró Graves, rascándose la barbilla con su mano biónica.

— ¡Señor Thess! — exclamó Credence, alzando la mano como si estuviera en una escuela — ¿Realmente era necesario retirar a Newt del caso? De todos nosotros, él es el que lleva más tiempo investigándolo ¿O no? Puede que haya encontrado pistas nuevas que nos puedan servir.

— Leí la información que él recolectó — dijo el Inspector, suspirando. En su mirada, había algo de tristeza a pesar de que el resto de su rostro se viera serio —. Scamander se está engañando a sí mismo.

////

El edificio de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública contaba con un gimnasio que ocupaba la mitad del décimo piso. Allí podía ir a hacer ejercicio cualquiera que trabajara en el edificio, desde el personal administrativo, hasta los Inspectores y los Ejecutores. Había equipamiento para ejercicio aeróbico, levantamiento de pesas, combate, resistencia y también habían máquinas que expendían todo tipo de bebidas energizantes preparadas específicamente para la actividad física. Al regresar del sitio donde encontraron a la chica que había sido mutilada, el Ejecutor Scamander se bajó del furgón policial y se fue inmediatamente al gimnasio. Como la tarea de la Inspectora Goldstein era vigilarlo, no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. El hombre no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento.

Ahora, Tina lo veía practicar MMA en el gimnasio, de pie con la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes más cercanas al Ejecutor. Newt se había quitado el desalineado traje que solía usar para trabajar y se había puesto ropa deportiva que sacó de su casillero en los vestidores para hombres. Ahora vestía un pantalón gris holgado y unos guantes negros con los dedos cortados. En cuanto a la camiseta o los zapatos, el hombre había decidido no ponérselos.

No había nadie más en la planta en ese momento, más que Scamander y otro sujeto con el que estaba peleando. Tina observaba la destreza con la que Newt esquivaba los golpes de su contrincante y la velocidad que tenía para contraatacar. Ya llevaba un buen rato entrenando. Tenía los rizos todos despeinados, el sudor le caía por la frente y se podía ver la fuerza con la que contraía los músculos del pecho y de las piernas.

Un golpe seco resonó por el gimnasio. Newt acababa de derribar a su contrincante, dejándolo boca arriba en el suelo. El Ejecutor quedó arrodillado sobre él y le golpeó la cara con toda su fuerza. Newt tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados y los ojos verdes le brillaban con una intensidad animal. Parecía estar descargando su enojo en pleno entrenamiento. Golpeó la cara del otro sujeto una y otra y otra vez. El contrincante no mostraba señales de estar sufriendo, sólo recibía los golpes en silencio.

— Si fuera una persona real, ya estaría inconsciente, deténgase — le espetó Tina. El sujeto que estaba siendo golpeado comenzó a soltar glitches, dejando ver su aspecto verdadero. Era un droide de pelea, programado para luchar como si fuera una persona y tenía un holograma que le hacía verse humano. Newt obedeció sus palabras y dejó de golpearlo, poniéndose de pie.

— A sus órdenes, señora — dijo él, sacándose un dispositivo del bolsillo y presionado un botón para apagar al droide. Suspirando, el hombre dejó el dispositivo sobre un banquito que había cerca y se fue hacia una de las máquinas expendedoras a buscar algo para tomar. Su voz ya no sonaba áspera, lo que hizo que Tina ya no se sintiera tan decaída. Ella se acercó al banquito y vio la pantalla del dispositivo que controlaba al droide.

— ¡Vaya! — exclamó, leyendo las opciones de la configuración del droide — ¡Tiene el programa de entrenamiento en la dificultad más alta!

— Sí ¿Y?

— ¿Está seguro de que usted es humano, Scamander?

— ¡Claro que sí! — exclamó él, imitando el tono sorprendido de ella —. Estoy seguro de que soy humano porque usted me derribó con un solo disparo del _Dominator_ ¿Se acuerda? Soy un ser humano promedio.

— Eso fue un golpe bajo — susurró Tina, bajando su vista hacia el droide de entrenamiento. Ahora que tenía el holograma apagado, se veía que Newt le había dejado abolladuras en la parte de la cara — ¿Tenía que dejar tan mal al droide?

— No es mi culpa que el droide sea de mala calidad — contestó Newt, hurgando en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, encendió uno y se lo llevó a los labios. Fue un momento, pero alcanzó a ver que la marca que Newt fumaba era _Lucky Strike_. Tina observó el humo que salió de su boca y luego le miró el cuerpo. Él tenía los músculos del abdomen, los brazos y las piernas bien marcados, evidentemente por tanto entrenamiento. La Inspectora se preguntó cómo podía ser que una persona que fumaba tanto pudiera tener semejante estado físico.

 _"Quizás no lleva toda su vida fumando, sólo empezó a fumar cuando se volvió Ejecutor"_ pensó y otra punzada de culpa le revolvió el estómago.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara, Inspectora? — preguntó él, cuando notó que ella lo observaba.

— ¡No, no! — se excusó Tina de inmediato, sintiéndose avergonzada. Newt se encogió de hombros y siguió fumando —. Aunque no entiendo... Si ya nos dan _Dominators_ para defendernos ¿Es realmente necesario que te entrenes tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo?

— Sí, es necesario. Creo que todos deberían hacerlo. Usted también debería — contestó el hombre, señalándole los brazos —. Las armas que usamos son muy poderosas y por esa misma razón, creo que los usuarios deberían ser aún más fuertes. Al final del día, si uso un _Dominator_ y el criminal muere, no es el arma quién lo asesina, si no que soy yo. Y eso es algo que siempre lo tengo presente, Inspectora.

— Siento que quiere enseñarme una lección o algo así — cuestionó Tina, viendo como Newt, le daba una última calada a su cigarrillo. Ante el comentario, él se sonrió.

— Desde que llegó al Departamento de Investigación Criminal ¿Mató a algún criminal?

— Pues... No.

Tina se miró las manos. La única vez que había usado el _Dominator_ desde que había entrado a trabajar allí, había sido para dispararle a Scamander y sólo lo había paralizado. En los demás casos, siempre había sido un Ejecutor quién había terminado con la vida de un criminal.

— Siendo sinceros, no es la mejor de las sensaciones. Y dentro de mis posibilidades, yo siempre trataré de evitar que usted dispare ese _Dominator_ y mate a un criminal. Incluso si el criminal merece morir — admitió Newt, mirándola a los ojos —. No me importa cómo, siempre que yo pueda disparar antes que usted, lo haré.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? ¡Y por favor, no me venga otra vez con la analogía de los perros de caza y los cazadores! ¡Odio esa analogía!

Newt movió la mano hacia adelante y, por un segundo, Tina creyó que él le tocaría la cara. Sin embargo, a medio camino, él se llevó esa mano a su propio rostro y se rascó la mejilla.

— Los Inspectores ven muchas cosas que la gente normal no ve. Ven crímenes horribles y deben atrapar a criminales incluso peores... Y aun así, se espera que sus valores de _Psycho Pass_ se mantengan bajos. Un Inspector está demasiado cerca de la crueldad humana, para algunos, es más fácil descender hacia la oscuridad — explicó el hombre —. No quiero que eso le pase a usted, Inspectora. Usted es más valiosa para la fuerza policial que un simple Ejecutor, que ya tiró su carrera y su vida por el caño.

La Inspectora Goldstein tuvo que usar toda su fuerza interna para que no le lagrimearan los ojos. Aquellas palabras eran realmente conmovedoras. Decidió que era hora de hablar con más honestidad.

— Me enteré de que usted había sido Inspector en el pasado a través del Inspector Theseus — murmuró, juntando sus manos —. Y quise saber cómo había pasado eso, tenía curiosidad, pero no tuve el valor de consultarlo con usted. Así que le pregunté a los demás, me fueron contando la historia por partes. Y también leí el reporte. En serio, lamento no haberle preguntado primero.

— ¿Por qué se disculpa?

— ¿No está enojado conmigo? — preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz. Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué debería estar enojado con usted? ¿Acaso porque es un viejo caso de homicidio que se llevó la vida de uno de mis subordinados? ¿Por qué han pasado tres años y no estamos más cerca de resolverlo que cuando empezamos? —. El hombre se revolvió el cabello —. No tengo una verdadera razón para estar enojado con usted, Inspectora. En todo caso, si estoy enojado con alguien, es conmigo mismo.

Tina comprendía. 

— Ya veo — dijo.

— Disculpe si le hice pensar que estaba enojado con usted. Creo que se habrá dado cuenta de que soy un poco... bruto.

La mujer se sonrió, pasándose la mano por la oreja, con nerviosismo. Esta vez, Newt estiró su mano y acarició la cabeza de Tina. Él sabía que hubiera preferido acariciarle la mejilla, pero no se animó a hacerlo. Ella, por su parte, sintió que un gran peso se liberaba de su pecho.

— Entonces... ¿Todo está bien?

— Todo está bien, Inspectora.

El Ejecutor apartó la mano y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

— Creo que deberíamos hablar acerca del caso — soltó ella, mordiéndose la lengua inmediatamente. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? — cuestionó él.

— Bueno, no ahora mismo. Primero debería darse una ducha y ponerse algo de ropa. Luego podemos hablar del caso.

— ¿A pesar de que el Inspector Theseus me lo prohibió?

— Que yo sepa, le prohibió estar en el caso nuevo. No le prohibió revisar el caso original — dijo Tina, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla con perspicacia. Newt sintió que el interior de su pecho se hacía más cálido y se sonrió.

— Siempre acatando las reglas, Inspectora.

— Lo sé, lo sé, es mi defecto.

////

Scamander vivía en la habitación 14 en el subsuelo para Ejecutores. Tina estaba sentada, con una taza de té en sus manos, en uno de los sillones del recibidor, esperando a que Newt terminara de ducharse. Sobre la mesita de café, estaban las carpetas de casos del Ejecutor de sus años de Inspector, así que ella estaba leyendolós. Le sorprendió lo metódico que era su subordinado para recolectar la información. No cabía duda de que el hombre había sido un gran Inspector en el pasado.

Cuando regresó, Newt usaba un viejo pantalón de gimnasia azul y una remera del mismo color. Sin decir nada, él abrió la heladera de la cocina y se bebió una botella entera de agua fresca antes de hacer otra cosa.

— Entonces ¿Por dónde quiere empezar, Inspectora? — preguntó Scamander, apoyándose en la mesada de la cocina.

— ¿Qué tan cerca estuvo de encontrar al responsable de los crímenes del Caso del Espécimen la vez anterior? — quiso saber ella, dejando su taza de té sobre una mesita de café.

— La vez anterior, ni siquiera estuve cerca de encontrar al cerebro de la operación. El bastardo que movía los hilos detrás de Gunnar Grimmson bien podría haber sido un fantasma — dijo él, tensando el cuello.

— ¿Cree que el responsable detrás de este caso es el mismo? ¿Está seguro de eso?

— Voy a sonar igual que Thess, pero no quiero apurarme hacia ninguna conclusión. Cabe la posibilidad de que el caso actual sea sólo una imitación muy bien lograda del Caso del Espécimen. Pero aun así, definitivamente creo que vale la pena intentar investigarlo. Ver hasta donde llega todo.

— Es una lástima que el Inspector lo haya quitado del caso, sería más fácil seguir si usted interviniera —. Tina señaló las carpetas que había estado leyendo —. Esta investigación es impresionante.

— No pienso que sea tan grave que me quitaran del caso. Además, no quiero causarle demasiados problemas a Thess, ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones.

— He notado que cuando Credence le dice "Señor Thess" al Inspector, se enoja bastante. Pero no se enoja cuando usted le llama Thess — observó la mujer.

— Así lo llamaba cuando trabajábamos juntos como Inspectores — explicó él —. Credence me ha escuchado decirle así, pero tiene que decirle _señor_. Theseus puede ser... intimidante.

— Ya lo creo.

— En fin, creo que hay una forma de lidiar con mi situación. Podemos buscar un buen pretexto para crear una situación en la que nos necesiten en el caso. Además no tiene sentido que usted sea mi niñera.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí —. Había en los ojos de Newt, una chispa de emoción. Parecía que hablaba en serio —. Sólo espere y verá, Inspectora. Ya buscaré cómo crear ese pretexto.

Tina asintió y siguió curioseando entre las carpetas que aún no había mirado. Newt la observaba en silencio e incluso, le preparó otra taza de té en cuanto se terminó la primera. Para cuando ella terminó de ver todas las carpetas, había pasado alrededor de una hora. Scamander se había tendido boca arriba en el sillón junto al de ella, con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierto.

— ¿Qué clase de persona era el Ejecutor Kowalski? — preguntó la Inspectora, cerrando la última carpeta. Newt abrió los ojos y se quedó con la vista clavada en el techo durante unos segundos. Aunque su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza, sonrió. Tina sintió la amargura que había detrás de esa sonrisa como si fuera propia.

— Era todo un personaje, a decir verdad.

— ¿En qué sentido?

— Era un mujeriego. Y un atrevido.

— ¿Qué?

— Recuerdo que llegó un momento en qué perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces trató de invitar a salir a Queenie o a Rosier, el muy idiota — le contó Scamander, pasándose la mano por los rizos que tenía en la frente —. Una vez incluso trató de besar a Queenie. Le decía cosas como _"Conmigo se rompió el molde"_ y otros piropos extraños. No se imagina lo morado que le quedó el ojo.

— Qué romántico — dijo Tina, con ironía.

— También se enojaba con facilidad. Cuando Jacob se enojaba, nadie lo podía detener. Una vez, fue a la casa de un tipo que había sido marcado por un escáner en la calle y tenía el _Psycho Pass_ elevado. Cuando entró, el tipo estaba encima de su esposa, a la que estaba golpeando. Kowalski casi lo mató a golpes ese día. Yo era un Inspector en esa época y él estaba en mi equipo, así que tuve que detenerlo. Pero siendo sinceros, no me pareció que estuviera muy equivocado.

— Las cosas que dice de Kowalski suenan malas, pero no parece que le cayera tan mal.

— A pesar de todos esos defectos, Kowalski siempre me pareció un tipo divertido. Sí... Ese mujeriego bastardo y atrevido era muy divertido —. La sonrisa de Newt se borró de su rostro y frunció el ceño —. Nunca esperé que muriera como murió... ¿Usted vio la imagen de su cuerpo?

— Sí, la vi.

— Fui yo quién lo encontró. Estaba debajo de una publicidad holográfica, en el centro ¿Sabe qué tipo de publicidad era, Inspectora?

— No me fijé ese detalle.

— Era un anuncio de una compañía farmacéutica — afirmó Newt —. En la publicidad se leía: _"Nuestro seguro cuidado del estrés le llevará a un mundo sin sufrimiento"_. El análisis forense mostró que antes de que Kowalski fuera convertido en un espécimen, fue descuartizado mientras todavía seguía con vida.

Scamander apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Tina se mordió el labio inferior. 

— Era como si el culpable de todo estuviera enviando un mensaje a la sociedad. Como si dijera que la vida no era más que sufrimiento. Y yo quería que el maldito que le hizo eso a Kowalski tuviera un final similar y, de ser posible, quería matarlo yo. Sí, pensé en matarlo muchas veces —. El hombre aflojó la tensión en sus manos y se apoyó las palmas sobre el vientre —. Luego me di cuenta de que no podía deshacerme de ese pensamiento. Se convirtió en el único pensamiento en mi mente. Y así fue como se terminó mi carrera como Inspector. Nada más ni nada menos. 

— ¿Hay algo de lo que se arrepienta?

— De mis acciones, no. El problema es que... el caso sigue sin resolverse.

Tina se arrimó hasta el borde de su sillón, acercándose a Newt. Estiró el brazo y apoyó su mano sobre la frente de su subordinado. Él se quedó inmóvil, inseguro entre dejarse disfrutar de la caricia y evitar demostrar que lo estaba disfrutando.

— No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debió ser estar en su lugar y tener esa herida abierta todos estos años... Pero quiero ayudar en lo que pueda. Quiero atrapar al culpable y darle justicia al Ejecutor Kowalski y a todas las víctimas del Caso del Espécimen. Y a usted también, Newton.

Era la primera vez que la Inspectora le llamaba por su primer nombre. El hombre sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, así que cerró los ojos para serenarse. Sin abrirlos, alzó su mano derecha y tomó la de Tina, apretándola con suavidad. Las manos de la mujer eran pequeñas y delicadas al tacto.

— No estoy acostumbrado a que nadie confíe en mí de la forma en la que usted lo hace, Porpentina. Le agradezco su apoyo.

Ella sonrió, algo enternecida y luego retiró la mano.

— Tenemos que encontrar al cómplice que ayudó a Gunnar Grimmson hace tres años — siguió Tina, volviendo a concentrarse en el caso. Newt volvió a abrir los ojos, rogando que su rostro no estuviera colorado por aquella inesperada intimidad — ¿Tiene alguna pista en la que podamos trabajar por el momento?

— Una sola, aguarde — dijo él y se levantó del sillón para irse hacia su dormitorio. En cuanto desapareció de su vista, Tina se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró profundamente. No se reconocía a sí misma ¿De dónde había sacado la idea de acariciarle la cara el Ejecutor Scamander? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

 _"No estás loca"_ se dijo. _"Él estaba triste y tú quisiste estar ahí para él. Es sólo eso. Además no es como si Scamander nunca te hubiera tocado la cara"._ Recordó que él había hecho algo similar cuando le ofreció consuelo por la muerte de su antigüa compañera de la secundaria. De hecho, ese mismo día, en el gimnasio, él le había acariciado la cabeza. Pensar en eso le hizo sentirse acalorada. 

_"Cálmate, sólo son colegas. Compañeros de trabajo"_ se reprendió. Estaba distorsionando los hechos incluso ante sí misma y lo sabía, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por sus sentimientos. Luego de unos momentos, Newt regresó con algo en su mano. Era una fotografía y tenía cintas en las puntas, por lo que Tina asumió que había estado pegada en la pared hasta entonces. El hombre se la entregó.

 _—_ Esta foto la consiguió Kowalski poco antes de que fuera asesinado. Está algo borrosa, pero es todo lo que tengo — le contó. Ella vio que se trataba de una imagen de un hombre de cabello blanco al que no se le veía el rostro —. Estaba en la computadora que usaba Kowalski.

 _—_ Este hombre... ¿Kowalski averiguó su nombre?

 _—_ La carpeta donde encontré esta fotografía estaba titulada " _Grindelwald_ ".

////

— Nagini ¿Oíste que Tanya Roberts apareció muerta en una plaza de la ciudad?

Era el receso de media tarde en la Academia Riverstone. La mayoría de las señoritas de la clase de último año a la que iban Nagini y Modesty ya se habían ido, pero ellas se habían quedado en el salón. Nagini, desinteresada, leía un artículo científico en su tablet portátil, pues tenía examen al día siguiente. Modesty, por su parte, estaba parada a su lado, hablándole en voz baja, pues parecía temer que alguien la oyera.

— Sí, lo oí — contestó Nagini, sin despegar los ojos de su tablet.

— Y Mindy Walters ha estado ausente desde ayer — insistió Modesty.

— También lo oí.

— ¡Oye, escúchame!

Modesty tomó a Nagini por el hombro y la sacudió con suavidad. Sólo así consiguió que su compañera la mirara.

— Te estoy escuchando... —. Nagini dejó la tablet apoyada en su banco —. Por lo que yo oí hablar a los profesores, no sólo está ausente Mindy Walters. Annie Colbert, de la clase 4B, también está desaparecida. Está ocurriendo algo extraño, eso es cierto. Pero... ¿Qué podemos hacer, Modesty?

Modesty no daba crédito a sus oídos. Se hizo para atrás, algo ofendida por el desinterés de su amiga.

— ¿Cómo que qué podemos hacer, Nagini? ¡Están desapareciendo chicas de la Academia!

— Debemos alejarnos de los problemas cuando ocurren. Tampoco deberíamos estar chismeando al respecto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Modesty, preocupada. Nagini, que había parecido indiferente hasta ese momento, apoyó ambas manos sobre su banco, a cada lado de la tablet y un halo de miedo se entrevió en sus ojos color castaño.

— Modesty, siento que si actuamos de forma descuidada, podemos ponernos en peligro — murmuró la chica.

— Conocemos a Mindy desde la primaria... Algo tenemos que hacer...

Nagini lo meditó, pasando su dedo índice por la pantalla de su tablet. La última vez que había visto a Mindy fue en una clase de Literatura Clásica. La vio chateando, pero no le reprendió al respecto. Sabía que Mindy tenía problemas en su casa y que no podía concentrarse mucho en sus estudios debido a eso.

— Chastity Rogers — dijo Nagini de la nada. Modesty ladeó la cabeza, esperando una explicación —. A Mindy le gustaba Chastity. Estaba loca por ella ¿O no? Quizás sabe algo sobre dónde podría estar Mindy. Habría que ir a preguntarle.

— Yo le preguntaré en cuanto la vea — aseguró Modesty. Nagini volvió a tomar su tablet y siguió leyendo.

////

Ese día, la noche fue cálida. Había algunas nubes, pues quizás llovería al día siguiente, pero la luna llena y brillante se alzó en el cielo, dándole a todo un aspecto azulado y sombrío. Chastity Barebone estaba en su cuarto, en la Academia, ya que las señoritas de Riverstone se quedaban a vivir allí durante la semana y sólo volvían a sus hogares los sábados y domingos y durante las fiestas. Las luces estaban apagadas y ella se encontraba totalmente desnuda, tendida en la cama. Sobre el respaldo, en la pared, había colgada varias pinturas muy curiosas. Todas, sin falta, mostraban cuerpos descuartizados y cadavéricos, dibujados de forma ornamental.

Tarareando una canción inventada, se tapó el pecho con la sábana y contempló a la chica que reposaba a su lado, sonriente. Cuando movió la sábana, los pies pequeños de su acompañante quedaron descubiertos. El calor que había habido entre ellas esa tarde aún no se había disipado en el aire.

— ¿Sabes? — murmuró Chastity —. A mi padre le gustaba mucho una frase de Kierkegaard. La frase decía: _"Debido a que el hombre es superior a los animales, en otras palabras, debido a que el hombre es el ser, y el espíritu, el hombre puede caer en la desesperación"._ Dicho de otro modo, a menos que conozcas la desesperación, no podrás conocer la esperanza.

Chastity movió la mano bajo la sábana y acarició el muslo desnudo de la otra chica. La sensación ante aquel tacto era verdaderamente placentera.

— Mi padre era un artista. Dibujaba. Era muy famoso antes de que terminara internado en el hospital. Él usaba cuerpos descuartizados en la mayoría de sus dibujos, como podrás ver. Decía que simbolizaban la naturaleza contradictoria del ser. Yo respetaba mucho a mi padre. Él era consciente de su obligación como artista y se enfocaba en usar sus creaciones para iluminar a las personas —. Ella se rio bajito —. No te miento, sigo pensando que era un gran artista. Pero no puedo perdonar que haya dejado todos sus trabajos por la mitad.

La joven estiró un brazo hacia la punta de la cama y tomó una camisola de seda que había quedado colgada allí. Se sentó con delicadeza, se la colocó sobre los hombros y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a la chica de la cama.

— Mi papá falleció hoy — declaró Chastity, sin un ápice de tristeza en su voz —. Fue curioso. Yo había ido a visitarlo, hablamos un rato y luego su corazón simplemente se detuvo. No sabría decirte qué fue más difícil. Escuchar los estúpidos consuelos de la enfermera o fingir que me importaba. En fin, no fue la gran cosa. Mi padre llevaba bastante tiempo muerto, aunque seguía respirando. Pero no hablaba ni pensaba. Murió el día que lo internaron.

Chastity se dio la vuelta y puso su mano sobre la sábana que todavía cubría a su acompañante.

— Ah, pero no te preocupes. No estoy para nada triste. Porque ahora tengo un nuevo proyecto y lo haremos juntas, Mindy — dijo, alzando la voz con emoción y apartando toda la sábana.

Mindy no le contestó. Estaba muerta. Sus ojos, perdidos en el vacío, habían quedado abiertos al igual que la boca. No había sido difícil convencer a Mindy para que se quedara a dormir en su cuarto esa noche. Mindy estaba muy enamorada de Chastity y hubiera saltado en una pata por toda la Academia si Chastity se lo hubiera pedido. También había sido fácil conseguir que se metiera en la cama y se desvistiera. Por piedad, Chastity dejó que Mindy llegara al orgasmo antes de darle un trago de agua con una sobredosis de morfina que había robado del hospital de su padre. Había sido tan fácil, que Chastity ahora se sentía extasiada.

////

Alrededor de esa hora, cerca de Richmond Park, en una gran casa antigua de aspecto colonial, se celebraba una tranquila reunión. En una de las habitaciones de la casa, había una enorme sala de estar, con una chimenea encendida, libros en perfecto estado decorando cada librero que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo, paredes de ladrillos reales y por todas partes, cabezas de animales disecados. También había armas de colección, rifles y cuchillos de caza presentados en vitrinas de vidrio reluciente. Estar en esa sala era similar a estar dentro de un museo muy acogedor.

La reunión, sin embargo, sólo incluía a dos hombres, por lo que se podría decir que era bastante exclusiva. Uno de ellos era Gellert Grindelwald. Esa noche, vestía un sweater verde y unos pantalones de lino color blanco. El otro hombre se llamaba Torquil Travers. Era mayor que Grindelwald y rondaría los sesenta años basándose en el aspecto de su rostro. Su ropa era lo que uno podría imaginar cuando se dice que alguien se va a jugar golf. A pesar de que fuera entrada en la noche, las únicas luces encendidas provenían de la chimenea. Cada uno de ellos estaba sentado en un majestuoso sofá, tapizados con las telas más bonitas que uno podría imaginar.

— ¿Entonces el artista Rogers ha fallecido? — preguntó Travers. En su regazo, tenía un rifle desarmado y estaba limpiando las distintas partes.

— Ocurrió esta mañana. Tuvo un infarto por "causas desconocidas". Aunque, claro, ese no es el verdadero nombre de la enfermedad — explicó Grindelwald, contemplando fijamente las llamas de la chimenea —. En realidad debería llamarse "infarto por deficiencia de estrés."

— He oído un poco al respecto. Dicen que es un efecto secundario de preocuparse demasiado por tener estrés. Estresarte por tener estrés termina llevando a una falta completa de estrés. Los enfermos llegan a tal estado de serenidad, que olvidan todo lo que fueron. Pierden su esencia como seres humanos al perder su habilidad para estresarse — continuó Travers, sin dejar de limpiar el cañón del rifle.

— Hace tiempo, se descubrió que cantidades moderadas de estrés en realidad eran beneficiosas para la salud. Por ejemplo, estimulando al sistema inmune —. Grindelwald se cruzó de piernas —. Como algunos dicen, el estrés a veces no es más que una motivación para vivir. Sin embargo, cuando los chequeos de _Psycho Pass_ se volvieron rutinarios en este país y moldearon la sociedad actual, las personas empezaron a perder su capacidad de reconocer los estímulos. No diferenciaban el estrés del dolor, del hambre, de la felicidad o del placer. Era todo lo mismo. Se vuelven serenos, no sienten nada. Son como muertos en vida. Luego deja de funcionar el sistema nervioso y todas las funciones vitales se desploman.

— ¡Ah, es una tristeza! — se quejó el otro hombre. Mientras Grindelwald hablaba, había terminado de limpiar su rifle y ahora lo estaba armando otra vez —. Esta enfermedad, esta deficiencia de estrés, suena como si fuera un paso atrás en la evolución humana ¿No le parece, señor Grindelwald?

— En efecto, señor Travers. Por mucho que avance la medicina, estadísticamente, la esperanza de vida está disminuyendo en este país. Y eso es un verdadero problema. Aunque no creo que esos datos se informen al público. El Sistema Sybil no buscaría perder su propio prestigio de poder predecir con éxito la felicidad de las personas. 

— No es de sorprenderse. En esta era, todo lo que podría considerarse como un motivo para vivir ha muerto.

— El fallecido Rogers era un artista bastante reconocido ¿Había oído de él antes de que yo le contara el asunto que tengo con su hija Chastity?

— No, jamás he comprendido mucho del campo artístico. Soy más allegado a la literatura, aunque no suene tan diferente. Usted lo trajo a nuestras conversaciones.

— Le cuento un poco más entonces. Rogers tenía un prodigioso talento para dibujar crueldades y horrores usando cuerpos de chicas como tema recurrente. Aun así, él era un hombre de moralidad muy estricta. Es común que haya desconexión entre el autor y la impresión que causan sus obras.

— Ya veo...

— En el caso de Rogers, se puede notar una fuerte ideología en sus obras. Según él, siendo uno consciente de toda la crueldad de la que los seres humanos son capaces, los seres humanos pueden fomentar el uso del sentido común y el razonamiento para controlar esa crueldad que vive dentro de sus corazones —. Grindelwald se sonrió —. Es un pensamiento majestuoso, en mi opinión.

— Por lo que cuenta de él, cualquiera pensaría que era un santo — dijo Travers, dejando el rifle armado sobre su regazo.

— Pero la sociedad moderna lo arruinó. Él creyó que con la existencia del Sistema Sybil ahora todos tendrían su mente más controlada y la sociedad sería esa perfecta utopía de rectitud que él añoraba, y debido a eso, que su tarea de iluminar a las personas con la crueldad de su arte ya era una tarea obsoleta. Con el afán de querer mantener su valor de _Psycho Pass_ en un _Matiz_ claro, terminó medicándose contra el estrés. Y al hacerlo en exceso, acabó con una deficiencia de estrés, lo cual esta mañana terminó por quitarle la vida.

— Y yo que pensaba que todos los artistas eran todos iguales, preocupados solamente por la fama y el dinero. Pero lo que me cuenta es una absoluta tragedia.

— Su hija Chastity me contó que su padre era tan dependiente de los medicamentos para controlar el estrés, que bien podríamos haberlo considerado un adicto.

— Y como resultado, se convirtió en un cuerpo vacío que ni siquiera podía levantarse de la cama ¿Eh? —. Travers se encogió de hombros.

— Su pobre hija... Lo amaba tanto que seguramente debe odiar mucho a la sociedad por haberle hecho eso a su padre — dijo con Grindelwald, con pesar en su voz.

— ¿Y esta chica que está ayudando? ¿Comete crímenes para vengarse de su padre? — inquirió Travers, con curiosidad.

— Para serle sincero, no tengo idea de cuáles son sus verdaderas motivaciones. Creo que ella misma tampoco debe estar muy segura. Sólo espero que encuentre alguna respuesta en la venganza y que no se descarrile demasiado. De otro modo, llamaría demasiado la atención de terceros. Ya debe estar planeando su siguiente obra. De buena fe, espero que le salga bien.

Grindelwald movió el cuello hacia ambos lados y disfrutó del calor que emanaba la chimenea.

////

Chastity seguía en su dormitorio. Se había puesto el uniforme de la Academia y ahora contemplaba el cielo nocturno desde la ventana. Sostenía su celular contra el oído, escuchando el tono de llamada.

— Diga — le habló un hombre del otro lado.

— Señor Krall... Necesito tu servicio esta noche — dijo Chastity. Krall parecía saber de qué se trataba, pues no le contestó y colgó.

Chastity se guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su falda y giró sobre sus talones. Detrás de ella, ya estaba lista una maleta de viaje de color morado. El cuerpo de Mindy ya no estaba sobre la cama. Tarareando alegremente, aunque en voz baja, la joven tomó la maleta y la reclinó sobre sus ruedas. Salió del cuarto y fue caminando lentamente por los pasillos de la Academia, sin encontrarse a nadie.

La Academia Riverstone tenía cuatro edificios. En uno se encontraba el plantel administrativo y los salones dónde se impartían las clases a diario, otros dos eran las habitaciones de las estudiantes y el último, estaba clausurado desde hacía años debido a que se había venido abajo por cuestiones de cañerías que funcionaban mal y ya nadie iba por allí. A paso normal, Chastity se dirigió hacia el cuarto edificio sin aminorar el paso. La maleta iba tranquilamente detrás de ella, sin volcarse ni hacer demasiado ruido.

Cuando llegó al cuarto edificio, que estaba al fondo de los terrenos de la Academia, no ingresó por el frente, sino que lo rodeó. En uno de los laterales, junto a dónde solían estar los contenedores de la basura, encontró una manija. Tiró de ella y se abrió una pequeña puertecilla que era lo suficientemente grande como para que la maleta de viaje pasara por ella. Chastity levantó la maleta, la hizo pasar por la abertura, dejándola caer, y cerró la puertecilla. Luego, siguió caminando por el mismo lateral, hasta que se encontró con una puerta mecánica bastante grande, la cual tenía un dispositivo electrónico como cerradura. La joven sacó su celular de su bolsillo y lo pasó por el escáner. Un pitido le hizo saber que la puerta estaba abierta.

Aquella puerta se abría a una especie de sala que en el pasado seguramente había sido un gimnasio. Pero Chastity no se detuvo allí. Siguió caminando hasta una puerta de madera que estaba en una esquina. Esta conducía a un subsuelo, dos pisos más abajo. Las escaleras eran de piedra y luego de un piso, se volvía bastante irregular. Se notaba que nadie las había usado en mucho tiempo. Estaba oscuro, pero aquello no le asustaba, pues no era la primera que caminaba por allí. Pronto, una tenue luz blanca empezó a asomarse al final de la segunda escalera.

El segundo subsuelo se abría en una habitación muy espaciosa, de techos altos. La caldera original del edificio se encontraba toda oxidada en el fondo. La luz provenía de dos lámparas de pie muy modernas que reposaban en un rincón y brillaban tanto que alcanzaban a alumbrarlo todo. Chastity recogió la maleta de viaje que había arrojado por la abertura más temprano del final de un conducto que salía de la pared y la arrastró hasta el centro de aquella habitación. Allí, había una camilla de hospital, dos cestos de basura y una mesita con ruedas en las que había materiales quirúrgicos, jeringuillas, vendas y apósitos. Más atrás, había una gran caja de plástico transparente que lucía como si fuera una pecera gigante. Un hombre de ojos rasgados y cabello negro se encontraba apoyado contra la camilla, con los brazos cruzados.

— Veo que tardaste poco en llegar, que bueno — le saludó el hombre, cuando Chastity se acercó. Ella dejó la maleta junto a la camilla antes de contestar.

— Buenas noches, señor Krall — saludó ella en respuesta — ¿Pudiste prepararlo todo?

— Sí... Está todo listo para que lo uses.

— Perfecto — murmuró ella y dio un vistazo a todo el cuarto, sonriendo por lo bajo —. Aun me pregunto cómo puede ser que el profesor Grindelwald supiera que existía un lugar como este en la Academia.

— Era sólo el cuarto de calderas del edificio original, pero luego de que fuera clausurado y la Academia fuera reformada, este subsuelo desapareció de los planos de construcción — explicó Krall, encogiéndose de hombros —. El señor Grindelwald le debe haber preguntado a las personas indicadas, supongo. Aun así es un lugar muy interesante ¿Eh?

— Es cierto... ¿Dónde se encuentran los suministros?

Krall señaló la caja de plástico. Detrás de ella, había alrededor de diez bidones blancos, acomodados en fila.

— Los suministros no suelen ser cosa mía, pero esta vez el pago era bastante generoso — dijo Krall, observando cómo Chastity se acercaba a la mesita de rueditas y se ponía un delantal de color verde que había allí —. Sin mencionar que estos suministros ayudarían una preciosa señorita como tú. Digamos que no me pude negar.

Chastity ignoró los cumplidos y se puso un par de guantes de látex. Luego, se fue directo hasta los bidones. Tomó uno, le quitó la tapa y comenzó a echar el contenido en la caja de plástico. El líquido que emergió de los bidones era de un color celeste cristalino, como si fuera agua de contenido.

— ¿Y cómo consiguió el profesor Grindelwald este producto tan raro? — preguntó la chica, teniendo cuidado no volcar el líquido fuera de la caja.

— Me dijo que eran restos de antiguos festivales. Esta resina plastifica cadáveres con mucha más rapidez que la resina clásica, que tardaba meses en lograr su cometido. Con este, puedes tenerlo todo listo en una sola noche. La verdad no sé quién fábrico eso, y tampoco quiero saberlo. Además no sería conveniente para el señor Grindelwald que un producto como este estuviera patentado, sería más fácil de rastrear.

— Buen punto. Tengo la sensación de que el profesor Grindelwald tiende a atraer a los genios que han tomado un mal camino — observó Chastity, agachándose sobre la maleta de viaje que había traído consigo —. Tú pareces ser uno de esos genios ¿No es así, señor Krall?

Él se rio, algo incrédulo.

— No estoy seguro de eso, pero cuando hablo con Grindelwald me siento como en casa o algo parecido. Siempre me estoy preguntando qué clase de travesura deberíamos hacer para que la sociedad se tambalee y debo decir, que es una sensación muy adictiva —. Krall se sonrió —. Mis pensamientos a veces son consumidos por esas ideas.

— Ah, conozco esa sensación. El profesor Grindelwald te hace sentir que todo lo que siempre soñaste es posible ¿No te parece?

— Algo así...

Chastity abrió la maleta. Adentro, estaba el cuerpo de Mindy Walters, doblado por la mitad, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados de tal forma que pudieran entrar en la maleta de viaje.

— Me siento agradecida de participar en sus proyectos, señor Krall — dijo Chastity —. Usted y el profesor Grindelwald preparan juguetes y nosotros, los niños traviesos, usamos esos juguetes para causar problemas. Es una dinámica interesante y divertida.

— Bueno, nosotros, los que preparamos los juguetes, nos divertimos bastante con sólo mirar lo que ustedes harán con ellos — aseguró Krall, sonriéndole.

— ¿La llevarás a un parque en cuanto termine? — quiso saber la joven.

— Por supuesto.

Chastity levantó el cuerpo de Mindy y lo apoyó sobre la camilla. Krall, por su parte, se sentó sobre una robusta caja de metal que había cerca de una lámpara y se mantuvo entretenido, observando cómo la jovencita tomaba una sierra y separaba las partes de la víctima. No sabía qué era más fascinante, la precisión con la que descuartizó el cuerpo y fue embebiendo cada extremidad con resina o la preciosa sonrisa que jamás abandonó el rostro de Chastity.

A eso de las seis y media de la mañana, la escultura estaba lista. Ahora era turno de Krall de llevarla adonde correspondía para su correcta exhibición.

////

La escultura fue encontrada bien entrada en la tarde del día siguiente. Ya era el atardecer cuando el Inspector Theseus y la Ejecutora Rosier acudieron a la escena del crimen. La escultura era similar a la anterior. La cabeza de la víctima estaba en el centro de una cruz, la cual estaba formada por los brazos y las piernas. Al igual que con la escultura anterior, bellas rosas rojas ornamentaban aquella cruel figura.

— Ya van dos — dijo Theseus por lo bajo, contemplando el cadáver.

— Si contamos las víctimas del Caso del Espécimen, serían seis ya — observó Rosier.

El Inspector apretó la mandíbula. Las cosas se complicaban.

////

A la misma hora, Chastity Rogers se encontraba dibujando en el salón de arte, sentada en su usual taburete. Pero no se encontraba sola. Una alumna de último año, aunque de otra clase, había venido a verla.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme, Modesty? — quiso saber la joven, sin quitar los ojos de su lienzo.

— Es sobre Mindy Walters — dijo Modesty, con el tono preocupado. Chastity dejó el mover su lápiz sobre el lienzo y escuchó con más atención —. Lleva días desaparecida y quería saber si... tú sabías algo de ella, Chastity. Quizás habló contigo o algo.

— Entiendo que estés preocupada. Veo que te preocupas mucho por tus amigas.

— Bueno, es que hemos sido amigas desde primaria y...

Modesty había estado hablando todo ese tiempo mirando a Chastity. Sin embargo, de reojo, alcanzó a ver el lienzo que la otra chica estaba pintando. Mostraba un cuerpo femenino en una posición horrible y lo peor era que el dibujo tenía el rostro de Mindy. Al verlo, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

— Chastity... ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

— ¡La amistad entre mujeres es algo de lo más hermoso! — exclamó Chastity, poniéndose de pie de golpe y tomando la muñeca de Modesty con fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces? Me lastimas — se quejó Modesty, tratando de zafarse de Chastity, pero esta no parecía querer aflojar la intensidad de su agarre.

— Creo que acabo de encontrar al sujeto de mi siguiente exhibición.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ah!

Modesty sintió que se ahogaba. Su cerebro apenas podía comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Chastity la había hecho girar sobre sí misma y ahora la sostenía con el brazo por el cuello, apretando más y más. Modesty quería gritar por ayuda, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Pronto, su respiración se hizo dificultosa y perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó, se sentía descompuesta. Estaba en una camilla, con la boca amordazada y las piernas y los brazos atados por detrás con cuerdas. Aterrada, observó el lugar, tratando de encontrar una forma de escaparse. Pero Modesty nunca había visto esa habitación, tal alta y tan extraña. A su lado, estaba Chastity, leyendo un libro con un delantal puesto.

— ¡Ah, estás despierta! — exclamó Chastity. Modesty comenzó a moverse con desesperación, pero nada de lo que hacía parecía aflojar las cuerdas que la tenían amarrada —. No te preocupes, querida Modesty. Pronto estarás reunida con tu amiga de la infancia.

La cruel risa de Chastity invadió la habitación. Esta dejó el libro sobre una mesita y regresó a la camilla con una sierra en la mano. Sudor frío cubría a Modesty, quien pataleaba y gritaba en vanos intentos de escapar o de pedir ayuda.

— Tu dolor por tu amiga es hermoso... Y yo me encargaré de que haya más personas que podrán verlo y admirarlo como yo lo admiro —. La joven se enjugó una lágrima falsa — ¡Ah, que emoción!

Chastity nunca había descuartizado una persona viva. Era más trabajoso claro, pero ciertamente, era un trabajo que poco a poco se iba haciendo más fácil, a medida que la persona en la camilla iba perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos. 


	10. 8. El descanso es el silencio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los últimos días habían sido... inusuales. Aunque estuvieran alejados del caso actual, Tina estaba agradecida de poder conocer mejor a su subordinado. La confianza que se tenían ciertamente se había afirmado después de la vez que Tina visitó la habitación de Newt.

**_ Capítulo 8. El descanso es el silencio _ **

Era una mañana lluviosa. La Academia para Señoritas de Riverstone había recibido órdenes de dejar ingresar en el establecimiento a los policías del Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Claro, que eso no sólo significaba que dejarían entrar a los investigadores, sino que con ellos, entrarían droides para evaluar la zona y cabía la posibilidad de que interrogaran a las alumnas de la Academia, lo que podría perturbarlas. Por tanto, si los detectives querían acercarse a hacerles preguntas a las señoritas, debían usar holo-trajes en todo momento que los hicieran ver como Komissas, las inocentes mascotas del Ministerio de Salud Pública.

— La seguridad se ha reforzado bastante ¿No le parece? — comentó Chastity, pintando su lienzo. En el mismo, se veía el boceto de otra tétrica escultura, pero esta tenía el rostro de Modesty Tiento. Junto a ella, estaba Gellert Grindelwald, observando por la ventana como los droides iban y venían por el campus de la Academia. No parecía muy contento por aquella situación.

— Ya lo creo. Dos estudiantes de la misma Academia han sido víctimas de crímenes que tenían el mismo _modus operandi_. Si la Academia no hiciera algo, los miembros directivos tendrían que responder ante los padres y eso sería incluso peor para su reputación — declaró el hombre —. Eso sin mencionar que el sospechoso sigue siendo el desaparecido Gunnar Grimmson, un antiguo profesor de este mismo establecimiento. Por eso la investigación de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública se ha centrado en la Academia Riverstone.

— Supongo que no podré hacer esculturas por un tiempo...

Grindelwald observó a Chastity, con los brazos cruzados.

— Señorita Rogers ¿Por qué sólo eligió estudiantes de esta Academia para sus obras de arte? ¿Por qué no usar señoritas de otro lugar? Con su carisma para atraer mujeres, no creo que hubiera tenido problemas en encontrar a alguna jovencita en el mundo exterior. 

Chastity dejó salir una risita.

— Esta Academia es un internado para chicas ¿Usted qué opina de su política educativa, profesor Grindelwald?

— Opino que es anticuada, pero eso mismo la hace rara y por ende, valiosa. Hoy en día, si los padres quieren que sus hijas reciban una educación en un ambiente a la antigua es la única opción que tienen.

— La castidad y la elegancia... Todas virtudes tradicionalistas y forman parte de las bases de esta Academia. Curioso como son virtudes valoradas en las mujeres, más no en los hombres — explicó la joven, sin dejar de pasar el pincel por su lienzo —. Después de meternos todas esas ideas en la cabeza, nos envían al mundo exterior como si fuéramos un refinado producto de marca y somos compradas por hombres que buscan un mueble anticuado y clásico llamado "buena esposa y buena madre" para eso que ellos llaman matrimonio.

— Y te opones a esa idea ¿No es así?

— Las chicas de esta Academia viven vidas tranquilas y aburridas, siendo que hay muchas otras formas de florecer. Son cómo piedras en bruto, esperando a ser esculpidas por una mano hábil.

— Interesante perspectiva, señorita. Ya veo cuál es la base de tu arte —. Grindelwald dijo eso, pero su rostro no lucía para nada impresionado. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a contemplar la ventana. No le agradaban para nada los droides que patrullaban cada rincón de la Academia —. Cuando termines tu última obra ¿Dónde planeas exhibirla?

— Mmm... Tengo que encontrar un lugar animado que atraiga mucho la atención de las personas — dijo Chastity, con el tono divertido. Grindelwald frunció el ceño.

////

En ese mismo momento, el Inspector Theseus y los Ejecutores Graves y Rosier inspeccionaban el dormitorio de Mindy Walters, la última fallecida. Más temprano, habían registrado el de la primera víctima del caso, Tanya Roberts.

— Ni una sola pista — se quejó Graves, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Rosier asintió, igual de decepcionada. El Inspector Theseus estaba cruzado de brazos contra una de las paredes. Al final, ninguna de las inspecciones que habían hecho ese día había arrojado alguna luz sobre la investigación.

— Veremos que trae Barebone cuando termine de hablarle a las señoritas en el patio — murmuró Theseus —. Sigan buscando, por si acaso.

Mientras los Ejecutores acataban esa orden, Barebone regresó a reunirse con ellos. Cuando entró al cuarto, todavía tenía puesto el holo-traje que lo hacía lucir como un Komissa, así que lo desactivo. Él tampoco traía buenas noticias.

— Escuché que hay una estudiante de último año que desapareció de los dormitorios. La escuela contactó con sus padres, pero tampoco está en su casa — dijo el joven, encogiéndose de brazos.

— Esto es raro, se mire por donde se mire — observó Graves, chasqueando la lengua —. Por lo que sabemos, tanto el campus como los dormitorios de las alumnas cuentan con seguridad ¿Cómo podría alguien sacar a una alumna de la Academia sin que nadie lo notara?

— Para empezar, el sospechoso parece sólo estar interesado en alumnas de esta Academia ¿Por qué será? — se preguntó Theseus, llevándose la mano a la barbilla muy pensativo.

— Si seguimos pensando que el sospechoso es Gunnar Grimmson, entonces tiene sentido que ataque a estudiantes de aquí. Después de todo, él era profesor del establecimiento. Quizás lo considere como una especie de nido, señor — intervino Rosier —. Puede que conozca alguna forme secreta de evitar la seguridad de la Academia.

— Eso puede ser, Vindita...— le contestó Barebone, con el tono infantil.

— No me llames así, niño.

— Eso puede ser, señorita Vinda Rosier — se apuró a corregirse el muchacho, viendo que su compañera podría golpearlo en la cabeza en cualquier segundo —. La Academia esta tiene como cien años ¿O no? Puede que lo hayan reformado en ese tiempo. Los planos deben ser un caos.

El Inspector Theseus parecía convencido.

— Es decir, que el asesinato y el escondite del asesino se encuentren dentro de la Academia misma. Es probable — declaró el Inspector —. Vamos a tener que investigar eso. Es lo único que tenemos.

////

La lluvia golpeteaba las ventanas de las oficinas del Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Aburrida, Tina las observaba pegarse contra el vidrio y luego descender en grandes gotas de agua, que resbalaban hasta desaparecer por completo de su vista. Un silbido electrónico le indicó que el café ya estaba listo. Tomó el mango de la jarra de la cafetera y sirvió el café caliente en dos tazas. A una le agregó un sobrecito de leche en polvo y algo de azúcar y a la otra, no le puso nada. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás y alzó la vista por sobre su hombro.

Newt Scamander estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo un reporte en su computadora. Estaba vestido con su usual traje desalineado, la camisa arrugada y la corbata deshecha, sin mencionar el cabello rizado despeinado sobre la frente. Inconscientemente, la Inspectora se mordió el labio inferior.

Los últimos días habían sido... inusuales. Debido a que el Inspector Theseus había prohibido que Newt participara del último caso que se le había asignado al equipo y que había encomendado a Tina la tarea de vigilar a su subordinado, ambos habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos, hablando y debatiendo sobre el Caso del Espécimen y su relación con las dos jovencitas mutiladas que se habían encontrado hasta el momento. Tina sabía que todo esto le llegaba a Newt de una manera muy personal, pero no podía negar que le entendía. Cuando Scamander había sido Inspector, había perdido a un Ejecutor que no sólo era su subordinado, sino que lo consideraba un amigo cercano, en una investigación bajo su responsabilidad. Tina no se podía imaginar lo horrible que eso sería si le pasara a ella.

Aunque estuvieran alejados del caso actual, Tina estaba agradecida de poder conocer mejor a su subordinado. La confianza que se tenían ciertamente se había afirmado después de la vez que Tina visitó la habitación de Newt. Él incluso la había llamado por su primer nombre y le había apretado la mano con afecto cuando ella le acarició gentilmente la frente. Tina seguía sin saber de dónde había sacado el valor para tocarle la cara.

Sintiendo que el calor le subía por las mejillas al recordar aquel momento tan íntimo, la mujer sacudió la cabeza y tomó las dos tazas que había servido. Se acercó al escritorio de Scamander, que estaba junto al de ella, y le dejó la taza de café con leche dulce junto al teclado.

— Gracias, Inspectora — murmuró él, viendo la taza — ¿Tiene...?

— Sí, ya tiene azúcar — afirmó ella, tomando un sorbo de su café negro. Scamander se sonrió por lo bajo y también bebió un buen sorbo. Luego, continuó leyendo. Tina, curiosa, estiró el cuello para mirar el monitor — ¡Lo sabía! Está leyendo sobre el caso nuevo.

— Em... sí — admitió Newt, bajando la vista.

— Esto es obra de Queenie ¿Verdad? ¿Te cedió la información nueva?

— Me debía un favor. Ahora yo le debo uno.

— Creo que así no es como funciona eso...

— Así funciona entre Queenie y yo... —. El Ejecutor se encogió de hombros —. Theseus y los demás no se encuentran en la oficina, nadie va a saber que lo leí ¿Quiere leerlos usted también?

— Por supuesto.

Tina arrimó su silla al escritorio de Scamander para poder leer bien la información nueva. Newt se palpó el bolsillo interno del saco y tomó su cajetilla de cigarrillos.

— ¿Le molesta si fumo mientras? — preguntó el hombre. Tina, sin levantar la vista del monitor, negó con la cabeza.

— Si me molestara que fume, ya se lo hubiera hecho saber.

— En eso tiene razón.

Newt encendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca, exhalando el humo en la dirección contraria a la Inspectora. Ella tardó unos cuantos minutos en leer la información y durante todo ese período, Scamander no hizo más que observarla. Observó cómo se mordía los labios cada tanto, cómo se acomodaba el flequillo sobre la frente cuando le molestaba en los ojos, cómo sus ojos oscuros estaban tan llenos de vida. Una vez, él también había sido un Inspector de futuro brillante, al igual que ella. Se preguntó si se veía así de inocente entonces. La Inspectora Goldstein era una mujer inteligente y decidida, pero no había pasado por los horrores de la profesión. Newt esperaba que nunca tuviera que pasarlos, aunque sabía que esa era una cosa muy poco probable.

Scamander se sonrió por lo bajo. Había recordado que Tina le había disparado el día en que lo conoció. Una sorpresa. Ni el Inspector Theseus se había atrevido a tanto. Ciertamente era una mujer intrépida y emocional. Eso le agradaba. Siempre parecía que Tina tenía las palabras correctas para que uno se sintiera más tranquilo.

 _"No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debió ser estar en su lugar y tener esa herida abierta todos estos años... Pero quiero ayudar en lo que pueda. Quiero atrapar al culpable y darle justicia al Ejecutor Kowalski y a todas las víctimas del Caso del Espécimen. Y a usted también, Newton"_ le había dicho Tina en su habitación. Desde que la había conocido, ella jamás le había hablado como si fuera un criminal. Siempre le había hablado con respeto, como si fuera una persona en la que confiaba. Como si hablara con un amigo. Una extraña sensación de calor le subió desde el pecho y le cubrió la cara. Newt acababa de recordar que ella le había acariciado la frente. Aquel gesto le había hecho sentir que no todo era tan grave como parecía.

— Deje de rascarse la ceja, se va a lastimar — la reprendió Newt, aplastando el cigarrillo contra el cenicero.

— Lo lamento — se disculpó la mujer, bajando la mano con la que estaba rascándose la cara y apoyándola sobre su regazo. Scamander observó con atención aquella mano. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría sostenerla. Podría intentarlo ahora mismo. Estaban solos. Nadie se enteraría. Sacudió la cabeza ¿En qué estaba pensando?

— Terminé — declaró Tina, cuando Newt encendió un segundo cigarrillo.

— ¿Qué opina, Inspectora? — preguntó él, contento de tener algo que lo distrajera de las suaves manos de Tina Goldstein.

— Pues... — Ella ladeó la cabeza, pensativa —. Basándome en el análisis químico de la resina que se usó para plastinizar a las dos últimas víctimas, creo que es incluso más probable que el responsable sea el mismo que el de hace tres años.

— Que raro... A mí me parece que es al revés — declaró el Ejecutor, alzando una ceja. Era raro de verdad, normalmente la Inspectora solía pensar lo mismo que él.

— ¿Al revés?

— Sí, en el caso de hace tres años... Mire lo que le pasó a este tipo —. Newt abrió otro reporte en la pantalla de su monitor. En este, se veía un hombre mayor, de anteojos y cabello cano junto a la información referente al Caso del Espécimen —. Una de las víctimas del caso original era un miembro del Congreso, sospechoso de corrupción. Hubo alegaciones en su contra, diciendo que había falsificado sus registros de Coeficiente de Criminalidad y cuando le pidieron que volviera a medírselo, se negó rotundamente.

— A este hombre lo encontraron muerto con el cráneo abierto y el cerebro completamente extraído... — leyó Tina, del reporte.

— En cierta forma, es como si el asesino le hubiera cortado la cabeza para ver que había dentro. Una ironía por no querer medir su Coeficiente de Criminalidad ¿No le parece?

— Usted había mencionado que el primer asesino siempre dejaba... mensajes contra la sociedad. Aquella vez, los cuerpos se encontraron bajo hologramas de un restaurante de lujo, una publicidad de un laboratorio, un zoológico y un escenario donde sería el recital de una cantante de música pop — enlistó la Inspectora.

— Exacto. Cada cuerpo era un mensaje distinto contra algo distinto. Esta vez, los cuerpos fueron encontrados bajo hologramas de fuentes de parques —. Newt suspiró —. Bastante aburrido, debo decir. 

— No hay mensaje, ya veo... — murmuró Tina, siguiendo el hilo de pensamiento de su compañero.

— Son esculturas hermosas y crueles y estéticas. Pero carecen de lo más importante.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Originalidad.

— ¿Ha intentado perfilar al nuevo asesino? — cuestionó ella, recordando que Newt había sido perfilador de criminales en su tiempo como Inspector —. La ejecución logística de los asesinatos es la misma. El sospechoso Gunnar Grimmson y este nuevo asesino descuartizaron los cuerpos de formas parecidas y los trataron con los mismos químicos para la plastinización. En eso sí se parecen.

— Hasta ahí, ambos casos son iguales. Pero a partir de ahí, la diferencia está en la manipulación de los cadáveres luego de realizada la plastinación —. El Ejecutor pensó unos momentos, parecía estar escarbando viejos conocimientos —. Diría que el nuevo asesino es muy inteligente, que el Sistema Sybil lo ha calificado como alguien que trabajara en algún empleo de altos ingresos.

Tina empezó a anotar lo que Newt decía en la computadora, siguiéndolo al pie de la letra.

— Pero es joven o de edad mental joven. Teniendo en cuenta que los cadáveres no muestran señales de abuso sexual, puedo suponer que el asesino no ha sido abusado en su infancia. Es arrogante y cree que nadie osaría a atraparlo.

— ¡Qué detallado! — comentó ella impresionada —. Quisiera haber estudiado perfiles en la Academia.

— Usted es joven, todavía puede seguir estudiando —. El Ejecutor apagó su segundo cigarrillo contra el cenicero y alzó la vista, mirándola a los ojos —. Dígame, Inspectora ¿Le parece si salimos esta tarde?

Tina parpadeó un par de veces, insegura de haber entendido lo que le habían preguntado.

— ¿Cómo...? ¿Salir? — cuestionó, confundida y rogando que no se le pusieran coloradas las mejillas.

— Le pido permiso para salir del edificio esta tarde. Quiero ir a un lugar.

— Para que un Ejecutor salga, lo tiene que acompañar un Inspector.

— Por eso dije "salimos" en plural.

Tina comprendió lo que había querido decirle y suspiró. El Ejecutor le había hecho una broma.

— Claro, Scamander ¿Adónde quiere ir?

— Venga, le diré en el camino.

////

La lluvia empeoró durante el viaje. Tina conducía el auto hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, siguiendo las indicaciones de Newt, quién más que nada estaba agradecido de viajar en un auto, en lugar de estar encerrado en el furgón policial en el que usualmente lo trasladaban. Media hora más tarde, la Inspectora estacionó el auto en la entrada de un edificio de aspecto intimidante, cuyas paredes de concreto gris hubieran absorbido la alegría de cualquier cosa. En un cartel, a la izquierda de la entrada se leía _"Centro de Rehabilitación y Corrección Erwin"._

Una vez adentro y a salvo de la lluvia, ingresaron a una estrecha recepción de paredes blancas. En el centro, había un escritorio y dónde debería haber estado sentado el recepcionista, había una pantalla rectangular y un escáner.

— No hay personal humano en este establecimiento. Todo se hace con droides, drones y, como mucho, asistencia remota — explicó Scamander viendo que Tina ladeaba la cabeza.

— Ah, ya veo. Entonces ¿Tenemos que anunciarnos en la pantalla?

— Exacto. Los Inspectores tienen autoridad para entrar, así que necesito que usted nos ingrese.

La Inspectora Goldstein pasó su identificación holográfica por el escáner.

— Inspectora Porpentina Esther Goldstein, Inspectora del Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Por favor, seleccione el asunto que trajo su presencia a este establecimiento — dijo una voz sintética a la vez que en la pantalla se desplegaba un menú con diversos motivos para querer visitar ese lugar.

— Marque "solicitud de entrevista" — le pidió Newt. Ella obedeció. Un buscador y un teclado aparecieron en la pantalla —. Busque Klauss Orsenvelle.

Tina escribió ese nombre en el buscador y una opción de "seleccionar prisionero" apareció en la pantalla. La presionó.

— El tiempo para realizar la entrevista es de una hora. Por favor, acceda al ascensor, piso -4, habitación 178. Muestre su identificación en cada puerta con escáner que deba cruzar — agregó la voz sintética —. Cuando falten cinco minutos para finalizar el tiempo, sonará una alarma cerca de la celda del prisionero. Muchas gracias.

— ¿Qué es exactamente este lugar? — le preguntó ella, mientras se subían al ascensor.

— Asumo que es la primera vez que viene.

Tina asintió con la cabeza.

— Bueno, supongo que no debe haber tenido alguna razón para venir. Tiene sentido... —. Newt se rascó un poco detrás de la oreja —. Digamos que una vez que Thess o usted decidan que ya no soy útil para la fuerza policial, aquí es dónde me encerrarán.

— ¿Y por qué quería venir aquí? — siguió ella, pensando firmemente que nunca tendría un motivo para querer encerrar a Scamander.

— Si mi corazonada es correcta, la forma en que se manipularon los cuerpos en el caso nuevo se basó en otro trabajo anterior.

— Por eso dijo que les faltaba originalidad.

— Exacto. Así que necesito consultar con un experto en el campo del arte.

////

Ambos bajaron del ascensor en el cuarto subsuelo. Las paredes seguían siendo blancas y relucientes mientras se dirigían a la celda correcta. Cada tanto, se cruzaban con una nueva puerta de metal, la cual sólo les dejaba el paso cuando Tina pasaba su identificación por el escáner. Había escáneres de _Psycho Pass_ en cada esquina y muchas puertas de vidrio blindado transparente, por las cuáles se podía ver el interior de cada celda.

Los prisioneros ni siquiera prestaron atención a que dos policías caminaban por el pasillo. Todas las celdas eran del mismo tamaño, pero cada una se veía diferente. En una, el prisionero era un hombre muy bajo y tenía muñecas de porcelana por todo el suelo. En otra, había un delgado señor fumando de una pipa de vidrio. Otra contenía a un hombre de mediana edad, sentado en el medio de lo que parecían ser cientos de libros.

— Los prisioneros pueden hacer pedidos y llenar sus habitaciones de lo que quieran, mientras el sistema no lo considere algo peligroso. Es similar a lo que ocurre con los Ejecutores de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. Podemos pedir cualquier mobiliario u objeto que queramos. Supongo que es para compensar que tengamos que estar encerrados — explicó Newt, viendo la curiosa mirada de Tina hacia el interior de cada celda —. Aquí están los pacientes psiquiátricos que tienen Coeficientes de Criminalidad superiores a 300.

— Creía que cuando una persona tenía ese _Psycho_ _Pass_ , los _Dominators_ los mataban — observó ella.

— Eso es verdad. Pero para que un Dominator mate, alguien debe jalar del gatillo. Los que están aquí son personas que fueron arrestadas. Ya fuera porque no corría peligro la vida de nadie en el momento o porque no son violentas sino que simplemente son extrañas.

— Eso explica por qué no hay personas además de ellos mismos aquí.

— Claro, además si alguien quisiera escapar, las celdas están equipadas para liberar un gas venenoso por el sistema de ventilación — dijo Newt, como si estuviera hablando de matar hormigas —. Este lugar podría convertirse en una verdadera cámara de ejecución en cualquier momento.

— Es una forma horrible de decirlo — murmuró Tina.

— Al menos entre rejas, estos tipos pueden seguir viviendo lo que les quede de vida.

Ella se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón.

La celda Klauss Orsenvelle estaba llena de lo que parecían revistas y folletos apilados por todas partes. En las paredes, había cuadros muy peculiares y, en los pocos espacios que quedaban vacíos en el suelo, había latas de pintura, pinceles, cinceles, lienzos y muchas otras herramientas artísticas. Si aquello no era lo suficientemente extraño, lo que verdaderamente llamaba la atención era el aspecto del prisionero.

Primero, Tina creyó que estaba mirando una maqueta de tamaño real del sistema muscular humano. Había visto ese tipo de maquetas en consultorios de doctores alguna vez. Fuerte fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que la maqueta era en realidad el prisionero Klauss Orsenvelle. Mirándolo mejor, se notaba que el hombre tenía todo el cuerpo tatuado para que luciera como si tuviera las fibras musculares expuestas. Era una imagen terriblemente perturbadora.

Scamander, por su parte, no parecía impresionado en lo más mínimo. Se acercó a la celda y golpeó el vidrio con los nudillos, para llamar la atención del señor Orsenvelle, quien se encontraba arrodillado en su cama, dibujando en un trozo de papel.

— ¡Ah! ¡Hola, perrito! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! — exclamó Orsenvelle al ver a Newt. Su voz era grave y siniestra, lo cual se correlacionaba mucho con su aspecto físico. En seguida, se acercó hasta la puerta para conversar.

— Veo que has estado dibujando mucho. La última vez que vine apenas tenías esos dibujos en las piernas solamente — contestó Scamander, señalándolo —. Debió ser difícil tatuarte la espalda así.

— Ay, Newt... Puede que no lo parezca, pero soy muy flexible. Sólo necesito un espejo y puedo tatuarme la espalda sin problemas.

— ¿Has estado viendo las noticias, Klauss? — le preguntó Newt, abruptamente cambiando de tema.

— ¿Las noticias de un mundo al que ya no le interesa el arte? ¿Qué sentido tiene? — se quejó el prisionero, moviendo exageradamente las manos. 

— Puede que esta noticia sí sea de tu interés —. Newt abrió la pantalla holográfica de su reloj pulsera y le mostró fotografía de las dos esculturas de jovencitas que habían sido encontradas esa semana —. Estoy buscando trabajos artísticos que se parezcan a estos cuerpos. Ya sea en pinturas, esculturas, películas, manga, historietas... Donde sea.

— ¡Wow, pero qué cosas tan bonitas! —. Klauss les brindó una genuina sonrisa, que no hubiera sido tan desagradable si no luciera como si le hubieran arrancado la piel de la cara —. Estos trabajos son muy buenos y se parecen al arte de Byron Rogers.

— ¿Usted lo conoce? — susurró Newt, dirigiéndose a Tina.

— La verdad que no — contestó ella, en tono de disculpa.

— Pensar que incluso el nombre de Byron Rogers se ha desvanecido de este mundo ¡Qué tragedia! — se quejó el prisionero, llevándose la mano dramáticamente a la frente —. Veremos si tenemos algo por aquí para ustedes.

Klauss se agachó entre los muchos pilones de revistas y empezó a revisarlas. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a acercarse hasta la puerta, con una revista abierta por la mitad. En la misma, se veía una imagen de un cadáver femenino descuartizado, decorado con rosas, aunque claramente se trataba de un dibujo y no de una escultura real.

— Aquí, lo tienen ¿Notan el parecido? — les preguntó Klauss —. Cuando todavía tenía mi tienda, estas pinturas eran de las más valiosas y difíciles de conseguir. Por el mensaje y la temática.

— Nos has ayudado mucho, Klauss. Nos vemos — le saludó Scamander, dándose la vuelta.

— Muchas gracias, señor Klauss — saludó Tina, siguiendo a su compañero.

De vuelta en el auto policial, Newt se puso a buscar acerca del pintor Byron Rogers en internet, usando su reloj pulsera. Encontró muchas pinturas similares a los cuerpos encontrados recientemente. Tina, por su parte, estaba revisando de nuevo los datos del caso.

— ¡Jah! Parece que el pintor ha muerto este año... ¡Qué coincidencia! Fue hace un par de días — dijo él.

— Ay no —murmuró Tina, en voz baja. En la pantalla de su reloj pulsera había un cartel que decía _"1 Coincidencia encontrada"._

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Pasé el nombre del artista en la base de datos que tiene toda la información de la Academia Riverstone. Encontré una alumna con su mismo apellido — explicó ella —. Es su hija, Chastity Rogers.

— Tenemos que atraparla.

— No se preocupe, Scamander. Iremos ahora mismo.

Tina dijo aquello con tanta determinación, que Newt simplemente asintió y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, mientras su jefa arrancaba el motor del auto nuevamente.

////

El Inspector Theseus se encontraba en un pasillo vacío de la Academia Riverstone, hablando sobre los planos del establecimiento con los Ejecutores, cuando vio una extraña figura caminando con el paso seguro por el campus. Se asomó a la ventana y notó que Newt Scamander había entrado en la Academia y que la Inspectora Goldstein iba detrás de él, tratando de seguirle el paso.

— ¡Idiota, le dije que no se metiera! — dijo el hombre, muy enojado, y empezó a correr hacia Newt. Los Ejecutores lo siguieron.

Theseus alcanzó a Newt al pie de unas escaleras, en el vestíbulo. El Inspector iba a empezar a gritarle, pero Tina se puso entre medio de los dos hombres, alzando los brazos.

— ¡Espere, Inspector! ¡Estamos aquí por una buena razón! ¡Hay una posible sospechosa entre las estudiantes! — explicó la mujer, alzando la voz.

— ¿Cómo que una sospechosa? ¡Oye, Scamander! ¿Adónde vas?

Newt no había tenido en ningún momento la intención de pedirle permiso a Theseus para atrapar a la sospechosa, por lo que había aprovechado que la atención del Inspector estaba en Tina y pasó de largo, apurando el paso. Dobló por un pasillo, buscando el aula de arte. En el camino a la Academia, habían leído la ficha de Chastity Rogers, quién era una alumna de último año, de muy buenas notas y que ese día, de acuerdo al horario, debía de encontrarse en ese salón.

— ¡Oiga! — le llamó un hombre de estatura media y anteojos de montura redonda — ¡Oiga, detective!

— ¿Qué quiere? — le espetó Newt, sin dejar de caminar. El otro hombre lo siguió.

— ¿Qué rayos cree que hace? ¡No puede andar por aquí así! ¡Le pedí a la policía que investigara con discreción, para no alterar a las alumnas! — se quejó el hombre. Por como hablaba, debía de ser el director del colegio.

El director siguió a Newt, gritándole cosas similares hasta el aula de arte. El Ejecutor había hecho su mejor trabajo ignorándolo a él y las varias señoritas que se arrimaban en las puertas de los salones y las esquinas de los pasillos, mirando la situación con curiosidad. Finalmente, abrió la puerta del aula de arte y, tal como esperaba, quien buscaba se encontraba allí, pintando un lienzo.

— Eres Chastity Rogers ¿No es así? — le preguntó Newt, alzando las cejas. La chica lo miró, con sus grandes ojos verdes y vacíos.

— Soy yo ¿Qué ocurre?

Scamander se llevó la mano derecha hacia atrás y sacó el Dominator que llevaba oculto en la espalda.

— Coeficiente de Criminalidad de 472 — le anunció la voz electrónica del arma en su mente —. Modo activado: Eliminador letal.

La punta del _Dominator_ cambió de forma, abriéndose para lanzar el pulso azulado que acaba con la vida del objetivo. Pero el tiro no le dio a Chastity, sino que hizo un agujero en el suelo. El director le había sujetado el brazo de pronto, haciéndole fallar el tiro y disparar hacia abajo.

— ¡No puede apuntarle! ¡¿Está loco?! — gritó el director, mientras Newt le daba un empujón para quitárselo de encima.

— ¡Se escapa! ¡Scamander! — anunció la voz de Tina, quién se acercaba corriendo hasta Newt, junto a Theseus y el resto de los Ejecutores. Chastity Rogers había salido corriendo del aula de arte, usando una puerta accesoria. Rápida y ligera, la perdieron de vista en cuánto giró por una esquina.

Newt, Tina y Theseus se lanzaron a perseguirla, mientras que el Ejecutor Graves sostenía al director para que dejara de interferir. Barebone y Rosier se quedaron rezagados con él.

— ¡No le pueden disparar a una alumna! ¡Es una menor de edad! — exclamó el director, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Graves.

— Ah, señor. En estos días no hay leyes para menores. Si el _Dominator_ la marcó como criminal latente, entonces no hay más que hacer — dijo Graves, manteniendo al hombre en su lugar.

A pesar de que Newt, Tina y Theseus corrieron a toda velocidad, no encontraron a la sospechosa. Había muchas alumnas en ese lugar y todas usaban el mismo uniforme, por lo que era bastante difícil darse cuenta a simple vista si todavía seguía allí entre ellas.

— ¡Carajo! — exclamó Newt.

— Hay que separarnos — ordenó Tina.

— Scamander, arriba. Goldstein, siga por el pasillo. Iré hacia abajo — dijo rápidamente Theseus y los tres separaron. Sin embargo, aquella búsqueda no tendría muchos frutos.

////

Chastity podría ser muchas cosas, pero no tenía superpoderes. Por lo tanto, no se había desvanecido en el aire. Mientras corría, una persona la había tomado del brazo y la había metido en un armario de escobas. Dentro, se encontró con un rostro conocido.

— ¡Señor Krall! ¡Es usted! — exclamó Chastity, al verlo. Krall le sonrió — ¿Pero cómo está aquí?

— Tengo holo-trajes en mi posesión. Me hacen ver como una señorita que estudiaría en esta Academia — le explicó el hombre.

— Ah, ya veo ¿El profesor Grindelwald arregló todo esto?

— Claro, me ordenó que te vigilara hoy, por si algo malo ocurría. Estuvo cerca ¿No?

— Me salvaste, gracias.

Krall sacó un dispositivo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo dio a Chastity.

— Este holo-traje te hará ver como otra estudiante, igual que a mí. Así podremos salir sin ser vistos.

— ¿Y adónde vamos a ir? — cuestionó la joven.

— El segundo subsuelo del edificio clausurado no sólo funciona para que lo uses como taller artístico, Chastity. También está lleno de pasadizos que nos sacarán de aquí en un santiamén.

— ¡Perfecto!

Ambos activaron sus holo-trajes y salieron del armario de escobas, listos para marcharse.

////

Como no encontraron a la sospechosa, Theseus tuvo que dar la orden de que sellaran los terrenos de la Academia con drones. Nadie podría entrar o salir sin que lo supieran. Luego, el equipo de investigadores tuvo una reunión en el cuarto de seguridad de la Academia. Allí, se podían ver todas las cámaras de seguridad del establecimiento en distintos monitores que estaban conectados a una computadora principal.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que no podamos encontrar a una simple chica?! — se quejó el Inspector, apretando la mandíbula.

— Señor, la seguridad es bastante estricta tanto en entradas como salidas. Pero está llena de puntos ciegos a lo largo del terreno — le dijo Credence.

— Vinda, eres buena con los dispositivos de vigilancia —. Ahora era Scamander quién hablaba — ¿Puedes analizar los registros de las cámaras de seguridad de los últimos días y seguir a Chastity Rogers?

— Puedo enlazar los sistemas de cámaras de seguridad con el servidor de nuestro Laboratorio de Análisis, no debería tardar mucho — contestó Vinda y se sentó en frente de uno de los monitores que había allí. En seguida, empezó a teclear en la computadora principal.

— Scamander — lo llamó Theseus, muy serio.

— Inspector.

— Mientras veníamos para acá, mencionaste que había un artista llamado Byron Rogers, que es el padre de nuestra sospechosa ¿Cómo supiste de la existencia del artista? — le preguntó el Inspector, con el tono muy áspero.

— Fue porque a estos crímenes les faltaba originalidad — intervino Tina, haciendo que Theseus la mirara a ella.

— ¿De qué habla, Inspectora?

— Le pedí a Scamander a perfilara al asesino de los últimos dos crímenes — explicó ella —. El mensaje de los últimos dos es muy diferente a los mensajes de los primeros asesinatos. Consultando a un experto en el área, llegamos hasta el artista.

No era toda la verdad, pero lo que la mujer decía tampoco era mentira. Sabía que si le decía a su colega que ella y Newt habían ido a consultar con un criminal latente aislado, se enojaría incluso más.

— Scamander ¿Sabías desde el comienzo que estos dos asesinatos no habían sido obra de Gunnar Grimmson? — quiso saber Theseus, empujándose el puente de los lentes hacia atrás.

— Empecé a sospechar que no era el mismo luego de que eligiera dos veces seguidas una plaza para exhibir los cadáveres. No sería propio de Gunnar Grimmson, quien eligió un sitio distinto cada vez.

— Aun así, no podemos estar seguros de que todo haya sido obra de la señorita Chastity Rogers. Su _Psycho Pass_ podría estar así debido a otra causa — siguió Theseus. Scamander se cruzó de brazos.

— Su _Psycho Pass_ era mayor a 400, no podemos dejar de perseguirla tampoco ¿Verdad, Theseus?

El Inspector no contestó, sólo apretó sus labios en una dura línea. Claramente estaba enojado porque Newt no se había mantenido fuera del caso, sin mencionar que Tina lo había apoyado en eso, pero no podía negar que el Ejecutor acababa de caer con la respuesta al misterio de quién estaba asesinando jovencitas en aquella Academia. Varios minutos de incómodo silencio transcurrieron hasta que la Ejecutora Rosier habló en voz alta.

— Completé la búsqueda — anunció —. Estas son las imágenes correspondientes a la sospechosa de los últimos siete días en la Academia.

Todos los monitores dejaron de reproducir las cámaras de vigilancia y mostraron diversos clips en dónde se veía a Chastity Rogers en distintos lugares alrededor de la Academia.

— Parece una chica sociable — observó Graves, ya que en la mayoría de los clips siempre estaba rodeada de varias alumnas o acompañada por profesores. Sin embargo, había uno sólo de todos los monitores que la mostraba sola. En el clip, se la veía frente a una gran puerta metálica, aunque estaba enfocada desde muy lejos, por lo que no se veía bien qué estaba haciendo.

— ¿De dónde es esa cámara? — preguntó Tina, señalándola. Al hacerlo, chocó su mano con la de Scamander, quién también había alzado su mano para señalar lo mismo que ella. Otra vez, coincidían en sus ideas.

— Lo siento, Inspectora — se disculpó él, con media sonrisa. Ella, por su parte, sintió un extraño hormigueo en el sitio en donde sus manos se habían tocado.

— La cámara es del edificio clausurado, al fondo de los terrenos de la Academia — declaró la Ejecutora Rosier, leyendo los datos de la computadora —. El video es de hace dos noches. La noche anterior a que encontráramos el cuerpo de Mindy Walters.

— ¿Qué hace la niña esa en ese lugar? — cuestionó Barebone, mirando el techo. Sin embargo, nadie le contestó, pues todos vieron como Newt de pronto salía corriendo de aquel cuarto.

— ¿Por qué siempre se va corriendo sin avisar? — murmuró Tina, echando a correr tras él. Los demás Ejecutores miraron al Inspector Theseus, esperando órdenes.

— Vamos tras ellos, rápido — ordenó Theseus, tras un profundo suspiro cargado de exasperación, y todos dejaron el cuarto.

////

Los miembros del equipo de investigación ingresaron en el edificio clausurado por la misma puerta por la que vieron ingresar a Chastity Rogers en los videos de las cámaras de seguridad. No hubo problemas con el escáner de la puerta, ya que Credence supo en seguida como forzarlo para que les diera acceso.

— Queenie me enseñó cómo se hace eso — se pavoneó el muchacho cuando Tina le preguntó dónde había aprendido a hackear escáneres —. Aunque claro, estee escáner no es de los mejores.

Él, la Inspectora y Scamander iban por delante, empuñando sus _Dominators_ mientras registraban el lugar. Detrás, venían Theseus, Graves y Rosier. No parecía haber nadie más en el lugar.

— ¡Hay una puerta abierta aquí! — avisó Newt, cuando llegaron al fondo de lo que parecía ser un oscuro gimnasio. La puerta los condujo hacia un subsuelo. Los investigadores fueron descendiendo por una escalera de piedra irregular.

— Graves, Rosier, vengan conmigo — ordenó Theseus, enfilando hacia el subsuelo —. Los demás, continúen bajando.

Newt, Tina y Credence siguieron bajando hasta el segundo subsuelo. La oscuridad era intensa y la única fuente de luz provenía de las luces azules de sus _Dominators_. La Inspectora sintió que el silencio a su alrededor la ensordecía, aunque cada tanto oía las acompasadas respiraciones de sus compañeros. Empezó a sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba en cuanto notó que hace varios minutos que estaban bajando y que todavía no habían llegado hasta el final de la escalera. Sin embargo, el final llegó abruptamente.

— ¡Ah!

— ¡Scamander!

— ¡Perdón, Inspectora!

— ¡Credence, me pisaste!

— ¡No fue a propósito! ¿Qué pasó?

Scamander, que iba a la cabeza de la comitiva, se frenó de golpe, pues la escalera había finalizado de la nada. Como no había alcanzado a avisar, la Inspectora se dio la cara contra la espalda del Ejecutor que tenía adelante y, a su vez, Credence trastabilló porque pisó a Tina sin querer y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero se alcanzó a agarrar de los hombros de la mujer para equilibrarse.

— La escalera terminó, estamos en otro subsuelo — explicó Scamander —. Voy a seguir avanzando.

— ¡Claro! ¡Hasta ahora nos avisas, Newt! — se quejó Credence, desde atrás.

— Barebone, silencio — ordenó ella, tratando de aguzar su oído en medio de la oscuridad. Los tres siguieron avanzando con cautela y tras adentrarse unos pasos dentro de aquel subsuelo, un pitido electrónico hizo que se detuvieran otra vez.

No sabían de dónde provenía aquel sonido, pero pronto, se encendieron varias luces. Primero, los tres sintieron que se habían quedado ciegos, pues las luces que se encendieron estaban justo en frente de ellos. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, vieron la escultura.

///

— ¡Inspector Theseus! — comenzó a gritar Credence, hacia la escalera. Luego de unos minutos, oyeron los pasos del resto de los investigadores descendiendo por la escalera. Cuando llegaron, también se quedaron pasmados viendo la escultura.

En el centro del subsuelo, había un enorme y circular lechos de rosas azulas y plantas espinosas de color marrón oscuro. En el centro, había una cruz, idéntica a las que ya habían encontrado en ocasiones anteriores. La única diferencia era que el cuerpo mutilado esta vez pertenecía a la alumna Modesty Tiento, que llevaba un par de días desaparecida.

////

Mientras los miembros del Departamento de Investigación Criminal estaban ocupados con la escultura que había en el segundo subsuelo del edificio abandonado, en la sala de profesores de la Academia Riverstone, uno de los profesores se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, mirando su celular con los auriculares inalámbricos puestos. El profesor tenía el cabello blanco y una expresión calmada en el rostro. Era Gellert Grindelwald.

Lo que veía en la pantalla de su celular era una grabación de la cámara que había en el cuarto de seguridad de la Academia. Nadie lo sabía, pero desde ese dispositivo, él tenía acceso a todas las cámaras del establecimiento.

— Scamander ¿Sabías desde el comienzo que estos dos asesinatos no habían sido obra de Gunnar Grimmson? — decía uno de los hombres en la grabación, el que era Inspector.

— Empecé a sospechar que no era el mismo luego de que eligiera dos veces seguidas una plaza para exhibir los cadáveres. No sería propio de Gunnar Grimmson, quien eligió un sitio distinto cada vez — contestaba el Ejecutor. Era un hombre de aspecto desalineado, la cara cubierta de pecas y una mata de rizos despeinados sobre la frente. Grindelwald sonrió ante las deducciones de aquel hombre.

— Ah, con que te llamas Scamander — murmuró en voz baja.

— Profesor Grindelore.

Una mujer lo llamaba. Era otra profesora del colegio. Grindelwald pausó el video que estaba viendo y se volteó a mirarla.

— Dígame, vicedirectora Melania.

— Veo que le gusta la música — le dijo Melania, señalándole los auriculares.

— Sí, siempre estoy buscando nuevos artistas — contestó él, sin perder la tranquilidad —. Hay muchos talentos interesantes esperando a que los descubra ¿Sabe?

— Ya me imagino. Bueno, quería tener una conversación con usted para ver qué tanto se estaba acomodando en nuestras instalaciones — empezó a decir ella cuando otra mujer, un poco más joven, entró corriendo en la sala de profesores.

— ¡Vicedirectora!

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Encontraron el cuerpo de una alumna dentro de la Academia! — gritó la mujer.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! — exclamó la vicedirectora y, olvidando que estaba conversando con uno de sus profesores, se fue corriendo. Grindelwald se quedó sólo nuevamente.

Sonriendo arrogantemente, encendió el monitor de la computadora de su escritorio y tras apretar algunos comandos, eliminó varios archivos de video de las cámaras de seguridad. No era la primera vez que lo hacía durante la semana, sólo le faltaba eliminar los de ese mismo día. Una vez que terminó con eso, se levantó de su silla, tomó un saco de hilo beige del respaldo y se marchó tranquilamente de la sala de profesores.

////

Cuando estaba por caer el sol, el clima había empeorado, convirtiéndose en un aguacero. La parte exterior del edificio clausurado de la Academia Riverstone ahora se encontraba rodeada de droides, los cuáles exhibían una cinta amarilla holográfica para que nadie pasara. Aun así, varias alumnas curiosas con paraguas se habían acercado lo más posible para ver qué ocurría. De todas ellas, había una que no usaba paraguas y estaba prácticamente encima de la cinta amarilla. Era una alumna muy bonita, de ojos rasgados color castaño y cabello negro atado a una coleta alta. Miraba hacia el edificio clausurado con una expresión de profunda desesperanza y no parecía importarle estar temblando de frío bajo el agua de la lluvia. Su nombre era Nagini.

Del interior del edificio, entraban y salían droides, metiendo paquetes en un furgón policial. En eso, salió una mujer alta, de ojos verdes y un rostro muy serio. Era la Ejecutora Rosier, que había salido a controlar que los droides estuvieran haciendo bien el trabajo de empaquetar los elementos de la escena del crimen. Mientras hacía eso, se fijó en la jovencita que estaba junto a la cinta amarilla y se acercó a ella.

— Era tu amiga ¿No? — le preguntó.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Lo veo en tus ojos.

La jovencita agachó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en sus zapatos.

— Ella no paraba de preguntar sobre Mindy. Fue mi idea que le fuera a preguntar a Chastity Rogers — dijo Nagini, sin poder ocultar el temblor en su voz — ¡No debí haberla dejado ir sola! ¡Es como si yo la hubiese matado!

Nagini se quebró y empezó a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. La Ejecutora miró a la joven con pena. Sin dudarlo, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y en seguida, Nagini se aferró a ella, llorando contra su pecho.

— Llora todo lo que puedas, jovencita — le susurró Vinda, devolviéndole el abrazo de forma fraternal —. Descarga todas tus emociones o tu _Psycho Pass_ se nublará.

Aquel ciertamente era un día muy triste.

////

— Hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido en este caso — dijo el Inspector Theseus. Y estaba en lo cierto.

Mientras la Inspectora Goldstein y los Ejecutores Rosier y Graves se encargaban de los últimos detalles en el lugar en donde habían encontrado la escultura, Theseus y Scamander habían vuelto a la Academia al cuarto de las cámaras de seguridad. Estaban revisando de nuevo los videos que Vinda les había encontrado más temprano.

— Es cierto — contestó Newt.

— Todavía no sabemos cómo escapó la señorita Rogers del colegio esta tarde, ni de dónde sacó la resina y los instrumentos quirúrgicos que encontramos en el segundo subsuelo...

— ¿Estás pensando que alguien la ayudó, Thess?

— No hay forma de que una chica de secundaria pudiera preparar todo esto por su cuenta —. Theseus suspiró —. Esta vez tenías razón, Newton. Alguien estaba moviendo los hilos detrás de la sospechosa.

— ¡Espera! — exclamó Newt, mirando con más atención uno de los videos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Este video está dañado — explicó el Ejecutor, señalando uno que estaba en la esquina de un monitor. En dónde debería estar el video, se veía una imagen negra que titilaba, como si tuviera interferencia —. Cuando Vinda encontró estos videos más temprano, todas las grabaciones estaban bien.

— Estos dos de aquí también están dañados — señaló Theseus, en otro monitor. Ambos se pusieron a buscar si había más videos con interferencia. Se dieron cuenta de que había muchos más.

— Todas las grabaciones del salón de arte están dañadas. No creo que sea una coincidencia — afirmó Newt, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior.

— Comprueba si conservan el sonido — le ordenó el Inspector. Newt empezó a teclear en la computadora, reproduciendo los videos dañados uno por uno. Había uno sólo que aún tenía sonido.

— _Señorita Rogers ¿Por qué sólo elegiste estudiantes de esta Academia para tus obras de arte?_ — decía la voz de un hombre en la grabación.

— _Esta Academia es un internado para chicas ¿Usted qué opina de su política educativa, profesor Grindelwald?_ — respondía la voz de Chastity Barebone.

Y entonces, el audio se interrumpía. No obstante, eso era suficiente para Newt Scamander. Chastity estaba hablando con Grindelwald.

////

El segundo subsuelo del edificio deshabilitado de la Academia Riverstone no era el único secreto que ocultaba aquel lugar. Había numerosos pasadizos que estaban ocultos en lugares menos vistosos y ahora Chastity Rogers recorría uno de ellos con una linterna debido a la falta de cualquier otra fuente de iluminación.

Cuando Krall había venido a buscarla más temprano, le había mostrado cómo entrar en ese pasadizo y siguieron avanzando durante un buen tiempo, bajando escaleras y caminando por largas extensiones de pasillos llenos de objetos que no alcanzaba a distinguir en la penumbra. El hombre le había dicho que eventualmente llegarían hasta la salida de una estación de subterráneo deshabilitada, por lo que tardarían un par de horas en llegar a pie.

— ¿Seguro que estamos yendo por buen camino? — preguntó Chastity, en voz alta. No hubo respuesta — ¿Krall? ¿Dónde estás?

La joven dio una vuelta completa con la linterna. Estaba sola. Krall ya no estaba con ella. La inseguridad se apoderó de su cuerpo ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salir de allí? El tono de llamada de su celular la sobresaltó. Tragando saliva con fuerza, atendió.

— Chastity.

— ¿Profesor Grindelwald?

— Sólo por si acaso, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta antes de que todo esto termine — contestó Grindelwald, con el tono sereno —. Jovencita ¿Tienes idea de la gran decepción que me he llevado contigo?

— ¿De qué habla, profesor? — preguntó ella, confundida.

— Bueno... Si realmente no te das cuenta de lo que hablo, entonces supongo que no eres capaz de reflexionar al respecto — le dijo él, sin abandonar su serenidad —. Es una pena, al principio había visto un gran futuro para ti. Pero lo has arruinado todo.

Chastity se sintió observada. Había alguien más allí con ella en la oscuridad. Empezó a temblar, moviendo la linterna hacia todas partes, tratando de ubicarse. Quizás podría volver por dónde había llegado.

— ¿Profesor Grindelwald? Por favor, explíqueme.

— Te diré una frase de Tamora, la Reina de los Godos, en aquella obra de Shakespeare que tanto te gusta — respondió Grindelwald —. _"Si tuviera el poder de la diosa Diana, tu cabeza sería coronada de cuernos, como la de Acteón, y los perros devorarían al instante tus miembros transformados, por entrometido"._

Y dicho eso, el hombre le colgó el teléfono, dejándola sola, con aquella perturbadora frase y el sonido de marcado sonando contra su oído. Chastity vio que repentinamente su celular se había quedado sin señal, cuando hasta hace unos segundos había podido recibir una llamada sin problemas.

 _"¿Qué está pasando?"_ pensó la joven, aterrada. Aquella sensación de estar siendo vigilada se acentúo en cuanto empezó a oír pasos. Eran muchos pasos. Chastity empezó a correr, sin fijarse hacia dónde iba. Se adentró más y más en aquella oscuridad, y los pasos la seguían. Vio luces en la distancia y se alejó de ellas. Cada tanto, giraba en alguna esquina y se iba metiendo en habitaciones estrechas y otras muy amplias. Se escondió detrás de unos trastos que encontró cubiertos de tela polvorienta y apagó la linterna. Vio de dónde venían los pasos que había estado escuchando. Eran perros, pero metálicos. Tenían luces en las frentes y se iluminaban los unos a los otros.

La jovencita se tapó la boca con ambas manos, al ver los afilados dientes de aquellas criaturas. Escuchó que alguien tarareaba. No era la voz de Grindelwald, ni la de Krall. Era un hombre que no conocía. Estaba tarareando el Himno a la Alegría, de Beethoven. Tratando de no hacer ruido, Chastity se alejó del hombre, caminando con cautela.

— ¡Ah! — gritó cuando un dolor punzante le envolvió el tobillo izquierdo. Adolorida, se alumbró los pies con su linterna. Había pisado una vieja y herrumbrada trampa para osos. Su grito atrajo a los perros. Ella trató de correr, pero la trampa anclada en su tobillo hizo que trastabillara. Perdía sangre sin control y se arrastró vanamente por el suelo. Pronto, dos perros la rodearon, cerrándole el camino.

 _"Me están cazando"_ pensó Chastity, temblando en el suelo _"Supongo que me lo merezco"._

Detrás de los perros, apareció un hombre. Tendría unos sesenta años y usaba unas gafas para ver en la oscuridad. Su ropa era elegante, como si estuviera listo para ir a jugar al golf. En la manos portaba un rifle y en la cara, una sonrisa cruel. Chastity entendió de inmediato que no saldría con vida de ese lugar. Grindelwald la había usado para satisfacer su curiosidad, nunca había estado realmente interesado en su arte. Le había hablado de pureza, de libertad y de lo corrupto del Sistema Sybil. Le había dado libros anticuados con ideales que ya no existían. La había convencido de que todo saldría bien. Haber entendido eso, aunque ya fuera el final, extrañamente hizo que se calmara. Le dolía la trampa todavía anclada en su tobillo, pero aun así, tomó fuerzas para erguir la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo se llama, señor? — le preguntó al hombre, con altivez. Él ladeó la cabeza.

— Torquil Travers, señorita. Es un gusto conocerla, he estado al tanto de sus esculturas — contestó Travers, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza, aunque sin dejar de apuntarle con el rifle a la cara.

— ¿A usted le gusta cazar?

— Es ilegal salir de cacería estos días, el Sistema Sybil no lo permite. Cuando era joven, yo era el mejor cazador de mi generación.

— Grindelwald le facilitó este lugar para que pudiera poner en práctica sus talentos ¿Verdad, señor Travers?

Chastity tenía ambas cejas alzadas.

— Eso es cierto.

— Le advierto, señor Travers. Un día, cuando Grindelwald se aburra de usted, será desechado, como basura, al igual que yo — declaró la joven, chasqueando la lengua —. Al final, parezco Lavinia. Sin piernas y silenciada. Descansaré en silencio para siempre ¿O no?

— Usted no tiene que preocuparse de eso ahora.

Dicho eso, Travers accionó el gatillo. Un sonoro disparo fue a parar a la frente de Chastity Rogers. La joven cayó de espaldas, muerta. Travers soltó una leve carcajada.

— Siento decirlo, señorita Rogers. Pero fuiste sólo un zorro que entretenía a los observadores. Pero yo, soy un observador igual que él — dijo el hombre y se agachó sobre el cuerpo inerte de la chica. Sin mucho esfuerzo, se la colgó a los hombros y dejó aquel lugar, seguido de sus perros robóticos —. Que buen trofeo de caza ha salido hoy.

////

Grindelwald estaba en el auto de Krall, a varios kilómetros de la Academia ya. Por micrófonos que había colocado en los perros robóticos de Travers, habían escuchado todo lo que había ocurrido en aquellos misteriosos subsuelos.

— ¿Está satisfecho con el resultado, señor Grindelwald? — le preguntó Krall —. Creí que la señorita Rogers le interesaba bastante.

— No hay cuidado, mi querido Krall. Este desenlace ha sido más que satisfactorio — dijo Grindelwald, reclinándose sobre el asiento del copiloto —. Pero a decir verdad, creo que he encontrado un juguete mucho más interesante.

— ¿En serio? ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

— De hecho, sí. Me gustaría que reunieras algo de información sobre una persona.

— ¿Acerca de quién?

— Busca información sobre un hombre del Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Uno de los que estuvo en la Academia el día de hoy. Creo que es un Ejecutor. Se apellida Scamander —. Grindelwald se sonrió. Sus ojos de colores distintos recorrieron el horizonte. Ya era de noche.

— Scamander... Seguro es otro de los tipos raros en los que suele interesarse, señor — observó Krall, girando el volante en una curva.

— Parece tener buena percepción y una gran habilidad para atrapar detalles pequeños que se le pasan a los demás. Creo que será interesante jugar con él... Sí, será divertido. 

___________________________________________________

_**Aclaración** : _

_¿Cuántos años tiene cada personaje de la historia?_

  * _Newt Scamander, 27  
Tina Goldstein, 20  
Coulter Theseus, 26  
Percival Graves, 55  
Credence Barebone, 17  
Vinda Rosier, 23  
Queenie Gorudo, 24  
Gellert Grindelwald, 50_




	11. 9. El problema sobre Theseus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué ocurriría si acortaba aquella distancia? Se acercó un poco y la miró más de cerca. La forma de la nariz le parecía adorable y los labios eran atractivos. 

**_ Capítulo 9. El problema sobre Theseus _ **

La lluvia no se había detenido. En cuanto regresaron de la Academia Riverstone y volvieron a la oficina, el equipo del Departamento de Investigación Criminal se sentía bastante derrotado. No sólo habían encontrado a otra víctima de mutilación en la misma Academia, si no que la sospechosa, Chastity Rogers, se les había escapado y aún no sabían en dónde se encontraba ni cómo había logrado salir sin que la atraparan. El Inspector Theseus había bajado con Barebone al Laboratorio de Análisis, para ver si Queenie podía ayudarlos con los datos de las cámaras de seguridad que estaban dañados, mientras que Graves y Rosier controlaban que toda la evidencia que habían traído desde la Academia, es decir, el cadáver de la víctima, hubiera llegado en buenas condiciones. Newt y Tina subieron a la oficina y empezaron a trabajar en los tediosos reportes de lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

— _Señorita Rogers ¿Por qué sólo elegiste estudiantes de esta Academia para tus obras de arte?_

— _Esta Academia es un internado para chicas ¿Usted qué opina de su política educativa, profesor Grindelwald?_

Sin embargo, antes de que empezaran a hacer nada, Newt le mostró el único audio que había podido extraer de una de las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. Tina lo escuchó con atención y se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar el nombre de Grindelwald.

— Estuvimos tan cerca de atraparlo — murmuró la Inspectora —. Chastity Rogers ya ha sido puesta en la lista de buscados. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que la encontremos.

— No creo que la encontremos nunca. La señorita Rogers va a desaparecer — afirmó el Ejecutor. Su rostro estaba serio y pensativo, aunque no se podía negar que parecía estar más entusiasmado que en la mañana.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

— Es una...— empezó a decir él.

— Corazonada — terminó ella. Newt reprimió una sonrisa.

— ¿Se da cuenta de lo que significa esta grabación, Inspectora? — preguntó el hombre, mirándola fijamente a los ojos —. La sospechosa del caso dijo el nombre Grindelwald. Eso significa que yo no estaba loco, realmente había alguien más envuelto en todo esto.

— Yo nunca creí que estuviera loco — se defendió Tina, levantando las manos en señal de inocencia.

— Usted es la excepción a todo.

El tono con el que Newt había dicho esa denotaba un profundo afecto y Tina lo notó, no sin sentir que algo cálido se encendía en su interior. Sin decir más, ambos se pusieron a trabajar. A eso de las diez de la noche, el Inspector Theseus regresó a la oficina, solo.

— ¿Y los demás? — quiso saber Tina.

— Envíe a los Ejecutores a descansar, usted también debería irse a casa, Goldstein. Hemos trabajado duro el día de hoy — le dijo Theseus, yendo a su escritorio a agarrar sus cosas, parecía que él también se estaba preparando para irse.

— Entendido.

— Scamander, quédese un minuto, por favor. Necesitamos hablar — pidió Theseus, cuando los otros dos estaban enfilando hacia la puerta. Tina saludó a Newt con la mano y echó un vistazo al Inspector. Estaba serio, como de costumbre, pero no parecía enojado.

— Suerte — le susurró en voz baja al Ejecutor.

— Gracias — susurró él también, apenas moviendo los labios.

La Inspectora deseó en silencio que Newt no fuera reprendido por haberse metido en el caso cuando le habían ordenado que se retirara y se fue a su casa. El Ejecutor, con su bolso colgado del hombro, se quedó mirando al Inspector, esperando a que le hablara. Theseus, que tenía la boca fruncida, parecía estar eligiendo correctamente sus palabras.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te pasa? Si tienes algún problema conmigo, entonces dímelo, Thess — reclamó Scamander. Al estar solos, no era necesario el protocolo para hablarle a su viejo compañero.

— Lo lamento — dijo Theseus —. Era yo el que estaba emocionalmente comprometido con el caso, al final. Después de todo, parece que el culpable que habías señalado era real.

Newt no le contestó de inmediato. Para empezar, que Theseus le ofreciera una disculpa y le diera la razón eran cosas sumamente curiosas.

— No te preocupes por eso. Si te tomaras en serio todo lo que decimos los Ejecutores, serías un terrible Inspector — concedió el Ejecutor, con modestia.

— Sabías que el criminal era el mismo detrás de los crímenes de ambos casos...

— Y aun así, mi presa se escapó justo delante de mis narices.

— Sólo quería decirte que tanto tú, como la Inspectora Goldstein, estarán bienvenidos en la investigación a partir de ahora — rectificó el Inspector —. Y no quería que te alteraras ahora que sabemos que siempre hubo alguien moviendo los hilos detrás de los sospechosos.

— ¡Jah! — Newt dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Su expresión era de genuina diversión —. Para decirte la verdad, Thess, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien.

— ¿En serio?

— Grindelwald existe. Y ahora tengo pruebas.

Era cierto. Ahora que sabía que el culpable que había buscado todos estos años era real, sentía unas restauradas ganas de seguir adelante y resolverlo todo.

////

Dos días después, Tina se encontraba en su departamento. Se estaba probando una camisa roja de mangas largas con una falda negra con volados frente al espejo. Sobre su cama, había unas cuantas prendas amontonadas que ya se había probado. A su lado, flotaba el pequeño puercoespín de caricatura que formaba parte del sistema informático de su departamento.

— ¿Ese atuendo sí te gusta, Tina? — le preguntó el holograma, con su estridente voz.

— Sí, usaré este — contestó ella, pasándose la palma sobre los volados de la falda. Tarareando una canción que había oído en la radio, se fue hasta la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. El holograma del departamento fue flotando detrás de ella.

— ¡Ah, ya comprendo! ¡Tienes una cita! — exclamó el puercoespín de la nada. La mujer estuvo a punto de escupir su café sobre la mesa.

— ¡No tengo una cita! — dijo, en un tono más elevado del que hubiera usado normalmente. Sintió que el calor le subía las mejillas.

— ¿Quieres que busque posibles regalos que puedas llevar a tu cita? — le consultó el puercoespín, abriendo junto a él una pantalla de una tienda on-line de regalos románticos —. O puedo contratar un servicio de ramos de flores para que le envíes.

— ¡Te dije que no es una cita! — le espetó al puercoespín —. Borra eso de tu memoria, por favor.

— Entendido. El circuito de especulación será reiniciado — anunció el holograma y tras soltar glitch, siguió flotando a su alrededor sin comentar nada.

— Bien — dijo ella, más calmada aunque un poco sorprendida de que acaba de discutir con una inteligencia artificial —. Pon las noticias, por favor.

— Entendido.

La pantalla holográfica del televisor se materializó sobre la mesa de la cocina. La noticia que estaban pasando en ese momento era del Ministerio de Sanidad Social. Era un segmento de entrevistas, no parecía la gran cosa.

////

— Hoy, tenemos al señor Torquil Travers, un pionero de la cibernetización completa del cuerpo y también presidente de la Constructora Corporativa Ministerio, una compañía que se encarga de la reurbanización subterránea de nuestro país — anunció la periodista. A su lado, en otra silla, estaba sentado un hombre. Tenía aspecto de haber cruzado los sesenta años, ojos verdes muy vistosos y el cabello negro bien peinado. Su vestimenta constaba de un sweater de cuadros beige y marrón oscuro y un pantalón de vestir negro.

— Encantado de venir al programa — saludó el hombre, dándole una pequeña reverencia a la entrevistadora.

— El uso de la tecnología ciborg con fines médicos es uno de los más comunes hoy en día — siguió la periodista —. Sin embargo, lo que no es común todavía es ver a alguien como usted, Presidente Travers, quien, a excepción de su cerebro y su sistema nervioso, es enteramente cibernético.

— Pues lo curioso para mí, señorita, es la razón por la cual otras personas no han abandonado aún los cuerpos limitados en los que viven — contestó Travers, sonriendo con amabilidad.

— ¿Limitados... dice?

— Bueno, el filósofo Platón dijo una vez que nuestras almas estaban encerradas en nuestros cuerpos y creo que algo de razón tenía. En mi caso, por ejemplo, no dejo de encontrar más y más placeres nuevos en mi vida —. Travers se encogió de hombros con elegancia —. No esperaba que superar el envejecimiento me llevara a tanta dicha. Digamos que... sólo lo entendería alguien que tuviera un cuerpo cibernético.

— Pero, incluso con las últimas tecnologías, se estima que la esperanza de vida del cerebro es de 150 años como máximo. He oído que aún estamos lejos de lograr la cibernetización completa del cerebro ¿Qué opina usted de eso?

Si Travers fuera totalmente humano, ahora se rascaría la barbilla o detrás de la oreja o demostraría algún manerismo común en las personas. Pero como era prácticamente un robot de aspecto humano, no se movió un solo ápice.

— Creo que si llevara mi cerebro al límite, podría sacar unos cuantos años más. Así que, espero que mientras tanto, se encuentra nueva tecnología que permita extender la cibernetización a los cerebros humanos —. Una sonrisa estirada apareció en el rostro de Travers, mientras la periodista chequeaba su tablet, en dónde tenía anotados los temas de conversación para la entrevista.

— Una estadística realizada por el gobierno parece indicar que la mayoría de la gente se siente reacia a ser más del 50% ciborg ¿Qué les diría, Presidente Travers?

— Comprendo por qué se sienten reacios, pero siempre termina en una cuestión de perspectiva. Por ejemplo, mírese usted. Usted también tiene algo de ciborg, señorita.

— Pero yo no uso brazos, piernas u órganos artificiales, señor — dijo la mujer, emitiendo una risita protocolar.

— Sin embargo, usted lleva consigo alguna forma de almacenamiento de datos portátil ¿O no? — cuestionó él, mirando fijamente la tablet que ella sostenía.

— Bueno, sí... ¿Acaso no las llevamos todos?

— Y seguro no sólo tiene esa tablet, debe tener un teléfono celular portátil. Su casa debe tener muchas partes automatizadas y seguro que usa asistentes holográficos allí también —. La mujer asintió — Ahora, pregúntese ¿Qué sucedería si todos los datos de esos dispositivos se perdieran a causa de un tipo de desastre o accidente?

— Pues... Creo que no podría hacer mucho hasta que se arreglaran — contestó la periodista, luego de meditarlo unos segundos. Aquella respuesta hizo que Travers alzara sus cejas, pero como no movió el resto de su rostro, se vio algo extraño.

— Exactamente. Ahora dígame de nuevo cómo usted no tiene parte de ciborg. Como yo lo veo, señorita, todos estos dispositivos y tecnologías que todos usan, son su segundo cerebro. La ciencia se basa en expandir las funcionalidades del cuerpo humano. En otras palabras, la ciencia es la historia de la cibernetización del hombre. Por eso, creo que es una cuestión de perspectiva.

////

Tina dejó de prestar atención para el final de la entrevista, pues al ver el reloj, notó que ya era hora de irse. Así que terminó rápidamente su café, lo dejó en el lavaplatos y tras despedirse del puercoespín, salió de su casa y caminó hasta el edificio de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. Era su día libre, pero aun así, pasó su identificación por un escáner del edificio para marcar que había entrado. Los Inspectores podían usar las instalaciones y los recursos del establecimiento aunque no estuvieran de servicio.

La mujer bajó en ascensor hasta el primer subsuelo, pero en lugar de ir hacia dónde vivían los Ejecutores, se dirigió a los estacionamientos del edificio. Una vez allí, usando su identificación nuevamente, se subió a un coche policial. Un pitido en su reloj pulsera le avisó que le había llegado un mensaje. Sabía de quién era, pero se sobresaltó de todos modos.

El día anterior, todo el equipo había trabajado con el papeleo de las tres esculturas halladas y de la desaparición de su asesina, Chastity Rogers. Mientras hacían eso, Newt le había pedido a Tina que lo llevara a un sitio al otro día, ya que no podía dejar el edificio sin la compañía de un Inspector. Como realmente no tenía nada que hacer ese día y también sentía curiosidad de qué lugar su subordinado estaba tan ansioso de visitar, aceptó acompañarlo. 

_"¿Dónde está? La estoy esperando."_ decía el mensaje. Era del Ejecutor Scamander. Aunque no lo tenía al lado, pudo imaginar en seguir el tono de voz exasperado que él hubiera usado para decir eso. Ella puso el auto en piloto automático para poder contestar.

_"En camino a la salida 3, como acordamos."_

Envió el mensaje resoplando y, tres minutos después, el auto policial frenó en la salida 3 y Tina bajó la ventanilla. Allí, estaba Newt Scamander, con la misma ropa que normalmente usaba para trabajar. El traje desalineado, la corbata mal hecha y la camisa sin planchar. A su lado, había un droide, que estaba vigilando las salidas del edificio. El hombre estaba de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido.

— Sólo llegué dos minutos tarde, no puede ser que esté tan de mal humor, Scamander — le reprendió ella, sin bajarse del auto.

— No es por usted. Esta cosa... — dijo, señalando al droide que tenía al lado — Trató de morderme cuando intenté encender un cigarrillo.

— No se debe fumar en los estacionamientos, pensé que lo sabía.

Newt ignoró ese último comentario y se subió al asiento del copiloto. En cuanto cerró la puerta, el aire dentro del auto cambió de lugar y un aroma a cítricos mezclado con el aroma normal de los cigarrillos llegó hasta Tina. Al parecer, el Ejecutor se había puesto perfume. No sabía por qué, pero eso hizo que se sintiera algo nerviosa y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Le avisó a su conocido que iríamos? — preguntó la mujer, sujetando el volante con ambas manos con un poco más de fuerza de la que debería.

— Sí, lo llamé esta mañana — contestó él. El ambiente entre ellos era tenso debido a la pequeña discusión antes de que Newt entrara al autor. El hombre suspiró —. Lamento que tenga que pasar su día libre haciendo de chofer.

Aquella disculpa sonaba sincera. Tina aflojó la fuerza con la que sostenía el volante.

— No se disculpe. Yo también tengo curiosidad de ir a ver a su conocido.

Y con eso, arrancó el auto y abandonaron el edificio. El conocido que iban a visitar era un exprofesor universitario y su residencia se encontraba a un par de horas de la ciudad de Londres hacia el sur, pero con el GPS y el modo de piloto automático del auto, el recorrido no fue para nada difícil. En el camino, no hablaron demasiado, pero el ambiente no era incómodo. Newt tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte y ella se entretuvo viendo videos en su reloj pulsera. Distraída, volvió a ver la entrevista al Presidente Travers que había visto en su departamento más temprano.

— ¿Qué opina sobre tener la eterna juventud y la inmortalidad convirtiéndose en ciborg, Scamander? — le preguntó ella, tratando de hacer conversación.

— No me resulta interesante — contestó él, sin dejar de ver por la ventanilla.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Vivir como criminal latente no es algo que uno querría que durara para siempre.

— Ah...

Tina se dio cuenta de que su pregunta no había caído tan bien ¿Por qué había abierto la boca?

— Yo creo que a medida que la sociedad vaya progresando, los derechos de los criminales podrían ser mejores — agregó Tina, con una expresión afable. Si ella fuera una criminal latente, creyó que sería lindo escuchar esas palabras. Aunque por otra parte, quizás sonaba demasiado ingenua. Newt apartó su mirada de la ventanilla y giró el cuello para mirarla. Sin explicación, le sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia afuera, como si se estuviera riendo de un chiste privado.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó ella, frunciendo los labios.

— Aun no logro comprender cómo puede ser que su _Psycho Pass_ se mantiene tan claro, Inspectora — murmuró él —. Y lo digo como cumplido.

Tina sintió que se le coloreaban las mejillas, pero no decidió ignorarlo y siguió viendo videos en su reloj pulsera. Eso era algo en lo que había pensado en un par de ocasiones desde que había empezado a trabajar como Inspectora. Había visto crímenes y criminales violentos, había estado días enteros rodeada de criminales latentes, ya fueran los Ejecutores o la Analista Queenie, había estado nerviosa e incluso a punto de ser asesinada. Pero hasta ahora, su Coeficiente de Criminalidad no se había modificado en lo más mínimo. Ella no se preocupaba especialmente de su salud mental. No tomaba medicamentos ni iba al psicólogo. Sólo se levantaba todos los días e iba a trabajar. No sabía exactamente qué conclusión sacar al respecto, a excepción de que su _Psycho Pass_ siempre había sido así, incluso cuando era pequeña.

A medida que avanzaban, había cada vez menos escáneres, hologramas y droides. Eventualmente, el auto se fue alejando de la ciudad y comenzó a recorrer una zona más campestre, con mucha menor densidad de gente. Tina volvió a tomar el volante pues no confiaba en que el piloto automático del auto funcionara tan bien en una zona más deshabitada.

////

— Estamos cerca, gire para allá — le avisó Newt, cuando bajaron de un puente que pasaba por encima de un arroyo y Tina viró el auto hacia la derecha. Siguieron otro buen trecho, rodeados de árboles y a lo lejos, vieron una casa. Era de ladrillos rojos, ventanales altísimos y tendría al menos dos pisos a simple vista. Por fuera, las escaleras, barandillas, decoraciones e incluso la cerca que separaba la propiedad del exterior, eran todas de mármol blanco. Era ciertamente una casa muy bonita y elegante. Tina frenó el auto en la entrada y se bajó con Newt.

Él se adelantó a tocar el timbre de un pequeño portero eléctrico que había junto a la puerta mientras ella contemplaba el lugar.

— ¿Quién es? — respondió una voz masculina por el parlante del portero.

— Buenas, es Newt.

— Ah, aguarda un momento. Ya salgo.

— Hace tiempo que no veía uno de estos porteros — comentó Tina, mirando el pequeño dispositivo. Hoy en día, siempre eran de pantallas táctiles, pero este tenía un botón y un parlante —. Tampoco veo que la casa tenga decoraciones holográficas.

— Sí, a él no le gustan mucho los hologramas.

Justo entonces, se abrió la puerta. Un hombre alto, moreno y de una vestimenta muy sencilla había salido a recibirlos. Tenía ojos castaño claro brillante, del mismo color que se ve el whisky en un vaso cuando la luz del sol lo atraviesa. Su expresión era dura, pero astuta.

— Cuanto tiempo sin verlo, profesor Kama — lo saludó Newt, moviendo la palma de su mano hacia los lados. El otro hombre suspiró.

— Deja de llamarme profesor, hace mil años que no imparto clases — se quejó Kama y luego se fijó en Tina — ¿Quién es la señorita?

— Es un placer conocerlo, soy la Inspectora Porpentina Goldstein, del Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Muchas gracias por recibirnos hoy — soltó ella, acostumbrada a presentarse de manera formal por su profesión.

— Yusuf Kama — se presentó el hombre, rascándose pensativamente el puente de la nariz —. El placer es mío, pasen, por favor.

Si el exterior de la casa le había parecido elegante, el interior no tenía comparación. Era como ingresar en el estudio de una importante firma de abogados o en el vestíbulo de un muy ordenado y vistoso consultorio médico. El señor Kama los condujo al piso superior, en dónde los grandes ventanales dejaban que la luz natural del día iluminara todo y, a esa altura, se podían ver todos los árboles que había en los alrededores. Habría al menos cuatro o cinco muebles de caoba oscura contra las paredes contrarias a los ventanales que sólo contenían libros de diversos colores y espesores y, como si eso fuera poco, había otros cuantos pilones de libros sobre un escritorio en un rincón y sobre una mesa alargada que estaba en el centro. Junto a los ventanales, había algunos sillones de tres personas y dos mesitas de café de vidrio esmerilado. No había muchas decoraciones, sin contar una planta sobre el escritorio, junto a una computadora no tan moderna y un globo terráqueo en uno de los muebles que contenían libros.

Tina y Newt se sentaron en uno de los sillones mientras que el señor Kama encendía una cafetera eléctrica que tenía sobre la mesa alargada. Allí, se veían varios libros abiertos con señaladores, un cuaderno que mostraba una destartalada escritura y algunas plumas de tinta en los costados. La Inspectora pudo imaginarse al profesor tomando notas de sus libros a la mitad de la noche.

— ¿Está bien si les ofrezco café? — les preguntó Kama por sobre el ruido de la cafetera.

— Sí.

— No hay problema.

— Que bueno, porque café es lo único que bebo aquí — murmuró el hombre — ¿Lo sigues tomando con leche en polvo y azúcar, Newton?

— Sí — contestó el Ejecutor. Tina iba a decir cómo prefería su café cuando Kama volvió a hablar.

— Y supongo que la Inspectora lo tomará negro, sin azúcar y sin nada — dijo.

Newt se sonrió.

— Eh... Sí, así lo tomo — titubeó Tina, extrañada.

Kama sirvió tres tazas de café, las dejó sobre la mesita que estaba más cercana a ellos y se sentó en frente de sus invitados, cruzándose de piernas.

— A ver... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — murmuró por lo bajo, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. Tina se sintió examinada por aquellos ojos castaños tan brillantes —. Inspectora Porpentina Goldstein.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Eres del municipio de Wandsworth? — cuestionó el hombre.

— Allí nací, señor.

— Ya veo, ya veo... —. Kama se rascó el puente de la nariz y Tina bebió un poco de su café —. Veo que tus habilidades atléticas no son malas, aun así...Mmm... ¿Me pregunto por qué será?

— ¿Qué cosa? — quiso saber ella ¿De qué estaba hablando el señor Kama y por qué Newt, que estaba tomándose su café a su lado, parecía estar aguantándose las ganas de reírse?

— Me pregunto por qué será que no sabes nadar — dijo al fin el profesor.

— ¿Cómo...?

Tina ladeó la cabeza. Newt soltó una risita por lo bajo, pero la ocultó bebiendo un sorbo de café. Kama se sonrió, la astucia estaba pintada en su rostro como si fuera un maquillaje.

— Tus padres fallecieron cuando eras pequeña, pero quedaste al cuidado de tus abuelos... paternos — siguió Kama, atento a cada pequeño gesto que Tina hacía mientras él le seguía diciendo detalles de su vida —. Sí, los paternos. Ellos no están muy contentos con que trabajes para el Departamento de Investigación Criminal y les preocupa que no tengas novio o novia. Aunque eres la preferida de tu abuela, por sobre el resto de sus nietos.

— Deje de presumir, profesor Kama. La va a asustar — le dijo Newt, viendo de reojo como Tina estaba algo sonrojada, aunque la expresión en su rostro demandaba una explicación del profesor.

— Mis estudios en la conducta humana dicen que las personas que han pasado gran parte de la infancia entre gente mayor, en este caso, tus abuelos, al crecer se vuelven afables, muy capaces de desenvolverse en el mundo virtual y son más abiertos a las nuevas tecnologías como los hologramas y esas cosas. Usted sigue ese patrón de conducta, señorita Goldstein — le explicó Kama, por fin tomando su taza de café.

— ¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿Cómo adivinó todas esas cosas de mí? — preguntó ella, todavía impresionada.

— Se llama deducir, no adivinar. Sólo te observé — dijo el hombre —. Las personas manifiestan todo tipo de signos de forma inconsciente. Prestando atención, puedes ver mucho de una persona con sólo mirarla.

— Ya veo... ¿Qué era lo que usted enseñaba cuando era profesor? — quiso saber la mujer.

— Yo enseñaba psicología clínica en mis inicios, aunque para el final de mi carrera asistía investigaciones policiales como un examinador psiquiátrico. Sin darme cuenta, mi principal ocupación se volvió la investigación criminal —. Kama se dirigió entonces a Newt —. Entonces ¿A qué viniste?

— Tengo dos favores que pedirle, profesor — contestó el Ejecutor.

— Lo que quieras.

— Primero, quiero que le dé un curso intensivo a la Inspectora — pidió Newt, señalando a Tina.

— Quiero aprender sobre construcción de perfiles criminales y este tipo de cosas. Muchos dicen que es un método anticuado estos días, pero realmente me gustaría saber más al respecto — agregó ella. Desde que había visto que la habilidad de perfilador que Newt poseía los había llevado prácticamente directo a la culpable en el último caso, Tina había expresado su interés en aprender sobre el tema.

— Me agrada tu entusiasmo de aprender — dijo Kama, sonriéndole cálidamente —. Como verás, soy un ermitaño. Me siento honrado de tener la oportunidad de enseñarte, señorita. Y bueno, Newt ¿Qué es lo otro que quieres pedirme?

— Me gustaría ver la lista de alumnos de cursos que hayas impartido en el pasado, Profesor.

Ante esta petición, se hizo un silencio incómodo. Kama apoyó su taza en la mesita y meditó unos momentos antes de contestar.

— ¿Es una petición del Departamento de Investigación Criminal?

— No —. El Ejecutor negó con la cabeza —. Es una petición personal.

El profesor se puso de pie y se dirigió a su escritorio. Encendió la pantalla de su computadora, que al parecer ya estaba encendida, y accedió al explorador de archivos.

— Si hubiera sido una petición del Departamento de Investigación Criminal, me hubiera negado... ¿A quién estás buscando?

Newt se puso de pie y dio dos pasos hacia el profesor, mientras Tina terminaba de beber su café.

— Creo que el tipo que estoy buscando podría ser el peor criminal que ha habido desde que se creó el Sistema Sybil — declaró —. Y no estoy exagerando.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es un criminal de guante blanco de alto nivel y lo más probable es que tenga algún método de mantener su salud mental de forma estable. Es carismático, rara vez mata personas con sus propias manos y prefiere manipular a otros para que lo hagan. Es como un director de orquesta, dirige a los criminales, instándolos a delinquir bajo sus planes.

Kama alejó sus manos de la computadora y miró a Newt con curiosidad.

— Newton, define la palabra "carisma", por favor.

— Es cuando una persona es un líder natural y los demás le ven como a un héroe — contestó este.

— Buena respuesta, aunque incompleta —. Kama se rascó el puente de la nariz —. El carisma tiene tres elementos: la naturaleza de un héroe o un profeta, la habilidad de hacer que uno se sienta cómodo cuando se está a su alrededor y la inteligencia para hablar elocuentemente de todo tipo de cosas. De estos tres elementos que acabo de mencionar ¿Cuál o cuáles le corresponden al tipo que buscas?

— Opino que los tiene todos.

— Ya veo, veremos que hay aquí — murmuró Kama y volvió a la computadora. Abrió una carpeta que tenía contraseña —. Ahí tienes, Newton, revísalo todo.

— Lo haré, gracias.

Newt se sentó en la silla que había en el escritorio y se puso a revisar los archivos que había en la computadora. Kama, se acercó a la cafetera y se sirvió una segunda taza de café.

— En cuanto a nosotros, señorita Goldstein — dijo el hombre, dirigiéndose a ella — ¿Está lista para aprender un poco sobre perfiles criminalísticos?

— ¡Claro! — exclamó ella, entusiasmada.

////

En la Oficina del Departamento de Investigación Criminal, el Inspector Theseus se encontraba trabajando junto a los demás Ejecutores. Él estaba al tanto de que Newt y Tina habían ido a hablar con un conocido del Ejecutor y no estaba para nada contento con aquella decisión, pero debería lidiar con eso cuando los viera al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, se habían dedicado ese día a investigar sobre el Profesor Grindelwald, con quien la sospechosa Chastity Rogers había hablado en la grabación que Scamander había conseguido.

La Analista Queenie no había podido recuperar ningún video del salón de arte de la Academia Riverstone y, cuando preguntaron a los profesores y al director, todos dijeron que el profesor Grindelwald apenas trabajó en la Academia durante una semana y media y que, el mismo día en que encontraron el último cadáver en el segundo subsuelo, el hombre se había marchado sin avisarle a nadie y no volvieron a escuchar de él. Aquel callejón sin salida terminaba en el currículum que él había presentado en la Academia para que lo contrataran. En aquel documento, Grindelwald se había hecho pasar por Gabriel Grindelore, que sí era un profesor de arte, pero que estaba jubilado y ya no ejercía. Graves había encontrado esta última información y la estaba discutiendo con el resto del equipo.

— Fue astuto de su parte usar el nombre de un profesor real para entrar — observó Barebone, refregándose los párpados.

— No sé si realmente fuera tan astuto. Al hacerse pasar por un profesor, se puso a la vista de todos. O es idiota o demasiado atrevido — dijo Theseus.

— En cuanto a eso, Inspector — interrumpió Vinda —. Volví a chequear información con la Analista Queenie, los videos de seguridad que fueron dañados son irrecuperables. Lo único que nos queda es crear una imagen tradicional de retrato robot o hacer un bosquejo. Aunque probamos ambos métodos ayer.

— Y no funcionaron...

— Exacto.

— Al final... — agregó Graves, cruzándose de hombros —. La única pista que nos queda es la imagen borrosa obtenida por el Ejecutor Kowalski ¿O no?

Los demás no contestaron, pero estaban de acuerdo. Aquella foto de un sujeto de cabello blanco al que no se le veía el rostro era todo lo que tenían por el momento.

////

Era entrada en la noche cuando Newt y Tina se despidieron del profesor Kama, prometiéndole que volverían pronto para que ella tomara otra clase. La Inspectora estaba exhausta. Había sido increíble recibir una clase tan personalizada sobre perfiles criminalísticos y le había resultado muy interesante. Ahora entendía un poco más acerca sobre cómo se comportaban ciertos arquetipos de criminales. Sin embargo, habían sido muchas horas, sentía el cansancio mental en todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué le pareció la clase? ¿Entendió algo? — le preguntó Newt, mientras ella viraba el auto en una curva.

— Sí, me ayudó mucho. Kama es un excelente profesor — contestó Tina —. Cuando estaba en la Academia, estudiando para ser Inspectora, no nos enseñaron nada de lo que él me contó. Me resulta raro que los estudios del profesor Kama no estén en los archivos del Departamento de Investigación Criminal.

— No creo que nunca los pongan en esos archivos — comentó él, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

— Los estudios del profesor Kama no están avalados por el sistema actual — le explicó Scamander —. Él era profesor cuando el Sistema Sybil y el Sistema Universitario aún coexistían. Kama daba clases especiales a los Inspectores del Departamento...

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— Los _Psycho Pass_ de los estudiantes se nublaron. A muchos les aumentó el Coeficiente de Criminalidad —. Tina no pudo evitar sentarse más recta en su asiento y Newt lo notó —. Bueno, no aumentó el Coeficiente de Criminalidad de la totalidad de los alumnos. No debe preocuparse por su _Psycho Pass_ , Inspectora. Sólo recibió una clase.

— No siento que la clase del profesor Kama me haya influenciado de manera negativa — dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia la distancia en la carretera. Faltaba poco para llegar a una zona más urbana, dónde podría volver a activar el piloto automático y dejarse descansar un poco hasta que volvieran a la Oficina de Seguridad Pública.

— Además usted es especial, Inspectora. No parece que su _Psycho Pass_ se fuera a nublar con tanta facilidad — comentó el Ejecutor, con un tono más suave del que habría querido usar.

— Gracias —. Ella se mordió el labio inferior —. De todos modos, me parece una locura que sólo escuchar las clases de un profesor pudiera hacer que aumente el Coeficiente de Criminalidad.

— Piénselo de esta forma, si usted está en el borde de un abismo oscuro y no puede ver el fondo, la única forma de ver lo que hay en el fondo, es entrar en el abismo.

— Eso suena lógico.

— Pero no todos tienen la habilidad de enfrentarse a ese abismo de la misma forma. El profesor Kama sí la tiene. Él está acostumbrado a entrar y salir del abismo, porque lo ha hecho muchas veces. Muchos de sus alumnos sabían entrar al abismo, porque entrar es fácil. El problema era que después les costaba mucho salir, algunos no salieron.

— Usted parece una persona que iría hasta el fondo del abismo y volvería sin un rasguño — admitió Tina.

— Bueno, no sabría decirle—-. Él emitió una risa un poco amarga —. El Sistema Sybil no piensa como usted, Inspectora. Para el sistema, yo sigo metido en el abismo.

Cuando llegaron a la zona urbana, Tina accionó el comando del piloto automático, soltando el volante. Cuando se volvió para mirar a Newt, vio que este estaba pensativo mirándose la muñeca derecha. Ella sabía que allí, debajo de la manga de su saco, el Ejecutor tenía su reloj pulsera del Departamento de Investigación Criminal. A diferencia de ella, que podía quitárselo en sus días libres, los Ejecutores tenían que usarlo todo el tiempo, incluso cuando se duchaban, para poder ser rastreados en todo momento. En otras palabras, aquella pulsera era el constante recordatorio de que no era un hombre libre, sino un criminal latente ante los ojos del Sistema Sybil.

 _"Es como la correa de un perro"_ pensó Tina, con tristeza. Iba a decirle algo, pero el cansancio fue más fuerte y, luego de unos momentos de silencio, se quedó dormida en su asiento, con la cabeza colgada hacia el centro del auto.

— Oiga, Inspectora ¿Mañana...?

Newt se había vuelto para comentarle algo sobre un reporte que todavía tenía que terminar cuando se dio cuenta de que su colega estaba profundamente dormida. El hombre pensó que nunca había visto a alguien dormir con una expresión tan tranquila. Se preguntó qué se sentiría ser tan libre de quedarse dormido en cualquier parte. Tina tenía la frente relajada, las mejillas un poco sonrosadas y la boca entreabierta. El Ejecutor estiró su brazo hacia ella y, con el dedo índice, le empujó la frente hacia atrás, para que Tina apoyara su cabeza contra su ventanilla y ya no estuviera con la cabeza colgando hacia un costado.

_"Así no le dolerá el cuello luego"._

Nadie lo escuchó, pero Newt soltó una pequeña risita al verla dormir. La Inspectora Goldstein. La mujer que le había disparado sin dudarlo el día en que lo conoció. La que no se sentía intimidada por él y lo respetaba aunque fuera un criminal latente. La que en varias ocasiones le había demostrado que confiaba totalmente en él. Le sorprendía tener la oportunidad de trabajar con una mujer tan increíble. El viaje siguió en silencio hasta que el auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública.

— Inspectora — murmuró Newt, para despertarla. Como no respondió, volvió a insistir —. Inspectora.

El hombre suspiró y la miró. Si quería que se despertara, tendría que sacudirla un poco. Esperaba no asustarla. Estiró el brazo para tocarle el hombro y de repente, Tina se movió, dejando la cabeza colgada en el centro del auto otra vez. Esta vez, Newt cayó en la cuenta de que eran unos pocos centímetros lo que los separaban. ¿Qué ocurriría si acortaba aquella distancia? Se acercó un poco y la miró más de cerca. La forma de la nariz le parecía adorable y los labios eran atractivos. 

Se sintió repentinamente nervioso, una sensación cálida le cubrió las mejillas. Ladeando la cabeza, Newt sintió el impulso de acercarse todavía más y acariciarle la mejilla. Pero se arrepintió al último momento y en su lugar, le corrió el flequillo de la frente a la Inspectora.

 _"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡Claro que hubiera estado mal acercarme!"_ se regañó así mismo, exasperado. Bajó su mano y la puso sobre su hombro, sacudiéndola suavamente.

 _—_ Mmmm — fue el ruido que escapó de los labios de Tina mientras se despertaba —. Oh, Scamander ¿Qué pasa?

 _—_ Se quedó dormida, Inspectora. Ya llegamos.

 _—_ ¡Ah, lo siento! — exclamó ella, sentándose bien derecha de pronto. Esta vez, Newt no se guardó la risa.

 _—_ Ya debo irme, es tarde — dijo el hombre, abriendo la puerta del auto.

 _—_ Claro, claro —. Tina aún no se quitaba el sopor del sueño —. Yo iré a devolver el auto policial y tomaré un taxi a mi casa.

El Ejecutor cerró la puerta del copiloto y se fue hasta la ventanilla de Tina para despedirse.

— Gracias por llevarme, Inspectora.

— No es por nada.

— Tenga cuidado al volver a su casa, nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana, Scamander.

Newt observó el auto alejarse y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Probablemente no se podría quitar de la mente la imagen del rostro dormido de Tina Goldstein. 

////

— ¿Cuál diría que es el animal más astuto, señor Grindelwald? ¿Uno que no estaría en riesgo de extinción sin importar a cuantos de sus individuos puedas cazar?

El fuego ardía en la chimenea de la casa del señor Torquil Travers. Era bastante tarde, alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Debido a su condición de ciborg, aquel fuego claramente no era para que él se calentara, si no para que su invitado, Gellert Grindelwald no pasara frío durante las noches en su enorme casa, la cual no tenía un sistema de calefacción más moderno. Estaban sentados en el comedor.

Grindelwald pasaba sus ojos por las páginas de un viejo libro verde y Travers tenía un rifle desarmado y los utensilios necesarios para limpiarlos.

— La respuesta a su pregunta son los humanos, señor Travers — contestó Grindelwald, alzando la vista.

— Mi acertijo fue bastante fácil ¿Eh? —. El ciborg emitió una leve risita —. Ah, lo cierto es que sólo quería hablar sobre cazar. Ya no dan licencias de caza a los particulares que lo hacen por deporte. Una lástima.

— Ciertamente.

— Quería decirle que realmente aprecio lo que ha hecho por mí, Grindelwald.

— No merezco ese aprecio. Fue un placer brindarle los recursos para que pueda cazar otra vez, Travers — dijo el otro y con la mano, señaló la habitación en la que se encontraban —. Le agradezco a usted por dejarme pasar tiempo en su casa, aunque sólo la use en la noches pues tengo otras ocupaciones durante el día.

— Es bienvenido a quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera.

Varios minutos en silencio pasaron. Sólo se oía el rasgueo de las hojas del libro de Grindelwald cada vez que cambiaba la página, los sonidos provenientes de la limpieza del rifle de Travers y el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea. Cuando Travers terminó con su rifle, volvió a armarlo y lo colocó en una caja de cuero que estaba acolchada por dentro. Luego, la cerró y la dejó dentro de un mueble.

— ¿Fuma, señor Grindelwald? — le preguntó Travers, volviendo a sentarse en la mesa. Traía consigo un recipiente de vidrio con tapa a rosca, una caja de fósforos y una pipa tallada de color blanco.

— No, muchas gracias.

— Me parecía. Es usted muy sano. Desde que ciberneticé todo mi cuerpo, la verdad que no tengo ningún padecimiento físico, como el hambre, el dolor. Ni siquiera el deseo sexual — comentó el ciborg, llenando la pipa con el tabaco que había en el recipiente de vidrio. Grindelwald cerró su libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa, mirando con curiosidad aquella pipa —. Pero si hay algo que no he podido dejar de hacer es fumar una buena pipa de vez en cuando.

— Esa pipa no está hecha de marfil ¿Verdad? — cuestionó el albino, entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡Claro! No había tenido oportunidad de mostrársela. Tengo muchas pipas iguales a estas...Están guardadas en el cajón. No, no están hechas de marfil, están hechas de hueso —. Travers encendió la pipa e inhaló la primera bocanada de humo que salió para luego exhalarla lentamente. La habitación se llenó de un dulce aroma a tabaco, seguramente estaba mezclado con alguna hierba aromática —. Sin contar la boquilla, esta pipa está fabricada con la columna vertebral de la señorita Chastity Rogers.

— Ya veo... ¿Se puede saber por qué razón usa los huesos de su último trofeo de cacería?

— Siempre que cacé en el pasado, elegía una de las partes del animal y lo guardaba con especial esmero. Chastity Rogers tenía una muy bonita postura. Tuvo la cabeza en alto hasta el final de su vida —. Travers volvió a fumar con ganas —. Cuando inhalo el humo de tabaco de los huesos de esta jovencita... Siento que mi mente recupera su vieja juventud. Me da energía, supongo.

— Usted ha elegido cambiar su cuerpo humano por uno robótico. Se podría decir que logró sobreponerse al deterioro de su cuerpo. Intenta evitar el deterioro de su mente ¿O no? Ya que es lo único humano que le queda —. Grindelwald se llevó una de sus palmas a la mejilla, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa.

— Sí, eso intento. Pienso que las personas suelen buscar sólo juventud para sus cuerpos y así pierden de vista lo que significa cultivar la mente y mantenerla joven ¿Usted ha usado un rifle alguna vez, señor Grindelwald?

— Sé cómo se usa, pero lo considero muy ruidoso. Soy más de las navajas — contestó Grindelwald —. Pero volviendo al asunto de la cacería... Creo que puedo arreglarlo todo para su próxima presa sea de lo más exquisita. De seguro le llenará de energía.

— Perfecto. Cuanto más difícil la presa, más jugosa la recompensa. La señorita Chastity Rogers fue relativamente sencilla en cuanto empezó a temer a la oscuridad del mundo subterráneo — comentó Travers, sopesando su pipa entre sus manos.

— Esta presa será mejor, se lo aseguro. Es un Ejecutor.

Travers abrió los ojos, muy interesado.

— Ya quiero colgarme ese trofeo al hombro.

////

A la mañana siguiente, Tina se encontró con Newt en una de las escaleras. Ambos se dirigían hacia la oficina pues tenían el turno matutino, así que fueron subiendo juntos. Luego de intercambiar los saludos normales, se pusieron a hablar sobre la investigación acerca de Grindelwald.

— Al final, supongo que revisar las listas de los estudiantes que atendían a las clases del profesor Kama no nos ayudó mucho en lo que buscábamos — dijo Tina, acomodándose el flequillo sobre la frente con los dedos. Newt sintió algo pesado contra su pecho al verla hacer eso, pues recordó que él mismo le había corrido el flequillo la noche anterior. Sin embargo, cómo la Inspectora estaba dormida cuando eso había ocurrido, no notó el leve rubor en las mejillas de su subordinado ni cómo este tragó saliva con fuerza antes de contestarle.

— A veces pasa que uno busca pistas y no las encuentra. Pero Grindelwald es una persona real, tiene que haber dejado algún rastro en alguna parte.

Giraron en una esquina hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su oficina cuando vieron a alguien parado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de pocos amigos. Era el Inspector Theseus y parecía que los estaba esperando, pues en cuanto los vio, se alejó de la pared y se acercó a ellos dando zancadas. Tina primero creyó que iba a decirle algo a ambos, pero cambió de idea cuando vio que miraba fijamente al Ejecutor.

— Carajo... — susurró Newt, en voz muy baja.

— Scamander, supe que llevó a la Inspectora Goldstein a ver al profesor Yusuf Kama — le espetó Theseus en un tono tranquilo que se oía muy forzado.

— Sí, lo hice — admitió el Ejecutor, sin retroceder a la mirada glacial de su superior. Tina intervino.

— Inspector, él me llevó a verlo, pero fui yo quien le dio permiso...

Theseus la ignoró y siguió hablando con Newt, esta vez alzando la voz por sobre la de ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Newton? ¿Acaso quieres arrastrarla a ella a tu misma situación? ¿Quieres que se vuelva una criminal latente igual que tú? ¿Es que andas necesitado de compañía?

Esa acusación era muy seria. Ahora era Newt quién empezaba a enojarse, su mandíbula estaba cada vez más apretada. Tina volvió a intervenir, esta vez, metiéndose entre Newt y Theseus.

— ¿Qué le pasa a usted, Inspector? ¡¿Por qué me trata como si fuera una niña que no puede tomar sus propias decisiones?!

— ¡Porque se está comportando como una niña! ¡Una mocosa que está totalmente confundida! ¡Tratando a criminales latentes como si fueran cachorros perdidos y no unas peligrosas bestias hechas para cazar!

Esas palabras atravesaron a Tina como si fueran puñales. Eran todos golpes bajos y la rabia comenzó a crecer en su interior. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver el interior de la oficina. Graves se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café, Barebone jugaba un video juego en su consola y Rosier escribía palabras en un documento de su computadora. Sin embargo, todos ellos no se perdían una palabra de la discusión que ocurría en la puerta.

— Para empezar ¿Por qué piensa que dividimos a los integrantes de los equipos en Inspectores y Ejecutores? ¿Eh?¡Es para evitar el riesgo de que los _Psycho Pass_ de las gente saludable aumente debido a las investigaciones criminales! — siguió Theseus y miró a Newt — ¡Por eso usamos criminales latentes, gente que nunca podrá regresar a la sociedad! ¡A nuestro lugar! ¡Así los Inspectores podemos cumplir con nuestro deber y mantener una mente sana!

Newt estaba parado detrás de Tina, así que ella no podía verle el rostro y estuvo agradecido. Si ella lo hubiera estado mirando, hubiera visto un hombre con los ojos clavados en el suelo, aceptando gritos insultantes sin poder replicar nada. Él no le temía a muchas cosas, ciertamente siempre se sentía cómodo ante el peligro. Sin embargo, era un criminal latente y contra eso no podía discutir ni alzar su voz. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, no importaba que tan hirientes fueran las palabras del Inspector Theseus. Era una suerte que ella le estuviera dando la espalda justo en ese momento. No quería que lo viera tan indefenso. Pero Tina no pudo quedarse callada durante un segundo más. Ella también tenía cosas que quería decir.

— ¡Lo que usted propone no es un trabajo en equipo, Inspector! — le gritó a Theseus, dando un paso hacia adelante y haciendo retroceder al otro hombre — ¡¿Acaso usted y yo somos Inspectores para proteger nuestro _Psycho Pass_ y no para resolver crímenes y buscar justicia?! ¿Cuál de esas dos opciones le parece más importante?

— ¡Porpentina! ¿Es que quieres echar a perder tu carrera? — Theseus estaba tan enojado que había dejado las formalidades atrás — ¿Quieres sacrificar todo lo que has conseguido hasta ahora? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por tener amistades con simples Ejecutores?

— Yo... — Tina iba a llamarlo por su primer nombre también, pero no quería caer en el mismo nivel que él. Aun así, ella irguió la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sin parpadear —. Es cierto que soy nueva en el equipo. Es cierto que soy joven. También es cierto que usted tiene más experiencia que yo y eso siempre lo he respetado ¡Pero no olvide que ambos somos Inspectores! ¡Tenemos el mismo rango dentro de esta oficina!

Newt, que había estado con la mirada en el suelo todo este tiempo, alzó la vista y contempló a Tina como si la viera por primera vez. Por cómo habían quedado parados, él sólo le veía la mitad de la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los dientes estaban tan apretados como sus puños. Quizás, si esa discusión fuera con otra persona con la que no trabajaba, Newt no hubiera dudado que Tina estaba a punto de golpear a alguien. Esos ojos castaños que siempre denotaban serenidad e inocencia, ahora estaban encendidos como si fueran fuego en agua oscura. Y lo mejor era que ella no estaba discutiendo por defenderlo a él. No. Se estaba defendiendo a sí misma. Newt sintió que nunca había admirado tanto a una persona.

— ¡Y si tanto le preocupa mi _Psycho Pass_ , quiero que sepa que lo estoy controlando bastante bien! ¡Puede que usted tenga más experiencia que yo, pero le agradecería que dejase de cuestionar mi habilidad como Inspectora en el trabajo y mucho más en frente de los Ejecutores, por favor!

Un tenso silencio quedó flotando en el ambiente luego de esa última declaración. Theseus seguía muy enojado, se notaba en sus ojos y en su postura, pero no le contestó nada. Simplemente la esquivó y se alejó de allí, con el paso lento, dejando Tina parada junto a la puerta de la oficina. Ella también estaba furiosa. Ahora que no tenía a Theseus en frente, se dio cuenta de lo tensionada que estaba. Le temblaban los brazos y las piernas por la fuerza que estaba haciendo con los puños y la mandíbula había empezado a dolerle de tanto apretarla. De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Inspectora? —. Era Newt y le hablaba con un tono muy suave, casi como si temiera hacerla enfadar más.

— No... — murmuró ella —. Vaya a la oficina, Scamander y póngase a trabajar.

— Pero...

— Es una orden — insistió la mujer y giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Todavía temblaba de rabia cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella. Primero creyó que Scamander había ignorado su orden, pero se sorprendió al ver que era Graves quién la seguía.

— ¿Adónde va, señorita? — le preguntó el hombre, mientras subían al piso siguiente.

— Voy a presentar una queja sobre el Inspector Theseus a la Jefa de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública — espetó Tina, con seguridad.

— ¿Y si mejor lo deja pasar por esta vez, señorita? — pidió Graves, rascándose la cabeza con su mano biónica.

— ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? — cuestionó ella, frenando a la mitad de las escaleras y volviéndose a ver a su subordinado. Para su sorpresa, se veía muy preocupado.

— Le compraré un café de la máquina si me deja explicárselo.

El tono que Graves usó para decirle eso la calmó. Era esa mirada paternal que el hombre tenía.

— Bien. Pero que sea el café más caro.

////

Ambos se dirigieron hasta una sala de descanso que había dos pisos más abajo. Había una planta de grandes hojas en un rincón, tres sillones alargados y azules y una máquina expendedora de bebidas. Tres ventanales de vidrio les dejaban ver la ciudad por la mañana. Como lo había acordado, Graves le compró el café más caro, que era un cappuccino italiano doble. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones azules y él se había quedado de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la máquina expendedora.

— El padre del Inspector Coulter Theseus es un criminal latente — dijo Graves. Tina se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada —. El Inspector era un niño cuando Sistema Sybil se puso en funcionamiento en nuestro país. La transición entre el sistema anterior y el sistema actual fue complicada. Había muchos malentendidos, rumores y prejuicios acerca de los criminales latentes en aquellos días.

— Algunos de esos malentendidos siguen metidos en la mente las personas hoy en día — observó ella, dándole un buen sorbo a su cappuccino.

— Puede ser, aunque ha mejorado un poco... Creo. En aquellos días, bastaba con que un miembro de la familia tuviera un Coeficiente de Criminalidad elevado para que el resto de la familia fuera tratada de la misma forma. Incluso se creía que el Coeficiente de Criminalidad podría ser hereditario — siguió el hombre, metiéndose ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —. Estoy seguro de que el Inspector debe haber sufrido mucho en su adolescencia. Cuando un detective se mete mucho en una investigación, al final, el Sistema Sybil comienza a vigilarlos como lo hace con los criminales. Ahora tenemos Ejecutores que hacen el trabajo sucio, pero antes de que se creara ese puesto, había muchos detectives que acababan como criminales latentes.

— Le puede pasar a cualquiera...

— El padre del Inspector Theseus fue uno de esos cualquieras.

Esa revelación no mejoró el estado de humor de Tina. Ahora se sentía conflictuada por su discusión con Theseus. Claro, él no tenía derecho de cuestionar su autoridad como Inspectora y estaba enfadada por eso, pero por otra parte, el desdén del Inspector por los Ejecutores tenía un poco más de sentido.

— No lo sabía... — murmuró.

— Bueno, él no se suele presentar como el hijo de un criminal latente... También es por eso que se toma tan a pecho las conductas de los Inspectores. No quieren que corran el riesgo de convertirse en criminales latentes como su padre —. Graves parecía otra persona hablando de este aspecto de la vida de Theseus, parecía que hablaba de alguien a quien le tenía mucho afecto —. Theseus vio como Scamander, su propio compañero, sufrió ese destino. Lo vio convertirse en Ejecutor en frente de sus ojos.

— Sí, tengo entendido que eso fue un golpe duro para el Inspector.

— Debió sentirse traicionado. Primero por su padre y luego por su amigo y compañero — declaró el hombre —. Por eso se comporta como lo hace contigo y con Newt. Muchas veces no está realmente enojado con ustedes, es que ustedes hacen cosas que le recuerdan a su padre.

— Aun así, él no puede simplemente cuestionar todo lo que hago siendo que...

— No discutas conmigo, yo sé que es usted quien tiene la razón en este caso, señorita — la frenó Graves antes de que la mujer se siguiera defendiendo —. Sólo no presentes la queja. Ahora seguramente él debe estar en alguna sala de descanso del edificio, pensando que fue un idiota por haberte gritado y seguramente luego vendrá más calmado.

— Entiendo —. Tina ya no tenía tantas ganas de presentar la queja, de todos modos. Si el Ejecutor pensaba que ella tenía la razón en la discusión, los demás miembros del equipo debían pensar lo mismo. Eso era suficiente por el momento. Graves se sentó junto a ella en el sillón y siguió hablando.

— Señorita, si su _Psycho Pass_ llegara a aumentar, Coulter, es decir, el Inspector Theseus pensará que fue su culpa por no haberte detenido o no haberte enseñado bien — dijo, con el semblante algo triste. Tina sentía que había algo más que él quería decirle, pero que no encontraba las palabras justas —. Los Ejecutores existimos para prevenir que los Inspectores se conviertan en criminales latentes.

La mujer meditó unos segundos, terminándose su cappuccino. Las palabras de Graves tenían mucha lógica, pero eso no le gustaba para nada. De repente, pensó en Newt. Confiaba en él, el Ejecutor le agradaba aunque fuera algo bruto y descuidado, pero creía que buscaba lo mismo que ella en su trabajo. Resolver crímenes y brindar justicia en donde faltaba. Sin embargo, él era un criminal latente y el día anterior, la había llevado a ver un hombre que vivía aislado como un ermitaño debido a que sus palabras habían causado que varios investigadores tuvieran un Coeficiente de Criminalidad aumentado y no se lo había comentado hasta que no volvieron de ese lugar. Claro, Newt le había dicho que creía que ella era especial y que su _Psycho Pass_ no se nublaría con facilidad, pero aun así, no le había mencionado aquel detalle tan importante hasta que no le fue obligatorio decírselo.

— Señor Graves — murmuró Tina, luego de un buen rato de silencio.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cree que el Ejecutor Scamander también lo ve así?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Su trabajo. Usted dijo que los Ejecutores deben cuidar que los Inspectores no vayan a convertirse en criminales latentes ¿Cree que Scamander piensa que esa es su tarea?

Graves miró el techo, pensativo.

— Desde que se convirtió en Ejecutor, siempre estuvo interesado en cuidar que los demás no tomaran riesgos absurdos — contestó —. En especial desde que usted entró a trabajar en nuestro equipo, señorita. Aunque estos últimos días... Creo que no le importa nada que no esté relacionado con atrapar a Grindelwald.

Tina asintió con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que ella pensaba igual, pero no se sentía cómoda admitiéndolo. En su lugar, se puso de pie y se encaminó a abandonar la sala de descanso.

— No presentaré la queja. Volvamos a la oficina, Graves.

— Claro, Inspectora. Y gracias.

////

Alrededor de esa misma hora, Torquil Travers preparaba casquillos de escopeta sobre la mesa. Se entretenía llenándolos de pólvora y acomodándolos en fila. Estaba en la sala de estar de su casa y su invitado, Gellert Grindelwald estaba sentado en un sillón, observándolo.

— Señor Grindelwald — dijo Travers —. Se lo preguntaré una vez más. No tengo intención de ir de cacería y capturar vivo al Ejecutor ¿Está bien con eso?

— No hay problema ¿Qué sentido hay en ir a cazar si uno no mata a ninguna presa? — preguntó Grindelwald en retórica, cruzándose de piernas.

— Le diré algo que he notado desde que me contó su plan para esta cacería.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Newton Scamander. Cuando dice ese nombre, su rostro se ilumina.

Grindelwald sonrió naturalmente, aunque no dijo nada. Su ojo azul y su ojo castaño brillaron con una luz especial. No veía la hora de que ocurriera esa cacería. 


	12. 10. Cacería subterránea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Inspectora es de las mejores que he visto — declaró el hombre —. Ella comprende de forma intuitiva lo que significa ser una detective. Creo que lo que realmente necesita esta sociedad es más gente como ella.

**_ Capítulo 10. Cacería subterránea _ **

A las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada, el celular de Tina Goldstein comenzó a vibrar como loco sobre la mesita de luz. La mujer giró bajo las sábanas, con un gruñido suave, y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el celular. Sin embargo, calculó mal la distancia cuando giró y se cayó por el borde la cama.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó, estando boca abajo en el suelo. Ahorrándose soltar un insulto en voz alta, levantó la cabeza y vio la pantalla de su celular. Al ver la hora y que tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje de texto de su amiga Camomilla White sin leer, una sensación de intranquilidad empezó a invadirla. Bajo el asunto, que decía " _Importante_ ", se leía el siguiente mensaje:

_"Tina, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo. Es algo relacionado con un caso del Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Preferiría no hablar por teléfono o internet. Sería más rápido que lo vieras tú misma. Te adjunto un mapa con el punto de encuentro. Estaré esperando allí a las 7 de la mañana"_

Despabilándose, leyó el mensaje dos veces más para comprender lo que decía. Se puso de pie de inmediato y encendió las luces de su cuarto. Algo andaba mal ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué información podría tener Camomilla como para enviarle un mensaje de repente a esa hora de la madrugada y luego querer encontrarse en un punto específico? Chequeó el mapa adjuntado con el mensaje. No estaba lejos de su vivienda, aunque parecía señalar una vieja estación de subterráneo ¿Por qué querría reunirse allí?

En sólo su ropa interior, Tina empezó a caminar por su habitación sin encender la luz, de un lado para el otro, muy nerviosa. Intentó llamar a Camomilla a su celular, pero esta no le contestaba. Llamó a su otra amiga, Sunny Coin, pero esta tampoco sabía dónde estaba Camomilla en el momento. Sólo quedaba preguntarles a los padres de su amiga. Tina los llamó, pero estos dijeron que hacía un mes que no veían a su hija, aunque habían hablado con ella por teléfono hacía tan sólo dos días. Mientras ocurría todo esto, se hicieron las cinco y media de la madrugada.

Tina era Inspectora de la fuerza policial y su amiga parecía estar desaparecida por el momento. Tenía que hacer algo. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos. No podía hacerlo sola. Necesitaba ayuda.

////

El Ejecutor Newton Scamander se encontraba profundamente dormido. Esta noche había tenido la suerte de no haber tenido ninguna pesadilla. El día anterior, luego de que la Inspectora Goldstein y el Inspector Theseus tuvieron ese "altercado" en la oficina, las cosas habían estado un poco tensas, pero nadie había presentado quejas en contra de nadie.

— Le conté a la Inspectora Goldstein que el padre del Inspector Theseus es un criminal latente — le había dicho Graves, en un rato que estuvieron a solas —. Le dije que por eso Theseus se comporta cómo lo hace con los Ejecutores. Ella entendió.

— Ya veo — le había contestado Newt — ¿Le dijiste quién es el padre de Thess?

Graves no parpadeó.

— No, no se lo dije.

— Entonces yo tampoco se lo diré.

Newt pensaba que eso no contaba como mentirle a Tina y no le diría quién era el padre de Theseus a menos que ella se lo preguntara.

El bien merecido sueño del Ejecutor fue interrumpido por el sonido de su reloj pulsera. Abrió los ojos de inmediato ante el ruido, acostumbrado a dormir poco y se sorprendió cuando vio en su pantalla holográfica que no era ni su alarma ni un mensaje de los demás miembros del equipo de investigación. Era una llamada. 

— ¿Hola? — atendió. Su voz era áspera y monótona a esas horas de la madrugada.

— Newton — dijo Tina del otro lado —. Necesito ayuda.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra?

— Voy camino a la oficina ¿Puedes estar listo en quince minutos?

— Por supuesto.

— Por favor, que no se entere nadie que vienes.

— Entendido.

Ella cortó la llamada y él no hizo más preguntas. Sabía que si la Inspectora lo llamaba por su primer nombre, a esas horas de la mañana y pidiéndole que sea discreto, era porque realmente necesitaba su ayuda. Pediría explicaciones en cuanto la viera. Bostezando, se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a lavarse la cara.

////

— Y el mensaje fue lo último que supe de Camomilla — le terminó de contar Tina, cuando ya estaban los dos en el auto policial, dirigiéndose hacia el punto de encuentro que Camomilla le había enviado en el mapa junto a su extraño mensaje.

— Y no regresó a casa de sus padres y tu otra amiga no la ha visto ¿Preguntaste en su trabajo? — quiso saber Newt. El hombre viajaba con los brazos cruzados y un cigarrillo encendido colgando de la comisura de sus labios.

— Lo hice luego de hablar con usted — respondió ella —. La vieron hace dos días también, pero como eran sus días libres, no pensaron nada extraño.

El auto policial giró en una curva. Estaba en piloto automático, pues Tina no se sentía lo suficientemente estable como para conducir estando preocupada por su amiga.

— ¿Puede que tu amiga esté haciendo alguna travesura?

— Camomilla es de hacer bromas, pero no haría algo como esto — contestó ella, negando con la cabeza. Newt abrió la ventanilla y exhaló una gran cantidad de humo hacia afuera. Luego la volvió a cerrar.

— Bueno, creo que ir a investigar en el punto que hay marcado en el mapa es nuestra mejor opción, dado las pistas que tenemos.

— Disculpe por haberlo hecho salir tan temprano y fuera de su horario de trabajo, Scamander.

— No se disculpe, yo le he hecho lo mismo con usted.

Tina se sonrió, nerviosa. Sin darse cuenta, se había empezado a rascar la ceja.

— Me pregunto si estaré mezclando cosas personales con trabajo — murmuró la mujer.

— Estaremos bien mientras Thess no se entere que salimos en una investigación extraoficial — dijo el hombre y estiró el brazo, para tomar la mano de Tina —. Deje de rascarse, se va a lastimar la cara, Inspectora.

— Lo siento — se disculpó ella, bajando la mano con la que se estaba rascando y apoyándola en su regazo —. Supongo que estoy preocupada.

Él no le contestó pues no quería ponerla peor, pero lo cierto era que sentía que todo aquello no terminaría muy bien para nadie. Eran las usuales corazonadas que el Inspector Theseus tanto detestaba. 

Pronto, se acercaron al punto de encuentro. Como Tina lo había corroborado antes de encaminarse hacia allí, el lugar era una vieja estación del subterráneo. Era una estación que había estado clausurada durante muchos años y que ya no se utilizaba, por lo que todo lucía como salido de un videojuego de terror. El auto se detuvo cerca de la entrada. El Ejecutor salió del auto y arrojó la colilla de su cigarrillo bien lejos, registrando con su mirada todo lo que había a la vista.

— ¿Su amiga suele visitar lugares como estos? — preguntó Scamander.

— No, para nada — contestó Goldstein. Ella había bajado la ventanilla para poder ver bien el lugar. Sin embargo, su atención estaba dividida entre el reloj y aquel deshabitado panorama. Ya casi eran las siete de la mañana ¿Dónde se encontraba Camomilla? — Esto es extraño ¿No le parece?

— Más que extraño. Esto tiene que ser una trampa — observó él, frunciendo el ceño —. Alguien va por usted, Inspectora.

— ¿Por mí? ¿Quiénes? — cuestionó la mujer, confundida.

— ¿No recuerda haber hecho algo para ganarse enemigos?

— ¡Para nada! ¡No le he hecho nada a nadie! — exclamó Tina, alzando la voz. Newt suspiró, algo exasperado.

— Usted está al tanto de que es Inspectora ¿Verdad? Literalmente cualquier criminal que haya arrestado podría tener algo contra usted.

Él tenía razón, pero Tina no se lo dijo. Newt se alejó unos pasos del auto y, saltando una pequeña verja, empezó a curiosear por allí. El suelo estaba cubierto de herrumbre, tierra y polvo, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el tramo que estaba limpio. Lucía como si alguien hubiera arrastrado algo por allí, barriendo toda suciedad a su paso. El rastro se perdía en la boca del subterráneo. Chasqueó la lengua, incómodo. Tendría que bajar.

El hombre se giró sobre sus talones y volvió al auto, en donde Tina revisaba otra vez el mapa que le había mandado Camomilla en la pantalla de su reloj pulsera.

— Inspectora, tengo que bajar a revisar. Quédese aquí y espéreme — le dijo. Ella alzó la vista de su pantalla y negó con la cabeza.

— Pero si es una trampa, como dice, estará en peligro, Scamander.

— Precisamente por eso prefiero que usted espere aquí — le cortó él, muy serio —. Si nos atraparan a ambos ¿Quién va a pedir los refuerzos?

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior. No podía discutir con esa lógica y el protocolo establecía que ante situaciones en las que se ingresaba en un lugar desconocido, como un departamento por ejemplo, los Ejecutores siempre iban delante de los Inspectores.

— Está bien — concedió la Inspectora —. Pero debes tener cuidado, no trates nada arriesgado ¿Sí?

— Haré lo posible — contestó él, sonriendo de lado.

— Scamander, por favor — pidió Tina, usando un tono más suplicante. Ya estaba demasiado preocupada por su amiga, no quería que a él también le ocurriera algo. Newt sintió algo cálido en su pecho en cuanto la vio así.

— Está bien, lo prometo. Deme permiso para ir armado, por si acaso. También voy a necesitar una linterna.

— Claro.

En las investigaciones oficiales, era muy común que tanto los Ejecutores como los Inspectores usaran sus _Dominators_ como armas aunque, como ahora no se encontraban en una investigación oficial, no los habían traído. Sin embargo, los _Dominators_ no eran las únicas armas con las que el cuerpo policial contaba. Tina presionó un pequeño botón que había sobre la guantera del auto y de esta, brotó un pequeño escáner. Rápidamente, hizo pasar su reloj pulsera por el escáner, el cual emitió un pequeño pitido electrónico.

— Inspectora Porpentina Esther Goldstein, Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Solicito permiso de portación de armas para un Ejecutor — recitó la mujer, en voz alta.

— Reconocimiento de voz e identificación confirmados — anunció la voz sintética del auto —. Por favor, seleccione al Ejecutor o Ejecutores que obtendrán el permiso.

Del escáner brotó una pequeña pantalla holográfica, en la que se veían los rostros y los nombres de todos los Ejecutores de su equipo. Ella presionó el rostro de Newt y luego presionó un botón que decía " _Aceptar_ ".

— Concedido el uso de equipamiento de Nivel 2 — anunció la voz una vez más. La pantalla holográfica desapareció y la guantera se abrió hacia arriba, dejando a la vista su contenido. Adentro, había varios cilindros metálicos que no eran más grandes que un celular de última gama. Newt metió el torso por la ventanilla para tomar dos de los cilindros y Tina tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás en su asiento para que no la chocara. El aroma a colonia cítrica y cigarrillos invadió los sentidos de la Inspectora, quién apretó los labios en una línea hasta que él salió del auto nuevamente.

— Usted puede guiarme con mi dispositivo de rastreo — le dijo él, señalando su propio reloj pulsera — ¿El mapa que le envió su amiga incluye la zona de abajo?

Tina presionó varios botones en su reloj pulsera mientras Newt accionó una pequeña palanca que había en uno de los cilindros que tenía en la mano. En seguida, el cilindro creció de tamaño y se convirtió en un garrote, el cuál soltó algunos chispazos eléctricos azulados. El otro cilindro tenía una lente en una punta, era la linterna.

— No, pero puedo usar el mapa disponible en nuestra base de datos —. Un mapa nuevo apareció en la pantalla de la Inspectora. Tenía un plano de la estación de subterráneo anexada al mapa de aquella zona. En su pantalla, se veía un punto rojo en dónde se encontraba parado Scamander —. Los datos del plano son viejos, pero se pueden usar todavía.

— Bien, bajaré.

Newt se dirigió hacia la boca del subterráneo y bajó por las escaleras a la oscura estación. En su mano derecha, llevaba el garrote y en la izquierda, levantada a la altura de sus ojos, llevaba la linterna encendida.

La escalera terminaba a la mitad de un corredor y tanto para un lado como para el otro, sólo veía bolsas de basura, fierros oxidados, cartones y bultos de dudosa procedencia. Poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta, se adentró en la penumbra.

— ¿Ve a alguien por ahí? — preguntó la voz de Tina desde su reloj pulsera.

— No veo a nadie.

Caminó hasta el final del corredor, hacia la izquierda de donde había entrado y giró en una esquina. Encontró otra escalera, más corta, por la cual también descendió. El aire allí debajo estaba viciado y no ayudaba que la única luz proviniera de la linterna del Ejecutor. Se encontró con una fila de molinetes dónde los pasajeros solían pasar sus tarjetas para pagar sus boletos. Sin dudarlo, cruzó esa fila de un salto.

— Scamander... Atrás... calle... — dijo la voz distorsionada de la Inspectora en su reloj pulsera. Newt chasqueó la lengua. Seguro había mala señal allí debajo.

— Repita lo que dijo, Inspectora, no la escuché bien — pidió él.

////

En el auto, Tina seguía los pasos de Newt sobre el mapa.

— Scamander, en la parte de atrás, hay un callejón sin salida. De la vuelta — repitió la mujer, pues aparentemente Newt no le había entendido —. De la vuelta... De la vuelta... ¿Scamander, me escucha?

El punto que representaba a Newt seguía caminando en la misma dirección, aunque de acuerdo al mapa, tendría que haberse chocado con una pared.

— Momento... ¿Qué está pasando? — susurró Tina, genuinamente asustada en cuanto vio que el punto rojo en su pantalla comenzó a moverse más allá del callejón — ¡Scamander! ¡Scamander! ¡Conteste! ¡Demonios!

Pero él no le contestaba, evidentemente se había perdido la comunicación entre ellos.

////

— ¿Inspectora? ¿Me repite lo que dijo? — insistió Newt, deteniéndose para oír mejor su reloj pulsera.

— Le oigo alto y claro. Siga hacia adelante, por favor — dijo la voz de la Inspectora, esta vez sin distorsión. El Ejecutor dejó salir un suspiro. Por un momento, creyó que la comunicación se había cortado.

Eventualmente, Newt llegó hasta el borde de la zona de espera. Iluminando hacia abajo, pudo ver los viejos rieles de la vía del subterráneo.

— Llegué hasta la vía — anunció el hombre al reloj, esperando indicaciones — ¿Qué hago, Inspectora?

— Es una vía de abandonada, por favor, revise los vagones — respondió la voz en su reloj. Newt siguió el recorrido de los rieles con la linterna y vio que había un viejo tren cerca. Buscó alguna puerta que estuviera abierta, pero parecía estar todo cerrado. Finalmente, llegó hasta la locomotora, que tenía una escalera de mano soldada contra el vagón, la cual conducía a una abertura en el techo.

El Ejecutor chasqueó la lengua otra vez. Algo andaba mal, pero debía seguir revisando. Saber que Tina lo estaba siguiendo por su dispositivo de rastreo le hacía sentir más tranquilo. Accionando la palanca del garrote que llevaba, hizo que volviera a su tamaño original y se guardó el cilindro en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sujetando bien la linterna, de un salto, se colgó de la escalera para subir. Fue entonces cuando deseó no haberlo hecho. Sin previo aviso, el tren se puso en marcha.

Si no se cayó, fue porque había alcanzado a agarrarse bien fuerte de la escalera. El viento, añejo y despiadado, le daba de lleno en el rostro, levantándole los rizos castaños hacia atrás y haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos.

— ¡Inspectora! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! — gritó Newt a su reloj pulsera. Ella lo estaba cuidando desde afuera ¿O no? La mujer tendría que haber visto que su posición ahora se estaba alejando a gran velocidad.

— Es una vía de abandonada, por favor, revise los vagones — respondió la voz de la Inspectora, muy tranquila.

— ¡Carajo!

Ahora lo entendía. Esa no era la voz de la Inspectora, era un programa de voz que sonaba como ella. Habían intervenido su comunicación, seguramente cuando la voz de la mujer se había distorsionado al principio. Habían tenido razón, era una trampa.

El tren no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse pronto y era peligroso que siguiera colgado de un costado. Newt terminó de subir la escalera y buscó la abertura que había visto en el techo, para deslizarse dentro de la locomotora.

Allí no estaba tan oscuro como afuera pues el tablero de la locomotora tenía varias luces encendidas, así que se guardó la linterna en bolsillo del pantalón, junto al cilindro que ya había guardado antes. En la silla del conductor, había una persona. Newt se puso en guardia, listo para luchar con quien fuera hasta que se dio cuenta de que la persona tenía las manos atadas por detrás de la espalda. Cuando la miró mejor, vio que era una mujer que tenía la cabeza tapada con una funda de almohada y estaba vestida solamente con un camisón de dormir, descalza. El cabello rubio y largo le caía por la espalda.

El Ejecutor se acercó a ella con sigilo y le quitó la funda de la cabeza. Era la amiga de la Inspectora, la señorita Camomilla White. Más temprano, Tina le había mostrado una fotografía de ella cuando le contaba toda la situación, así que la reconoció de inmediato.

Por suerte, la mujer no estaba inconsciente aunque en cuanto lo vio, empezó a retorcerse en la silla, muy asustada. Evidentemente, pensaba que él era el secuestrador. Deprisa, él hizo aparecer su identificación holográfica de su reloj pulsera y se la mostró.

— No te preocupes, soy un detective del Departamento de Seguridad Pública — dijo, con suavidad. La chica miró la identificación y luego lo miró a él, temblando. Entonces, se calmó un poco —. Vengo a ayudarte.

— Ah...

— Voy a desatarte, no temas — murmuró Newt, poniéndose detrás de la chica y desatando la cuerda que sostenía sus muñecas.

— Gracias.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó el Ejecutor a pesar de que ya lo supiera, pero quería mantener a la chica tranquila.

— Me llamo Camomilla... Camomilla White.

— ¿Eres amiga de Porpentina Goldstein?

— ¿Conoces a Tina? — quiso saber ella.

— Sí. Soy su... compañero — respondió él, inseguro de por qué se había trabado a la mitad de la oración.

////

Para cuando el resto del equipo llegó hasta la entrada de la vieja estación de subterráneo, ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Tina había perdido la comunicación con Newt. Ahora Barebone y Graves estaban revisando la boca del subterráneo mientras el Inspector Theseus los supervisaba y Rosier, por su parte, estaba con una pequeña laptop en su regazo, sentada en el cordón de la vereda, tratando de seguir la ubicación del Ejecutor perdido.

— No se puede bajar más lejos de la escalera — anunció Graves, saliendo de la boca con Barebone pegado a sus talones —. Está todo inundado. Por el olor, parece agua cloacal mezclada con residuos químicos. No creo que sea conveniente avanzar desde aquí.

— Scamander bajó por esas escaleras y fue caminando hacia la izquierda, yo lo vi — insistió Tina, rascándose la ceja —. Luego de que se cortara la comunicación, definitivamente siguió avanzando mucho más lejos del final del callejón. Parecía que había atravesado la pared.

— ¿No será que su reloj pulsera está averiado, Inspectora? — cuestionó Barebone, cruzándose de brazos.

— Puede que haya habido un problema de software, no de hardware — intervino Rosier, sin despegar los dedos del teclado de su laptop —. Esta área ha sido reformada repetidas veces, así que puede ser que la información disponible en la base de datos no coincida con los planos actuales. El mapa que la Inspectora Goldstein usó debe ser viejo.

Tina sintió que esa explicación la señalaba de forma acusadora. El Inspector Theseus, con quien había discutido el día anterior, se paró frente a ella y la observó por encima de sus lentes, rebajándola con la mirada.

— ¿No es usted la ha sido engañada aquí, Inspectora Goldstein?

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Le dio permiso a Scamander para que bajara solo, lo que significa que usted no lo estaba supervisando allá abajo y ahora su paradero es desconocido. En otras palabras...— Theseus alzó una de sus cejas, parecía estar disfrutando ser cruel con ella —. Toda esta situación puede que haya sido simplemente un plan de él para escaparse. Después de todo, él es un criminal latente ¿O no?

Le había explicado toda la situación a Theseus cuando llegó allí con el resto del equipo, incluyendo toda acerca de lo que había pasado con su amiga, y aun así, a él no le tembló el pulso para acusar a Scamander y hacerla quedar mal. Ella tenía la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido. Estaba por abrir la boca para gritarle, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, pues Graves intervino.

— Eh... Inspectora... — se anunció el hombre. Theseus se giró sobre sus talones y se fue a ver lo que estaba haciendo la Ejecutora Rosier —. Supongamos que confiamos en su navegador y el mapa que usted vio...

— Yo sé lo que vi — contestó ella de inmediato. Estaba a la defensiva, pero no le importaba. Si a Newt le ocurría algo, sería su culpa y no estaba lista para tener que lidiar con eso. Iría a ayudarlo, no le importaba como. 

— Lo sé, señorita. Y yo le creo — le aseguró Graves, alzando ambas manos de forma cordial —. Iba a preguntarle en qué dirección se fue Newton ¿La señal de su dispositivo de rastreo mostraba algún movimiento extraño?

Ella meditó unos momentos.

— Bueno, después de atravesar la pared del callejón, empezó a moverse en línea recta, muy rápido.... ¡Debe haberse subido a algún tipo de vehículo! — Las piezas comenzaban a unirse en su cabeza —. Rosier ¿Puede buscar si hay una línea subterránea en esta zona que vaya del sur hacia el norte?

— Un momento... — La Ejecutora buscó lo que le pidieron tan rápido como pudo. En su pantalla, un nuevo plano apareció sobre el plano que Tina había visto más temprano. Lo que parecía ser un callejón, era una entrada hacia las vías del subterráneo. Scamander debía de haber ido hacia allá —. Parece que sí hay una línea. Aunque esta en particular, no funciona desde hace... sesenta años.

////

Hacía más de media hora que el tren seguía avanzando sin detenerse. La chica, libre de sus ataduras, seguía sentada en el asiento del conductor, pero ahora estaba envuelta en la chaqueta de cuero de Newt, que se la había prestado para que se cubriera. Mientras tanto, habían estado charlando acerca de su actual situación.

— ¿Entonces tú no le enviaste ese mensaje a la Inspectora Goldstein?

— No. Lo último que recuerdo es haberme ido acostar. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta por mi vestuario. Cuando desperté, ya estaba aquí —. Camomilla se pasó la mano por el cabello, nerviosa — ¿Qué está pasando, señor detective? ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!

— Alguien te secuestro mientras dormías y te trajo aquí. Puede que te hayan drogado para que no te despertaras, tendrás que ir al hospital en cuanto volvamos — le explicó él.

— ¿Pero por qué me secuestraron?

— Creo que te usaron como carnada para atrapar a la Inspectora Goldstein... Aunque... No creo... — Newt apretó un botón en su reloj pulsera y, desde la pantalla holográfica, volvió a reproducir su última llamada, ya que tenía habilitada la configuración para que todas sus llamadas se grabaran por si acaso. 

— Es una vía de abandonada, por favor, revise los vagones — dijo la grabación.

— ¿Esa es Tina? — preguntó Camomilla, reconociendo la voz.

— Suena como ella, es una imitación de voz de muy buena calidad —. El hombre acomodó la información en su cabeza —. Creí que quien te hubiera secuestrado iba detrás de la Inspectora. Pero pensándolo mejor, la otra persona sabía que la Inspectora no bajaría a la estación sin que antes bajara alguien más. Su objetivo no es ella. El objetivo soy yo.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos más en silencio, mientras que Newt le daba vueltas a la situación en su mente y Camomilla se aferraba a los bordes de la chaqueta prestada para calmar su ansiedad. Entonces, el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha.

— Se está deteniendo... ¡¿Qué es eso?! — exclamó la joven, señalando detrás de él. La puerta de la locomotora se había abierto sola.

— Deben querer que nos bajemos.

Newt bajó del tren primero, saltando hasta el suelo. Luego, ayudó a Camomilla a bajarse.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — murmuró ella, contemplando el lugar. El lugar era amplio y había una sola luz encendida detrás de ellos sobre una puerta de metal oscura. Detrás del tren, se veían al menos cuatro rieles más, por lo que esa debía ser la terminal de esa línea del subterráneo. Newt intentó llamar a Tina con su reloj pulsera, trató de enviarle un mensaje y luego quiso ver su ubicación en el GPS, pero en los tres casos obtuvo la misma notificación en su pantalla holográfica: _"Fuera de línea_ ".

— La red está bloqueada aquí — declaró el hombre, haciendo desaparecer la pantalla —. Venga, señorita. Sólo nos queda la puerta.

— ¿Querrán que entremos ahí? No sabemos lo que hay — dijo Camomilla, con un ligero temblor en su voz. Él suspiró.

— Tener que hacer lo que ellos quieren me molesta, pero...

Un ruido extraño interrumpió lo que decía. Ambos se volvieron hacia las vías. Habían escuchado muchos pasos susurrando más allá de lo que alcanzaba la luz, como si hubiera criaturas espeluznantes correteando por ahí.

— Parece que no hay opción más que avanzar.

Ignorando su propio temor, tomó a Camomilla del brazo y ambos atravesaron la puerta metálica que estaba frente a ellos. Cuando lo hicieron, Newt alcanzó a escuchar que lo que acechaba en la oscuridad se acercaba corriendo. Sin dudarlo, cerró la puerta de un portazo detrás de él y movió el picaporte de tal forma que quedara trabada. Lo que había afuera chocó con violencia contra la puerta, causando una gran abolladura en el centro.

— ¡¿Qué era eso?! — gritó Camomilla, asustada.

— Parecía un perro de metal, era un robot — murmuró Newt, que lo había visto un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta. El perro seguía golpeando con fuerza y viendo las abolladuras que estaba causando en el metal, parecía que iba a tirar la puerta pronto. Tenían que salir de allí — ¡Sígueme!

Otra vez, él tomó el brazo de la chica y empezó a correr, alejándose de la puerta. Estaban en un estrecho y oscuro pasillo que terminaba en una escalera empinada. La bajaron a toda velocidad, encontrando un segundo pasillo de aspecto industrial al final. Lo recorrieron sin detenerse a tomar aire y este finalizaba abruptamente en la salida a un enorme cuarto de calderas. El calor allí era agobiante, pero aun así, siguieron avanzando.

Sin soltar a Camomilla, Newt se sacó la linterna del bolsillo del pantalón, la encendió y estudió aquella sala. Además de las cuatro inmensas calderas que alcanzaba a ver, había varias columnas metálicas de diversas alturas, las cuales desprendían extraños vapores cada tanto. Vio pequeñas estructuras de metal acomodadas de forma vertical que formaban caminos intrincados pero ninguna de ellas alcanzaba al techo, que estaba tan lejos que ni siquiera alcanzaba a verlo. De forma errática, pudo ver incluso varios barriles de hierro ubicados junto a cada columna. Eso no había sido dejado allí por accidente, era evidente que alguien lo había hecho a propósito. Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

 _—_ ¿Qué es este lugar? — se preguntó el Ejecutor, en voz baja.

Entonces, se dio cuenta. La sala era circular, vio la curvatura de las paredes a lo lejos aunque había partes que no distinguía bien, pues la luz no alcanzaba hasta ellas. Estas paredes tampoco alcanzaban el techo, pero sí formaban una especie valle en la sala. Y arriba, entre las paredes y el techo, había barandillas.

 _"Es como si fuera un anfiteatro"_ pensó.

////

Newt Scamander no estaba equivocado. Aquel lugar era una fortaleza subterránea y el propietario era el mismísimo Torquil Travers, presidente de la Constructora Corporativa Ministerio. Legalmente, él había comprado esos terrenos para hacer una urbanización subterránea, pero lo cierto era que ese proyecto se encontraba en una pausa indefinida, pues le había encontrado mejores usos a esos terrenos.

Él se encontraba allí en ese momento. Estaba asomado en una de las barandillas, con un rifle en sus manos, unas gafas para ver en la oscuridad y uno de sus dos perros robóticos junto a él. Al lado del perro, estaba Gellert Grindelwald, observando hacia el centro de la sala de calderas con unos binoculares especiales para la oscuridad.

— Todo ha ido acorde al plan hasta ahora, señor Grindelwald — dijo Travers, muy entretenido desde que había visto que Newt entraba en aquel lugar —. Y parece que entienden en qué tipo de situación están. Cuanto más lista es la presa, más divertida es la caza.

— Parece que será un juego digno de ver — murmuró Grindelwald, centrando su visión en el Ejecutor, quien ahora estaba recorriendo la inmensa sala con la señorita White pegada a sus talones.

— ¿Por qué no participa en la cacería para variar? — le ofreció Travers.

— No, gracias. Mi interés se centra en el resultado de la cacería. Pero por favor, disfrútelo en mi lugar. Lo mejor para mí será verlo todo desde un tercer punto de vista.

////

Newt vio que había un bulto sobre uno de los barriles de hierro que estaba a su derecha y se acercó. Era un bolso de gimnasio color azul. Al abrirlo, encontró un par de botellas de agua y muchos tubos pequeños de plástico.

— ¿Qué son? — preguntó Camomilla, viendo los tubos. Newt apagó la luz de la linterna y volvió a guardarla. Luego, tomó uno de los tubos y los dobló por la mitad. De repente, una luz fluorescente y azulada brotó del tubo.

— Son bengalas químicas — explicó el hombre y lanzó que la tenía en la mano lo más lejos que pudo con su brazo. La bengala cayó varios metros más adelante, la sala parecía no tener final. Primero había pensado que era enteramente circular, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. La parte por dónde ingresaron era redondeada, pero hacia dónde se dirigían ahora, parecía más un túnel que por partes iba hacia arriba y por partes hacia abajo. Necesitaban seguir moviéndose, si el sospechoso estaba allí con ellos, entonces debía de haber alguna forma de salir de ahí.

— ¿No sería mejor usar la linterna? — cuestionó la joven, mientras pasaban de largo la bengala que había en el suelo. El bolso de gimnasio con las botellas de agua estaba colgado en el hombro del Ejecutor.

— Si llevas una fuente de luz en medio de la oscuridad, el rastro de luz revelará tu posición, es más fácil que otros te vean. Pero si vamos dejando las bengalas en el suelo, podemos marcar los lugares donde ya hemos estado, en el caso de que terminemos dando la vuelta en algún punto.

Otra vez, Newt dobló una bengala por la mitad y la arrojó hacia adelante. El espacio se estrechaba en la cercanía aunque parecía expandirse más adelante. Era difícil imaginarse cómo hubiera sido ese lugar si tuviera la iluminación adecuada para verlo todo. Ambos siguieron caminando, lanzando una bengala a la vez. Pasaron varios minutos.

— ¿Entonces el trabajo de Tina siempre es así de peligroso? — quiso saber Camomilla, en un susurro.

— Últimamente se ha puesto bastante feo.

— Que mal... Debí haberme tomado más en serio sus preocupaciones.

— ¿La has visto preocupada? — preguntó él, sin dejar de ver hacia adelante.

— Sí, siempre que salíamos a tomar algo con otra amiga, Tina estaba cansada. Asumimos que sólo estaba durmiendo mal o que estaba muy ocupada... No sabía que este tipo de cosas podía pasar en su trabajo.

— Bueno, trabaja como detective. Está expuesta al peligro todo el tiempo, pero no puede discutir detalles de su trabajo con los civiles — explicó Newt. Camomilla suspiró. Parecía que realmente se sentía culpable.

— ¿Y qué hay de Tina? ¿Está haciendo un buen trabajo?

— La Inspectora... — El Ejecutor se perdió unos momentos en sus pensamientos. Según su punto de vista, Tina estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Era confiable, aportaba mucho a las investigaciones y ambos congeniaban bastante bien. Sin embargo, Tina era una Inspectora inusual. Para empezar, ella consideraba a los Ejecutores como iguales, lo cual le traía muchos conflictos en su labor, especialmente con el Inspector Theseus. Y apenas hacía un mes que había empezado a trabajar. Aun así, Newt tenía fe en ella. Porque la había visto en acción y la había escuchado hablar y comprendía como era la justicia para una persona como ella.

— ¿Sí?

— La Inspectora es de las mejores que he visto — declaró el hombre —. Ella comprende de forma intuitiva lo que significa ser una detective. Creo que lo que realmente necesita esta sociedad es más gente como ella.

— Ella era así también en la escuela — comentó Camomilla, hundiendo la cara en la chaqueta de Newt —. No importaba cuál fuera el problema, una vez que ella intervenía, todo se solucionaba. Siempre me pregunté si todas las personas que tienen el Psycho Pass tan claro como el de ella serán iguales a Tina. Un momento...

— ¿Qué?

— Señor detective ¿No será usted el subordinado del que Tina siempre me cuenta?

— Depende de qué sea lo que te haya dicho.

— Que no sabe cómo manejarte o cómo lidiar contigo.

Él se sonrió.

— ¿Con que eso es lo que ella anda diciendo de mí? Pues... ¡Momento!

Newt estiró el brazo para evitar que Camomilla siguiera caminando. Tomó la linterna de su bolsillo e iluminó más adelante. El pasillo hacia dónde había arrojado la bengala seguía, pero para llegar hasta allá, debía cruzar varias trampas de hierro que había en el suelo. Si alguno de los dos las pisaba, bien podría despedirse de sus talones.

— Hay trampas, hay que volver sobre nuestros pasos y buscar otra salida — dijo él y se giró sobre sus talones. La joven hizo lo mismo.

Volvieron siguiendo el camino de bengalas que habían dejado y en uno de los laterales que aquel interminable pasillo, vieron otra abertura, así que continuaron su recorrido por allí.

— Hay algo sobre ese barril — le avisó Camomilla, señalando con el dedo. Newt lo iluminó con la linterna. Era un bolso de gimnasio, igual que el que habían encontrado con el agua y las bengalas. Ambos se acercaron y esta vez, fue ella quien sostuvo el bolso para ver qué había dentro. No obstante, en el momento en que tocó el bolso, un pitido electrónico invadió el silencio. El bolso tenía un pequeño dispositivo de seguimiento. Pasos metálicos se acercaron desde detrás de ellos.

— ¡Carajo, aquí viene! — se quejó Newt. En un parpadeo, arrancó el dispositivo de seguimiento del bolso y lo arrojó al suelo, tomando a Camomilla del brazo y comenzando a correr hacia adelante — ¡No vayas a darte la vuelta!

La dirección que tomaron por el miedo a la criatura que venía detrás de ellos los llevó a otra sala del mismo aspecto que la que habían visitado primero. Quizás habían dado la vuelta ya o quizás el sitio era mucho más grande de lo que se habían imaginado. Entonces, vieron a un hombre vestido muy elegante con un rifle a la distancia. Este sonreía, con sus gafas nocturnas bien puestas sobre los ojos.

— ¡Para acá! — gritó él, haciendo que Camomilla se agachara hacia un costado justo cuando un disparo iba hacia ellos. El balazo dio de lleno en una pared de roca y varios pedacitos de esta saltaron por todas partes. Se desviaron hacia el centro de la sala, que estaba lleno de columnas de distintos tamaños. Otro estallido seguido de pared de roca rompiéndose les indicó que les habían vuelto a disparar.

Newt y Camomilla siguieron su camino, corriendo agachados, para que las columnas les sirvieran de refugio. Terminaron ocultos detrás de dos barriles de hierro que estaban justo en una esquina que se formaba entre una columna y una extraña estructura de cemento.

— ¡Había una persona allí! ¡Nos disparó! — exclamaba la joven, tratando de recuperar el aliento. A su lado, Scamander hacía lo posible por mantener la mente serena. Tenía que proteger a la joven y tenía que salir de allí pronto.

— Ahora entiendo qué es lo que pretende — murmuró Newt, pensando en voz alta —. Nos está cazando. Somos su diversión.

— ¿Cazando?

— Esos perros metálicos que vimos. Son drones de caza. Sirven para que la presa corra y se canse. Al final, el cazador es quién da el tiro de gracia.

— ¿Entonces...somos la presa? — preguntó Camomille, con los ojos llorosos y abrazándose las piernas. Scamander la tomó por los hombros y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

— No entres en pánico. No tengas miedo. Tenemos que mantenernos tranquilos. Cuando más miedo tengamos, más estaremos a su merced — le dijo, con el tono más sereno que le salió.

— Está bien, me calmaré.

— ¿Dónde está el bolso que tomaste antes?

— Lo tengo aquí, no lo he soltado.

— Dámelo.

Camomille le dio el bolso a Newt. Dentro, sólo había una especie de radio vieja de mano, aunque tenía un parlante y un micrófono incluido.

— ¿Qué es? — quiso saber ella.

— Es un comunicador portátil. Se puede usar para contactar con el exterior, usa las ondas de radio y no está conectado a la red, la cual está fuera de servicio aquí.

— Eso significa que podemos pedir ayuda ¿Verdad? — murmuró Camomilla, sin ocultar la alegría en su voz. Él revisó el aparato y chasqueó la lengua.

— Le falta la antena y la batería — explicó Newt. Un sonido de pasos lo puso en alerta y le hizo señales a la chica —. Baja la cabeza.

Un perro de caza estaba pasando cerca de su escondite, pero todavía no los había encontrado. El Ejecutor tuvo una idea. En cuanto el perro se alejó un poco, le comunicó sus ideas a la joven.

— Quédate aquí escondida hasta que vuelva ¿Sí? Yo distraeré al perro.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Vi dos perros de caza allá afuera. Uno con el cazador y otro en la retaguardia. Tengo que encargarme de al menos uno de ellos, o nos van a rodear y será nuestro fin. Sólo debes quedarte aquí sin hacer ruido y todo saldrá bien.

— Está bien.

Newt se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el cilindro que se transformaba en un garrote eléctrico tras accionar una pequeña palanca que tenía en el costado. Luego, tomó aire y se salió del escondite, en busca de uno de los perros de caza. Su instinto de supervivencia era lo único que lo guiaba, por lo que su mente registraba cada movimiento que hacía para luego recordar cómo volver. Sabía que si cualquiera de los perros escuchaba sus pasos, irían a su encuentro y eso era lo que buscaba. No obstante, estaba seguro de que quién fuera que lo estaba cazando, tenía gafas para ver en la oscuridad, lo cual le daba una cierta desventaja. Teniendo eso en cuenta mientras corría, el Ejecutor no se quedó quieto ni a la intemperie por más tiempo del que fuera necesario, sino que se resguardaba contra las esquinas de las estructuras que estaban dispersas por el lugar o los distintos barriles que se iba cruzando.

Escuchaba los pasos de uno de los perros siguiéndolo. Bien. Newt se arrojó contra una pared y repentinamente cambió de dirección. El perro chocó de lleno contra la pared, abollándose la cara. Scamander no se quedó para ver si el perro se había descompuesto, pues escuchó otro par de pasos muy cerca. Era el cazador. Volvió a cambiar de dirección y se agachó contra un barril. Dos disparos pasaron cerca de él. No podía quedarse ahí. Se alejó más, prestando mucha atención a cada sonido que hubiera a su alrededor.

Un perro apareció a su izquierda. Newt pegó un salto hacia atrás, esquivándolo, pero cuando el perro se giró para seguirlo, él se le subió encima, como si fuera a montarlo. El perro trató de derribarlo, pero Newt fue más rápido. Había tomado el garrote y con todas sus fuerzas, lo clavó en la unión entre el cuello y la cabeza, dándole una descarga. Los circuitos del perro se iluminaron y él alcanzó a soltarlo antes de que la descarga también le afectara. Entonces vio algo pegado en el lomo del perro. Era un objeto rectangular, muy delgado y pegado con una cinta. Era la batería del comunicador que había encontrado antes.

Aquello confundió un poco sus ideas. Era obvio que había un cazador allí, que había armado todo aquel teatro para matarlo. Pero si lo que quería era eso, no tenía sentido que le dejara herramientas que podía usar para pedir ayuda. No. Tenía que haber alguien más metido en ese sádico juego. Otro disparo, aunque más lejano, le recordó que todavía no estaba a salvo. Se guardó la batería del comunicador en el bolsillo del pantalón y regresó con cautela hasta dónde había dejado a Camomilla, pero esta vez se esmeró en no hacer ruido, para no alertar ni al perro que quedaba ni al cazador.

— ¡Señor detective! — exclamó Camomilla, al verlo volver.

— El comunicador, dámelo — pidió él. La chica se lo entregó y, en seguida, Newt le puso la batería. Entonces, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza — ¡Sígueme! ¡Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí!

Ella se puso de pie y corrió detrás de él.

— Pude derribar con uno de los perros... — le contó Newt, mientras encendía el comunicador —. Ahora sólo necesitamos la antena.

////

El señor Travers seguía caminando en la oscuridad, en busca del Ejecutor y la jovencita que iba con él. En su oído, tenía puesto un auricular y un micrófono que lo comunicaba en tiempo real con Grindelwald, quien observaba todo desde una cómoda posición en las barandillas superiores.

— Bueno, claramente el Ejecutor es una presa muy especial — le dijo Travers.

— Puede que sea una presa, pero hasta las presas pueden tener dientes afilados — le contestó Grindelwald, del otro lado de la línea —. O quizás provenga de la familia de los caninos y por eso sus dientes sean tan afilados.

— Señor Grindelwald, tengo una pequeña consulta.

— Dígame.

— ¿Ha añadido algún juego extra en esta operación sin consultármelo?

Hubo una pausa. Travers no podía verlo, pero supuso que Grindelwald sonreía.

— Cuando un hombre enfrenta el miedo, su alma es puesta a prueba. Lo que había nacido para buscar, lo que había nacido para conseguir... Todo eso ya no importará. Se revela su verdadera naturaleza —. Grindelwald hablaba con un júbilo inusual en su voz —. Y estoy muy interesado en eso.

— ¿Acaso se está burlando de mí? — se quejó el cazador.

— No sólo estoy interesado en la naturaleza del Ejecutor. Su naturaleza también me interesa mucho, señor Travers — comentó el otro, como si nada —. Se enfrentará a algo imprevisto. Un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. Quiero ver qué hace usted. Quiero que usted también revele su verdadero ser. Espero que esa sea la emoción y el entretenimiento que ha estado buscando todo este tiempo.

— Mmm... — Travers estiró su boca en una cruel sonrisa —. En eso tiene razón. Aunque debo decir que no me afecta mucho la costumbre que tiene usted de mirar todo por encima.

El cazador se aferró con mayor fuerza a su rifle y siguió a su perro de caza en la oscuridad, que había empezado a correr de repente. Grindelwald, que todo lo veía desde su posición con sus binoculares para la oscuridad, se corrió el cabello blanco de la frente.

 _"Ahora hay que ver si Scamander comprende el significado de este juego"_ pensó sin evitar volver a sonreírse.

////

— Creo que... ya no puedo... no puedo seguir corriendo ¡Ni siquiera tengo zapatos! — soltó Camomilla, jadeando en voz baja. Se habían detenido junto a una columna para tomar aire luego de tanta corrida. Ella estaba acuclillada en el suelo, todavía envuelta en la chaqueta de Newt, mientras este tenía la mirada perdida en la nada — Señor detective... ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Lo siento — se disculpó él, prestándole atención —. Estaba pensando en algo.

— No te quedes así en silencio... Das miedo cuando estás callado. Aunque no entienda lo que piensas, dilo en voz alta. No tolero este silencio — le pidió la chica. Newt se encogió de hombros. No podía culparla por tener miedo.

— Bueno... Estaba pensando en que atrajeron a la Inspectora Goldstein, usándote a ti como cebo, pero supieron que sería yo quien bajaría a buscarte. Ya tenían todo planeado cuando prepararon esta cacería.

— Pareciera que ellos buscan divertirse contigo ¿O no? — observó Camomilla. En su rostro, que hasta ahora sólo había mostrado distintas expresiones de miedo, se pintó una buena cara de frustración —. Yo sólo fui el cebo ¡Sólo soy alguien a quién arrastraron en esto! ¿No es así?

— Exacto — contestó Newt, sin hacer caso al enojo de la chica. A pesar de todo, no podía molestarse con ella, era una simple víctima de algo más grande —. Tu papel en este plan debió haber terminado en el momento en que le enviaste ese mensaje a la Inspectora, dándole la ubicación de la estación del subterráneo.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— Que no comprendo para qué te dejaron en el tren — dijo él, mirándola con genuina compasión. La mirada de la joven se suavizó y su expresión de enojo fue reemplazada por una de desconsuelo.

— Quizás me dejaron en el tren porque querían que te fuera más difícil huir. Eres un detective, no dejarías atrás una civil, aunque fuera una carga para ti — murmuró Camomilla, aferrándose a los bordes de la chaqueta de Newt. Su voz se volvió apagada —. De hecho, te estoy retrasando ahora mismo. Si yo no estuviera aquí, sería más fácil que te escaparas ¿Verdad?

Newt corrió la vista y volvió a fijarse en la nada. Ya se había dado cuenta de adónde intentaba llegar la chica, pero la dejó seguir hablando igualmente y siguió buscando alternativas para que ambos escaparan juntos en su mente.

— No pasa nada, señor detective. Haz lo que quieras. No me enojaré si me dejas aquí, te lo prometo —. Camomilla se abrazó a sí misma.

— No digas esas cosas. Vamos a salir juntos de aquí. Es más... — Newt miró el comunicador portátil, que seguía encendido en su mano. Si tan sólo tuviera la antena... Claro, ahora lo entendía —. La cacería...no es un juego unilateral. Al darnos el comunicador y la batería, quien sea que organizó esta parte, me está diciendo que yo también puedo ganar este juego. Me está poniendo a prueba. Apostaría que abandonarte al principio del juego o no, también es parte de la prueba. Siento que debe ser lo más importante.

Entonces, Newt la volvió a mirar, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado por alto, pero Camomilla seguía cubierta en su chaqueta. Una idea loca cruzó por su cabeza y debió haber puesto una mirada bastante extraña porque ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué miras tanto?

— Quítate la ropa — le pidió él, aunque eso sonaba incluso peor.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Así que eso estabas pensando! — exclamó Camomilla, con recelo.

— Necesito que te quites el camisón ¡Vamos! ¡Tiene que haber algo oculto en la poca ropa que traes!

— Pero...

— ¡Si quieres salir de aquí con vida, hazme caso! — espetó Newt, apretando la mandíbula. Ella no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que obedeció. Le dio la espalda, muy sonrojada, dejando caer la chaqueta prestada al suelo. Luego, se levantó el camisón y se lo lanzó al Ejecutor.

Él tomó aquella prenda y la examinó con sus manos, sintiendo cada fibra y costura. Decepcionado, no encontró nada y volvió a observar a la chica, quién ahora estaba sólo en ropa interior.

— ¿Y ahora qué miras? — preguntó ella, aunque probablemente sabía la respuesta.

— ¿Esa es la ropa interior que usualmente llevas? — contestó él, tratando de facilitar las cosas.

— ¡Por supuesto que...! No, esto no es mío — dijo Camomilla, mirándose el sostén que llevaba, el cuál parecía demasiado grande para su cuerpo —. Ni siquiera me queda, alguien me lo cambió.

— Necesito que me lo des — pidió Newt. Esta vez ella no protestó. Estaba muy incómoda y muy nerviosa para seguir quejándose.

— Mira para el otro lado, por favor.

El Ejecutor hizo caso y fijó sus ojos en sus propias manos.

— Ten — le avisó la joven, apoyándole el sostén en la mano y volviéndose a poner el camisón rápidamente. Él revisó aquella prenda también. Notó una costura suelta en la parte inferior de la copa y la abrió.

— Aquí está — sentenció, sacando la antena de dónde debería haber estado el aro de metal que sostiene la copa —. La última pieza para ganar estaba escondida contigo. Aquí está la antena.

Newt otra vez veía una luz al final del camino. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel horrible mundo subterráneo, pero la esperanza de salir era algo que aún no lo había abandonado.

////

Lo cierto era que el Ejecutor Scamander llevaba más de tres horas desaparecido. La Inspectora Goldstein, el Inspector Theseus y el resto de los Ejecutores del equipo habían llegado a la terminal de la línea del subterráneo que pasaba por la estación de la que partieron su búsqueda. Habían tenido que bajar unas escaleras, pero con las luces y los droides de la policía, eso fue pan comido. Ahora se encontraban en el andén de la terminal y, si bien parecía que no había nada de mucho interés al principio, luego notaron que el tren que había allí había sido usado recientemente.

— Hay marcas en esta puerta — señaló Credence, mostrándoles a todos una puerta metálica que estaba entreabierta —. Parecen...

— Parecen dientes — confirmó Graves, alzando ambas cejas.

— Scamander estuvo aquí, estoy segura — susurró Tina, en voz baja.

De pronto, la historia que ella les había contado a todos ya no sonaba tan loca. Incluso Theseus tuvo admitir que había algo raro en la forma en la que Scamander había desaparecido más temprano. La Ejecutora Rosier estaba a cargo de la computadora, la cual ahora estaba conectada a un droide para obtener señal de internet.

— ¿Pudo descubrir qué hay detrás de esa puerta? — le preguntó el Inspector, luego de varios minutos en los que ella estuvo tecleando sin parar.

— Hay mucha interferencia en esta zona, parece que las redes están bloqueadas y nuestro rango de conexión es limitado — dijo ella, alzando la vista por un momento.

— ¿De dónde viene la interferencia? — cuestionó Tina.

— Del suroeste. Si me baso sólo en lo que arroja el mapa actual, detrás de la puerta no hay nada — declaró Rosier. Aquello sonaba decepcionante.

— Entendido. Estableceremos una base de operaciones aquí. Entraremos a ver qué hay adentro y llevaremos droides para no quedarnos sin señal en nuestros relojes pulsera y nuestros _Dominators_ — empezó a ordenar Theseus —. Recuerden no confiar en lo que diga el mapa. Vayan con cuidado y busquen cualquier posible salida. Además, en cuánto vean a Scamander, dispárenle con el _Dominator_. Ya le preguntaremos después qué ocurrió.

— ¡Pero aún no sabemos e a ciencia cierta si él huyó! — se quejó Tina, volviendo a sentirse enojada con su colega.

— El Sistema Sybil lo decidirá —. Theseus parecía inflexible —. Si no ha cometido ningún delito, entonces su _Psycho Pass_ seguirá igual que antes y el _Dominator_ sólo lo paralizará.

— Pero si ha querido escapar, su _Psycho Pass_ estará elevado y el _Dominator_ lo matará ¿O no, señor Thess? — razonó Credence, corriéndose los rizos de la cara y poniéndoselos detrás de la oreja. Lucía como si estuviera contando un chiste de humor negro — ¡Qué despiadado!

— No se puede engañar al escáner. Nos mostrará las verdaderas intenciones de Scamander — sentenció el Inspector, encogiéndose de hombros. Tina no daba crédito a sus oídos.

— ¡¿Está diciendo que le parece bien matarlo?! Disculpe que lo traiga a colación pero... ¡Usted era su amigo! ¿Verdad? — le espetó ella, sin modular el tono de su voz. No exageraba, estaba furiosa.

— Si Scamander acaba muerto el día de hoy, no será culpa de nadie más que de usted y su incapacidad para supervisarlo correctamente. Si hubiera tenido bajo control a Scamander desde que le pedí que lo vigilara para que no hiciera estupideces, nada de esto hubiera pasado en primer lugar.

Aquello fue como un golpe en la cara. Tina no supo cómo contestar, porque por más que sonaba muy duro y frío de su parte, las palabras del Inspector no estaban tan lejos de la verdad. Ella había indagado en el pasado de Scamander. Ella lo había instado a seguir investigando. Ella lo había seguido a ver al profesor Kama. Ella confiaba en Newt. Y si Newt realmente se había escapado a propósito, entonces era su culpa por haberlo dejado bajar solo a la estación del subterráneo. Una oleada de remordimiento le revolvió el estómago y su mirada se clavó en sus zapatos.

— Supongo que entenderá entonces lo que se siente que alguien muera debido a su propia incompetencia.

Y con aquellas palabras, Theseus dio el asunto por sentado, pues Tina ya tenía la culpa pintada en todo el rostro.

— Oiga, Inspector... — intervino Graves, acercándosele a Theseus por la espalda. De pronto, hizo algo que nadie anticipó. Usando su mano biónica sujetó al Inspector por el cuello de su abrigo, levantándolo del suelo, como si estuviera hecho de papel —. Ya dejó claro su punto, Inspector ¿Qué tal si deja a la Inspectora tranquila? ¿No le parece que está siendo demasiado macabro con la novata del equipo?

Luego, con otro movimiento sencillo, lo revoleó hacia un costado. Todos los demás contemplaron la escena con la boca abierta. Theseus chocó contra uno de los droides, pero aterrizó de pie, con una mortificada expresión de vergüenza en el rostro mientras que Graves sólo le sonrió con diversión. Durante los próximos segundos, el aire podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Entonces, el reloj pulsera de todo ellos empezó a sonar con una llamada entrante.

— ¡Es Scamander! — exclamó Rosier. Todos atendieron y escucharon la voz del Ejecutor, mientras que Theseus se acomodaba los lentes y Tina sentía que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Graves y Barebone, si bien no hicieron comentario alguno, tenían expresiones de absoluta satisfacción por el estado actual de su situación.

— Reciben mi señal ¿Verdad?

— Scamander, estamos en la terminal de la línea de la estación en dónde desapareciste — le contestó Tina, sin ocultar la alegría en su voz.

— Yo también llegué ahí ¿Cruzaron la puerta metálica?

— No, todavía no.

— Código 108, estamos escapando del secuestrador y tengo una civil conmigo. El sospechoso se encuentra armado, envíen refuerzos de inmediato.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Envíen todos los droides que tengamos a mano ahora! — les ordenó Theseus, que ya se había recuperado de su pequeño momento de bochorno y estaba listo para seguir liderando el equipo.

— Pero no sabemos el recorrido, Inspector — le hizo saber Rosier.

— ¡Ponlos en modo automático! Saldrán en forma aleatoria — dijo él —. Tenemos que asegurarnos que al menos uno de los droides lo encuentre.

— Entendido.

— ¡Los demás! ¡Tomen sus _Dominators_ y entremos! — ordenó Tina, sosteniendo su propia arma.

En menos de un segundo, dejaron que varios droides cruzaran la puerta metálica y luego entraron los Ejecutores a la cabeza, con ambos Inspectores cerrando la comitiva.

 _"Resiste Newton"_ pensó Tina, dándose aliento para continuar. Sentía que su corazón latía a toda velocidad y que todos sus sentidos se agudizaban mientras corría hacia adelante, adentrándose en la oscuridad. 


	13. 11. El santo al final del pasillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¡Scamander! — gritó Tina, corriendo hasta él, con Graves pegado a sus talones — ¡Graves! ¡Está herido! ¡No se mueve!

****_ Capítulo 11. El santo al final del pasillo _ ** **

Los estrechos pasillos detrás de la puerta metálica parecían no terminarse nunca. Era una suerte que el equipo policial tenía droides, los cuáles iluminaban el camino. Sin embargo, Tina sabía que Scamander no había tenido un droide cuando pasó por allí más temprano, por lo que seguramente había hecho todo aquel trecho a oscuras. Ella ignoró el remordimiento que la carcomía por dentro en cuanto todos llegaron al final y entraron en lo que parecía una sala de calderas muy modificada. A simple vista, el lugar parecía inmenso y las luces no alcanzaban ni de cerca para iluminarlo todo.

— Vamos a tener que separarnos — dijo ella, buscándole sentido a aquella sala.

— Inspectora Goldstein, llévese a Graves con usted y busque a Scamander. Barebone, Rosier y yo buscaremos la fuente de la interferencia de la señal y la destruiremos — ordenó Theseus.

— Entendido.

En seguida, ambos grupos se separaron en direcciones opuestas.

— Siendo honesto, no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo — soltó Theseus por lo bajo. Rosier y Barebone lo escucharon con atención. El Inspector solía pensar mejor cuando decía lo que estaba en su mente en voz alta —. Una fuerte de interferencia que bloquea las señales externas, un área subterránea que según nuestros registros no existe y Scamander pidiendo refuerzos de repente...

— No hay duda de que es algo bastante serio, señor Thess — comentó Credence, con el semblante más serio que de costumbre —. Usted también oyó su voz cuando nos llamó.

— Sí...

— Es la primera vez que escucho a Newt hablando así. Sonaba realmente desesperado.

Por su parte, Graves y Tina sólo corrían, es busca de su compañero. Hacía mucho calor allí debajo, por lo que ella se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó al suelo, quedándose con su usual camisa blanca y su blazer negro. Se sintió más confiada. Encontraría a Scamander y lo salvaría, costara lo que costara.

////

Newt seguía escondido con Camomilla, quien se había vuelto a poner su chaqueta.

— Vendrán a ayudarnos — le había dicho para tranquilizarla, pero lo cierto era que aún estaban en peligro. A lo lejos, oyó que alguien recargaba un arma. El cazador estaba cerca. Pero eso no era lo único que se oía. Escuchó el sonido de algo deslizándose. Igual de alocada que todas las ideas que había tenido ese día, otra similar cruzó por su mente.

— Camomilla, no te muevas, ya vengo — dijo y se lanzó a correr antes de que ella le contestara. Sus pasos atrajeron a lo que se estaba deslizando. Era un droide de la policía. Si este lo veía, se quedaría cerca y el cazador no podría atacar sin ser detectado.

////

En otro sector de aquel tenebroso lugar, Credence Barebone iba caminando cautelosamente con un _Dominator_ en la mano y un droide a su lado. Iba solo, pues su equipo también había decidido separarse para cubrir más terreno. De pronto, vio un maletín abierto en el suelo, justo en frente de él. Cuando se acercó a mirarlo con curiosidad, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un dispositivo de pulso electromagnético.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Te encontré! — exclamó, contento. Levantó la pierna derecha y le asestó una fuerte patada a aquel dispositivo — ¡Toma esto!

El dispositivo se apagó a la segunda patada. Luego, el muchacho presionó su reloj pulsera y notó que la señal ya no estaba interferida. Estaba conectado a la red.

 _"Soy genial"_ pensó, sonriente y muy satisfecho consigo mismo, yéndose a buscar al Inspector Theseus. 

////

Newt todavía no había regresado con Camomilla, estaba muy ocupado haciendo que el droide policial lo siguiera. Un pitido electrónico en su reloj pulsera le avisó que había vuelto la señal. Entonces los demás se habían deshecho de la interferencia. Ahora esperaba a que pasara otra cosa, la cual ocurrió luego de un par de minutos corriendo hacia todos lados. El otro perro de caza que andaba merodeado por allí empezó a seguir al droide, atraído por su luz. Perfecto, eso era justo lo que él quería.

Tomando un buen impulso, Newt corrió hacia el droide y se deslizó en el suelo, esquivando al perro. Los droides siempre venían equipados con un _Dominator_ de repuesto, entre las muchas cosas que cargaban. Sin dudarlo, el Ejecutor abrió el compartimiento interno del droide y tomó el arma.

— Validando usuario de _Dominator_ de repuesto, Ejecutor Newton Scamander — dijo la voz robótica del _Dominator_ en su mente, a la vez que el perro de caza avanzaba peligrosamente hacia él. Mientras el arma se conectaba a la red, Newt tuvo que rodar sobre su espalda para evitar la mordida fatal de los colmillos de acero del perro de caza. Se puso de pie de un salto y apuntó.

— Nivel de amenaza del objetivo ha sido actualizado. Modo Descomposición.

La boca del _Dominator_ se abrió y un fuerte destello azul le dio de lleno al perro de caza, haciéndolo estallar en pedazos. Newt dejó salir un fuerte suspiro de alivio. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aire durante todo ese tiempo. Lo había logrado, se había deshecho de ambos perros y ahora estaba armado. Aun así, la situación todavía no había terminado. Tenía la ventaja, pero aun no estaba a salvo. Escuchó un roce cerca de su posición, por lo que no se tomó un segundo más y empezó a correr. Fue una suerte que lo hiciera, porque un segundo después, un balazo le pasó por el borde del rostro, haciéndole un corte en la mejilla. Si no se hubiera movido, le hubiera dado en la cara.

Terminó buscando refugio detrás de un barril de hierro. Estaba tan concentrado en mantenerse con vida, que no le molestó que la herida en su rostro sangrara.

 _"Por el tiempo que tarda entre disparo y disparo, ha de tener un antiguo rifle de caza... Sí, con cañón doble"_ meditó el hombre, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse sereno.

////

Travers estaba enfadado. No sólo había perdido sus dos perros de caza, sino que había visto los droides policiales merodeando por la zona. Le agradaba la adrenalina en situaciones inesperadas, era una emoción que le hacía sentirse verdaderamente con vida. Pero no le gustaban las situaciones en dónde él no era quién controlaba el peligro. Lo peor era que el Ejecutor que le habían concedido para cazar no era una presa fácil, fácilmente podría ser un cazador igual que él. Eso lo enfurecía y lo emocionaba al mismo tiempo. Era una emoción muy confusa.

— ¿Ya lo notó? — resonó la melosa voz de Grindelwald en el auricular —. Es una pena, Travers, pero el tiempo se ha acabado. El distorsionador de señal que habíamos colocado ha sido destruido. Ya no estamos ocultos. Pronto, los del Departamento de Investigación Criminal lo encontrarán.

— Bueno... — concedió Travers, cambiando los casquillos usados de su rifle —. Soy un hombre viejo y he visto a mucha gente morir. Supongo que de esto se trata la vida al fin y al cabo. Una lucha eterna contra la muerte.

— Entiendo. Supongo que querrá salir de este lugar entonces.

— Me siento más vivo ahora que hace tres horas y siendo que lo único humano que queda en mí es mi cerebro, debe ser algo que debo celebrar. Ya no puedo huir como un cobarde — contestó Travers y estiró la boca en una extraña mueca —. Lo siento, Grindelwald. Pero prefiero luchar hasta el final. Sea cual sea.

— Le advierto que esto ya no será un juego si está involucrada la policía.

— Lo sé y lo comprendo. Pero quisiera enfrentarme a Scamander ahora. No como un cazador y una presa, sino como duelistas. Realmente considero que estamos en el mismo nivel.

Grindelwald sonrió. Admiraba a ese viejo ciborg, tenía ideales interesantes. Pero era evidente que ya no lo convencería de retroceder. Se acomodó los binoculares y los enfocó en Travers, quién estaba de pie en la oscuridad, sujetando el rifle y se veía como un estoico y respetable caballero ¡Qué paradigma!

— Además, señor Grindelwald — siguió —. No creo que usted haya alterado los resultados de mi cacería sólo para verme huir con el rabo entre las patas ante la primer dificultad ¿No es así?

— Perdería mi admiración por usted si lo hiciera, Travers. No se preocupe, yo seré testigo de su vida hasta el final. Sea cual sea.

////

Newt volvió a correr. Oyó el sonido del rifle siendo recargado. Venía otro disparo. Y luego ocurría otra vez. Empezaba a predecir los movimientos del cazador. Cada vez que el otro se frenaba a recargar, Newt lo buscaba con la mira del _Dominator_ , pero el cazador siempre se escondía detrás de un barril o una columna y no podía dispararle. El Ejecutor comenzaba a sentir dolor en las piernas. Llevaba demasiado tiempo corriendo en estado de tensión, el sudor le caía por la espalda y ya tenía la boca seca. No sabría cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar. De golpe, el rostro de la Inspectora Goldstein surgió ante sus ojos. Por alguna extraña razón, se la imaginó llorando su muerte.

 _"No puedo hacerle eso"_ pensó, apretando los dientes. No quería hacerla llorar. Sabía que se culparía por haberle pedido ayuda para buscar a Camomilla. Tenía que salir vivo de allí, por Tina. Debía resistir pues sabía que ella y los demás estaban cerca. Debía resistir.

Asomó la cabeza por el borde una columna y otro disparo le pasó cerca del hombro, rasgando su camisa. Newt gruñó, pero ignoró aquel dolor pues el cazador había quedado expuesto.

— Coeficiente de Criminalidad, mayor a 300. Modo Eliminador Letal.

Disparó el _Dominator_ y el destello de luz azul le dio en el brazo al cazador. El Ejecutor hubiera esperado que el pulso del Dominator se metiera bajo la piel de su agresor y le hiciera estallar como ocurría siempre, pero eso no ocurrió. En cambio, sólo estalló el brazo del cazador y cuando lo hizo, en lugar de sangre, salió de él un líquido color ámbar. Newt se dio cuenta de que el agresor no era completamente humano, tenía partes robóticas. Aquel segundo de confusión tuvo un precio bastante caro. El cazador había sujetado el rifle con su mano sana y le había disparado inmediatamente.

Newt sintió el balazo darle por encima de la cadera y soltando un sonido ahogado, cayó hacia atrás, de espaldas. El cazador lo siguió, tratando de equilibrar bien el rifle teniendo un brazo menos. Sin embargo, cuando este llegó adónde había visto a Newt caer, no lo encontró.

— ¿Dónde estás? — preguntó en voz alta, mirando hacia todas partes. No lo veía. Seguro se había movido tan rápido que no lo había visto esconderse. Travers siguió avanzando, barriendo el lugar con la mirada. Veía la sangre en el suelo, así que el Ejecutor no debería estar demasiado lejos. Empezó a ver cada vez más barriles, seguro que se había escondido detrás de uno de esos.

Escuchó un golpe en un barril a su izquierda. Se detuvo en seco y apuntó su rifle hacia dónde había oído el sonido. Pero no se encontró con Scamander. Estaba la señorita Camomilla White, sosteniendo un comunicador portátil con su mano. Travers lo entendió en seguida.

La chica había golpeado el comunicador contra el barril para llamar su atención. Scamander estaba detrás de él, apuntándole con el _Dominator_. Esta vez, el disparo le dio de lleno en la espalda. El cuerpo del cazador reventó, como lo haría un vaso de cristal al caer al suelo. Lo único que quedó luego del impacto, fue un cerebro y una médula desparramados sobre un líquido de color ámbar. Camomilla soltó un grito al ver aquella estrafalaria escena.

— ¡Señor detective! ¡Su plan funcionó! — exclamó Camomilla. Newt, al darse cuenta de que había acabado con el cazador sonrió y de pronto, se sintió mareado y débil. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por la herida en su cintura. La joven se arrodilló junto a él y trató de sostenerlo, preocupada.

— Perdón... Por haberte pedido que hicieras algo tan peligroso. Una vez que salgamos de aquí, asegúrate de recibir terapia psicológica ¿Sí? No queremos que tu _Psycho Pass_ se eleve. Viste cosas que no debías ver — le recomendó Newt, tratando de fingir que no le dolía su herida, pero se le agotaba el aire mientras hablaba.

— Está bien, señor detective. Estuviste increíble ¡Me salvaste! ¡Hasta tengo ganas de ser Ejecutora ahora!

— No digas tonterías... yo... — La visión de Newt se volvió borrosa. No, no quería perder el conocimiento. Sus párpados se cerraron. Sintió que caía de costado, Camomilla ya no lo sostenía. Escuchó un sonido metálico. Algo sonó como si una cerradura se cerrara. No. Algo andaba mal. Debía despertar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara contra el suelo y que estaba tendido de lado. Ya no sostenía el _Dominator_ en su mano y apenas podía mantenerse despierto. 

— ¡Suéltame! — gritaba Camomilla, tratando de zafarse de unas esposas que le habían puesto. Junto a ella, había otro hombre, que la sostenía fuertemente por el brazo. Era alto y de cabello blanco. Aunque nunca le había visto el rostro y estaba medio inconsciente, Newt lo reconoció al instante, incluso tenía la vista borrosa. Era Grindelwald. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Grindelwald le sonrió. Sus ojos, uno azul y otro castaño, brillaron con malicia en la oscuridad.

— ¿Sabes? Me hubiera encantado sentarme y hablar contigo hasta el amanecer. Para conocernos mejor. Pero no te ves muy bien ahora — le dijo Grindelwald, mirándolo con arrogancia. El Ejecutor entendió. Toda aquella espantosa cacería había sido planeada por él para evaluarlo —. Hasta la próxima, señor Scamander.

El hombre se fue caminando con Camomilla, quien ya no protestaba ni se resistía, pues Grindelwald le apuntaba con el rifle que el cazador había estado usando hasta ese momento. Newt movió las manos y trató de sujetar su _Dominator_ para dispararle, pero había perdido demasiada sangre y ya no podía moverse. Hacía tres años que buscaba a Grindelwald para vengar a su amigo Jacob Kowalski. Y ahora lo tenía ahí, a menos de un par de metros de distancia, yéndose muy tranquilo. Pronto, Newt dejó de moverse y sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse.

////

Las dimensiones de aquella sala subterránea eran confusas. Por momentos parecían caminar en bajada, otras veces en subidas. Había pasillos, escaleras cortas, barriles de hierro, estructuras de cemento más altas y paredes que no llegaban al techo. Tina y Graves caminaban junto a su droide, buscando cualquier vestigio del Ejecutor Scamander.

— No baje la guardia, señorita — murmuró Graves, mientras daban vuelta en una esquina —. No sería suficiente con sólo decir que todo esto es muy sospechoso.

— Hay marcas de disparos en varios paredes. No lo entiendo — dijo ella.

— Parecen de una escopeta o un rifle — comentó el hombre, chasqueando la lengua —. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que vi indicios del uso de un arma de fuego. No son tan fáciles de conseguir.

— Podrían ser de colección. Hay gente que las tiene bien guardadas. Aunque también deberían conseguir la pólvora y las balas —. Entonces, Tina vio algo en el suelo iluminado por las luces del droide — ¡Graves, allí hay sangre!

— Hay más adelante, vayamos por allí.

" _Scamander_ " pensó Tina, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras seguía el rastro de sangre con Graves. Oyeron que una mujer gritaba. No eran palabras claras, pero evidentemente estaba asustada.

— Camomilla... — susurró la Inspectora, tratando de aguzar más el oído para descubrir de dónde provenía ese sonido. Parecía venir desde más adelante, así que iban en la dirección correcta. Apuraron el paso.

— ¿Y esa voz? — le preguntó Graves.

— ¡Creo que era mi amiga, la que desapareció anoche!

Ambos avanzaron otro trecho más, sin perder de vista la sangre en el suelo. Así, se toparon con Newt. Estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo, con el brazo estirado hacia adelante y su _Dominator_ a unos pocos centímetros de sus dedos. Debajo de él, había un gran charco de sangre.

— ¡Scamander! — gritó Tina, corriendo hasta él, con Graves pegado a sus talones — ¡Graves! ¡Está herido! ¡No se mueve!

— Hay que darlo vuelta, ayúdeme.

Con cuidado, voltearon a Newt y lo dejaron boca arriba. Tenía un corte en la mejilla, otro en el hombro, pero la herida principal parecía estar en el abdomen. El pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad y cuando Tina le sostuvo el rostro para acomodarle la posición de la cabeza, sintió que tenía la piel muy fría.

— ¡Está helado!

— Tiene heridas de bala sobre la cintura, si tenemos suerte, quizás no tenga ningún órgano importante herido — dijo Graves, que le había levantado la camisa para ver de dónde salía tanta sangre — Señorita ¿Usted sabe primeros auxilios?

— Tengo la teoría, pero no la práctica, señor Graves — admitió ella, sintiendo que su voz le temblaba.

— Entonces lo haré yo, no te preocupes.

El hombre se puso de pie y abrió el compartimiento interno del droide, para sacar una caja que decía _"Kit de primeros auxilios"_ en un logo tallado en el centro de la tapa. Mientras él sacaba los elementos de la caja, Newt movió la boca y frunció el ceño. Había recuperado la consciencia. 

— ¿Scamander? ¿Scamander, me oyes? — preguntó Tina, poniéndole la mano en la mejilla para hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

— Hay... — susurró él, en voz baja mientras fruncía más el ceño, intentando levantar los párpados.

— ¿Hay? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Otra persona... — dijo el Ejecutor y consiguió abrir los ojos. El verde intenso lucía apagado y tenía las esquinas llorosas. Newt alzó el brazo sano y señaló por encima de su cabeza —. Él... se llevó a tu amiga... por allá.

Entonces el grito que había escuchado antes sí era de Camomilla. Su amiga estaba en peligro.

— Graves lo va a cuidar ¿Sí? Todo saldrá bien... — le aseguró Tina en voz baja y se puso de pie, empuñando con más fuerza su _Dominator._

— Primero, hay que detener esa hemorragia y... ¿Qué hace, señorita?

— Ejecutor Graves. Iré en búsqueda de la rehén. No deje morir a Scamander, es una orden — sentenció y se fue corriendo en la dirección que Newt le había marcado.

— ¡Inspectora! ¡No puede irse sola! ¡No...! Ah... ¡Carajo! — se quejó Graves, que no podía simplemente dejar que Newt se desangrara allí mismo. El hombre empezó a curar las heridas de su compañero lo más rápido posible, así podría ir detrás de la Inspectora cuanto antes.

— No puede ir sola... — murmuró Scamander, al borde la inconciencia.

— Lo sé, pero es terca. Casi tan terca como Theseus. Tengo que limpiarte, esto te va a doler, Newton.

////

Credence había logrado reunirse con el Inspector Theseus y con Rosier para informarles que él se había deshecho del dispositivo que causaba la interferencia de la señal. Luego, empezaron a moverse en busca del resto del equipo. No había dudas de que todo el caso era un gran misterio, desde quién había secuestrado a la amiga de la Inspectora hasta la razón por la cual habían hecho que Scamander terminara allí.

— Este lugar... — murmuró Theseus, mirando alrededor —. Es como un campo de batalla... No, como una arena.

— Hay indicios de balazos por todas las paredes, vi muchos rastros de sangre seca — confirmó la Ejecutora Rosier, levantando las cejas.

— No creo que hayan sido sólo tres o cuatro personas, creo que quién que usa este lugar, ya debe haber matado como a cien personas — dijo Credence, que miraba con curiosidad cada cosa con la que se iban cruzando en la penumbra. Más adelante, se veían luces de droides que seguían moviéndose por la zona.

— ¿Y por qué atraer a Scamander hasta aquí abajo? — Theseus volvía a pensar en voz alta. Credence se encogió de hombros y fue Rosier quién le respondió.

— ¿Puede que sea un asesino serial? ¿Y que Scamander haya sido una víctima aleatoria entre tantas? ¿O quizás tiene algún motivo específico en contra de él?

— Puede que piense que es sólo un juego — dijo Barebone, pensando que, en cuanto saliera de allí, tendría que pasarse otro nivel de su videojuego favorito en su tablet. Rosier y Theseus lo miraron sin entender lo que había dicho —. Ah, claro, ustedes no juegan porque son viejos...

— Dinos que significa lo que dijiste o te golpeo la cara — amenazó Rosier. Credence le sacó la lengua.

— Me refiero a que, desde que bajamos a este lugar, no sé... Tengo la sensación de que estoy en una típica arena que hay en los juegos shooters en línea. De esos donde inician todos los personajes en una arena y gana el último que queda vivo. Hasta hay barandillas para espectadores allá arriba.

El muchacho señaló hacia arriba y no mentía. Más alto que las paredes aunque no tan cerca del techo, pues no se veía, había varias barandillas de metal. Ese lugar estaba armado para que hubiera testigos de lo que ocurría.

— ¿Un shooter... pero con seres humanos reales? — se preguntó el Inspector, sin ocultar la indignación en su voz. Aquel crimen lo asqueaba cada vez más.

— Quizás no le importa que sean humanos — razonó Rosier y antes de que nadie más pudiera decir otra cosa, sonaron sus relojes pulsera. Graves los estaba llamando.

— ¡Aquí Sabueso 1! ¿Alguien me escucha?

— Habla Cazador 1. Diga — respondió Theseus — ¿Cuál es la situación allí?

—Tengo a Sabueso 2 aquí. Está tan malherido que me sorprende que siga con vida.

— ¿Dónde están?

— Acabo de enviarle mi posición en tiempo real, chéquenlo en sus pantallas.

— Ya lo veo ¡Está cerca! — exclamó Barebone, viendo un punto rojo en el plano viejo de aquel lugar, en la pantalla de su reloj pulsera.

— El sospechoso se dio a la fuga con una rehén. Cazador 2 lo está persiguiendo. Está sola ¡Apúrense, por favor! — pidió Graves, con el tono intranquilo.

— Entendido, no se mueva de allí. Iremos a ayudarlos en seguida.

Theseus cortó la llamada y los tres empezaron a correr más rápido en dirección al punto rojo.

////

Graves se secó el sudor de la frente con el reverso de la manga de su camisa. Para estar más cómodo, se había quitado el saco y la gabardina y ahora estaban abolladas bajo la cabeza de Scamander, haciendo de almohadas. Por suerte, había conseguido frenarle su hemorragia, lo había vendado alrededor de su herida de bala y le había conectado una vía al brazo para transfundirle sangre. Sin embargo, Newt todavía tenía que ser atendido en un hospital, por droides médicos.

— Siento el cuerpo pesado, viejo. Cómo si no fuera mío — dijo Newt. Como ya no estaba desangrándose, ya no estaba tan mareado y estaba bastante lúcido.

— Bueno, la bala sigue dentro de ti. Pero no me tengo la suficiente confianza para sacarla. Si me llegara a temblar la mano, podría romperte una arteria y tendríamos un verdadero problema — explicó Graves, guardando los utensilios que había usado nuevamente en la caja de dónde los había sacado.

— ¿Dónde estará la Inspectora Goldstein?— preguntó el herido.

— Eso quisiera saber yo —-. Graves se había apoyado las manos en la cintura, como un padre decepcionado —. Se fue corriendo así nada más. Ya terminé de vendarte, creo que iré tras ella a ver dónde está.

— Yo también quiero ir.

— Estás herido.

— No me importa, todavía puedo luchar — insistió Newt, tratando de sentarse.

— ¿Acaso eres estúpido? — le reprendió Graves, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

— Pero...

Sin previo aviso, el más viejo le dio un cabezazo. Scamander no se lo había visto venir, así que quedó desplomado en el suelo, sujetándose la nariz pues sentía que la cabeza se le había partido en dos y su visión ahora era tremendamente borrosa.

— Perdón por hacerte eso, pero no quiero perder más tiempo contigo, estés herido o no — se disculpó Graves.

— ¡Ejecutor Graves!

A lo lejos, venían corriendo Theseus, Barebone y Rosier.

— Justo a tiempo — murmuró Graves, tomando su Dominator y enfilando hacia dónde la Inspectora se había marchado antes — ¡Oigan! ¡Vigilen a Scamander, no dejen que se levante! ¡Iré a buscar a la Inspectora!

— Ustedes dos — ordenó Theseus, dirigiéndose a los Ejecutores —. Revisen la zona, por favor.

Theseus vio cómo Graves se perdía hacia un oscuro pasillo, acompañado de un droide. Luego, vio a Newt tirado en el suelo, todavía sujetándose la cabeza mientras Barebone y Rosier se separaban es iban registrando aquella parte.

— Veo que trataste de levantarte estado herido ¿O no, Scamander? — le preguntó a Newt.

— Sí...

— Eres un testarudo.

— Igual que tú — se quejó Scamander.

— ¡Señor Thess! ¡Aquí hay algo! — le llamó Credence. Este estaba agachado junto a un montón de lo que parecían ser entrañas humanas, líquido ámbar y pedazos de maquinaria robótica.

— Parece que Scamander le disparó a alguien — observó Rosier, acercándose.

— Que el dron lo escanee ¿Quién es? — ordenó Theseus. La Ejecutora presionó unos botones en el droide y de este brotó una luz que cubrió aquellos restos. Pasaron unos segundos y todos tuvieron una notificación en su reloj pulsera.

— ¿Torquil Travers? ¿Él? — preguntó Vinda, sorprendida, leyendo la notificación en su pantalla.

— ¿Travers? ¿El presidente Travers? — repitió Theseus.

— ¿Y este viejo quién es? — quiso saber Credence.

— ¿Qué no ves las noticias del Ministerio de Sanidad Social, niño? — lo cuestionó su compañera.

— ¿Y por qué debería ver esa basura? ¡Es aburrido!

— Es un sujeto importante — intervino Theseus, antes de que los otros dos empezaran a pelear —. Tendremos que lidiar con mucho papeleo cuando esto termine.

////

La Inspectora Goldstein había dejado de correr. Había llegado hasta el final del pasillo que había tomado en un principio, el cuál iba en subida, y salió a una nueva sala. En esta sala había luz, que provenía de pequeñas lámparas colocadas a intervalos regulares en las paredes metálicas. Parecía una vieja sala de maquinarias y a Tina le recordó a las habitaciones que se muestran en las películas que se tratan sobre reactores nucleares. Un sendero metálico y con barandas conducía hasta el otro lado de la sala, que era claramente circular. Sin embargo, había varios senderos metálicos interconectados entre sí que seguramente llevarían a otras solas o a una posible salida. De forma perpendicular al sendero en el que ella estaba, aunque a unos cuatro metros de altura sobre su cabeza, había otro sendero metálico. En el centro, vio a un hombre de cabello blanco que sujetaba a Camomilla White con un brazo y un rifle de cazador con el otro. Se parecía al hombre de la fotografía que Newt le había mostrado, el cual sospechaban que se llamaba Grindelwald. 

— ¡Deténgase! — gritó Tina, mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de entender cómo era que ellos estaban arriba y ella estaba debajo. Quizás mientras corría por el pasillo anterior se habría saltado alguna abertura que conducía hasta ahí arriba. Ahora no importaba, tenía el _Dominator_ y eso sería suficiente para defender a su amiga.

El hombre se volvió para mirarla y también lo hizo Camomilla. Esta lucía asustada y muy cansada y estaba envuelta en una chaqueta masculina. Cuando Tina cruzó miradas con el hombre de cabello blanco, este no se inmutó. Es más, parecía estar dándole permiso para que siguiera hablando.

— ¡Soy del Departamento de Investigación Criminal! ¡Suelte su arma y entréguese! — exclamó ella, mostrando su identificación holográfica con una mano y sosteniendo el _Dominator_ con la otra.

Él no le contestó. Su única respuesta fue mover a Camomilla hacia adelante, colocándola entre la barandilla y su cuerpo. Tina apuntó su arma al rostro del agresor, tratando de que la mira no captara a su amiga.

— Coeficiente de Criminalidad menor a 100. Valor de 79,2. Objetivo inválido para ejecución. El gatillo permanecerá bloqueado — le dijo la voz cibernética en su cabeza. La Inspectora negó con la cabeza, aunque siguió apuntando ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Quizás el agresor usaba alguna droga que bloqueaba el estrés y así controlaba su _Psycho Pass_. No obstante, las personas que cometían crímenes estando bajo el efecto de esas drogas calmantes no se veían como el sujeto que tenía adelante. Ellos siempre se veían sudorosos, con la mirada perdida o desorbitada y actuaban de forma errática. El hombre de cabello blanco no se veía así. Se veía tan... tranquilo. Como si estuviera dando un paseo por un parque.

— ¡Tina, ayúdame! — soltó su amiga, dejando que varios lagrimones le cayeran por el rostro.

— ¡Espera, Camomilla! ¡Te rescataré en un momento! — respondió Tina, fingiendo tranquilidad. Sus ojos empezaron a merodear por la sala otra vez ¿Cómo podía hacer para subir al sendero en dónde estaban ellos? El hombre, mientras tanto, la miraba con curiosidad.

— Espera, a ti te conozco — musitó el hombre, al cabo de unos segundos —. Eres la Inspectora Goldstein ¿No es así?

— Así que tú eres el que involucró a Camomilla en todo esto ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

— Mi nombre es Gellert Grindelwald — se presentó él, estirando la boca en una cruel sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces admites que ese es tu nombre? — repitió ella, sorprendida.

— Ah... Veo que me conoces ¿Eh? No esperaba menos del Departamento. Entonces sí tienen alguna pista sobre mí.

La Inspectora apretó la mandíbula. Él se estaba burlando. 

— Hay varios cargos en tu contra por múltiples crímenes. Sabemos que tú los planeaste e incitaste a otros a matar. Ahora... ¡Baja ese arma y entrégate!

— Lo siento, eso no me apetece por el momento — respondió Gellert, inclinando la cabeza hacia el costado —. SI tienes que hablar conmigo, Inspectora, hagámoslo aquí y ahora. Me parece que ambos somos personas con vidas ocupadas ¿O no? Pero cualquier asunto creo que se arregla mejor charlando un poco.

— ¡Llegué hasta aquí! ¿Acaso piensas que vas a escapar?

— Te doy un consejo. Deberías esforzarte más en distraerme con la conversación. De esa forma, podrías ganar algo de tiempo hasta que lleguen el resto de tus compañeros. Es lo que un detective experimentado haría.

Entonces, Grindelwald se alejó de Camomilla unos pasos, soltándola y levantando el rifle de caza con ambas manos, apoyando la punta del cañón en el brazo de la joven. Tina estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento. Estaba segura de que cualquier cosa mala que él intentara, haría subir su _Psycho Pass_ y le dispararía sin piedad.

— Cuando te refieres a múltiples asesinatos ¿A cuáles te refieres exactamente? — cuestionó Grindelwald, alzando las cejas — ¿A los asesinatos relacionados con Henry Abernathy? ¿O a los asesinatos relacionados con Chastity Rogers?

— Lo sabía...

Grindelwald emitió una pequeña risita protocolar, lo cual hizo que la sangre de Tina hirviera bajo su piel.

— Verás, considero que la vida de la gente sólo tiene algo de valor cuando las personas actúan acorde a sus deseos — empezó a contar él —. Por eso, he estado preguntándole a mucha gente sobre todos esos deseos que tienen reprimidos en su interior y les he dado herramientas para liberarse. No es bueno reprimirse tanto, hace mal a la salud y causa infelicidad. Aunque sería mentira si dijera que no me divierte observar lo que hacen las personas con mi ayuda.

— ¡No te des tantos cumplidos! ¡Sólo eres un simple criminal!

— Claro, un criminal que comete crímenes. Entiendo... Y dime, Inspectora... ¿Cómo se identifica exactamente un crimen? ¿Cómo lo definirías tú? — Los dedos de Grindelwald se movían curiosamente alrededor del gatillo de su rifle — ¿Acaso te das cuenta de que algo es un crimen cuando esa arma que llamas _Dominator_ te lo dice? En otras palabras ¿Es el Sistema Sybil quién decide qué es un crimen y qué no lo es?

Tina trató de accionar el gatillo de su arma nuevamente pues Grindelwald había alejado un poco su cabeza de Camomilla, por lo que la mira lo enfocaría más limpiamente.

— Coeficiente de Criminalidad menor a 100. Valor de 49,2. Objetivo inválido para ejecución. El gatillo permanecerá bloqueado — anunció la robótica voz de su arma.

 _"No puede ser"_ pensó Tina, empezando a asustarse. El _Psycho Pass_ de Grindelwald no sólo seguía estando dentro de los límites de regulación, si no que había disminuido en treinta puntos. No tenía sentido. El hombre seguía hablando, ignorando la confusión de la mujer y los sollozos apagados de la rehén.

— Al analizar el campo de fuerza de un organismo vivo, leído por un escáner cimático, hoy en día se puede deducir cómo funciona la mente de una persona. Bien podría decirse que la ciencia finalmente descubrió el secreto detrás del alma humana y como resultado, nuestra sociedad se rige bajo el ojo del Sistema Sybil. Sin embargo, la voluntad de las personas no forma parte de la valoración de _Psycho Pass_ ¿Cuántos criminales latentes hay encerrados que jamás han cometido un verdadero delito, Inspectora?

Algo andaba mal. El _Dominator_ estaba registrando a Grindelwald como una persona de mente sana, como un civil común y corriente. Pero ella lo estaba viendo ahora mismos, sosteniendo un rifle contra su amiga. Tina no lo comprendía.

— ¿Qué rayos eres...? — murmuró, tensando los músculos del cuello.

— ¿Yo? Yo sólo quiero ser testigo del esplendor de las almas humanas, Inspectora. Quiero saber si las almas son algo verdaderamente digno de admirar —. El hombre se encogió de hombros sin soltar el rifle —. Pero si los seres humanos de este país basan sus vidas en lo que les diga el Sistema Sybil, sin siquiera considerar lo que realmente quieren ¿De verdad conservan algo de su valor? Ya sé, tengo una idea.

Y sin previo aviso, Grindelwald dejó caer el rifle a los pies de Tina.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— La idea de toda esta cacería era probar el valor del Ejecutor Newton Scamander ¡Y vaya que ese hombre vale la pena! Pero ya que estamos aquí y te acercaste a mí con tanta buena voluntad, te pondré a prueba a ti también, Inspectora.

— ¿Qué?

Todo ocurría más rápido de lo que su mente lo podía procesar. Grindelwald sacó otro par de esposas del bolsillo de su pantalón y esposó las esposas que ya tenía Camomilla en sus muñecas a la barandilla, forzándola a inclinarse hacia adelante.

— ¡Tina!

— ¡¿Grindelwald!? ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! — gritó Tina, alarmada, viendo que Grindelwald le quitaba la chaqueta de los hombros a su amiga y la dejaba solamente en un camisón de dormir.

— Te diré la verdad, Inspectora. Voy a matar a Camomilla White y tú me vas a observar — admitió él, haciendo una mueca muy altanera.

— ¡No te lo permitiré! — soltó ella, volviendo a presionar el gatillo del _Dominator_.

— Coeficiente de Criminalidad menor a 100. Valor de 48,5. Objetivo inválido para ejecución. El gatillo permanecerá bloqueado — dijo la voz del _Dominator_. Los brazos de Tina comenzaban a temblar ¿Cómo podía ser que el _Psycho Pass_ de Grindelwald siguiera descendiendo? ¡Acababa de admitir que iba a matar a alguien! — Inspectora Goldstein, si quiere detenerme, le aconsejo que arroje ese inútil pedazo de chatarra que tiene en las manos y trate de usar el rifle que le acabo de regalar, por favor. No estoy jugando, el rifle está cargado.

— Pero, tu _Psycho Pass_... tu _Psycho Pass_...

— ¿El _Dominator_ te dijo que mi Coeficiente de Criminalidad es el de un ciudadano respetable? — cuestionó él, sacando una brillante y antigua navaja de barbero del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta — ¿Así que el Sistema Sybil decidió eso por ti? Veamos ahora.

Grindelwald sujetó bien la navaja e hizo un movimiento hacia adelante con el brazo. Camomilla gritó, adolorida. Le acababa de hacer un corte superficial en la espalda. Temiendo el resultado, Tina volvió a accionar su _Dominator_.

— Coeficiente de Criminalidad menor a 100. Valor de 30,1. Objetivo inválido para ejecución. El gatillo permanecerá bloqueado.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué?!

— Yo tampoco sé por qué, Inspectora — respondió él, viendo la sangre de Camomilla en la hoja de su navaja con interés. Luego, acarició un mechón del rubio cabello de la joven que lloraba esposada —. Desde que el Sistema Sibyl se instauró en nuestra sociedad que me lo pregunto. Mi _Matiz_ de _Psycho Pass_ siempre ha sido blanco puro, jamás se ha oscurecido en todos estos años, ni una sola vez. Supongo que mi cuerpo y mis funciones vitales están programadas para decirme que mis acciones son propias de alguien sano y bueno. Y que es por eso que mi Coeficiente de Criminalidad es tan bajo ¡Qué más decir! Mi _Psycho Pass_ es tan bajo que yo bien podría ser un santo.

Grindelwald tomó el mechón de pelo que había estado acariciando y comenzó a cortarlo con la navaja, como si esquilara una oveja.

— ¡Detente, por favor! — rogaba Camomilla, sin dejar de llorar — ¡Ayúdame, Tina!

— ¡Camomilla! — exclamó Tina, otra vez intentando buscar la forma de salvar la situación.

— Ustedes no pueden medir mis pecados con esas armas, Inspectora. Creo que, si hubiera alguien realmente capacitado para juzgarme, son aquellos capaces de matar basándose en su propia voluntad y deseo — razonó el hombre, sin dejar de sonreírse. Tina comprendió a qué se refería y su vista se clavó en el suelo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, la Inspectora tomó el rifle de caza que estaba a sus pies. Lo tomó con una sola mano, apuntándole a Grindelwald, aunque no soltó el _Dominator_ que tenía en la otra mano.

— ¡Deja ir a Camomilla ahora mismo! ¡Si no lo haces, te voy a m...!

— Si no lo hago, entonces me matarás con ese rifle. Seré asesinado por la voluntad de una persona y no la de un _Dominator_. Ese final sería admirable, hasta poético — comentó Grindelwald, cortando otro mechón de la cabellera de Camomilla. El hombre entrecerró los ojos y observó atentamente a Tina — ¿Qué ocurre, Inspectora? Ahora siente la importancia de la vida humana en su dedo índice ¿Verdad? Es el peso de decidir algo por tu propia y libre voluntad, y no porque el sistema te lo imponga.

— Coeficiente de Criminalidad menor a 100. Valor de 18,7. Objetivo inválido para ejecución. El gatillo permanecerá bloqueado.

Tina estaba en una encrucijada. No quería que las palabras de Grindelwald la llevaran a cuestionar su propio comportamiento. Pero por otro lado, ahí estaba, intentando usar el _Dominator_ otra vez. Una vez Newt le dijo que ella nunca había matado a nadie, ni siquiera usando el _Dominator_ y que era su trabajo como Ejecutor, evitar que ella lo hiciera.

_"Un Inspector está demasiado cerca de la crueldad humana, para algunos, es más fácil descender hacia la oscuridad."_

Las palabras del Ejecutor resonaron en su mente. Tenía que dispararle a Grindelwald, eso parecía lo más lógico ¿Pero por qué tenía los brazos entumecidos y la mente revuelta?

— Descartes dijo que las personas incapaces de decidir son así debido a dos razones. Una es que sus deseos son muy grandes. Otra, es que les falta intelecto — siguió Grindelwald, moviendo su navaja de un lado hacia el otro, tentadoramente cerca del cuerpo de Camomilla —. Vamos, Inspectora. Sostenga bien el arma o no podrá disparar. 

Tina bajó el brazo del _Dominator_ y sostuvo mejor el rifle. Tenía el dedo en el gatillo, listo para disparar.

— Vamos, tire a matar, por favor — pidió él.

Dos disparos resonaron por toda la sala. Ella, que nunca había disparado un arma de fuego, así que recibió los latigazos de los disparos en todo el brazo izquierdo y tuvo que soltar el rifle, el cual cayó al suelo, todavía liberando humo del cañón. Sin embargo, ninguna de las balas le había dado a Grindelwald. Uno de los tiros había dado dos metros hacia la derecha de dónde él se encontraba parado y el otro había dado en la pared, mucho más arriba de la cabeza de su cabeza.

— Lamentable — murmuró Grindelwald, mirándola con desprecio.

Las piernas de la Inspectora temblaban y dio furtivamente dos pasos hacia atrás. La desesperación la invadió por completo. No podía hacer nada, estaba indefensa. Si hubiera podido subir hasta dónde estaban, si hubiera podido disparar el _Dominator_ , si hubiera sabido disparar un rifle. Pero no había podido hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

— Tina... — susurró su amiga, viendo que Tina le daba una mirada completamente devastada.

— Me has decepcionado, Inspectora Goldstein — dijo Grindelwald, tomando a Camomilla del cabello con su mano libre y estirándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡No! ¡Basta, Tina! ¡Tina!

— ¡Grindelwald, no lo hagas!

— Lo siento, pero tienes que aprender una lección.

— ¡Grindelwald, no! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!

— Arrepiéntete de tu impotencia y cae en la desesperación. Sólo entonces entenderás mis palabras.

Grindelwald levantó el brazo y colocó la navaja sobre el cuello de Camomilla. Tina, al borde del llanto, volvió a aferrarse obstinadamente del _Dominator_.

— Coeficiente de Criminalidad menor a 100. Valor de 0. Objetivo inválido para ejecución — empezó a decir la voz cibernética del revólver mientras que Grindelwald cerraba los ojos. Iba a hacerlo. La iba a matar y ya no había nada que Tina pudiera hacer para detenerlo —. El gatillo permanecerá bloqueado.

— ¡Tina! ¡Tina! ¡No! ¡Ayúdame!

— ¡DETENTE!

////

El Ejecutor Graves se encontraba en el pasillo oscuro que Tina había tomado más temprano cuando escuchó un alarido desgarrador a lo lejos. Era la voz de la Inspectora y estaba gritando desesperada.

— ¿Señorita? — se preguntó el voz alta y comenzó a correr en dirección al sonido que acababa de escuchar.

Cuando el pasillo se terminó y accedió a la otra sala, sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la luz, luego de tanto tiempo corriendo en la penumbra. La escena con la que Graves se encontró era cruel y lamentable.

La Inspectora estaba sentada a la mitad de un sendero metálico, dándole la espalda, con las rodillas flexionadas hacia adelante, como si sus piernas no hubieran soportado su propio peso y se hubiera desplomado hacia abajo. Sostenía el _Dominator_ entre sus manos, aunque este se encontraba con la punta apoyada contra el suelo. Sobre ella, en un sendero metálico que estaba más arriba, había una mujer esposada a la barandilla. Graves no podía verle la cara porque la tenía hacia abajo, pero el goteo de la sangre que golpeaba el piso justo debajo del cuerpo hizo que entendiera que estaba muerta. No parecía haber nadie más allí.

— ¿Inspectora? — la llamó Graves, acercándose con cuidado.

Ella no le contestó. Cuando por fin logró verle el rostro, vio que Tina llevaba una extraña expresión de aturdimiento. Los ojos oscuros de la mujer estaban fijos en el cadáver que goteaba sangre desde la barandilla, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y había rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— ¿Inspectora? ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó Graves, arrodillándose a su lado, para ponerse a su altura. Tina empezó a mover la boca y varios sonidos inentendibles empezaron a brotar de sus labios — ¿Cómo dice?

— No pude... no pude hacerlo... no... el _Dominator_... no pude... no — murmuraba en una voz muy baja y delicada, como si hablara consigo misma. Graves entendió que se encontraba en estado de shock y no servía de nada tratar de obligarla a hablar.

Le tomó un par de minutos, pero al final terminó haciendo que Tina se pusiera de pie y, ayudándola a caminar, saliera de ese lugar junto a él.

////

La próxima vez que Newt recuperó la consciencia, ya estaba afuera de aquel horrible mundo subterráneo. Lo supo, pues sintió un par de copos de nieve cayéndole sobre la nariz. Abrió los ojos y vio el cielo nocturno sobre él. Estaba en una camilla, con una manta sobre el cuerpo. Vio luces de sirenas policiales a su alrededor, por lo que asumió que el equipo había pedido refuerzos de otros equipos del Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Si aun se encontraban la calle, eso significaba que las pericias de la escena del crimen no habían sido finalizadas todavía.

Ya no sentía dolor en dónde le habían disparado, aunque sí tenía la mente embotada. Quizás lo habían sedado. A su lado, estaba el Inspector Theseus, chequeando unos datos en la pantalla holográfica de su reloj pulsera.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó el Inspector cuando lo vio despierto.

— ¿Dónde está la Inspectora? — quiso saber Newt, ignorando la pregunta. Theseus hizo una mueca incómoda — ¿Le pasó algo?

— Físicamente, está bien — contestó Theseus, señalando con la cabeza hacia un costado —. Lo demás, no lo sé. Está por allá.

Scamander giró el cuello cuanto pudo en busca de Tina. Ella estaba sentada en el capot de uno de los autos policiales, envuelta en una gran manta de lana que seguramente le habrían ofrecido los droides médicos. Con ella, estaba Graves, quién parecía muy apenado por la joven. Sin embargo, de tan lejos, no le veía la cara, sólo veía que tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, como si la mujer buscara desaparecer bajo la manta.

— Quiero hablar con ella, Thess. Por favor — pidió el Ejecutor. Theseus se encogió de hombros y llamó a Graves, pidiéndole que moviera la camilla de Scamander hasta dónde estaba la Inspectora. Cuando finalmente estuvo cerca de ella, vio que Tina tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo.

— Me quedé ahí y dejé que muriera... Me quedé ahí y dejé que muriera... Me quedé allí y dejé que muriera — susurraba la mujer, una y otra vez con la voz apagada.

— Inspectora...

Ella no pareció escucharlo y siguió murmurando para sí misma. Newt estiró su brazo sano y le tocó el hombro. Aquello pareció devolver a Tina a la realidad. Levantó la vista y cruzó miradas con él. Fueron un par de segundos en los que ella pareció estar aprendiendo a reaccionar otra vez. Entonces, su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de tristeza y grandes lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos. Su llanto era profundo y amargo.

— ¿Qué sucedió allá atrás? — le preguntó él, acariciándole la fría mejilla con el dorso de la mano sin importar que se mojara con sus lágrimas.

— ¡Lo vi, Newton! — exclamó Tina, entre sollozos — ¡Lo vi!

— ¿Quién era?

— Me dijo que se llamaba Gellert Grindelwald. Era el hombre de la foto que usted me mostró ¡Él planeo todo esto!

— ¿Entonces era él? —. Ahora Newt recordaba. Él también lo había visto justo antes de quedar inconsciente cuando le dispararon. Entre el disparo que había recibido y toda la sangre que había perdido, sus recuerdos todavía estaban algo desordenados — ¿Y qué pasó con él? ¿Qué pasó con tu amiga?

Tina se mordió el labio inferior con demasiada fuerza, sin dejar de llorar. Tenía una herida de bala en la cintura, pero Newt sentía que verla así le molestaba más.

— Él la mató. En frente de mí. Y no pude... Y no pude detenerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— El _Dominator_ no pudo juzgarlo. No entiendo cómo ni por qué... — dijo ella, negando con la cabeza —. El _Psycho Pass_ de Grindelwald era cero.

Aquella información golpeó a Newt como un rayo. No podía ser. Lo que la Inspectora le decía era...

— Imposible. 


	14. 12. La invitación del abismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ewt había estirado el brazo y la había sujetado suavemente de la muñeca. Tina se frenó de golpe, con la vista todavía clavada en la puerta. La Inspectora estaba actuando raro. Parecía como si hubiera venido a despedirse para siempre o algo así.

**_ Capítulo 12. La invitación del abismo _ **

El Inspector Coulter Theseus era reconocido por ser un hombre muy serio, respetuoso de la ley y terriblemente implacable con aquellos que rompían las reglas establecidas por el Sistema Sybil. Como tal, se sentía muy orgulloso de mantenerse en el rango de _Psycho Pass_ que le permitía funcionar como un Inspector, pues de esa manera sentía que contribuía a la sociedad como un protector de la ley.

Sin embargo, aunque muchos se sorprendieran, Theseus era también un ser humano y uno muy responsable, por lo que tenía un estricto cuidado de su salud mental. No lo diría nunca en voz alta, pero la idea de que su Coeficiente de Criminalidad se elevara por sobre los límites establecidos era algo que a veces le quitaba el sueño por las noches. Su padre era un criminal latente con un _Psycho Pass_ elevado y eso había arruinado su infancia y a su familia. No podía permitirse que eso le pasara a él también. En cierto sentido, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de poder llegar a ser un hombre mayor y jactarse de haber podido cuidar de su salud mental de forma apropiada todos esos años. 

Debido a esto, Theseus asistía a terapia psicológica de tres a cuatro veces por mes. Se encontraba ahora sentado en un sillón en el consultorio del doctor Ferguson, tomando una taza de té negro. El doctor, un hombre de más o menos su misma edad, leía el archivo de su paciente en una tablet. En este, había un historial de las consultas del Inspector Theseus, prescripciones, notas médicas y valores de su Coeficiente de Criminalidad a lo largo del tiempo. El del día de hoy el valor era 86,3. Theseus no lo dijo en voz alta, pero no le gustaba para nada que le faltaran menos de veinte puntos para alcanzar un _Psycho Pass_ de 100, que era el límite antes de ser considerado un criminal latente.

— A decir verdad, hoy se encuentra peor — dijo el doctor.

— Ya veo — contestó Theseus sin inmutarse.

— Su Coeficiente de Criminalidad ha subido en siete puntos desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿Ha tenido una semana estresante, señor Theseus?

— Ha habido algunos casos difíciles — comentó el Inspector, recordando todo el papeleo y trabajo que tenía pendiente todavía del último caso al que se enfrentó su equipo de investigación.

— Lamento decirle que este valor es algo que no podemos ignorar. Si continúa subiendo, me veré obligado a informar a la Oficina de Seguridad Pública al respecto.

— Lo entiendo, es lo que debería hacer según las reglas. He estado intentando aliviar el estrés mediante dispositivos terapéuticos. He tomado medicamentos aprobados por el Ministerio de Sanidad.

— Comprendo. Permítame darle un consejo, señor Theseus. Existen otros métodos, más simples y más eficientes para manejar el estrés.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

El doctor ladeó la cabeza.

— Podría hablar con alguien cercano a usted sobre sus preocupaciones.

Silencio. Theseus tensionó instintivamente los músculos de su mandíbula. El doctor notó aquel pequeño gesto, pero insistió.

— ¿Tiene pareja o familia?

— No, no tengo pareja. Y de mi familia... Mi padre es el único que todavía está con vida — respondió el Inspector, bebiendo un sorbo de su té. De pronto, sintió que el sabor era muy amargo.

— Con la edad que usted tiene, un padre podría ser la persona ideal con la que discutir este tipo de problemas. Le recomiendo que hable con él. A menos que tenga un buen motivo para no hacerlo.

El doctor no había terminado de decir esa frase que Theseus ya le estaba contestando.

— Sí, lo tengo.

— ¿Cómo dice?

— Que tengo un motivo para no hablar con mi padre.

La sesión terminó como terminaba habitualmente. Theseus hablaba un poco de la presión que sentía con respecto a su profesión, pues enfrentaba muchas situaciones de estrés y peligro y el doctor eventualmente le recetaba una prescripción para un medicamento ansiolítico que no era de venta libre y para píldoras para poder conciliar el sueño de forma saludable.

Después de aquel encuentro, el hombre se dirigió a la Oficina de Seguridad Pública, pues tenía que trabajar un turno doble, ya que a la Inspectora Goldstein se le había ordenado tomarse unos días antes de regresar a trabajar para que pudiera recuperarse mentalmente del asesinato de su amiga. El Ejecutor Scamander estaba internado en el hospital para Ejecutores que había en uno de los subsuelos del edificio de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. Sus heridas estaban sanando bien y sería dado de alta pronto.

Aunque pareciera algo insensible, la salud de Goldstein y Scamander era la menor de sus preocupaciones por el momento. Hacer el informe de lo que había ocurrido el día del incidente del subterráneo le había dado un par de dolores de cabeza. Tuvo que explicar cómo la Inspectora Goldstein había sido engañada con el secuestro de su amiga, cómo Scamander había sido secuestrado, cómo había una fortaleza a muchos metros bajo tierra que parecía sólo existir para asesinar personas, que el responsable era el importante presidente de una compañía, Torquil Travers, y que su cómplice, un tal Gellert Grindelwald, había acabado con la vida de una civil justo en frente de la Inspectora. Y eso no era todo, se tuvo que abrir una investigación adicional para averiguar por qué el _Dominator_ no había podido dispararle al asesino de Camomilla White. Era un caso que por dónde se lo mirara, parecían surgir preguntas sin responder, una detrás de la otra.

////

Alrededor de una hora y media luego de haber empezado su turno, la Jefa Seraphina Picquery lo había llamado a su oficina.

— Leí el informe que entregó sobre el caso del subterráneo.

— ¿Qué le pareció?

Esta vez, la mujer lo había invitado a sentarse en uno de los sillones de cuero que había en la oficina mientras que ella se sentaba en frente de él en otro sillón. Entre ellos, la Jefa había hecho que le trajeran una mesita de café, en la que había una taza de té caliente para el Inspector aunque no había una para ella.

— Tengo algunas... preguntas que quería consultar con usted, Inspector — sentenció la mujer, que estaba sentada muy derecha en su lugar.

— La escucho.

Theseus había estado esperando ser cuestionado desde que había entregado el informe el día anterior. Lo cierto, era que él también tenía muchas dudas acerca del caso, pero algo en él intuía que no debía preguntar hasta que le preguntaran primero.

— ¿Está totalmente seguro de que podemos confiar en el testimonio de la Inspectora Porpentina Goldstein?

— Hemos investigado la escena del crimen detalladamente. En el lugar en donde encontramos el cadáver de Camomilla White, su cuerpo estaba al menos a ocho metros de distancia hacia arriba con respecto a la entrada a esa sala, por lo que la Inspectora Goldstein, que no conocía las instalaciones, no podría haberlo alcanzado. Por eso, su accionar fue intentar utilizar el _Dominator_ contra el agresor — explicó Theseus, con el tono tan serio que parecía estar leyendo el informe que él mismo había escrito —. Le puedo asegurar que el asesinato ocurrió frente a la Inspectora Goldstein y que la distancia que había entre ella y el asesino era la adecuada y que, aun así, el _Dominator_ no funcionó correctamente a pesar de que la Inspectora hizo todo lo que debería haber hecho según el protocolo.

— La víctima era una amiga cercana de la Inspectora ¿Sería posible que estuviera tan emocionalmente comprometida como para no utilizar bien el _Dominator_? ¿Qué haya sido un error humano debido al estrés emocional de la situación? — siguió la Jefa Picquery, viéndolo de forma inquisidora. Theseus la respetaba como figura de autoridad, pero siempre había sentido que cuando la miraba, estaba mirando el interior de un abismo y eso le producía una sensación bastante desagradable.

— La Inspectora Goldstein no es tan incompetente como para dejar que sus emociones le impidan hacer su trabajo.

— Pero si miramos informes previos sobre ella que usted mismo ha escrito, Inspector, ha mencionado que la Inspectora Goldstein carece de experiencia ¿O no?

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la Jefa, aunque el resto de su rostro mantenía una expresión de serenidad. Theseus estiró el brazo para sostener la taza de té de la mesita de café antes de contestar.

— He mencionado en mis informes que Goldstein carece de experiencia, porque es nueva en la profesión, pero aun así, considero que posee una aptitud innata para ser Inspectora. Después de todo, el Sistema Sybil la eligió como apta para este trabajo.

— Y aun así, me envió un informe cuestionando aquello que el juicio del Sistema Sybil había aprobado.

Theseus frunció un poco el ceño, pero lo disimuló bebiendo un poco de su té. Entonces era de eso de lo que quería hablar la Jefa. En el informe de Theseus, él nunca dijo que la incapacidad de la Inspectora Goldstein de arrestar o matar a Gellert Grindelwald, el supuesto sospechoso, había ocurrido por un malfuncionamiento del _Dominator_. Él había escrito que el _Dominator_ juzgó a un hombre que claramente era un criminal como apto para seguir siendo un ciudadano común y corriente. Cuando la Inspectora Goldstein le había relatado la situación, entre lágrimas y estremecimiento, de cómo el _Dominator_ marcó un _Psycho Pass_ igual a cero justo en el momento en que Grindelwald le cortaba la garganta a la víctima, Theseus no tuvo otra opción que creerle. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que aunque hubiera discutido con Goldstein en más de una ocasión y que no estuvieran de acuerdo en varias cosas, la respetaba como persona y como Inspectora y no podía simplemente ignorar su testimonio. Theseus le creía a Tina y la respaldaría todo lo que pudiera, porque tenía la sensación de que ella haría lo mismo por él.

La Jefa Picquery siguió hablando. Parecía que no esperaba realmente que Theseus le contestara.

— Theseus, hablemos un poco más sobre el caso — dijo en un tono menos formal, aunque no por eso se volvió menos intimidante—. Hoy, el mundo disfruta de una prosperidad estable y con gran felicidad... para la mayoría de las personas ¿Qué cree que lo hace posible?

— El Sistema Sybil, regulado por el Ministerio de Sanidad, señora — respondió instintivamente el Inspector.

— Exactamente. Ya sea planificando la propia vida o consiguiendo lo que uno quiere, las personas de nuestra sociedad prefieren confiar en el juicio del Sistema Sybil, antes que agonizar por sus propias elecciones. Mediante el Sistema Sybil, hemos creado en nuestro país, un mundo seguro como ningún otro en la historia de la humanidad.

— Precisamente por ese motivo es que el Sistema Sybil debe ser perfecto ¿O no? — cuestionó él, levantando las cejas. La Jefa Picquery sonrió, poniéndose de pie y yéndose a sentar a su escritorio. Theseus la siguió, quedándose de pie en frente de la mujer.

— Así es. No se admiten errores con Sybil. El sistema no puede cometer errores. Esa es la política por la que nos regimos. Pero si lo pensamos bien... — Ella se cruzó de piernas en su asiento —. Si el sistema fuera completamente perfecto, ni siquiera necesitaría que simples humanos lo organizaran y lo hagan funcionar. Podríamos simplemente equipar droides con _Dominators_ y hacer que patrullen las calles de toda la ciudad. Pero el Departamento de Investigación Criminal existe y el juicio del Sistema Sybil se hace cumplir a través de los Inspectores y los Ejecutores. En otras palabras, ustedes son los ojos de Sybil ¿Nunca se preguntó por qué funcionan así las cosas?

— De hecho, sí... Me lo he preguntado varias veces.

— La respuesta es que no importa lo perfecto que sea el sistema, siempre puede haber circunstancias imprevistas. Y hay que lidiar con ellas. Cuando se encuentra la forma de lidiar con esos imprevistas sin corromper las bases del sistema, es entonces que el sistema se puede considerar perfecto —. Picquery hablaba con un ritmo continuo e inteligente y Theseus sentía que le estaba dando una explicación que no daría a cualquier persona —. En un sistema como el nuestro, lo importante no es tanto que funcione a la perfección el 100% de las veces, sino que la gente siga pensando que así lo hace. Eso les da fe en el sistema y una buena sensación de seguridad.

— Entiendo — murmuró el Inspector.

— Theseus... Lo tengo en muy alta estima — dijo la Jefa, llevando su mano izquierda al teclado y presionando algunos botones de su computadora. En su pantalla, se abrió una carpeta con varios archivos en el interior —. Esto es información clasificada. Normalmente sería inaccesible para alguien de su rango, Inspector. Pero sé que tenemos una mutua confianza, así que se lo enseñaré. Lo que vaya a ver ahora, por favor, manténgalo en secreto.

Una pantalla holográfica extra brotó del escritorio justo en frente de Theseus. Esta mostraba lo mismo que la pantalla de la Jefa. Lo que se veía, era un archivo de un arresto efectuado tres años atrás. El Inspector reconoció al arrestado de inmediato, pero la sorpresa no le permitió formar ninguna oración coherente.

— Este es el informe de arresto de un cierto hombre. Fue tomado bajo custodia a la fuerza y sin que nadie comprobara su Coeficiente de Criminalidad. Como verá, en el informe dice que el hombre se entregó a las autoridades por voluntad propia — explicó la Jefa.

— Es Gunnar Grimmson...— sentenció Theseus, confundido. Con su equipo, habían investigado a ese hombre durante el caso de la Academia de señoritas, pero habían concluido que este había desaparecido misteriosamente hace tres años, pues era eso a lo que la información disponible apuntaba.

— Este hombre era el principal sospechoso en el caso de asesinatos en serie que inquietó a la sociedad hace tres años. Ese caso que sus colegas llaman "El Caso del Espécimen". Luego de que tu compañero, el entonces Inspector Newton Scamander sufriera su colapso y se convirtiera en un criminal latente, este caso fue derivado a otro equipo del Departamento de Investigación Criminal. Ellos atraparon al responsable, pero no revelaron esa información pues fueron sometidos a un juramento de silencio al respecto —. Picquery junto las manos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó los dedos, viendo como el Inspector se esforzaba en modular su reacción ante esta nueva información.

— Pero... ¿Por qué? ¡Señora, tiene idea de lo que tuvimos que pasar en nuestro caso! Si hubiéramos sabido...

— El responsable del caso actual en el subterráneo es igual al responsable del Caso del Espécimen — dijo ella, ignorando los reclamos de Theseus. Él tuvo que morderse la lengua y escuchar lo que decía su superior —. Cuando los del otro equipo atraparon a Gunnar Grimmson hace tres años, lo encontraron a la mitad de cometer un asesinato. Y aunque había evidencia de que él era el responsable de todas aquellas muertes, los _Dominators_ no reaccionaban contra él. No porque las armas estuvieran dañadas, sino porque su Coeficiente de Criminalidad realmente no superaba los límites de regulación. Ante los ojos del Sistema Sybil, era un ciudadano normal.

— Pensé que no se podía cometer un crimen sin que se viera afectado el _Psycho Pass_ — soltó el Inspector, tensando el cuello para no decir más de lo debido.

— Hay personas que son... especiales. Son casos extraños y poco frecuentes. Los llamamos "Personas Criminalmente Asintomáticas".

— ¿Asintomáticos?

Theseus sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Toda su vida había creído, como lo creían todas las personas, que el valor de _Psycho Pass_ era un valor absoluto. Y ahora la Jefa Picquery estaba pisoteando esa creencia con una simple oración.

— Pueden cometer crímenes sin que su _Psycho Pass_ se eleve o se modifique. No hay estudios concluyentes, pero incluso se cree que pueden elevar o bajar su Coeficiente de Criminalidad a voluntad. Se estima que nace una persona criminalmente asintomática cada dos millones de personas normales. Lo que la Inspectora Goldstein atestiguó cuando su _Dominator_ no pudo juzgar a Gellert Grindelwald fue eso precisamente. Un criminal asintomático —. Picquery separó las manos y se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente a Theseus a los ojos —. Sé que su investigación actual indica que Gunnar Grimmson tuvo ayuda de alguien más en el Caso del Espécimen y que creen que fue Grindelwald. Los dos cometieron crímenes juntos entonces, pero como eran criminales asintomáticos, el caso nos fue muy difícil de resolver.

Todo aquello se sentía como una bofetada en la cara. Aun así, al Inspector, que seguía de pie, contemplando el informe de arresto de Gunnar Grimmson le urgía obtener la respuesta a una pregunta en particular.

— ¿Qué le pasó al sospechoso? Luego de que lo arrestaran ¿Qué pasó con Gunnar Grimmson?

Picquery formó una línea recta con sus labios y alzó el mentón. Theseus sintió que lo estaba evaluando.

— Oficialmente, el señor Grimmson fue declarado desaparecido. Pero no tengo intenciones de contarle más detalles al respecto —. Aquella respuesta no era para nada satisfactoria y ambos lo sabían. Aun así, la Jefa no pareció preocuparse por ello —. Como fuera, lo único que debe importarnos es el hecho de que al atraparlo, sus crímenes se detuvieron. El hombre simplemente... desapareció. Y con su desaparición, la credibilidad del Sistema Sybil quedó intacta. Los Inspectores y Ejecutores no pueden dudar de la credibilidad de un _Dominator_ , porque si ustedes lo hacen, entonces las personas lo harán y ellas dudarían del sistema en consecuencia ¿Lo entiende, Inspector?

Theseus meditó durante unos segundos sin romper contacto visual con la Jefa. Luego, respondió.

— Parece que el informe que le entregué del caso no está completo, señora. Espero que usted sea tan gentil para darme más tiempo para terminarlo y darle la versión final.

Picquery volvió a sonreír y dejó de verlo a los ojos. Él entendía que el caso del subterráneo y todo el asunto con Grindelwald era un peligro para el Sistema Sybil y si se ponía en peligro el sistema, entonces se ponía en peligro la sociedad. Un informe que cuestionara el buen juicio de un _Dominator_ no era lo más apropiado en esa situación.

— Bien, Theseus. Vuelva a redactar ese informa para mañana por la mañana, por favor. Seguro que estará completo para entonces. Por favor, busque una explicación aceptable para el resto de su equipo. Ellos no deben saber más que lo suficiente.

— Me encargaré de eso.

— Veo que no me equivoqué al confiar en usted. Desde ahora, las investigaciones de su equipo serán confidenciales para los demás equipos de la fuerza. Pongan todos sus esfuerzos en capturar a Gellert Grindelwald y aislarlo de la sociedad tan pronto sea posible. Pero no lo maten. Sólo captúrenlo y tráiganlo aquí. Lo que ocurra después no debe preocuparle. Aunque tiene mi palabra de que tras ser atrapado, Gellert Grindelwald no podrá volver a la sociedad, de la misma forma que Gunnar Grimmson no podrá hacerlo tampoco.

— Entendido, Jefa.

Al salir de la oficina de la Jefa Picquery, Theseus se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Aquella conversación le había agotado de forma terrible. De camino de vuelta a la oficina de su equipo, vio un escáner de _Psycho Pass_ en un pasillo. Al verlo, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. En eso, su reloj pulsera emitió un sonido. Al comprobar la pantalla, vio que era una llamada de la Inspectora Goldstein.

— No esperaba oír de usted hasta dentro de unos días más — dijo Theseus al atender.

— Inspector... Hay algo que quiero pedirle.

////

Dos días después, Newt Scamander se encontraba sentado en la camilla del hospital para Ejecutores de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública. Estaba leyendo un viejo libro de color verde que se titulaba "El Corazón de las Tinieblas", escrito por Joseph Conrad. Sin contar que todavía estaba internado por una herida de bala, se sentía relativamente bien. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar mientras estuvo allí. Le dio vueltas al asunto de Grindelwald una y otra vez. Cómo no tenía nada más que hacer que leer novelas viejas y pensar, pensaba mucho y leía mucho. A veces incluso se encerraba en el baño y fumaba rápido antes de que los droides médicos se lo impidieran.

A eso de las diez de la mañana, la puerta de su habitación se abrió. La Inspectora Goldstein, en su usual uniforme de blazer y falda negros con su camisa blanca, entró a la habitación. Llevaba una canasta de regalo en sus manos.

— Con permiso, buenos días — le saludó ella.

— Buenos días — contestó él, alzando la vista de su libro. No esperaba que viniera a visitarlo, pero honestamente no podía quejarse. Le alegraba verla luego de tantos días sin saber nada de ella.

— Así que leyendo ¿Eh? — preguntó la mujer, en un tono bastante indiferente, mientras dejaba la canasta de regalo sobre la mesita de luz.

— Sí, no hay mucho más que pueda hacer aquí —. Newt puso un señalador en la página que estaba leyendo y cerró su libro. Estiró el cuello para ver qué había en la canasta. Vio frutas, unos chocolates, algunas golosinas y tres paquetes de cigarrillos Lucky Strike, la marca que él fumaba —. Gracias por venir a visitarme, no se hubiera molestado.

— Está bien, quería comprarle algo —. Tina se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla que había junto a la camilla —. Me dijeron que tenía que tomarme algo de tiempo libre, pero creo que ya es hora de regresar.

De pronto, ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio, inseguros de cómo continuar aquella trivial conversación. Era la primera vez que se veían desde que había ocurrido el evento en el subterráneo. Newt recorrió el rostro de Tina con la mirada. Vio un par de ojos negros y oscuros muy cansados, algo enrojecido en las puntas, quizás por haberse quedado dormida llorando un par de noches o por no haber dormido lo suficiente. Había en sus labios, una curva que no llegaba a formar una sonrisa verdadera, como si no tuviera energías suficientes para sonreír, pero quisiera intentarlo de todas formas.

Extrañamente, ver a Tina de ese modo se sintió como mirarse en un espejo. Él también había sido un Inspector hace tiempo y también había perdido a alguien cercano trabajando en un caso. Si había alguien en el mundo que podía ponerse en los zapatos de la Inspectora en esa situación, era Newt Scamander.

— ¿Hicieron un funeral para su amiga? — le preguntó, rompiendo aquel extraño silencio. Tina se miró los dedos de las manos. Era obvio que había pasado por una experiencia traumática recientemente, pero no ganaría nada hablando con Newt como si no hubiera pasado. Era mejor afrontar el tema de frente.

— El funeral de Camomilla fue hace tres días... El día que hizo tanto calor en la tarde — contestó ella, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua —. Fue una extraña despedida. Siempre he creído que los funerales de personas jóvenes son muy anticlimáticos. 

— Ya veo.

Ella levantó la vista y la clavó en sus ojos. El Inspector intentó comprender qué había en la mirada de la Inspectora, pero no pudo hacerlo.

— Lo siento, Newton.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, confundido.

— ¿Por qué se disculpa conmigo?

— Dejé que Gellert Grindelwald se me escapara. Lo tenía ahí, en frente de mí, pero no pude atraparlo. 

— Eso no fue su culpa, Inspectora. Fue el _Dominator_ el que no hizo su trabajo ¿O no? — cuestionó él, alzando una ceja. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— La revisión técnica dice que no había ningún problema con el arma. El arma funcionaba. Me enteré de que el Inspector Theseus estuvo en conversaciones con sus superiores para investigar el asunto.

Newt se acomodó en la camilla, pensativo.

— Es raro que Thess tenga que presionar para poder investigar algo. Debe haber algo que no nos puede contar. Quizás un secreto que supere nuestra comprensión — dijo, con el tono serio.

Tina sonrió. Fue como si el rostro se le iluminara de repente. El Ejecutor sintió algo cálido sobre su pecho al verla sonreír. Estaba seguro de que la Inspectora había vivido un horror aquel día en el subterráneo y aun así, seguía siendo capaz de dejar escapar una sonrisa tan bella.

— Veo que ha vuelto a ser el buen detective de siempre, Scamander — comentó ella.

— Usted también parece recuperarse rápido, Inspectora.

— No puedo seguir deprimida para siempre. Creo que... lloré lo suficiente en estos días — admitió Tina, sin avergonzarse. Newt la observaba, absorto en su mirada —. Tenemos que capturar a Gellert Grindelwald. Asesinó a mi amiga. Y formó parte del asesinato de su amigo también. Usted y yo lo atraparemos, lo sé.

— Entiendo — contestó Newt, algo incómodo por las implicaciones de aquellas palabras. Cuando Jacob Kowalski fue asesinado, Newt también se había prometido que iba a atrapar al criminal responsable y que cobraría venganza, así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Esa idea fue la que terminó perjudicando su salud mental y convirtiéndolo en un criminal latente. Sentía esa actitud oculta entre las palabras de Tina. Ella se veía cansada y serena, pero sentía que había algo más detrás de esa fachada de serenidad. La idea de que la Inspectora también arriesgara su propia salud mental, aunque fuera para atrapar a Grindelwald, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

— Al final de cuentas, hay una sola cosa buena que salió de todo este lío — siguió ella.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ahora sabemos que Gellert Grindelwald es real, que es culpable y que usted no lo inventó todo —. Tina apretó la mandíbula y Newt lo notó ¿Acaso ella estaba evitando llorar o algo así? — Ya nadie pensará que usted perdió la cabeza, Scamander. Ahora todos confiaran en su palabra y usted y yo podemos perseguir el mismo objetivo... juntos.

— Inspectora... — murmuró él, sin saber bien qué decir. Ella corrió su mirada hacia la puerta.

— Bueno, debo irme. Haberlo visto hoy antes de comenzar mi turno me ha hecho sentir mejor, Scamander — dijo, en una voz que sonaba tan natural que parecía forzada —. Cuídese y vuelva pronto a trabajar.

Y con eso, ella se levantó para irse. Sin embargo, no pudo irse muy lejos, pues Newt había estirado el brazo y la había sujetado suavemente de la muñeca. Tina se frenó de golpe, con la vista todavía clavada en la puerta. Newt se dio cuenta de que estaba apurada por salir de allí ¿Por qué? La Inspectora estaba actuando raro. Parecía como si hubiera venido a despedirse para siempre o algo así. El hombre se sentía intranquilo.

— Inspectora ¿Se encuentra bien? — quiso saber Newt. sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su voz. Ella se mordió el labio inferior sutilmente y giró el cuello para mirarlo. Otra vez, su mirada parecía indescifrable.

— He estado mejor. Pero estaré bien, sólo estoy algo nerviosa por empezar a trabajar otra vez ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

El Ejecutor sintió que se quedaba sin palabras. Sintió el impulso de levantarse de la camilla y abrazarla. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer. Quería envolverla en sus brazos, acariciarle la cabeza y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien, aunque fuera una mentira. Si no hubiera estado tendido en una camilla con un disparo en la cintura la noche en que mataron a la amiga de Tina, también la hubiera abrazado cuando la vio llorando. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Sólo se quedó sentado, mirándola como un idiota. La mujer seguro debía pensar que estaba loco. Avergonzado, soltó la muñeca de su superior.

— Sólo quería estar seguro de que se encontraba bien — murmuró el hombre, al final.

— Tranquilícese, estaré bien. Se lo prometo.

Y con eso, la mujer abandonó la habitación, dejando a Newt con una extraña sensación de desasosiego en el estómago.

 _"Hay algo que no me está contando"_ pensó, suspirando y retomando la lectura de su novela.

////

Las sospechas de Newt fueron confirmadas tres horas más tarde, cuando el Ejecutor Barebone vino a visitarlo para contarle que la Inspectora se sometería a un peligroso procedimiento para contribuir en la actual investigación de Gellert Grindelwald.

— ¡¿Cómo que la Inspectora va a participar en un escaneo de imagen cerebral?! — repitió Newt, enojado, luego de oír lo que le contaban.

— Sí, va a hacer una regresión de memoria — dijo Credence, frustrado —. Parece que le pidió al señor Thess que le dejara proyectar sus recuerdos en una máquina que los leería directamente de sus ondas cerebrales. La señorita Tina quiere reconstruir el aspecto de Gellert Grindelwald, ya que ella es la única del equipo que le ha visto el rostro con claridad.

— ¡Pero yo también lo vi ese día! Fue un momento, pero...

— Estabas herido y desangrándote cuando lo viste, seguro que tenías la visión borrosa.

— ¡Pero...!

— Sigues herido ahora, Newt. No calificas para el procedimiento de todos modos.

— ¡Carajo! — exclamó Newt, pasándose una mano por la cara. Si hubiera estado sano, hubiera ido corriendo a detenerla él mismo, pero la venda que todavía estaba sobre su cintura herida no se lo permitiría — ¡Pero ese procedimiento implica forzar a alguien a revivir sus recuerdos! ¡Y no será cualquier recuerdo! ¡La Inspectora recordará el momento en el que su amiga fue asesinada frente a sus ojos!

Credence apretó los puños. Era obvio que él estaba igual de enojado.

— ¡Ya sé! Por eso todos tratamos de detenerla, de decirle que no lo hiciera — se quejó el joven — ¡Es imposible que el _Psycho Pass_ de alguien siga bien después de revivir algo tan horrible! ¡Ni siquiera el de la señorita Tina!

— ¡¿Entonces por qué se lo permiten?! — gritó Scamander, apretando los dientes.

— Porque la señorita Tina es tan cabeza dura como el señor Thess. Ella dijo que la próxima vez se aseguraría de atrapar a Grindelwald. Estaba muy convencida, tendrías que haberla visto. Se parecía a ti —. Credence le dio una mirada muy desagradable. Parecía que el joven lo estaba culpando por las decisiones de Tina y eso hizo que la sangre de Scamander hirviera bajo su piel —. Quizás al final sí eres una mala influencia para ella, Newt.

////

El laboratorio de Análisis era mucho más grande que la sala de computadoras en la que usualmente trabajaba la Analista Queenie cuando venían los investigadores de los distintos equipos a verla, pues tenía varias habitaciones anexadas en el mismo piso. Una de esas habitaciones era la Sala de Procedimientos Médicos. Había varias camillas, escritorios, mesadas de laboratorio y se veían botes con jeringuillas, apósitos, termómetros y otros elementos que serían muy útiles en una enfermería. En cada camilla, había una máquina de distinto tamaño y forma y había un droide médico en posición estándar, aguardando para ser encendido.

La Inspectora Tina Goldstein se encontraba sentada en el borde de una de esas camillas. Se había quitado el blazer, sus manos reposaban sobre su regazo y su mirada la hacían parecer perdida en sus pensamientos. A sus espaldas, manipulando la consola de la máquina, estaba la Analista Queenie, con su bata de laboratorio blanca sobre un ceñido vestido azul claro mientras que junto en frente de Tina, estaba el Inspector Theseus de pie, con una seria expresión en su rostro.

El reloj pulsera de Tina comenzó a sonar. Ella miró la pantalla, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y cortó la llamada sin atender.

— ¿Era una llamada de Scamander? — le preguntó Theseus.

— Sí. Estoy segura de que Credence le fue a contar sobre el procedimiento. Ese niño es un chismoso. Tendré que reprederlo luego.

— ¿Segura de que no quiere hablar con Scamander antes de hacer esto? — aventuró su colega. Si alguien era capaz de hacer que la joven Inspectora cambiara de opinión acerca del procedimiento en este punto, ese era el Ejecutor Scamander.

— No es necesario. Seguro que intentará detenerme. Me dirá que debo tener cuidado y todo ese tipo de cosas, cuando es él quien siempre está arriesgando su vida de forma temeraria —. El reloj pulsera de Tina volvió a sonar y ella volvió a cortar la llamada. Que Newt no se rindiera después de la primera llamada arrancó otra sonrisa de sus labios.

— Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que haga esto, Porpentina — dijo Theseus, sin mirarla. Tina sabía que iba en serio si la había llamado por su nombre en lugar de su apellido. Al parecer, él también estaba preocupado por ella, pero la mujer no cedería. Si no lo hacía, se sentiría como una inútil —. Creo que el procedimiento es demasiado peligroso. Su _Psycho Pass_ subió algunos puntos desde aquel día en el subterráneo. Esto podría empeorarlo.

La Inspectora jugueteó con sus dedos sobre el ruedo de su falda. Luego de la muerte de Camomilla, el _Psycho Pass_ de Tina había subido en ocho puntos. Sin embargo, su Coeficiente de Criminalidad era de 26,3 antes y de 34,5 ahora, por lo que seguía estando dentro del límite permitido. Lo cierto era, que no temía por salud mental, nunca lo había temido.

— La Jefa nos ha ordenado que no llevemos a cabo una investigación pública ¿Verdad? — preguntó la mujer.

— Sí. Es un caso delicado. Un equipo de expertos lo está investigando de manera privada. Hasta que ellos nos brinden un resultado, no puede contarle a nadie fuera de nuestro equipo lo que ocurrió en el subterráneo— contestó el Inspector.

— Bueno, yo opino que no podemos esperar a los resultados. Sin investigarlo públicamente será difícil reunir pruebas.

— Pero...

— No me importa que reunir pruebas implique que mi Coeficiente de Criminalidad aumente, Inspector — declaró Tina, pues eso era exactamente lo que quería dejar en claro —. Atraparé a Gellert Grindelwald, aunque tenga que terminar convertida en una Ejecutora.

— ¡No diga eso tan a la ligera! — le gritó Theseus, genuinamente enfadado. Cualquiera hubiera esperado que ella le contestara con un tono similar. No obstante, Tina lo miró directo a los ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa esperanzadora.

— Theseus... Estaré bien. Mi resistente _Psycho Pass_ es lo mejor que tengo para ofrecer. Confíe en mí.

El Inspector sintió que su enojo se desvanecía. Tina estaba por atravesar un procedimiento que le haría recordar momentos horribles como si otra vez estuvieran ocurriendo frente a ella y lo estaba tomando con todo el optimismo posible. Ya no valía la pena querer hacerla cambiar de opinión. El reloj pulsera de Tina volvió a sonar con una llamada del Ejecutor Scamander y ella volvió a cortar, poniéndolo en modo silencioso, para que no sonara más.

— La máquina está lista, Inspectora Goldstein — anunció Queenie.

El escáner de imagen cerebral era como una especie de tubo metálico que estaba montado en la punta de la camilla. El interior del tubo era hueco, para que la persona que lo usara metiera la cabeza dentro, como si fuera una tomógrafo pequeño.

Primero, Queenie tomó unos electrodos con ventosas en las puntas que salían del interior del tubo y las puso con una ligera presión sobre cada una de las cienes de Tina. Luego, le puso un casco (que también estaba conectado al interior del tubo) que era similar al que usaba para usar la plataforma virtual de _WizardingWorld_. Entonces, Tina se recostó en la camilla y metió la cabeza y la parte superior de su torso dentro del tubo. Dentro estaba tan oscuro que apenas veía algunas luces que proveían de los circuitos internos del casco. Sintiéndose un poco encerrada, Tina tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos. De pronto, sintió que una mano cálida le apretaba la muñeca con cariño. Era Queenie.

— Estaré monitorizando tu estado físico y tu _Psycho Pass_ todo el tiempo que dure el procedimiento — le aseguró la Analista, con una suave voz.

— Confío en ti, señorita Queenie — contestó Tina, agradecida.

— Claro, claro... Déjamelo a mí, cielo. Estás en buenas manos. Vas a estar bien, ya lo verás —. Queenie tecleó unos botones en la consola de la máquina y una luz roja se encendió en interior del casco que cubría la vista de Tina —. Sólo deberás concentrarte y recordar el momento en el que te encontraste con el culpable.

— Está bien.

— Cuando el escáner capte una señal cerebral relacionada a ese recuerdo, la amplificaré. Eso puede que cause algo de tensión emocional para ti, querida.

— Lo sé — declaró la Inspectora, sonando muy segura a pesar de que ya había empezado a sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho —. No importa... No importa cómo me ponga yo, por favor, no detenga el procedimiento hasta no tener una imagen clara, Queenie.

La Analista miró al Inspector Theseus, buscando algo de apoyo. El hombre se encogió de hombros como si dijera _"Es decisión de Tina"._ Queenie suspiró. Ella estaba tan preocupada como todos los demás.

— Bien... Entonces empezaremos.

El procedimiento de escaneo de imagen cerebral era algo terriblemente indescriptible. Primero, Tina sintió que todo a su alrededor se borraba. Dejó de escuchar las respiraciones y movimientos de Queenie y Theseus, dejó de sentir la camilla bajo su espalda y dejó de sentir el casco de la máquina sobre su cabeza. Por un segundo, sintió como si estuviera flotando sola en un inmenso abismo. No sentía nada y su cabeza estaba libre de pensamientos, era como si el abismo la invitara a quedarse allí para siempre.

— Tina... — oyó un susurró. Pero no era un susurro normal. Era la voz de una mujer, pero sonaba lejana y distorsionada. El abismo negro frente a sus ojos empezó a cambiar de color, como si fuera la lluviosa transmisión de un viejo televisor.

De pronto, ya no estaba flotando en la nada. Tina corría por un pasillo oscuro. Hacía calor y sentía cómo sudaba debajo de su camisa. Sostenía el _Dominator_ entre sus manos. Su mente se llenó de ruido mientras trataba de enfocarse en seguir corriendo ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía? La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó abruptamente. El pasillo desapareció y volvió al abismo. Y de la misma forma que antes, apareció de golpe en otra parte.

Ahora estaba en un sendero metálico. Sentía el _Dominator_ en su mano y miraba hacia arriba. Tina sabía dónde estaba. El procedimiento la había llevado de nuevo al momento en el que Camomilla White estaba por ser asesinada. Sin embargo, el recuerdo no era para nada nítido. Los bordes eran difusos y los sonidos se entremezclaban con otros sonidos que parecían sonar en otra frecuencia de ondas. Como si varios recuerdos se superpusieran sobre el recuerdo en el que ella buscaba concentrarse.

— Claro, un crimen. Y dime, Inspectora... ¿Cómo se identifica exactamente un crimen? ¿Cómo lo definirías?

La voz de Gellert Grindelwald resonó con fuerza en sus oídos. No, no quería escucharlo. Pero debía hacerlo. Se concentró en lo que había visto en ese momento. Era difícil. Su mente quería escapar de esa sala.

— Coeficiente de Criminalidad menor a 100. Valor de 49,2. Objetivo inválido para ejecución. El gatillo permanecerá bloqueado.

Tina sentía en su pecho lo que sintió ese día. Desesperación y miedo. Revivir un recuerdo de aquella forma era algo sumamente extraño. Era consciente de que estaba recordando y que no estaba realmente en ese lugar, pero a su vez, las emociones que alteraban ahora cada fibra de su cuerpo parecían indicarle lo contrario. Todo era real e irreal al mismo tiempo.

 _"Vamos, Tina, tienes que mirarle la cara"_ se forzó a pensar. Al mirar, enfocó el rostro de Camomilla, llorando. Iba a morir otra vez y Tina no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Recuerdos de su amiga brotaron frente a sus ojos. Las veces en las que la había visto reír, las veces en las que Camomilla la había abrazado. Eran recuerdos felices, en dónde su amiga estaba viva.

 _"No, no veas a Camomilla. Grindelwald está atrás. Tienes que verlo a él"_ insistió Tina. El rostro de Camomilla sonriente se desvaneció y sólo quedó la horrible escena de su muerte. La Inspectora apretó los dientes. Allí, estaba. Lograba ver su cabello blanco, la ropa que usaba y la navaja filosa en sus dedos. Pero el rostro se veía borroso todavía.

— Me has decepcionado, Inspectora Goldstein.

_"Vamos, concéntrate en su rostro"._

— ¡No! ¡Basta, Tina! ¡Tina!

_"Ignora los gritos de Camomilla. Míralo a él. No puedo respirar... No puedo respirar"._

— ¡Grindelwald no lo hagas!

_"Su rostro... ya casi"._

— Lo siento, pero tienes que aprender una lección.

— ¡Grindelwald, no! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!

_"¿Eso lo grité o lo pensé? Me duele el pecho... No, Tina, concéntrate"._

— ¡Tina! ¡Tina! ¡No! ¡Ayúdame!

_"¡Lo veo! ¡Lo veo! Hay sangre... Hay mucha sangre... No... Camomilla"._

— ¡DETENTE!

— ¡Ya, detenlo! — le gritó Theseus a la Analista Queenie.

— Estoy en eso — murmuró Queenie, presionando los botones de cancelación en la consola. Una ventana indicaba que el proceso se había completado en un 98%.

Sin embargo, Tina llevaba gritando puras palabras inconexas durante cinco minutos, pero había soltado un alarido desgarrador de repente y eso los había asustado. Su pulso había llegado a la frecuencia cardíaca máxima y el cuerpo temblaba dentro de la máquina. Para peores, el valor de su Coeficiente de Criminalidad se había disparado y no dejaba de aumentar.

Queenie apagó la máquina y Theseus se apuró en arrastrar el cuerpo de Tina fuera del tubo, quitándole el casco y las ventosas de la cabeza.

— ¡Inspectora Goldstein, resista! — exclamó él, sujetando a Tina por los brazos a la vez que Queenie se iba hacia una de las mesadas de laboratorio, en busca de una jeringuilla para inyectarle un calmante.

La Inspectora no lo miraba. Estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, con lágrimas en las esquinas, enfocados en un punto vacío en el horizonte. Tenía la boca abierta, la frente cubierta de sudor y no paraba de temblar y gesticular. Theseus empezó a desesperarse.

— ¡Inspectora Goldstein! — repitió. No hubo respuesta. Ahora él también estaba temblando — ¡Goldstein! ¡Responda! ¡Porpentina!

El ruido de una cachetada resonó en la habitación. Queenie ya estaba junto a la camilla otra vez y vio que Tina estaba con la cara de lado y Theseus con el brazo levantado.

— ¡Inspector! ¿Qué hace? — exclamó la Analista, consternada.

Pero entonces, Tina dejó salir un profundo suspiro de sus labios, su respiración se acompasó y dejó de temblar. La Inspectora enfocó sus oscuros ojos en los de Theseus, parecía que había vuelto en sí. Él bajó la mano y tragó saliva, avergonzado por su comportamiento.

— Lo siento, no quería... — empezó a disculparse él, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

— Inspector...Gracias... — murmuró la mujer, mientras Queenie le tomaba el brazo y le inyectaba una solución de color transparente. Entre tanto ajetreo emocional, Tina ni siquiera sintió el pinchazo.

— Esto normalizará tu frecuencia cardíaca, cielo — le explicó Queenie, sonriéndole. En seguida, la Analista arrojó la jeringuilla a un bote de la basura y se puso a manipular la consola de la máquina.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Goldstein? — quiso saber Theseus.

Tina asintió y de pronto, se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Sintió un fuerte mareo y náuseas y empezó a toser. Theseus volvió a preocuparse.

— ¿Goldstein?

— Va a vomitar, Inspector, mejor vaya a buscar agua a la mesada — dijo Queenie, sin levantar la vista de la consola. No se equivocaba, rápidamente, Tina tuvo que asomar la cabeza por el borde la camilla para vomitar en el suelo. Su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente en su abdomen mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la camilla para no caerse. El dolor se detuvo luego de unos minutos.

Cuando Tina levantó la cabeza, vio que Theseus le ofrecía una servilleta para que se limpiara la boca y un vaso de agua. Un droide se acercó a ellos y limpió el suelo que ella acababa de ensuciar.

— El escaneo ha sido exitoso ¡Empezaré a procesar la imagen ahora mismo! — les avisó la Analista Queenie. Tina bebió su vaso de agua lentamente tratando de aplacar el malestar en su cuerpo. Al menos lo había logrado. Si eso ayudaba, valdría la pena haber visto de nuevo como asesinaban a su amiga frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Pero su _Psycho Pass_ estuvo subiendo! — exclamó Theseus, señalando la pantalla en dónde se veían los signos vitales de la Inspectora. Se frenó en seco, viendo el valor —. Un momento...

Tina alzó la vista de su vaso de agua. Por el tono del Inspector, supuso que su _Psycho Pass_ estaría por las nubes. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el valor era de 34,7, prácticamente el mismo que antes de haberse hecho el procedimiento. Confundida, sus ojos fueron de Theseus a Queenie, esperando una explicación.

— Tu _Psycho Pass_ había subido de golpe durante el escaneo — le explicó Queenie, que todavía estaba trabajando en la información que provenía de los recuerdos de Tina —. Antes de que el Inspector Theseus se pusiera nervioso, el valor estaba alrededor de 80. Pero aunque no lo crean, el valor ha vuelto a la normalidad.

— Es sorprendente — murmuró Theseus, genuinamente impresionado.

— Ojalá todos pudiéramos mejorar con esa facilidad, sería una utopía — comentó Queenie, que era tan criminal latente como cualquier Ejecutor. 

— ¿Lo ve, Inspector? — soltó Tina, en un tono demasiado arrogante para alguien que había estado vomitando tan sólo unos momentos atrás —. Le dije que estaría bien.

— No puedo creer que de verdad se haya sometido a esto — contestó él, apretándose el puente de la nariz, entre aliviado y frustrado. Lo cierto era que no estaba ni siquiera enojado con Tina. Admiraba su valentía y determinación, especialmente siendo que era tan joven y nueva en el trabajo.

Ella se sonrió, sintiéndose terriblemente cansada. Su mente se puso nebulosa y de pronto, no le resultó tan horrible haber pasado por todo aquello. El calmante que Queenie le había inyectado comenzaba a hacer efecto.

////

El Ejecutor Newt Scamander se reintegró a trabajar tres días después de que Tina se hiciera escanear los recuerdos y no había oído nada al respecto de ninguno de sus compañeros. Cuando entró a la oficina, se encontró con el Ejecutor Barebone descansado la silla de su escritorio y la Ejecutora Rosier comiendo galletas mientras leía algo en su computadora. No lo dijo, pero se sintió decepcionado de no encontrarse con Tina allí.

— ¡Mira quién llegó! — exclamó Credence al verlo. El malhumor que el joven tenía la última vez que lo vio había quedado atrás. Vinda también lo saludó.

— ¿Ya te has recuperado de tus heridas?

— Amenacé al doctor. Le dije que si no me daba de alta pronto, prendería fuego mi cama — dijo Newt, yéndose a sentar en su propia estación de trabajo.

— Justo lo que se esperaba del gran Newt — se rio Credence.

— Es broma, niño. Le dije que estaba cansado de estar acostado y que si por favor me daba de alta, porque ya me sentía bien — aclaró el hombre y dirigió sus ojos al escritorio vacío de Tina. La computadora estaba encendida, aunque el monitor mostraba el salvapantallas. La taza de café a medio beber le indicaba que no hacía mucho ella había estado allí.

— La Inspectora está en una sesión de cuidados mentales en la enfermería —. La voz de la Ejecutora Rosier interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al parecer, Newt había sido demasiado obvio —. El Inspector Theseus le hizo prometer que iría tres veces por semana durante un mes para permitirle hacerse el procedimiento de escaneo de imagen cerebral.

— ¿Cómo está ella? — preguntó Scamander.

— Queenie dice que se recuperará pronto. La Inspectora Goldstein tiene una gran fuerza mental.

— Pensar que cuando la vi por primera vez, sólo pensé que era una cara bonita — murmuró Credence, estirándose con pereza en su silla —. La señorita Tina sí que tiene agallas. Creo que ahora me da más miedo ella que tú, Vinda.

Rosier lo ignoró.

— Después de todas las cosas horribles que le pasaron, su Psycho Pass ni siquiera ha entrado al umbral límite — siguió el joven, suspirando — ¡Qué envidia!

Newt de pronto recordó que no había estado allí para evitar que Tina se hiciera el procedimiento y se sintió muy molesto.

— ¡¿Qué iban a hacer si algo salía mal con el procedimiento?! — espetó, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Vinda alzó sus cejas, exasperada.

— Discúlpame, pero no eres el único que estaba preocupado por ella ¿Sí? — le reprendió la mujer y abrió un archivo de su computadora por sobre el texto que ya estaba leyendo —. El riesgo ya pasó, la Inspectora está bien. Y el procedimiento funcionó. Tenemos su rostro aquí, mira.

Newt se levantó de su silla y se paró detrás de Vinda para poder ver mejor la pantalla. En el monitor, un hombre de cabello blanco y expresión arrogante le devolvía la mirada.

— ¿Así que ese es...?

— Su nombre es Gellert Grindelwald... Enviamos esta fotografía a la Academia para Señoritas Riverstone y bingo... Los profesores y las estudiantes de la institución afirmaron que este hombre fue profesor de arte alrededor de una semana y media. Aunque ellos lo conocieron como Gabriel Grindelore. Con esto, ya podemos situarlo como sospechoso clave en el caso de asesinatos cometidos por Chastity Rogers — le explicó Vinda. Credence apuntó con la cabeza a su computadora. En su pantalla, había un programa de reconocimiento facial funcionando de forma automática.

— Ahora mismo, estamos realizando una búsqueda por todas las grabaciones de todas las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, una por una.

— ¿Han tenido algún resultado hasta ahora? — quiso saber Newt. Credence asintió.

— En una sola cámara. Lo encontramos en la entrada del edificio dónde vivía Margot Anderson, la víctima del caso de Talismán, la dueña de Spooky Boogie. Pero seguimos buscando.

— La búsqueda es de máxima prioridad. Si llega a mostrarse en público una vez más, recibiremos un aviso inmediato.

Una oleada de entusiasmo se movió por el cuerpo de Newt. Tenían una foto de Grindelwald y activamente lo estaban buscando. A causa de Tina, ahora se encontraba mucho más cerca de atraparlo de lo nunca lo hubiera estado por sí solo y eso era teniendo en cuenta de que él llevaba tres años investigando a Grindelwald. Newt hizo una extraña mueca que incluía una sonrisa de dientes apretados y un ceño muy fruncido. Le alegraba que la investigación se estuviera remontando, pero detestaba que Tina hubiera tenido que arriesgar su salud mental para conseguirlo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — cuestionó Credence, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

— La Inspectora... es una detective de verdad, de pies a cabeza ¿No les parece?

Credence buscó la mirada de Vinda, para saber si ella estaba tan confundida como él. Ambos ignoraron el comentario de Scamander, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Díganle a Theseus que fui a la enfermería — anunció Newt, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Salió un momento, le diremos cuando vuelva — le contestó Credence, mientras Scamander se perdía de su vista. Cuando ya no estaba allí, el muchacho le llamó la atención a su compañera —. Oye, Vinda ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Newt?

Ella suspiró.

— Eres muy joven, niño — fue su única contestación.

////

El Inspector Theseus estaba en el balcón que había en el séptimo piso del edificio de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública, apoyado en la baranda, contemplando como el sol caía en el horizonte. Pensaba en los criminales asintomáticos, que podían cometer crímenes sin que se elevara su _Psycho Pass_. Pensaba en la Inspectora Goldstein, que se había arriesgado a perjudicar su salud mental con tal de obtener una imagen de Grindelwald. Pensaba en el número 86, que era su valor de _Psycho Pass_ actual. Oyó pasos detrás de él. Alguien se acercaba. Theseus no se movió, ya sabía quién era.

— ¿Me llamó, Inspector? — le preguntó el otro hombre. Era el Ejecutor Graves.

— Quería hablar contigo — contestó Theseus, sin mirarlo y abandonando sus usuales formalidades. Graves hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Qué ocurrirá luego? ¿El cielo se pondrá verde? — bromeó el hombre, pero al ver que el Inspector no reaccionaba a su chiste, suspiró y volvió a ponerse serio — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Tengo preguntas sobre la Inspectora Goldstein.

— ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

— ¿Por qué su _Psycho Pass_ nunca se oscurece? ¿Cómo se libera del estrés?

Graves se sonrió.

— ¿No es irónico que le preguntes eso a alguien como yo? ¿Acaso no has visto mi _Psycho Pass_?

— Creo que eres más cercano a ella que yo ¿O no?

Theseus le lanzó una mirada furtiva de reojo. Graves se rascó la cabeza con su mano biónica.

— A decir verdad, no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Pero creo que la cosa es que la Inspectora no se preocupa mucho por su Coeficiente de Criminalidad. No creo que nunca se haya preocupado. Ella es... ¿Cómo decirlo? Acepta la vida como es. Entiende lo malo y lo bueno como dos partes del todo. Perdona a la sociedad, la reconoce como tal y la acepta — dijo el Ejecutor, sin disimular el orgullo en su voz. Aquello molestó a Theseus, pero no lo mencionó —. Además, a la Inspectora no le da miedo correr riesgos. Por eso no nos hace caso. Es testaruda si cree que debe hacer lo correcto. De todos nosotros, creo que es la única que cree ciegamente en el significado y valor de ser una detective.

— Eras un detective antes de ser un Ejecutor ¿Estás diciendo que en tu caso las cosas fueron distintas? — preguntó Theseus, viendo como un ave volaba cerca de ellos y se perdía entre los edificios.

— ¿En mi caso? Mmm... Bueno, puede que ahora yo me vea así de decaído, pero creo que cuando era más joven, yo también creía en esos ideales y en esa justicia en la que ella tanto cree —. Theseus no pudo evitar sonreírse, aunque Graves de pronto oscureció su semblante —. Pero un día, las cosas cambiaron. Me dieron una pistola que hablaba y me dijeron que tendría que disparar cuando el arma me lo dijera para capturar criminales o matar personas. Me enojé mucho. Ese no era el trabajo de detective en el que yo creía. Y cuanto más me enfoqué en eso, peor se puso mi _Psycho Pass._

— Si tanto dudabas de tu trabajo ¿Por qué no dejaste de ser detective antes de que te declararan un criminal latente? — Theseus apretó los dientes y se aferró con fuerza a la baranda del balcón. Los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos — ¿Por qué hiciste que mamá y yo pagáramos las consecuencias si ni siquiera querías vivir así? ¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves a quejarte ahora?

Graves chasqueó la lengua y miró a su hijo. Coulter Theseus se había llamado Coulter Graves cuando había nacido, pero luego de que a él lo declararan un criminal latente, había tomado el apellido de su madre y había dedicado su vida entera a que nadie lo relacionara con Percival Graves. El Ejecutor comprendía el rechazo que Theseus sentía por él. Su adolescencia había sido dura teniendo un padre encerrado por ser criminal latente. La sociedad era muy injusta con los familiares de los marginados y sabía todo el esfuerzo que su hijo había puesto para llegar hasta dónde estaba y demostrar que era mejor que su padre. Al mirarlo, Graves veía en Theseus mucho de su madre, que ya estaba fallecida. Los ojos, el cabello, la contextura, incluso la arruga en la frente al acomodarse los lentes eran como los de su madre.

 _"Ah, pero el temperamento... En eso sí que nos parecemos mucho"_ pensó Graves.

— Tienes razón, Coulter. No tengo derecho a quejarme — dijo el Ejecutor, volviéndose a rascar la cabeza —. Yo decía que no me gustaba, pero aun así seguí siendo detective. Incluso ahora, aunque más desgastado, sigo siendo un detective.

— Renegaste del Sistema Sybil... Y el Sistema Sybil renegó de ti. Nació un nuevo orden y la sociedad te dejó atrás.

— Sí... Quizás estaba equivocado al renegar del nuevo orden —. Graves entrecerró los ojos —. Una vez que acepté cuál era mi papel en esta nueva era, mi Coeficiente de Criminalidad se estabilizó. Aunque ya era tarde y todo lo que quedaba para mí era ser Ejecutor.

Theseus se quedó en silencio. Estaba haciendo lo que su terapeuta le había recomendado. Hablar con su padre. La conversación no había ido tan fluida ni tan mal como lo había imaginado, pero era algo.

— ¿Y bien, Coulter? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás manejando tu _Psycho Pass_?

— Eso no te interesa — respondió él, con más dureza de la que quería. No podía evitarlo. Hablar con su padre de cosas ajenas al trabajo lo ponía de muymal humor — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ahora quieres actuar como un buen padre?

— No seas tan exagerado... ¿Qué hay de malo en que un perro de caza muestre un poco de preocupación por su cazador? Después de todo, eres tú quién decide que tan floja está mi correa — dijo Graves, apelando a aquella analogía para aliviar las tensiones —. Toma tus propias palabras en consideración, Coulter. Si empiezas a dudar de tu propio trabajo... Si empiezas a cuestionar tu posición en este trabajo... Ten cuidado. O te pasará exactamente lo que estás tratando de evitar.

— ¿Y qué es eso?

— Terminar como tu padre.

Y con eso, Graves se puso ambas manos en los bolsillos y se dio media vuelta para irse, dejando a Theseus solo. El Inspector se forzó a mirar el atardecer. Su padre tenía razón, aunque no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta. El caso de Grindelwald y las revelaciones acerca de los criminales asintomáticos habían sacudido su fe en el Sistema Sybil. Se preguntó si sería demasiado tarde para dejar de cuestionarlo todo y aquel pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

////

A las ocho de la noche, Tina abandonó la enfermería. Las sesiones de cuidado mental consistían en que le midieran el _Psycho Pass_ y sus signos físicos y luego hablar con un terapeuta acerca de su estrés y otros eventos que podrían afectar su Coeficiente de Criminalidad. No era una tarea completamente inútil, ya que Tina seguía de duelo por su amiga, pero lo cierto era que no sentía que fuera algo necesario. De todos modos, ella había prometido ir durante mes así que lo haría sin quejarse.

Al salir, se encontró con Newt, que la estaba esperando con la espalda apoyada contra la pared frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Tina se frenó en seco al verlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos inciertos y expectantes. No se habían visto ni habían hablado desde que ella lo había ido a visitar al hospital tres días atrás.

— Scamander.

— Inspectora.

— Tomemos un café ¿Quiere?

— Claro. 

Newt siguió a Tina hasta una sala de descanso en ese mismo piso y ambos se sirvieron café de una máquina expendedora. Ella se paró junto a la ventana, sosteniendo su vaso de plástico con ambas manos. Él la imitó y se bebió unos cuantos sorbos de su propio vaso.

— Sé que tendría que haberle contado lo que iba a hacer cuando lo fui a visitar. Siento haberle cortado las llamadas el otro día — se disculpó Tina, fijando sus ojos en su café, tratando de no pensar en la mirada de Newt sobre ella. Se sonrió, como una tonta —. Últimamente, me la paso disculpándome con usted, lo lamento. Debe ser difícil tener una superior tan inestable.

— ¿Y si su Coeficiente de Criminalidad aumentaba por sobre el límite de regulación? — cuestionó Newt, tratando de no sonar enfadado. Lo último que quería era pelearse con ella — ¿Y si no descendía?

— Mi Coeficiente de Criminalidad no superó el límite en ningún momento y descendió a sus valores normales en cuanto terminó el procedimiento. No hay razón para preocuparse por eso ahora.

— ¿Pero y si ocurría? ¿Y si se pasaba del límite?

— Entonces me hubieran declarado una criminal latente y hubiera aceptado ser Ejecutora con gusto — respondió ella, sin pensárselo dos veces, terminándose su café de un único sorbo y arrojando el vaso al bote de la basura. Newt apoyó su vaso sobre el dintel de la ventana.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso tan a la ligera?

— Mi Coeficiente de Criminalidad, mi decisión.

— Pero...

— ¿Pero qué? — Tina giró el cuello de golpe y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada era tan intensa que Newt sintió que se quedaba sin palabras —. Vamos, gríteme.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Newt, confundido.

— Haga lo que hace siempre, Scamander. Dígame que debí haber tenido cuidado, que soy terca y que no quiere que a mí me pase lo mismo que a usted. Dígame que no puedo tirar mi carrera de Inspectora por el caño, quiero que me diga que debo hacer lo posible para mantenerme del lado de los ciudadanos civilizados. Vamos, dígame todas esas cosas — dijo Tina, avanzando un paso hacia él, que seguía sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Parecía que ella estaba intentando iniciar una discusión.

— ¡¿Acaso quiere que le grite?! — exclamó él, empezando a exasperarse por la extraña actitud de la Inspectora ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila con respecto a todo eso? ¿Es que realmente no entendía lo peligroso que era arriesgar su salud mental en una sociedad como esa? — ¡¿Acaso no se le ocurrió pensar en lo preocupados que estábamos todos por usted?! ¡Ya estamos en una situación complicada con el caso de Grindelwald y usted pretendía saltar al abismo sin ninguna seguridad de poder volver a salvo!

— ¡Pero regresé! ¿O no?

Por puro impulso, él avanzó hasta ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Tina ni siquiera parpadeó cuando sus rostros se encontraron a meros centímetros uno del otro.

— ¡Entonces era cierto lo que me decía Barebone! ¡Usted es más terca que Theseus! ¡Siempre anteponiendo las investigaciones a su seguridad! ¡A su salud mental!

— ¡Exacto!

De pronto, Newt notó que Tina estaba gritando al mismo volumen que él, pero que ella no estaba ni de cerca tan enojada. Su rostro se mantenía impasible y tranquilo, a diferencia de él, que se había puesto algo colorado. Le estaba haciendo gritar a propósito.

— Momento... ¿Qué está haciendo?

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Usted... no está enojada. No quiere discutir conmigo — dijo el hombre, examinando su expresión. La Inspectora se mordió el labio inferior, la había descubierto.

— Casi paso desapercibida... — murmuró la mujer —. Pensé que... Una vez que usted me reprendiera por mi conducta, olvidaríamos todo esto y seguiríamos adelante con la investigación sin problemas. Al igual que siempre.

Ahora comprendía la futilidad detrás de sus gritos. No tenía sentido que Newt le dijera todas esas cosas. Ella era consciente de los peligros que estaba dispuesta a tomar con tal de investigar y atrapar a Grindelwald, y nada de lo que Newt o cualquier otro le dijera, la haría retroceder. Vio la determinación en los ojos de Tina, que refulgían como fuego en agua oscura. El hombre suspiró. Al final, parecía que la Inspectora siempre era mucho más madura que él ¿De dónde había salido aquella mujer tan audaz?

— Siento haberle hecho gritar — se disculpó la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros. Otra disculpa ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que dejara de pedir perdón por todo? Tina abrió la boca para decir otra cosa, pero fue interrumpida por un repentino abrazo del Ejecutor. En tan sólo un segundo, él había acortado la distancia entre ellos y la había rodeado con los brazos. Ella tensionó sus músculos ante la sorpresa, pero al sentir el calor emanando del cuerpo del Ejecutor, se relajó y se quedó allí, con la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho. El hombre olía a cigarrillos y colonia cítrica, una extraña combinación.

Newt no supo bien por qué lo hizo, pero sí sabía que hacía un buen tiempo que quería hacerlo. El aroma del cabello de Tina invadió sus sentidos ¿Cómo decirle que quería protegerla de todo daño que podría ocurrirle ahora que estaban investigando a Grindelwald? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que él mismo arriesgaría su vida con tal de que ella saliera ilesa? ¿Cómo explicar que se sentía tan correcto y tan inapropiado que se abrazaran justo en ese momento?

— Gracias a usted ahora tenemos una imagen clara de Grindelwald — le susurró Newt. No sabía bien qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que decir en una situación como esa —. Sé que debió ser duro pasar por el procedimiento para obtenerla. Supongo que esta vez soy yo quien lo lamenta. Yo tendría que haberme enfrentado a Grindelwald en el subterráneo, no usted.

— No lo lamente, señor Scamander. No se pueden cambiar las cosas que ya pasaron. No fue su culpa, ni tampoco la mía.

— Vamos a atrapar a Grindelwald. Se lo prometo. Así sea lo último que haga en esta vida.

— No, usted no se va a ir a ningún lado sin mi permiso.

Tina se sentía más tranquila. El latido del corazón de Newt resonaba contra sus oídos. Aquello era tranquilizador. Al menos habían hecho las paces. También notó que había estado hablando sin filtro todo este tiempo. Aquella extraña confianza en sí misma era liberadora. Hubiera querido quedarse resguardada en los brazos de Newt toda la vida, lejos de todo peligro. Después de todo, estaba segura de que a Newt le confiaría su vida sin dudarlo. Ese era el lazo que ellos dos tenían.

De pronto, la voz del Ejecutor Graves resonó en la mente de Tina.

 _"Si lo que quieres es ir hasta el fondo de la oscuridad a buscar justicia con él, entonces no podré detenerte. Tampoco pude detener a Newton cuando se lanzó"_ le había dicho el hombre tiempo atrás, cuando le había pedido consejos sobre cómo tratar con Scamander. Si eera Newt quien estaba en el fondo del abismo, entonces ella no tenía miedo de saltar.

Se separaron y se miraron con un mutuo entendimiento. Ni él ni ella podían huir de sus responsabilidades. Avanzarían, juntos. 

////

Era tarde en la noche. La mayoría de los empleados de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública se había retirado y sólo quedaban los que tenían turnos nocturnos. En el último piso del edificio, en la oficina de la Jefa Seraphina Picquery, las luces seguían encendidas. La mujer se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo de su silla. Estaba sola, pero si alguien la hubiera visto, hubiera pensado que estaba sentada demasiado tiesa, como si buscara fusionar su nuca contra el cuero de la silla. Sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha y luego en sentido contrario, como si estuviera mirando algo invisible moviéndose frente a ella.

En la pantalla de su computadora, había una base de datos. Archivos y carpetas y programas, se abrían y se cerraban uno detrás del otro. Lo que sea que ocurría en la computadora, parecía estar ocurriendo de forma automática. En eso, un resplandor verdoso apareció en los ojos de la Jefa Picquery, que desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido.

En la pantalla, los movimientos se habían detenido. Una fotografía se encontraba abierta. Era la imagen de Gellert Grindelwald que había sido obtenida de los recuerdos de la Inspectora Porpentina Goldstein. Bajo la foto, había un cartel de advertencia.

La Jefa Picquery pareció volver a la vida. Se inclinó hacia adelante, acomodándose en su lugar. La mujer se sonrió, estirando la boca de forma maquiavélica.

— Así que te han encontrado, Grindelwald — murmuró en voz alta, segura de que nadie la estaba escuchando —. Ahora te tengo contra las cuerdas, querido Gellert. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es un AU de Animales Fantásticos y está basado en el anime Psycho Pass, aunque con variaciones en la historia.


End file.
